The Coalition Fleet- Fall of Darkness
by Touhoufanatic
Summary: A year has passed after the events that named the Coalition fleet, and it's members continue to live their lives and work toward their goals. but the news of an and admiralty board members death changed everything, and sets into motion things that none could have conceived. the Sequel to The Coalition Fleet
1. Ordinary Days

A crisp early autumn wind blew across the ocean and onto the docks of the Kala Island naval base of the Imperial Japanese navy. The base itself was small, though it took up almost the entire rocky island, and was rarely visited by fleets other than its own, the Coalition Fleet.

Standing on the edge of the base's docks was the Admiral of the Coalition Fleet, a young admiral who had in the first few months of his post, discovered more than many admirals did in their lifetime, Yin Akimoto. With a head of rough bleach white hair and deep blood red eyes, many Admirals did not find him particularly likable, but that was also due to his fleet, and how he thought of the ship girls under his command.

Yin drew his blade from its sheathe on his belt, pointing the tip of the jade green length at the person standing a dozen feet in front him. The blade was his own, created at the same time as he had been, his own born and battle ready equipment, a gift from his long lost, never seen mother who had been a ship girl like the ones he commanded. "You ready, Tenryuu?" Yin asked, his voice sure, but devoid of hate, filled with vigor and happiness.

Tenryuu was Yin's secretary ship, and one of the two ships he started out with. Like most Tenryuu's her clothing was a thigh length skirt and a jacket over a shirt and tie. Her headgear looked like two large metallic ears floated on either side of her head, and her own sword sat comfortably in its sheath on her waist. Unlike other Tenryuu classes though she had gone through sinking, becoming the enemy, and then returning to Yin's command, and it showed on her person. Her outfit, which had been a dark purple before, was jet black with only purple accents to it now. Her right headgear ear was missing the tip, looking like it had been blown off by a shell or bullet, and a bright white mask hung on her belt opposite her sword.

With precision gained only from practice and instinct she drew her blade and pointed its tip back at Yin, a soft yet aggressive smile covering her face. "Oh yeah, I'm ready. Let's dance!"

The wind picked up for a second, and as it died down the two of them each took three long strides forward and swung their blades, their edges crashing with a high pitched ring as both tried to overpower the other, pushing as much as they could, but watching to see if the other would try to change the situation. A shift in the wind caused both of them to twist their sword up, pushing each other a small distance away as they moved to strike forward again, the blades striking just as they had before.

"Not bad, Tenryuu, you're not budging in the least!" Yin said with a grin as he pushed his blade forward against Tenryuu's.

"You're not bad yourself. It looks like all this practice is paying off, for your strength at least. I just wish you could move a bit faster on water!" Tenryuu said with a wicked smile, knowing her words would strike a small nerve.

"Ooh, that's not very nice. It's a miracle I can even walk on water like you guys in the first place. I think I'm quite well off!" Yin said as he switched his footing and forced his blade to the side, leaving himself wide open at the front for a moment, but also causing Tenryuu to shift to the side, leaving her unable to take advantage of the opening.

"Dammit!" Tenryuu cried as she fixed her footing and swung her sword back at Yin horizontally, getting it caught on Yin's block, leading to yet another show of force as their blades ground against the other.

"Heh, you may have more physical strength than I do, but I have a bit more cunning." Yin said as he slowly slipped his right foot forward, positioning it beside Tenryuu's without her notice. Before she could respond he hooked his foot around her heel and pushed it to the side, causing Tenryuu's balance to falter, but instead of falling to the side or catching herself, she fell forward, her blade luckily moving itself and Yin's out from between them as she fell against him, sending them both to the ground.

Tenryuu looked at Yin and smiled, her face being a few mere inches from his own as her body was pressed against his, pinning him to the ground with her body.. "Yeah, and look where that cunning got you. Oh wait, I got you!"

Yin scowled at her in reply, "Yeah, yeah. Can you get off, please? It'd be bad to get seen like this."

"Too late," came a familiar voice from their side, causing them both to look to see its owner. Standing beside them with her arms crossed was their Fleet's most powerful Carrier, Wo. When Yin had first taken his post at Kala Island a year before, she had tagged along as a little Level 0 abyssal, little more than a miniature Wo-class, like an innocent baby. She had grown fast though, literally leveling up and becoming full sized in an instant one night, rather attached to Tenryuu who had been watching her before that. As a Hybrid Carrier she was extremely powerful, holding the position of strongest carrier in the coalition fleet through sheer strength and stubbornness. Her stubbornness only showed through with other carriers though, and at almost all other times, she was a caring and friendly Hybrid Ship girl.

Both Tenryuu and Yin began to blush as Wo simply stood beside them with her arms crossed, staring at them calmly.

"Oh, uh, is something wrong, Wo?" Tenryuu asked as she quickly scrambled off of Yin and stood up, not moving to help Yin get up due to her embarrassment.

Wo seemed to pout as she puffed her cheeks in anger, not seeming to notice Yin get up as she burst out at Tenryuu, "Yes, it's hard to be the secretary ship when you're down here instead of in the office! Me and Musashi ended up sorting a pile of paper popping out of the printer, paper that you were supposed to file I think, Tenryuu-onee-san!"

Tenryuu sighed to herself, feeling extremely sorry for what she had done, but at the same time annoyed that Wo was still speaking to her like that. She was the only person in the entire fleet that used Honorifics for some strange reason, and no matter what they had tried, no one had been able to get her to stop talking to her like that. "Sorry, I'll get right to those, I just wanted to spar with the Admiral as we haven't had a chance to recently. And we don't want his training to-."

"Tenryuu-onee-san!" Wo growled slowly, interrupting Tenryuu and silencing her quickly, causing her to hang her head low.

"Okay okay!, I'll go sort all those files!" Tenryuu said, unable to win against Wo, who was sort of like the sister that Tenryuu called her as. "You coming back to the office?" Tenryuu asked, looking toward Yin with a smile, as if pleading for him to come with and help her out of Wo's supervision.

Yin shook his head with a smile, clearly knowing what Tenryuu was dreading, "Sorry, I'm going to wait here to welcome back our expedition. It's what I was doing before you found me out here and challenged me to a match actually. If anything needs my attention though just ping my tablet and I'll be right up."

Tenryuu scowled and waved her arm up as she followed Wo away from the docks and towards the Bases main building, a building that held both Yin's office, the cafeteria, docking/repair baths and everyone's personal rooms. It was an intelligent design that allowed everyone to be near to each other, but still allowed privacy.

After looking over his blade and confirming that, just like usual, its edge hadn't diminished in the slightest, Yin stepped over to the dock and sat down, letting his legs dangle over the water. It was a good spot, though every spot on their small base's island was a good spot at times. The island's position away from the mainland meant that he had to deal with little of the annoying Naval boards politics and could focus more on his mission, and it also meant he and his ship girls could take things a little slower and more calmly. Enjoying the sunset on the horizon was just one of those small joys he had, especially when he could watch the sun set while waiting for the return of his ship girls.

"Enjoying the sunset? May I join you?"

Yin looked over to see Ru standing just behind him. Like Wo she was a Hybrid ship, an Abyssal that had become half ship girl, unlike Tenryuu who was a ship girl but had become half abyssal. Unlike Wo, she had come to be as the result of a random construction that Yin still didn't understand. He had tried many times to see if he could recreate the phenomenon, but none of them resulted in Hybrids. It was not a bad thing as it strengthened his fleet, but he still wanted to find out how it had happened.

Ru herself was a calm and warm girl. She stood as tall as Musashi, making her the second tallest ship girl in the fleet, and wore a white long sleeved shirt and pair of pants, both having deep blue stripes down the sides. Her black hair and yellow eyes were the only way to say she was a hybrid or could've been an abyssal Ru-class battleship.

"Sure, I'm just waiting to greet the expedition back, and Tenryuu had to go deal with some paperwork." Yin said as he gestured beside him.

"Wo?" Ru asked as she sat down beside Yin, getting a telling nod from him as she did, "I figured. I saw her nearly rampaging around looking for her earlier.

After a few moments of peaceful tranquility with the sun's rays rippling off of the water Yin looked over to Ru, speaking up softly to not disturb the calm sunset. "I figured you'd still be in the Docks, or did I really lose track of time that badly?"

"You did. Zuikaku and Kaga are still in the docks though," Ru explained calmly.

"Ah, that makes sense. Those two get along strangely. . . . Hang on . . . . Isn't it your day to-" Yin was going to finish with, "make dinner", but before he could he noticed that Ru had gotten up and was quickly running towards the building, and hopefully the cafeteria. "Huh, I suppose it wasn't perfectly fair to send her on a sortie when it was her day to make dinner, but it's a little annoying that she keeps trying to skip out on it. Her cooking isn't that bad." Yin muttered to himself as he shook his head with a smile.

"POI!"

Yin looked up to the horizon to see the three ship girls that had been on expedition returning ,led by Yuudachi. She was different from other ship girls, but also different from Hybrids as well. Originally a loan to his fleet from his good friend Kyousuke's, she had become a permanent member of his fleet after it was discovered that her kai ni, was somehow connected to Abyssal ships, and possibly Hybrids. It still wasn't known him, but when it was considered that before her Kai ni became permanent she had temporarily become Kai ni twice, it at least needed looking into.

Yuudachi herself was an interesting ship girl. Like Wo, Ru and Musashi, she was a friendly person, though she was sometimes a little dense, she had a sort of split personality, in battle she would become extremely serious and violent. In some cases as well she even gained a sort of bloodlust that allowed her to dodge fire with impossible skill, and even take impossible amounts of punishment while tearing enemy ships to pieces with her bare hands, never using her cannon when in her blood lusting state.

With her on the expedition was Inazuma, a skilled destroyer of the sixth division who was nervous at times, but cared for those around her; and I-168, the fleet's only submarine, a calm and outgong shpgirl with a happy personality. The three of them sped up to the dock and climbed up onto it, Yuudachi using her momentum to literally jump out of the water and land beside Yin, her footgear making a horrible ringing sound when they contacted the concrete.

"We're back, Poi!" Yuudachi said happily! With a casual salute, her little ear tuffs of hair twitching about happily.

"I can see that," Yin said with a smile, Yuudachi always had a way with brightening a person's day, even if they were already up, " how'd it go then?"

"It went great!" Inazuma said with a smile as she climbed onto the docks and then helped I-168 up as well, "we got a lot of resources, though we had a bit of trouble finding bauxite."

"That's fine," Yin said as he stood up and turned to the three girls. "Ru should be making dinner now, so you can head right over to the cafeteria after you drop the stuff off . . . Unless you took some hits . . . though you all look fine."

"Yep, we encountered some I-class's, but they couldn't keep up with us!" Yuudachi declared proudly.

"That's good, go on and-."

"Admiral!" Tenryuu suddenly yelled as she ran across the docks towards Yin, interrupting him.

"What's wrong Tenryuu, you look like you just saw a ghost or something."

Tenryuu said nothing as she held up the cordless phone from the office and handed it to Yin.

Yin took the phone and turned away from the girls as he spoke. "Admiral Yin of the Kala Coalition fleet base here."

"Yin! Have you gotten the mail yet! Have you gotten the message!?" Kyousuke's voice rang through the phone, panicked. Kyousuke had been Yin's upperclassmen at the naval academy, and was a good personal friend. And the only person to now the truth about his own biology beside the admiralty boards head.

"Um, if it was a fax or printout then Tenryuu was just going through them, so no, why. What happened?"

"Ryu, Admiral Kurokami. He passed away last night and the Admiralty Board is calling for all admirals to come to the board office for an emergency meeting."

Those words hit Yin like a ton of bricks. Ryu Kurokami was the head of the admiralty board, and more than that to him; he had been a long-time friend of his deceased father, and the one other person to know the secret of his biology. "But that doesn't make sense. Sure Ryu's health was waning, but why would the admiralty board call an emergency meeting, normally the board would just vote on the next head."

"Yeah they would, but Admiral Kurokami left a will that apparently needs everyone present for it to be read. And it has a series of last orders too, apparently."

"I'll leave now. I'll meet you there!"

 **Authors note: a little bit slow of a start, but setup is important, and in this case so is a tiny bit of recap. Don't worry though, as I'm sure you can plainly see, things are going downhill fast, which means the story moves forward just as fast! I hope everyone has enjoye this opening chapter, and I hope you are looking forward to the future!**


	2. Will of the dead

It had been over a year since Yin had been to Japan's National Naval Academy, but his mental map of the strangely designed building had not diminished or failed him. The Naval Board of Japan also had their offices and base at the naval academy, allowing them to be there to help teach future admirals the skills and talents they would need to command fleets effectively. Tactics, strategy, resource management, basic mechanical aptitudes and even heavy shore gun training were all major parts of the massive curriculum that all Admirals had to learn, and Yin had been one of the best.

It was partially due to the fact that his father had been one of the first three admirals to deploy ship girls against the abyssal, but Yin had been very single minded in his studying while at the academy, and also very set in his beliefs; beliefs that didn't fall under the norm of most admirals.

It was Yin's first time at the academy since he had been given his posting to Kala Island, but despite that he felt absolutely no happiness about it. He had made many of his classmates enemies during his studying, and with the previous Admiralty board head, Ryu Kurokami, having passed away, he was not sure what would happen at this sudden meeting.

"Wow, these halls just go on forever! Tenryuu commended casually as she walked beside Yin, just a step behind him. It was a common teaching at the academy that admirals bring their secretary ships when they go to the admiralty board for anything. The reason was a combination of giving them a chance to check your progress by assessing the secretary's level, and giving the admiral in question someone to carry documents for them. It was a ridiculous reason, but Yin always knew that another reason was so that Admirals could show off their most powerful ship girls if called to meetings. Like the meeting he was heading too.

"They are, but that's because the campus is large and all the buildings are connected. We're almost there." Yin said as he glance down to see Tenryuu's mask bouncing against her hip opposite her sword. "You should hide that in your jacket. It's best if Kyousuke is the only one outside of our fleet to know about you having sunk once."

Tenryuu looked at Yin and nodded, quickly doing as he suggested not a moment too soon.

"Hey, Yin!" Kyousuke called as Yin and Tenryuu turned a corner and found him standing across from a large set of oak double doors with polished golden handles.

Kyousuke had been Yin's upperclassman for his first years at the academy, and his only friend as well. He was a calm and intelligent man with a good heart and strong shoulders that he used to help carry other people problems as well as his own, and while at the academy had been well liked by many. He did, of course, have enemies, but he was not all talk and proved many times just how skilled he was, both in physical and mental combat.

Yin smiled as he walked up to Kyousuke and threw his arm up, the two of them clasping their hands together between them. "Good to see you, Kyousuke. How has your fleet been doing?" Yin asked his voice full of vigor to complement Kyousuke's own.

Kyousuke leaned back against the wall as he shook his head to move his hazel hair out of his face. "My girls are doing well, and Shimakaze is doing good as well. You?"

Yin nodded and allowed his posture to slacken to a more comfortable position. When it was decided that Yuudachi would stay at his base so he could try to discern a connecting between her and his hybrid ship, his Shimakaze suggested being transferred to Kyousuke's fleet which was almost entirely comprised of destroyers. Yin was initially against it as Shimakaze was extremely skilled, but when he realized she had suggested it just to get away from Wo and Ru, he caved. Her negativity to the Hybrids was something that hadn't sat well with him anyway.

"My fleet is doing well. I've got a few more girls around now, so our firepower is pretty solid." Yin answered casually as Kyousuke nodded and walked over to the door, placing a hand on one of its handles.

"That's good. Shall we head in?"

Yin sighed heavily as he stepped up beside Kyousuke and put his hand on the other door handle, "Might as well. Let's get this over with."

Pushing the door open together they were greeted with the inside of the Admiralty board room. It was a large room with bright white walls and a deep dark oak floor. At the head of thr room was a short dark oak table with the five heads of the admiralty board sitting at it, and along both side walls was every admiral in japan. They were a diverse bunch, just as diverse as their secretary ships, and the sheer number of them would surprise many people.

"Oh my, if it isn't the prodigal son, RNGesus! A tall and scruff looking admiral called angrily as he stepped a bit away from the wall, glaring at Yin, his eyes like scopes hunting for a target.

Yin inwardly cringed as he heard the man's voice, the person he wanted to meet the least. "Well, hello to you as well, Konda, still hunting for a battleship from the sound of it, are we?" Yin replied with a smile, and venom coating his lips.

Konda Yaramisa nearly growled as he stepped up to Yin and grabbed him by his collar ,"Why you insolent little-!"

"Enough, both of you!" A female admiral called as she walked up beside Kyousuke and scowled at both of them, "We are here for a meeting, not so you can come to blows!"

Without saying a word Konda let go of Yin's collar and huffed as he walked back to the wall.

"Thanks for that, Shia," Kyousuke said to the female admiral with a smile, seeming more familiar with her than some would expect.

"No problem. I knew if you decided to stop him it wouldn't have worked. There's room for you two over here!" Shia replied with a smile as she walked back over to the wall with Yin and Kyousuke following.

"Your sister seems to be the same as usual." Yin commented as he and Kyousuke got to the wall and turned around.

"Yeah, we talked earlier. It seems her fleet is doing pretty well so she's been in a good mood lately."

"That's good; I can't deal with her when she isn't in a good mood." Yin said as he looked around to see that Shia's secretary ship was an Ikazuchi, and that Konda's was a Tatsuta, making him realize that he hadn't seen Kyousuke's Tatsuta. "Hey Kyousuke, where is your secretary?"

Before he was able to answer the five admirals sitting at the end of the table stood up, prompting every admiral in the room to salute on the spot.

"At ease, everyone." The admiral in the center of the five said as he picked a paper off the table before him and held it in front of his chest. "I am the newly elected head of the Admiralty Board of Japan, Kento Yaramisa. I know many of you do not know me, but that will change as time goes on. I hope we can all do our best together to protect our lands. Now, for the reason of this meeting. With the passing away of the previous admiralty board head, Ryu Kurokami, we are gathered here to mourn his loss and to meet the requests of his final will and testament."

The room entered a moment of silence for Ryu Kurokami, the admiral who, for ten years, led the defence of japan

"So, to continue." Keno suddenly said, pulling everyone's attention to him as he spoke, " Ryu Kurokami left a will with some points of information in it, information that may be of extreme use to us. It reads as such.

I, Ryu Kurokami regretfully state that I was not able to speak of this information sooner, yet as I feel my end approaching, I feel it is my sworn duty to let it be known, even if I was not able to confirm all of the possible details of what I have discovered.

Through careful study of abyssal paths and patrol routes over my time as an admiral, I believe that something intelligent controls them, and that it is highly possible that it is located around the area of Iron Bottom Sound.

Additionally, it has been discovered by my forces that while it is true that when a Hime or Oni is killed they do not seem to come back, it does appear that some may reincarnate or come back in a similar way. Because of this, I urge all after me to be very careful of Hime's and Oni's coming back after having been considered dead.

In this late autumn day as I watch the light brown leaves fall, I am reminded that this war may grind away our humanity. I would never condone the use of torture or other acts that would belittle our own humanity, and I urge that all of us do not as we fight for what is right.

I am sorry I could not give the parting words to you all myself. I am sorry. Good luck.

And that, is what his will states," Kento said solemnly, letting the words written in the will sink in a bit. He had barely finished speaking when the room began to fill with whispers, until finally a very tall and broadly built admiral known only as Tonda took a step forward.

"Iron Bottom Sound, that is a fair distance away. To even confirm the late admirals statements would require a great deal of resources, as well as resupply bases along the way."

"Indeed it would, but that is why the work of Admiral Konda is going to be of use to us. Konda, please tell us what you have, procured." Kento said, his tone twisting like its very nature was revulsion.

Konda took a step away from the wall and glanced around, sending a sneer like grin toward Yin before he spoke. "My fleet recently captured one of the last remaining Hime's, one that has been keeping out of our reach until now. Airfield Hime. Since her capture, my fleet has been interrogating her for information; I believe we will get it soon."

"Completely against the late Admiral's request, and by breaking regulations he had put down." Yin said sternly as he stepped away from the wall, glaring at Konda the entire time. "Admiral Kurokami had given a directive that on the off chance any abyssal were captured, they would be sent to my base for study!"

"Yes, well, he's dead so I fail to see-"

"A member of the Admiralty Board's orders are absolute until one year after their death according to Section C-23, or did you forget that already?" Yin said, interrupting Konda's argument and stopping it completely.

Many admirals in the room whispered to each other about disgracing a dead admiral's orders and the like, and it was clear that Konda was becoming nervous.

"I gave Konda the order to interrogate the abyssal Hime," Kento suddenly said, garnering the rooms attention, "as the new boards head, my orders may not undo the previous heads orders, but I felt that transporting a Hime such a distance would be too dangerous, and decided that for safety that Konda would do the interrogation as he had captured it."

Yin could feel anger rising in his chest. Ryu Kurokami had given him the orders to take abyssal prisoners for research, though that was, of course, just a front, but now all of the previous orders he had been given were being undone. "That does not change the fact that-"

"Admiral Yin Akimoto, I have explained the situation, and as the Admiralty Board Head, my orders are absolute. Do you have a problem with that?" Kento boomed, his voice reverberating around the walls of the room.

"Just drop it, Yin. It's not worth being court-martialled over or losing your rank!" Kyousuke hissed to Yin quietly, giving him the single moment of reason he needed.

"No, I have no problem, sir." Yin said as he stepped back against the wall beside Kyousuke.

"Good," Kento said calmly as he looked around the room. "That is the majority of our business here, but I would suggest all admirals begin stockpiling resources. Once we get the information we need, an operation will be planned. Dismissed!"

"So, do you boys want to hit the academy lounge for a drink before we head back to our bases?" Shia asked casually, directing her question to her brother and Yin.

"Sure I'm up for a drink. You in, Yin?"

"No, I- I have something I need to deal with, excuse me!" Yin replied as he walked away, forcing the doors to the room open as he and Tenryuu walked through them and into the halls outside. Walking done the halls with Tenryuu just behind him, Yin could feel his anger begin to subside, but not his intent. It was clear to him that Kurokami's will had a message for him, and he understood it completely.

"Excuse me, Admiral Akimoto."

Yin and Tenryuu turned to the voice to find a Kirishima standing in the hallway looking at them. "Yes, do you need me for something?"

Kirashima looked about the hall, making sure no one else was nearby before taking a step forward, "I was the secretary for Ryu, he asked that I make sure of something . . . . Did you, understand his message?"

Yin nodded silently.

"Good. In that case, I was instructed to give this to you." Kirishima said as she took out a small USB drive and handed it to Yin, then turned and walked away without a word.

"Huh, things are pretty tense around here. I knew it could be considering the reason, but I didn't expect other admirals to be so . . . political." Tenryuu said with a sigh, exhausted from having to keep quiet through the entire meeting.

Yin nodded as he and Tenryuu resumed walking down the halls to leave the headquarters." Yeah, there's a lot of politics here at HQ. . . . . . Did you understand the message Kurakami left me, Tenryuu?"

Tenryuu thought to herself for a moment and then nodded, "Yeah, I think I did, roughly about doing what you feel is right, yeah?"

"Yeah. Let's head back to the base. I have a feeling that this jump drive has a lot of information we'll want to see on it. And I think I have a rather, untasteful mission I may want to plan out."

Tenryuu smiled and sped up her stride so that she was walking directly beside Yin, "Well, there goes our quiet period at the base!"


	3. Secrets

Shia and Kyousuke watched as Yin quickly left the Admiralty board meeting room in surprise. Any other time he would have accepted an invitation from either of them, but now...

"Yin seems off somehow." Shia said as she brushed a lock of her short dark hair away from her eyes.

Kyousuke nodded in agreement as Shia's secretary, Ikazuchi, ran over with a smile on her face and stood beside her, "Yeah, I think it's probably due to Kurokami passing away."

Shia nodded and placed a hand on Ikazuchi's head as she spoke. "I can understand that. If I recall, wasn't Kurokami the one who took him in for a few years after his father passed away?"

"Yeah, he took him in for about four years if I recall, then Yin came to the academy. . . . Is something wrong, Ikazuchi?" Kyousuke asked after a moment, noticing that his sister's secretary seemed to be oddly nervous, holding Shia's hand on her head as if she was pouting.

"Err, um not really, I just-," Ikazuchi began to answer before Shia gripped Ikazuchi's head with her hand.

"Ikazuchi! If you want to say something, then say it, okay?" "Shia said sternly, her tone more terrifying than she could have been if she had been yelling.

"Ugh, okay." Ikazuchi grumbled as she slowly removed Shia's hand from her head. "That, that admiral's Tenryuu, she feels wrong."

Kyousuke and Shia both looked at each other and then around the room at the admirals and their secretary ships. Many of them seemed to be taking to each other about minor things, their missions, ships and secretaries. But some appeared to be speaking to each other or their secretary ships in hushed tones, and it was clear the reason had already left as they all glared at the doors out of the room. They were talking about Yin, or more likely, his secretary ship, Tenryuu.

Shia nodded after a moment and looked at her brother, her eyes like steel rifle scopes. " I found something off about her as well. Do you know something about it, Kyousuke?"

"Err, about what, his secretary ship?" Kyousuke said, averting his eyes from his sister's gaze. She was the one person he had trouble lying to after all.

"Okay, now I'm sure that you know what's going on with Yin. Spill it. Is it why you did not bring your secretary along?!"

"I, no that's . . . . Ugh, fine, but not here, let's go somewhere more discreet." Kyousuke said with a sigh as he looked around, making sure no other admiral was watching him personally.

Shia looked at Kyousuke and sighed, her shoulders loosening from the tension that had been building up. "Alright, we'll talk elsewhere. Ikazuchi, don't forget how you felt. Let's go to a café on campus, my treat."

"Yaa, cookies!" Ikazuchi said with a cheerful smile as her energy seemed to pick up in an instant.

"You just want their cake." Kyousuke deadpanned with a smile as he, Shia and Ikazuchi walked out of the room and began heading down the halls.

"Maybe," Shia replied with a telling smile. "Has anything happened that you can tell me while we walk?"

Kyousuke shook his head as the three of them walked down a flight of stairs. "No, not really. I shouldn't speak of it, but I know you will not tell anyone.

"I will too!" Ikazuchi cried out with a bright smile as she ran a bit ahead and opened a glass door for Kyousuke and Shia, then followed after them as they crossed the grassy outdoor campus of the naval academy.

"Yes, you will, or I'll make you have to follow around Hiei for a full week as her errand girl," Shia said with a smile, causing both Kyousuke and Ikazuchi to shiver in momentary terror.

"R-right." Ikazuchi confirmed as she steadied her pace beside her admiral.

Waking across the campus took only a few minutes, and with the bright sun above them and a cool breeze blowing through the campus itself, it seemed to go by faster than normal. Arriving at the café Shia waved down the head waitress and passed her a few extra bills, gaining them a private and soundproof room at the back. Sitting down around the table, and having drinks and a plate of snacks put before them seemed to relax everyone a little, but Kyousuke seemed the most relaxed.

"You seem happy all of a sudden." Shia stated to her bother, catching his attention just as he drank the tea before him.

"I am. It feels good to know I can get some of this information off my back."

"Is it that serious?"

"To the right people yeah, but let's start off with Ikazuchi's thoughts."

"Good idea. Ikazuchi, if you would please." Shia said, turning to see Ikazuchi stuffing her face with small cookies.

"Would I please, what?" Ikazuchi said as she tilted her head, confused about what she was being asked.

"About Tenryuu. What felt wrong about her, you remember, right?"

Ikazuchi looked at the admiral, and her face quickly became pale as the brightness left her face. "Oh, yeah, I remember. I don't think I'll ever forget."

"Then what felt wrong about her?"

". . . She felt, just wrong. I'm not sure how else to explain it really. I knew her was a ship girl, but she felt like she wasn't there and something darker was. Just her being in the room made me feel like I wouldn't be able to do my best, like all of my potential and strength was worthless before her presence. Like I was being swallowed up by, by an abyssal ship more powerful than any I had ever seen." Ikazuchi explained small tears of fear forming around her eyes."

Shia looked at Ikazuchi for a moment then looked to her brother and spoke up to Ikazuchi, "She felt like an abyssal to you?"

Ikazuchi shook her head. "No, not quite. I guess, it felt more like she was being shadowed or followed by an abyssal, like there was an extremely powerful abyssal right where she was standing, but she was still there."

Shia was quiet or a moment, then placed a hand on Ikazuchi's head, petting her calmly and taking away some of Ikazuchi's fear. She had fought Re-class battleships and survived, so anything that could scare her this badly made Shia very worried as she looked at Kyousuke with eyes like ah hawks. "Explain, now."

Kyousuke took a deep breath and slowly let it out, regulating his breathing so he could speak as clearly and calmly as possible. "It's what it sounds like basically . . . . . You've heard the rumor about Yin's base right? About why it's called the Coalition fleet now?"

Shia nodded, "You mean the rumor about his base having Abyssal ships working for him, right? That's just a rumor to cover the experiments he's doing on them, right?"

Kyousuke shook his head, "No, actually the rumor is the truest. There are abyssal ships in Yin's fleet. As well as, something else."

"Wait, so he somehow brainwashed abyssal ships to fight against their own kind?" Shia asked surprised by the idea.

Kyousuke shook his head again. "No, they fight alongside them because it's their choice. They are not entirely abyssal ships though from how I understand it. They're Hybrids, half abyssal and half ship girl."

"That's not possible." Shia said plainly.

"It is. Yin has a Wo-class Carrier, and a Ru-class battleship in his fleet, both of them are hybrids, so they're not completely Abyssal ships, the same thing is true to Tenryuu."

"But Tenryuu's a ship girl, not an abyssal." Ikazuchi said, as she began grabbing cookies of the plate in the table's center again, her bright attitude slowly coming back to her.

"Yes but . . . hmm, how to explain this. Okay, you remember Bladereef Hime, correct?"

Both Shia and Ikazuchi shivered at the mention of the Hime, "How could I forget, she was one of the most powerful Hime's we had ever seen before; and I lost good ships against her, good ships."

"Yeah, most admirals did. . . . Tenryuu is Bladereef Hime." Kyousuke stated causing Shia to look at him in appalling shock, and Ikazuchi to stop eating instantly.

" Wait, your telling me, that monster that killed three admirals and sunk twenty seven ship girls in less than two days, is Yin's secretary ship!?"

"Well, she was. I mean, err, it's a little hard to explain I mean so-,"

"Then get explaining!" Shia shouted, knowing she could get away with it due to the rooms soundproofing.

"Okay! Jeez. Yin's Tenryuu was sunk in the mission he was sent on to rescue one of my fleet's. When Bladereef Hime appeared, Admiral Kurokami contacted me and Yin, telling us that Bladereef Hime was his Tenryuu. We then devised a strategy to capture her to find out the truth, and it proved true when she reverted back to Tenryuu after the battle."

Shia seemed to unable to speak immediately. Everything she had just heard seemed so impossible, yet questions ran through her mind like the drive train of an automatic weapon. "So, Bladereef Hime was Tenryuu, was she in control? Did she do all that on her own?"

Kyousuke shook his head, "No, she was not in control of her body and only remembered fractions of the events during that battle. If Yin hadn't beaten her, she would not have been saved."

"Yin saved her? How? And how did Admiral Kurokami know what she was, or who she was for that matter!?" Shia demanded to know, her voice filled with hate, confusion and utter disbelief.

"I don't know how Kurokami knew what he did, he never told either of us."

"Then what about Yin. How exactly did he save her when nothing could get near her without being cut to pieces! How could he save her when she had killed three other admirals before that!?"

"You know about Yin's sword, right?" Kyousuke asked after a moment, allowing his sister to calm own slightly.

"His sword? You mean that green bladed one of his fathers? What about it?"

"That's how he saved her, he impaled her on it, walked right up to her and fought her with it, and won."

"Walked up to her, with what ski's, a surfboard?"

Kyousuke shook his head, causing his hair to bob around a bit. "No, he walked up to her barefoot on the water, and fought her."

"What! That is impossible! Humans cannot walk on water, we're not ship or gods, we're human and-."

"And Yin isn't!" Kyousuke exclaimed, a tear running down his face at the words he just said about his friend. "We found out from Kurokami, that Yin is the reason the old provisional marriage system was abolished. Because his mother was a ship girl!"

"B-but that's not possible. . . . ships and Humans can't-,"

"But they can. That's why the provisional marriage system was unmade, to stop it from happening again. The admiralty board at that time, including Yin's father and Admiral Kurokami made the decision because they were not sure of the potential outcomes. That's how Yin saved Tenryuu, because he can walk on water like a ship girl, and because his sword is his own equipment!"

"That, that's just. . . . . . Wait, if he's half ship, and that operation to Iron Bottom Sound is coming up, what would happen if he got killed!? Would he turn onto an abyssal! Or-?"

"We don't know, and honestly I don't think he's given it any thought." Kyousuke admitted, causing his sister to stop panicking.

"I, all of this seems impossible. You're not lying to me, right?"

"When have I ever been able to lie to you, Shia?"

"I guess so . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . So that's all true, huh?" Shia finally said, admitting that everything she had heard was indeed the truth.

"Yeah, it is. It's hard to swallow, isn't it? I still find myself trying to think it's just a bad joke sometimes, yet Yin seems to just accept it. Taking it in stride."

"Do you think it has to do with why he suddenly stormed out after the meeting?" Ikazuchi asked breaking her long silence.

"I don't know honestly. I haven't been able to talk to him lately. ALL i know is that this information cannot leave this room, otherwise I'm sure things would turn ugly fast, alright?" Kyousuke asked, his tone saying it was more of an order than a request.

"Of course, Kyousuke. None of it will leave this room, you have my and Ikazuchi's word, I swear it!" Shia said quickly, showing no hesitation.

"Good. In that case, let's change our subject a bit. All this serious talk has made me thirsty."

"Yeah, let's get some more calm talk going before we head back to our bases.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konda Yarimasa smiled as he clicked the recorder in his hands off and leaned back in his chair. He had put the recorder in the café's soundproofed room initially to spy on his father and the admiralty board, but he never thought it would work out for him so well!

He had some proof now, but he would need more. He always had found Yin Aimoto to be too perfect, and now he knew why.

It would only be a matter of time now.


	4. Explanations

Yin pulled his motor boat up to the edge of his base's dock and let out a sigh. The sun had almost set on the horizon, and as soon as it did, night would fully set in. He was completely exhausted from the meeting at the Nava headquarters, and infuriated.

Admiral Kurokami's actions were being overruled without a thought, and it pissed him off. He understood that these things happened, but it did not make him feel any better about it.

"So, are we going to tell everyone about the eventual attack on Iron Bottom Sound?" Tenryuu asked as she walked over to the boats edge and leapt up onto the dock before turning around and lowering a hand to help Yin up.

Yin's expression became slightly dark as he looked down at the boat's deck. The chance to strike a serious blow to the abyssal was indeed important, but something about it felt . . . off. To say nothing about how he felt about Admiral Konda keeping a Abyssal prisoner, or torturing her for information.

Taking Tenryuu's hand he nodded shallowly and motioned for her to follow him.

"Gather everyone in the mess hall. We'll tell them the whole situation, and then hear what they think about it." Yin said coolly.

"Their thoughts about it?" Tenryuu asked as she walked beside Yin toward the Buildings.

"Yeah. Do you feel that something is wrong about the whole situation, Tenryuu?" Yin asked after a few moments of silence, stopping just shy of the building's door.

Tenryuu nodded after a few seconds of silence, her tone become full of worry as she spoke. "Yeah, it seems too perfect. An abyssal captive right after Admiral Kurokami passed away, that new admiralty board head being related to the one who captured it. It's too perfect."

"Yeah," Yin agreed as he stepped forward and opened the door, heading down the halls as he spoke. "That's why I want to explain the situation and get everyone's thoughts. I also want everyone's thoughts on one other thing as well."

"Airfield Hime, you mean?" Tenryuu asked as the two of them entered into the nearly empty mess hall where Yuudachi and Ikazuchi appeared to be playing a game of Shogi.

"Yeah."

"Admiral, how was it!" Ikazuchi asked as she and Yuudachi turned in their chairs to face Yin and Tenryuu.

"It brought up a situation, so we need everyone here ASAP. Can you two go get everyone?" Yin asked with a smile.

"Totally, Poi! We'll go grab everybody!" Yuudachi called as she ran out of the mess hall far faster than Ikazuchi could keep up.

Less than ten minutes later every ship girl under Yin's command was present, sitting patiently for him and Tenryuu to explain the situation.

Ikazuchi, and Yuudachi sat at the nearest table, simultaneously paying attention while trying to continue their game of Shogi, much to Inazuma's dismay as she tried to stop them as quietly as possible.

Ru, Musashi and Wo, sat at the far end of the table with Zuikaku and Kaga near them, but across from each other, and I-168 sat close to them lying her head on the table, moistening the area around her, she had apparently been at the firing pool.

With a clap of her hands Tenryuu silenced the room and sat down beside Yuudachi, allowing Yin to speak up to everyone. "Okay, here's the deal then. Ryu Kurokami, the previous head of the Admiralty board, and the one responsible for our fleet's designation that has allowed us to operate as we have been, has passed away."

"Hmm, that is unfortunate. He seemed a respectable and honorable man." Musashi said as everyone else sighed in acceptance and sadness. They all had known him by name, and most had met him in the few times he had come to visit Yin.

"Yes, it is," Yin said solemnly, before shaking his head and continuing. "This may have created a problem for us though. The new head of the Admiralty board is Admiral Kento Yaramisa. During the meeting Admiral Kurokami's will was read, and it explained that he believed that the Abyssals are holed up at iron Bottom Sound, just like we also thought. It has been declared that all naval bases will begin preparing for a long campaign against Iron Bottom Sound."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad. We've got lots of resources stockpiled after all!" Zuikaku exclaimed with a smile.

"There's a problem though." Tenryuu suddenly said, halting the start of everyone agreeing with Zuikaku.

"What kind of problem? Ru asked calmly, as if prompting Yin to continue.

"The son of the new Admiralty Board head, Konda Yaramisa, explained that his fleet had captured Airfield Hime. He also almost explicitly stated he had been torturing her for information on how to get to their base, though he called it interrogating."

The mess hall was quiet for many moment as everyone looked to each other, their faces covered with either confusion of worry.

"This Musashi was under the impression that Admiral Kurokami had decreed we would get all captured abyssals, for the official reason to study them." Musashi said carefully, seeming to be the only one who was immediately able to speak.

Yin nodded. "He did. The reason was so that we could try to learn from them, but the new head has completely overruled that previous order, stating that his son is to continue interrogating her for information until a route to their base if found. I'd like to know your thoughts about this before I explain what we will be doing."

The room was quiet as everyone thought. It was a situation that most ship girls would not give a second thought about, the Abyssals where normally their enemies after all. But this was different. They had two ships that were part abyssal, and Tenryuu was as well, having been sunk and turned once already. They all knew that abyssal could be good as well as bad, and the idea of torture . . .

"Torture huh, I don't like it. Even if she's against humanity and ship girls, both as an Abyssal ship, a ship girl and a hybrid, I don't like it." Ru said calmly, gaining many nods of agreement from those in the room.

"I don't like it either. Torture is disgusting, and we should go save her!" Wo added loudly, voicing a thought that many people seemed to agree with, though quietly.

Yin looked around and nodded. "So we're all in agreement about the idea of maybe trying to do something about it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, their faces telling Yin that they more than just agreed that something had to be done.

"Alright, I'll need some time to decide things. Like we discussed yesterday, tomorrow Yuudachi, Inazuma, Ikazuchi and Imuya will go on an expedition in area sixteen, and everyone else except Tenryuu will be heading on a patrol. Dismissed!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirishima stood in the darkness of her old admiral's office, his computer being the only thing that lit her face, and the small tears that were at the corners of her eyes, up. Scanning through his files she opened the last file she had yet to go through and read what it contained, her tears sliding down her face as she did.

"Yes, Admiral. I'll do this for you. I swore to you I would, and I will not break my promise." Kirishima said as she quickly wrote an email and sent it out, just before going into the computer's system and reformatting everything, wiping away all details of his old work or her having touched it.


	5. Reef's Return

Konda Yaramisa smiled to himself as he and his secretary ship made it back to their base. Located between two major ports, it was a prime location, giving him access to anything his base needed, and giving him plenty of ground to protect, meaning his ship girls were always in combat, as they should be.

"You seem awfully happy, Admiral." Tatsuta, Konda's secretary ship said in her usual tone that simultaneously sounded calm, yet somehow sadistic. He liked her tone.

"Yes, and why should I not be. We have official orders to continue the interrogation. That bastard Yin has been brought low by it, embarrassing himself in front of every admiral, and I . . . discovered information I can use against him when I need to! There's no reason I should not be pleased with the way things have turned out!" Konda replied with a laugh as he and Tatsuta headed toward their HQ Building.

"I understand. I take it you and Admiral Akimoto do not get along?" Tatsuta asked as she stepped ahead and opened the HQ's doors for her admiral, an act he quickly said thanks for as he walked through.

"Yes, though that is putting it mildly. He joined the Naval Academy a half year late, yet was able to quickly become the highest marked student in the first year. He was less than sociable to most people, yet none seemed to dislike him, and despite the fact that his father had been known as the Deposed Failure, he always acted as if his father had been the most important Admiral during the wars start."

"So he is arrogant then?" Tatsuta asked with a sly smile.

"Yes, arrogant about his luck and his history. He thinks he's the most important person around, and with his strange construction luck he seems to take it in stride. I still would like to know how he got a Battleship, Musashi none the less, on one of his first constructions."

"I see. Does it maybe have to do with his fleet's designation?"

"What, that coalition fleet crap?" Konda asked, his tone full of hate as he spoke. " I doubt it. His fleet only got that designation because he sucked up to Kurokami, that overblown bastard."

"I see. He sounds like far less of a man than he looked at the meeting." Tatsuta stated as she and Konda stopped in front of the door to his office.

"He is. But enough of that, it is late and there is much to do in the morning. Get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow." Konda said as he dismissed Tatsuta and headed into his office, and to a good night's rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konda shot up in his bed, awakened by the sounds of alarms and sirens blaring in his room, and likely the whole base. Walking over to the clothing hung over a chair Konda quickly made himself presentable while he looked up at the clock on his wall.

5:00am.

It was only five in the morning, and from his window he could see the sun had yet to peer over the horizon, and only the faintest amount of dawn was visible.

"Admiral, are you awake? We have a situation!" Tatsuta's voice came from inside his office.

"I can hear that, give me the quick version!" Konda ordered as he finished buttoning his uniform and left his room, finding Tatsuta standing before him in her usual uniform, though it was not as well kept as it usually looked.

"Our long range sonar has detected an Abyssal signature in the sea heading toward shore at high speed. It will reach the shore within minutes."

"Sonar, huh? So a sub. What would a submarine be doing heading towards the shore ? . . What city is it heading to!" Konda suddenly asked as the possibilities ran through his mind. If a sub got to either port near his base and sunk anything, it would be a serious situation. It was likely trying to deal a blow to their supply lines.

"It- it isn't heading toward either city actually, Admiral." Tatsuta said calmly as she followed the admiral out of his office and down the hall, "it's heading, here."

The admiral stopped and looked at Tatsuta with a steely gaze, "It's coming, here? To our base?"

"Yes," Tatsuta said, with a quick and solid nod.

"That submarine must have a death wish. Is everyone gathering on the docks then?" Konda asked as he resumed walking down the halls, heading for the buildings exit.

"Yes, per standard regulations everyone should have begun gathering on the docks fully armed and ready for sortie." Tatsuta stated, taping the bottom of her glaive on the floor as she walked.

Coming out of the HQ building, Konda smiled when he saw almost every Destroyer, Cruiser and Carrier that served under him standing on the docks, all of them looking both tired, but also very ready for battle. He may not have had the luck of acquiring any Battleships for his fleet, but against a Submarine, his Destroyers and Cruisers would be more than enough. "How long until the sub reaches our shores then?" Konda called, garnering the attentions of almost every ship present.

"Sonar says less than a minute, Sir!" His fleet's Kako called as she knelt down by the docks so that her Sonar was more effective.

"Good, everyone prepare for combat! Don't let this suicidal Abyssal leave. Fire as soon as you are sure of a hit!" Konda called out, prompting all of his ships to ready their weapons and train them on the water in front of the docks.

After a few moments Konda spotted the Abyssal ship, a black mass just below the water surface in the distance. It was heading towards them fast, faster he thought, than an Abyssal submarine had ever been recorded to move at. He hoped the submarine would show the rare look of surprise that some Abyssals sometimes showed, but as the abyssal black mass reached the Docks, it stopped, and disappeared.

No one moved for many seconds, expecting the submarine to either run back away out to the ocean, or pop its head up as if assessing the situation. Neither of those things happened though, prompting Konda's Hibiki to take a few steps toward the docks edge and look over. As she peer over the edge a blast of water erupted upwards knocking her backwards, and the Abyssal revealed itself. It was not a submarine.

Leaping out of the water in a high arc, the Abyssal landed on the dock with a crash, its impact cracking a large section of the concrete. That alone startle and scared many, but those that it didn't scare soon became scared as she stood fully up, allowing all those present to see what she was.

Wearing a black long sleeved jacket like a Ru-class's and a black skirt she almost looked like a ship girl for half a second, but the straps covered in depth charges on her thighs, the long hooked and serrated Katana's in her hands, and the white mask that covered all but a single eye on her face, gave away her identity.

"My God, Bladereef Hime!" Konda muttered to himself as every ship present began opening fire on the abyssal ship, each shot either bouncing right off of her armour, or merely not doing damage when it hit her exposed flesh.

After a good minute of taking fire, Bladereef Hime took a step forward, scaring many Destroyers to take steps back, then leapt forward, her blades quickly slicing through equipment before the wielder could move to dodge.

"Dammit, everyone keep your distance from her! Do not let her near you!" Konda called, remembering the failure he had when he had fought against Bladereef Hime in the past. Bladereef Hime was supposed to be dead, killed by Yin's fleet by some disgusting miracle!

Responding quickly to his commands every Destroyer and Cruiser began backing away from Bladereef Hime while firing, but no matter how many shots they fired, nothing seemed to even mark her.

As if mocking him even further, Konda noticed that Bladereef Hime was not killing or even wounding his ships, and was instead merely slicing into their equipment, or incapacitating his ships by knocking them out, or knocking them to the ground. The situation did not make sense to him. Not only was this Hime supposed to be dead, but he had never heard of a Hime not attempting to sink ship girls. It was what they did. Unless . . .

"Admiral, Airfield Hime!" Tatsuta called in between her own shots, causing Konda to notice that Bladereef Hime appeared to walking right towards their factory, where they were keeping Airfield Hime chained and captive.

"Shit, she's after Airfield Hime! Don't let her get to the factory!" Konda called out as he noticed Tatsuta gripping her glaive with her free hand, "Don't do it, Tatsuta! I almost lost you once, and it's not happening again."

"I, yes sir. But we're doing nothing to it, just let me get close, and I can at least slow her down!" Tatsuta pleaded as another Cruiser was thrown down to the ground by the force of Bladereef Hime breaking her guns and equipment.

"We have to be doing something to her. Yin beat her and he doesn't have nearly the same strength we do!" Konda yelled as he pulled out his own side arm and aimed it at Bladereef Hime, who seemed to be ignoring most of the ships now shooting at her as she headed toward the factory.

"But nothing is working on her! What will we do? If she gets to Airfield Hime then-."

"That's it! If she is trying to free Airfield Hime, we just stop her from leaving with her, get everyone regrouped," Konda said quickly with a smile. "We'll wait for her when she comes back out of the factory!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Airfield Hime had no idea how much time had passed since she had been captured. Time normally wasn't a problem for her, she didn't normally care about it. But every day she was trapped here was another day she was failing herself, and not taking out her hatred upon the wretched humans.

The sudden sound of footsteps on the floor told her that someone was coming again, but as she listened to them, they made her feel relieved. The footsteps were not those of a human or ship girl, they were too heavy to be anything but another Hime or an Oni.

Looking up with weak hope, it quickly drained from her face when she saw that the Abyssal standing before her was not one she recognized, and did not look welcoming. She looked as if someone had merged a Chi and Re class, then given it swords fashioned from long serrated fishhooks, and her single visible eye glowed eerily purple, a color she had never seen in an abyssal eyes.

"I- I do not recognize you, what is your name?" Airfield Hime choked out, feeling the rough shape that her throat had been turned to by her constant screaming. Pain was normally not a problem for abyssals, but pain inflicted by a human, it had been terrifyingly real, and horribly mortifying to her.

"Bladereef. . . . . . . Hime." The unknown abyssal said, her worlds long and drawn out, muffled from behind her mask.

"You, I heard of you," Airfield Hime wheezed with a smile. "I had heard you appeared, only to have been slain some time ago. If you reincarnated though, I would have known, so just what are you?"

Bladereef Hime tilted her head toward Airfield Hime, looking as if she was trying to wrap her head around what was said. "Re- in, carnate. . . . . . . known. . . . How, explain!"

Airfield Hime felt shivers run up her spine, something that rarely ever happened. This Hime that called herself Bladereef, her presence was cold and terrifying, but even more so was the fact that Airfield Hime could only partially feel her there. It was as if she wasn't completely there. And she didn't feel quite right for an abyssal either. She was something else.

"If you do not know that we Hime and Oni can sense one another and our . . . respective situations, then you are no abyssal ship!" Airfield Hime said, adding venom to the words as she spat at Bladereef Hime, hoping to anger her, to gain some sort of information. She had already found that humans, when easily provoked, always said more than they intended to, and hope it worked in this situation.

"Abyssal, yes, Ship girl, yes . . . do you know, way to base?" Bladereef asked after replying as simply as it seemed possible.

"Huh, of – of course I know the way to our own base. But I won't tell it so something that clearly is not one of us! What are you?!" Airfield Hime wheezed, her voice pinching at her throat as she spoke.

Bladereef Hime seemed to stand there lost in thought for many seconds before she suddenly pointed at her own head. "Tell," then pointed the same finger to Airfield Hime, "Tell, base."

Airfield Hime looked at Bladereef and smirked" So, you want me to tell you where the base is, and then you'll tell me, what you are?"

Bladereef Hime nodded.

"I cannot, but if you are looking for a place of shelter, I can tell you of an old base we barely use. Is that fine?"

Bladereef Hime stood silently in front of Airfield Hime, slowly breathing so quietly that Airfield Hime could tell she was not exerting even a fraction of her energy. It was a scary idea, especially since she was being kept in an enemy base, full of enemies. Just how did she get to her?

"Very . . . . Well. . . . . . . . Speak." Bladereef Hime finally said after a few moments, as if having been unsure if it was a good exchange or not.

"Good. Then, you go first. What are you?"

"Ship girl, Cruiser . . . . . . . . . . . .Abyssal, Hime . . . . . . . . . .Hybrid." Bladereef Hime spoke, her words causing Airfield Hime's face to light up in sickening surprise, horror and excitement.

"You, you're the ultimate Taboo?! You're neither of us yet both!? No wonder, no wonder you feel so blatantly disgusting and wrong! No wonder I can barely feel your presence! Hahahahaahaha!"

Bladereef Stood silently as Airfield Hime laughed, waiting until she stopped and her breathing was semi normal.

"Alright, then. I have no idea what you're trying, but I'll see what happens. I want you to do one thing though as soon as I tell you. I want you to kill me. Kill me and throw my body to the deep so that I may reincarnate, kill me and do not let my soul fall to this island soil and stone. Alright?" Airfield Hime asked a small tear of hope forming at the corner of each of her eyes.

Bladereef Hime did not move for many moments, then suddenly much to Airfield Hime's surprise and pleasure, stepped forward and thrust one of her blades into Airfield Hime's shoulder, forcing her to let out a screech of sheer pure pain. She had her answer.

"Yes, Yes! Kill me! Kill me and allow me to live again! Head north to the abandoned island chains of Hawaii! You'll find a supply base that we barely use, and we might just meet again. Now kill me!" Airfield Hime cackled in sheer pleasure derived pain as Bladereef Hime swung her blades against her relentlessly, showering the room with her insides, and giving Airfield Hime just what she wanted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Admiral, something is wrong here. If Bladereef Hime had come to free her fellow abyssal, she should have come out of the factory by now." Tatsuta explained to Admiral Konda as she, the admiral, and every ship girl on his base stood outside the factory, their weapons trained on its entrance.

Konda knew that Tatsuta was right. The chains that held Airfield Hime to the wall were only made of iron, and would be easy enough for even a cruiser to break with bae hands. It only held Airfield Hime so easily because carriers were not nearly as physically strong as other types of ships, and on occasion some destroyers even showed more physical strength.

"Alright. Cruisers, prepare to move in. Destroyers, prepare to fire when you see a target, if the cruisers come out under attack!"

Obeying his orders the cruisers moved toward the factory, but reeled when a bloodcurdling chain of hysterical laughter began emanating from the factory then stopped as suddenly as it had begun.

Before anyone could ask for a confirmation of orders or even move, the sounds of footsteps came from the factory, and Bladereef Hime Stepped out, carrying the eviscerated and clearly no longer living body of Airfield Hime.

"My god, she came to.., execute her comrade!?" Tatsuta said is shock as blood dribbled down out of Airfield Hime's body onto the docks.

"K-kill her! " Konda ordered quickly, not entirely sure if it was the right order in the situation to issue.

The ship girls opened fire at once, but instead of taking the fire like she had before, Bladereef Hime began swiping shells out of the air with her blades, Airfield Hime still slung over her shoulders, as she picked up speed and ran directly toward the ship girls. At the last moment, when many ship girls flinched at her being so close, Bladereef Hime leapt over them and off of the docks, right onto the water's surface; and before anyone could turn and open fire again was already leaping across the water dozens of meters at a time, before finally sinking below the waves, disappearing as quickly as she had appeared.

"What! You are kidding me. Gods dammit!" Konda yelled as he realized what had just happened. He had let his single possibility of gain slip through his fingers, and he wouldn't be let off easily for it.

"Um, Admiral!" Murakumo called out as she ran over to the admiral, a small smirk on her face that confused him.

"What is it, Murakumo? We need to get everyone to sortie and hunt after her to-."

"I don't think that will be necessary actually." Murakumo said, causing both Konda and Tatsuta to look at her strangely as she spoke. "This morning on my walk, I heard Airfield Hime talking in her sleep. She was muttering coordinates to herself, but woke up when the alarms went off. If we check those coordinates we may find a pathway to their base, or their base itself!"

"Hmm, or places they're planning to attack. Either way, this is good. Tatsuta, get everyone reorganized and patched up." Konda said as he turned and began walking away.

"Yes sir. But, where will you be?"

Konda looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Reporting this incident, and the fact that Bladereef Hime isn't dead, to the admiralty board!"


	6. Failing's

The sounds of small explosions and the splashing of water rung in Yin's ears as he sat at the edge of Kala Island's training pool. The main combat fleet comprised of Ru, Musashi, Zuikaku, Wo, and Kaga was out on a patrol of the nearby ocean areas, leaving the remaining ships, Yuudachi, Inazuma, ikazuchi, and I-168, at the base with Yin. They had been out on an expedition, but it had been a short and sweet one, giving them ample resources, more than they had need for the day's gain, so all of them were training.

Ikazuchi and Inazuma were training with Imuya, attempting to dodge each other's torpedoes with as little room as possible, while Yuudachi was dashing across the pools length, turning and firing at targets, without looking, attempting to sharpen her senses.

"How was it that time, Admiral?!" Yuudachi called out, wondering how she was doing.

Yin looked down to the two fairies who were helping gather data, getting a smile from them as they pointed at his tablet, motioning they had transferred the results to him. Gazing over it, he looked up at Yuudachi with a smile. "You're doing good. That last lap shaved 0.03 seconds off your turning time without losing accuracy. Your consistently staying at this new time too."

"Mmmmmmm, Poi!" Yuudachi cried out with a stretch as she allowed herself to fall over onto the water with a splash, letting herself just float there. Normally it would be a problem, but this time it wasn't as she, Inazuma and Ikazuchi were wearing swimsuits. Yin wasn't sure why they decided to wear swimsuits while training, but he didn't really care, as long as they were happy while they trained, everything was fine.

"Hey, Admiral, Tenryuu should be back soon, right?" Ikazuchi asked as she strafed to the right and dodged one of Imuya's torpedoes.

Yin looked up into the clear blue sky and hummed for a moment, "Well, she left on her mission yesterday, so she should be back pretty soon if everything went well, I'd think."

"Here . . . Mission, complete." came a sudden, broken and emotionless voice as Bladereef Hime stepped out of the nearby building and into the training pool area.

Yin turned to Bladereef Hime and smiled, "Looks like it went well then ,yeah?"

"Yes, mission . . . . . .successful. But, there was . . . , "

"You don't have to stay in that form." Yin said plainly.

In response, Bladereef Hime dropped both the swords that were in her hands and reached up to her mask with both hands. Gripping the mask firmly she pulled on it, causing her purple flamed eye to smolder and die down. Her clothing turned to a thick black mist for a moment, and then returned to her regular clothing as her headgear reappeared, the mask now sitting in Tenryuu's hands. "I hate that, it is, so hard to speak with that mask on!" Tenryuu panted as she walked over and sat herself down on an open chair at the pools edge near Yin.

"Don't forget that it makes you sound really grim too!" Yuudachi called with a wave as she swam over to the pools edge nearest Yin and Tenryuu.

"Yeah, that too. Everyone else on a patrol then?" Tenryuu asked as she watched Inazuma and Ikazuchi continue to dodge torpedoes with little to no margin.

"Yeah, Yuudachi was doing some speed drills, and well, as you can see, Imuya, Ikazuchi and Inazuma are still going at it." Yin explained.

"Imuya won't let us get out until she hit's us! Hawawa, you almost ran into me, Ikazuchi!" Inazuma said, her tone causing Yuudachi, Tenryuu and Yin to grin and laugh.

"You began saying something about the mission outcome, Tenryuu?" Yin asked after a moment when he was sure Tenryuu's breathing was back to normal.

Tenyryuu nodded, "Yeah. It didn't go as expected, but it was a success. I got us some useful information as well."

"How so?" Yuudachi asked as she pulled herself from the pool and sat on its edge, twisting her body toward Tenryuu so she could hear her more easily.

"I discovered that the abyssals may have a form of reincarnation, and I was given coordinates of a supposedly little used abyssal supply base in the Hawaiian Islands."

"In the Hawaiian islands? Well I suppose the abyssal would have at least one base there since it had been completely abandoned near the wars beginning. Reincarnation though, we've seen it before, and Admiral Kurokami did mention it in his will, but how do you know for sure?"

"Airfield Hime said as much. She said she could only reincarnate after I killed her if her body was deep under the water's surface." Tenryuu replied, shocking Yin with her words.

"You killed her then? She asked you to?"

"Yes, in return she gave me the coordinates of their base, stating that she was not sure of my intentions but that she was sure we'd meet again."

"That's interesting." Yin said as he picked up his tablet from his side and handed it to Tenryuu, who quickly began typing on it before handing it back to him.

"I don't think she was lying about the coordinates. Though I'm not sure if she was lying about how well used the base is."

"I see." Yin muttered as he looked over the coordinates, showing roughly an area near the southern edge of the Hawaiian island chain. "The coordinates match up, but yeah, it's so far away from regular sortie areas, just going there could be met with a lot of resistance. We'll have to plan this carefully."

"Wait, you actually want to head to a place so far into abyssal territory?" Ikazuchi exclaimed in surprise as she literally leapt to the side and rolled on the water's surface to her feet to dodge a torpedo.

"Eventually, yes. I'm not about to give up on a lead of information like this, somehow it just feels important. More so than heading towards Iron Bottom Sound, I think." Yin admitted.

The training pol was silent for many moments, but the silence was quickly sundered by the buzz of Yin's tablet, alerting him to an email.

"Someone mailing you? Is it Kyousuke?" Tenryuu asked as he leaned over in her seat to try to see.

"Let's see. Unknown sender? Odd, only the navy should have this email, let's just take a look then and-,"

"Admiral, base radar has spotted a naval speedboat along with five ship girls heading toward the island. They have sent messaging stating they are from the admiralty board!" a nearby fairy suddenly called out, causing Yin to stand up from his chair and look out to the horizon, spotting the ship and ship girls in question nearing the base's docks.

Yin watched as the boat slowly moved to his base's dock, and watched as people got out of it, clearly meaning they were to see him. Placing his tablet on his chair he began walking towards them. "Tenryuu, come with me, and make sure you keep your mask hidden. Something doesn't feel right here."

"Stay here." Tenryuu quickly said as she followed Yin out of the pool area and quickly down to the docks where three men were waiting. One of them was an admiral high on the admiralty board, and the other two were clearly dressed as MP's, and both kept their hands resting on their sidearms.

"Admiral Yin Akimoto!" The high admiral called as Yin and Tenryuu approached, his voice telling them that whatever he was there for, it was serious.

"Yes, has something happened?" Yin asked quickly, acting as if he hadn't noticed their arrival immediately.

The high admiral nodded. "Yes. I cannot speak of it here though, you have been ordered to Headquarters for questioning. Alone."

"I see. Then I have no choice but to come, do I?" Yin replied as he turned to Tenryuu, "make sure when the first fleet returns they are aware of the situation." Yin stated.

Nodding to be sure that Yin understood that Tenryuu knew what he meant, she watched as Yin was led in to the boat, and then was driven off away from the base. He was probably being questioned about Bladereef Hime attacking Admiral Konda's base, but luckily most people knew that Abyssals could sometimes resurrect; he'd be back completely fine. She was sure of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do the coordinates match up then?" Konda Yaramisa asked as he stood beside his father who was sitting at a computer in the naval headquarters laboratory.

Kento Yaramisa nodded as he continued to look at the computer screen, his gaze never moving from it as he spoke. "Yes, the coordinates match up to two separate places. One is right in the center of Iron Bottom Sound. The other is an island chain nearby. If I had to guess, the entrance to Iron Bottom Sound is in that island chain. We have our target."

"Yes, now there's only one thing left to do then!" Konda exclaimed in happiness, causing his father to turn his gaze to him.

"I understand your aggression towards Admiral Akimoto, Konda. And I also understand your anger at having been attacked by Bladereeef Hime. But stating that it was set up by Admiral Akimoto is a bit much ,don't you think?"

"No, I don't. His secretary ship is Bladereef Hime, I'm sure of it and-."

"And you sound like someone pursuing a playground vendetta." Kento stated, interrupting his son's words. "Such an idea sounds absurd, and without proof you will get court-martialled for even speaking such a thing. Just let the officials speak to him and do their jobs when he gets here. Got it?"

Konda was quiet for many moments before turning and walking towards the door, saying nothing.

"Are you returning to your base, Konda?" Kento asked calmly.

"Yes, I need to begin gathering stockpiles of resources. Now that you have the coordinates, I assume you and the rest of the board will be deciding the plan of attack, so I must gather what I can while I can." Konda said, a hint of anger tinging his voice as he left, leaving Kento in the dark, and mostly alone.

"Huh, I know he's hiding something from me. What do you think?"

Answering Kento's words, a ship girl clad in dark orange clothing stepped out of the corner where she had been hidden. Kento had only known his secretary was there from the long time they had fought together, he was sure his son had no idea she had been present. "He seems really angry. I bet he doesn't have things go his way much, does he?" his secretary ship asked as she walked over and leaned against the desk, not making a sound as she moved.

"That is not what I meant with that question, Sendai, and you know it."

"Sorry, sorry. Hmm, I can tell he's hiding something, and I think it has to do with Admiral Akimoto, but I'm not sure what. Do you have any idea?"

Kento shook his head "No, I do not. I wish I did, but I can rarely understand what he's thinking. Maybe it's my punishment for never having been home when he was growing up. I had hoped helping him would at least earn back a bit of trust, but-"

"But it didn't, huh? It's hard to earn trust, especially when you're doing something for someone, that they know you don't want to do."

"I know. Letting him interrogate Airfield Hime was a mistake. From the sound of it, his interrogating was more akin to torture. I should have had Airfield Hime sent to Admiral Akimoto, instead of overruling Admiral Kurokami's old directive."

"You respect him, huh?" Sendai asked as she stood up from the desk and walked around Kento's chair, resting her arms on his head.

"I respected him as a superior, that's all."

"Then why did I find you crying to yourself on the night of his death?"

"I - , yes. He had been my teacher when I was just a student, and he was one of the three first admirals of the war. Without his actions, Japan would likely have fallen long ago. I respected him greatly."Kento admitted solemnly.

Sendai took her arms off of Kento's head and walk over to the desk again, leaning against in on his right side. "So, does that mean you stop respecting him because he's gone?"

"What?! No, of course not!" Kento yelled in surprise at Sendai's words.

"Then why have you been? You've been acting as if everything you always told me was a lie. Did becoming a high admiral on the board erase the values that we share?" Sendai said seriously.

"I-, no, you're right. I've, I've been trying too hard, both to keep up appearances for my new position, and to earn back my sons respet. I need to stop."

"Not stop. Just think about what you need to do and how you'll do it." Sendai said with a smile.

Kento looked to Sendai and smiled, small tears at the corners of his eyes. "Thank you, Sendai. You've made me realize how deplorable I've been acting recently. Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Let me guess, you want me to spy on your son and find out what he's been hiding from you, right?"

Kento nodded, "Yes. I don't want to. But as his father, and an admiral, I cannot allow him to hide details that would help, or hinder us, especially now that we are finally winning back space on the open oceans. Could you please?"

Sendai smiled as she stood up from the desk. "Of course, I'll find out what he's hiding, count on it!"

"Ah, and Sendai." Kento called as she reached the door to the room.

"Yes?"

"If you find out why he is so insistently against Admiral Akimoto, please report that as well."

"Of course, Admiral!"


	7. Reincarnation

Yin sighed to himself as yet another officer appeared before him, likely with the exact same intent every other officer before him had. For the past three days, he had been getting questioned almost every hour to three and every time it was the same questions.

It was clear what they were doing. The Admiralty Board must have decided to check his stories to make sure his details did not slip. But with how much he, Kurokami and Kyousuke had practiced after saving Tenryuu a year before, he wasn't about to.

"Admiral Yin Akimoto, I would like to ask you a few questions, if you would." the officer before him said in an important tone.

Yin glanced at him and could tell that it was a ploy, the officer didn't hold himself right to really know why he was asking the questions. "Are these going to be the same questions that everyone else has been asking me so far?"

"I, do not know what you are talking about." The officer said, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly.

Yin sighed and waved his hand giving the officer the go ahead. He was seriously regretting having left his tablet at his base, and was sure that everyone was likely getting restless with him being gone so long. "I need to return to my base ASAP. Can you make it happen?"

"I will see what can be done. Now if you would, I shall begin.

"Yeah, yeah." Yin replied with a sigh, it was going to be another long day, and they were starting to grate on him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Airfield Hime opened her eyes and slowly looked around. She was floating on the water's surface, the dark green rock ceiling above her illuminated by large glowing teeth that stuck out from the ceiling at odd angles. It was all the proof she needed. She had reincarnated successfully, and just that simple fact made her feel complete leagues more calm.

Sinking into the water a bit she swam over to the edge of the great underwater bays dock and pulled herself up, allowing the water to slide off her body as if it had never even been on her.

Sitting on the docks she watched as numerous minor abyssal swam about in the water, waiting for a flagship, Hime, or Oni to take command of them.

"It seems I am in your debt, Airfield. Without your own death I would still be in the deep darkness of oblivion myself."

Airfield Hime turned her head to the familiar voice to find Battleship Symbiotic Hime standing beside her, a small, but noticeable smile covering her face. "Well, that was kind of the idea. I knew you and the other could not reincarnate until I died as well. I suppose our conjoined souls are both a blessing and curse that way."

"Yes, I suppose it is. You're the last to reincarnate I think as well. Everyone else is waiting in our main room for you."

Airfield Hime nodded and stood up, slowly following Battleship Symbiotic Hime as the two of them casually strolled along the dock toward the caverns wall where a large metal door shaped like a jaw sat. "I'm guessing they are all pumped up for some revenge then from the sound of it?"

"Yes, most of them were asleep in the deep so long that they wish to get back out onto the open seas and cause chaos once more, only a bare few are being, more reserved about it." Battleship Symbiotic Hime explained.

"Hmm, I see. Then they can wait a bit longer then. I'm in no mood to be hacked to pieces again." Airfield Hime exclaimed, causing Battleship Symbiotic Hime to look at her strangely.

"Hacked, to pieces?"

"Oh yeah, I should tell you I suppose." Airfield Hime exclaimed as she walked over to the docks edge and sat down, kicking her feet through the water as Battleship Symbiotic Hime knelt down beside her. "I had been captured by the humans. They were torturing me for information, but of course I didn't give them any."

"Of course, but how did you die to reincarnate then?"

"That' the thing. A second Taboo appeared and agrees to kill me and deposit my body parts in the ocean. In return I told her the location of that little used base in the Hawaiian island chains."

"Wait, a taboo, another of those Hybrid monsters appeared?!" Battleship Symbiotic Hime exclaimed.

"Yeah. I knew we'd need to deal with her, that's why I told her about that base, we can go and ambush her there. We can keep that monstrous Taboo locked away as it should be like the other one."

"That could be a problem then," Battleship Symbiotic Hime said her tone full of worry.

"Why?"

"A couple of days ago, Daggertail Oni left the base with a large group of forces after having convinced Midway and Seaport to let her go prove herself against human forces."

"What?! They let that monster leave the base! Why in the deep would they do that! She's the daughter of that Taboo!" Airfield Hime nearly shrieked.

"I understand you're resistance, Airfield. But despite the fact that her mother is that Taboo, she is an abyssal. Seaport and Midway believed it would do her good to get away from her mother, and learn how it is she should be acting."

"I don't like it either way. Her mother is a monster, and she's, wrong. "Airfield Hime said with a scowl, almost pouting as she avoided Battleship Symbiotic Hime's gaze.

"Ugh. Look, let's not argue this as it is in the past. We'll go meet with everyone else then decide what to do. Maybe we could get Daggertail Oni to catch that new hybrid monster."

"Or better yet, let them kill each other, monsters like those only deserve to share the same graves." Airfield Hime said as she got up and stormed through the doors, somehow knowing she wasn't going to like meeting everyone else so quickly. She was always irate after reincarnating.


	8. Reactivation

"Admiral Akimoto, we are nearing Kala Island!"

Yin opened his eyes and lifted his head at the officer's words, heaving a great sigh of relief as he looked out at the horizon and saw his bay coming into view. He had been questioned for three days straight, four days away from his base; he knew everyone was going to be anxious and worried.

"I'm guessing you'll be gathering resources for the upcoming assault on Iron Bottom then, right Admiral?" one of the officers in the boat asked. His tone was friendly enough, and it was clear he was just making conversation as Yin had been quiet for most of the trip, but he still didn't like it.

"I don't think the actions of an out of the way base like mine would matter to you, or even to other admirals. In all honesty, I'm sure I'll be relegated to the back of the battle, or used as security for our supply lines."

"Well yah, but your ship girls took out Bladereef Hime the first time she appeared, that has to count for something, right?"

"My base is not large. It is not suited for a large scale operation." Yin said, ending the conversation as the boat neared the island. He could already see his ship girl running about, and hoped that Wo and Ru would stay out of sight until the officers left.

"Have a good one, Admiral. And I know it isn't much, but I'm sorry about how you were treated back at the headquarters." the boat's driver said a she moved the boat to the dock, allowing Yin to climb up and out of the boat.

"Thank you, have a safe trip back to base," Yin said with a wave as he walked away from the dock, allowing the boat to speed off without a holdup.

After a few minutes, as if making sure the boat was gone, Tenryuu came over, her expression anxious and worried. "Is everything alright, Admiral? You were gone for a while so . . . "

"They just wanted to ask questions about Bladereef Hime's return. Admiral Kurokami's will, and his comment on reminding people that some Himes and Oni seemed to come back after death helped a lot, but multiple admirals ended up questioning me. Did anything happen while I was gone?"

Tenryuu shook her head and followed Yin towards the buildings. "Nothing worth mentioning really. I've been keeping the patrols and expeditions going to keep us safe and armed. Only other thing was an email came in on your tablet, but I didn't look at it."

"I see. It's probably the one I heard about at the headquarters, telling all admirals to begin acquiring resources in preparation for attacking Iron Bottom Sound."

"So a date has been set then?" Tenryuu asked

"No, but scouts are being sent to figure out the best route there it seems. Is everyone on base?"

"Yeah, dinner should be soon."

"Alright, let's go to dinner and explain everything to everyone, I'll look over what paperwork and emails I've missed tonight."

Tenryuu smiled at Yin and followed him to the mess hall with a smile, "Yes sir!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yin groaned as he rested his head against his desks surface. Having been away from the base for four days the normally small and at most tedious amount of paperwork had piled up, causing him to have to set it aside and finish in the morning. He had even woken up early to finish it, but it still took him almost until noon before it was finished.

With the paperwork from the previous days finished however, he could now focus on more important matters like the upcoming attack on Iron Bottom Sound and the coordinates Tenryuu had gotten off of Airfield Hime.

The attack on Iron Bottom Sound would likely not be for at least a couple weeks. With the distance that needed to be traveled, and the amount of resources it would use it would be a massive operation, and such large scale operations required a significant amount of preparation.

"Airfield Hime's coordinates . . . . They seem accurate, and no navy has tried to even enter the North Pacific in years besides the Russians a few years ago. A base like that, something feels wrong about the idea of it being barely used." Yin muttered to himself as he tapped his fingers across his desk, his fingers brushing against his tablet in its charger.

Glancing at his tablet he noticed its one light blinking softly, and then remembered that he had gotten an email just before he was dragged back to the headquarters. Picking up the tablet he swiped it open and opened the email app, only to lose all of his breath as he looked at the two emails in his inbox.

Sender : HQ – Topic : Iron bottom sound attack preparations

Sender : High Admiral Ryu Kurokami – Topic : the key.

Yin swallowed heavily as his finger hovered over the second email, supposedly sent by Admiral Kurokami. It felt impossible though, especially since it was dated as to having been sent literally just before he had been dragged to HQ, long after Kurokami had died.

Finally sighing heavily to himself, Yin tapped the email and watched as it opened. The email was just the topic, the sender and a single locked picture file with the words, print me, typed under it.

Curious about what was needing to be printed Yin allowed it and placed the tablet onto his desk, walking up over to the printer as it whirred about doing its job. Once it had finished there was a single piece of paper, almost completely covered in black ink with only strangely angled symbols in white all over it. It looked like the printer's ink cartridge had exploded, but after a check Yin found that it was fine.

"Uh, must've been some sort of sick prank," Yin uttered as he tossed the sheet onto the printer desk and walked over to his own, pressing a button on his phone as he sat down. "Tenryuu, get everyone gathered in the mess hall. We're going to be sending both fleets out to scout the area toward the island Airfield Hime gave you coordinates to."

After a few moments Tenryuu's voice came through his intercom, sounding very interested and almost giddy. "We're going to take their base then?"

"Yeah, but only after we've scouted out a safe route to go there, I'm heading down right now."

"Alright! We'll be here in the mess hall!"

Yin smiled at Tenryuu's words as he headed out of his office. He couldn't care less about Iron Bottom Sound at this point, but a supply base that was claimed to be little used by an Abyssal Hime, that had his full attention.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daggertail Oni pulled herself onto the moss covered docks of the Hawaiian island chains primary Abyssal base. Years before it had been a base controlled by some allied navy, but had quickly been left behind when the Abyss took control of the Pacific. Considering its location, it seemed a waste to not use it for harassing and striking at Japanese and Russian targets and that was what she was here for.

Walking across the moonlight docks she came up to the bases only building, a small wall of concrete built into the island depths, and threw it open. The inside was pitch black, but her eyes were more than used to the darkness, allowing her to traverse the halls as she entered into the base. Navigating it's damp halls was no problem, but she was worried at how damp the building was In the first place. It had been a human installation initially, so the hallways should not be wet under any circumstance.

Reaching the dark underground docks that used to house human cruisers and submarines, Daggertail realized why the halls had been damp. A small increase to the water level had caused it to spill out and onto the docks themselves; through the wreckage of two human submarines sticking out of the water likely did not help the situation.

Pushing through the ankle deep water Daggertail made her way across the hanger docks and toward the back where a flight of stairs led up to a small, but easily noticeable room in the cave side. Gripping the handle she found the door would not budge, and quickly thrust her tail at it, tearing a massive hole in the door which she then used to throw it out of its frame with her tail, the door landing in the water behind her with splash.

Stepping into the surprising large mechanical room, Daggertail walked over to the primary control panel and grinned as she found a single light on, a light labelled start up. It was a stroke of luck that this old bases' reactor was still functional, and with a quick flick of her fingers she set it on and waited.

A few seconds later a low groaning became audible and quickly changed to a screeching whir as the reactor booted up for the first time in years. First the lights in the mechanical room lit up, flickering a bit as they did, then the lights to the hanger and the rest of the base.

Stepping away from the panel, Daggertail noticed a full length mirror in the room's corner and walked over to it with a smile, smashing it with her tail as she walked past it. The base had power and she could now let in the forces she had brought with her, but the base itself needed some work if she was going to use it for any length of time. The reactors would need maintaining, the hallways and rooms would need cleaning and maintaining, and the human wreckage in the docks needed to be removed. But first to let in her allies, as proof that she was more than just talk for her first real operation.


	9. Stealth Ops

Sendai crept across the roof of the headquarters, moving with such silence the wind itself would not compare to her. Reaching a ledge near a window Sendai lay down on the roof to minimize her profile and listened for those who would be in the office below her. She could faintly hear the voices of Kento Yaramisa, her admirals son, and his secretary ship Tatsuta. She could not make them out, but she did not need to hear their words now, she only needed to wait until night fully set in and they turned in so she could go about her mission. Spying on her admiral's own son.

It was the strangest mission by far that she had ever received, but considering how her admiral's son acted toward his own father, and his strange obsession with Yin Akimoto, it did make some sense. It was still strange to spy on her admiral's son though.

Looking up from the roof's edge Sendai looked at the sun dipping below the horizon of brilliant orange water, as bright as a star shell. The main problem with most of her missions was the timing. She had to make sure the fewest amount of people were awake so that she was not noticed, that mean t doing most of her operations at night. She had no problem with it, in fact she loved it, but it did cause one problem. Her sleep cycle when she finished her missions was usually so screwing she could not sleep when she was supposed to, and during the day all she wanted to do was sleep.

She knew that other Sendais, usually lower level ones, were crazy for night battles, but she had quickly learned to moderate herself, because she had seen her sisters sink far too many times in night battles to truly enjoy them.

Hearing the click of a doorknob and looking up to find the sun having sunk below the horizon, Sendai smiled as darkness quickly encompassed the base. She could finally begin her operation with impunity.

Standing up on the roof Sendai carefully moved to the edge and dropped down, her hands skillfully grabbing the edge, allowing her to swing silently right through the offices open window. The office was dark now with its light off, though she'd have been worried if it was still on, but it did not faze her in the least. Her night vision was spectacular and she quickly seated herself at Admiral Yarimasa's computer, pulling out the three things she would need, two USB plugs that looked like they were for wireless mice, and a small half circular knob. Reaching under the desk she attached the knob, a small listening device, to the underside of the desktop then quickly plugged the larger of the two USB's into the computer. Without pause the computer began booting itself up, and even logged itself in automatically, and after a moment of silence, began automatically sifting through the files.

Standing up from the computer Sendai let her USB do its work and walked over to the side of the room where the printer was set up, and looked around to find the base's wireless hub hidden behind it, attacked to the wall. Normally, a base's wireless hub was both a router to connect it to the naval network and a security system, as anyone on the base needed to know it's code to access it the network; her little USB made both of those points useless though, as it would give her constant access and imagery to what was passed through the network.

Making sure the second USB was firmly connected to the base' network hub Sendai walked back over to the computer and sat down, hoping her little USB had scoured up something of interest. It had.

Two files had been brought up so far, a text file labelled diary, and an audio file labelled proof. Taking out a small short single piece headphone Sendai plugged it in and opened the audio file, listening intently to what it held. The audio was mostly garbled gibberish, but what was understandable was of serious importance. With a quick click she copied it to her USB and pulled her headphone out, turning her attention to the text file, 'diary'. The contents within startled her greatly with just the few that caught her eyes.

He doesn't care. My father doesn't care for mother anymore. Instead of returning home for her death anniversary, he stayed at his work the entire time. He didn't even say anything, and now I know why, he doesn't care and never loved her. I hitchhiked to his work yesterday, and found he was running around with a young girl in orange clothing. He said she was one of his ship girls and his secretary, but it has to be more than that!

My father didn't come to my high school entry ceremony like he said he would. The abyssal are being aggressive he claimed a few days later. He wouldn't be coming home anytime soon, he said. He uses all those excuses, but I've figured it out. He's having an affair with his secretary ship, I'm sure of it. He's completely forgotten about mother, he never speaks of her and he's barely ever home. He's completely chained to his work and those damn ship girls! I bet he doesn't even care about protecting Japan anymore!

It's my last year of school now, and my grades are top of the class. Many of the teachers are saying I could go to any university of my choice and pursue anything I want to. I would, but I've heard them talking amongst themselves that many universities in Japan will be closing soon. It's apparently due to the war with the Abyssals. It pisses me off that it is still going on, but what annoys me more is that my father is calling home less and less, and each time it's always the same thing. I've made my choice, I'll enroll in the naval academy. If my father can't do his job, I'll just have to do a better job and show him up! I'll prove he's been wasting time, and that the Abysslas are far from strong!

I've joined the naval academy now, and things are going almost well. Almost everyone here is here for the same reason, to get the training to beat the Abyssals. I'd say it was a welcome change, but people still act ignorantly, especially one student who came late. He's the son of one of the first three ship girl admirals, the son of the failure who allowed his lines to break, yet he seems to take it in stride. I can already tell I'll hate him as a person from his attitude, but I won't let it get to me. I'll get the highest marks and get the best equipped base, and then I'll destroy the Abyssals completely!

This is ridiculous. I expected the curriculum to be difficult, but I just will not believe that that son of a failure would be reaching the top of the class. He's made a friend with an upperclassman and, if I had to guess, they've been studying together to screw up my ranking. Yin Akimoto, I swear I will end you one day!

Sendai shook her head as she closed the text files, unable to read anymore. None of them had dates on them, but from the way they were written they were spaced greatly, and from their spacing she could see just how much Kento Yarimasa had warped his own mind and thoughts, hating his father when he had been doing all he could, and hating anyone else he found that was even remotely better than him.

She had been Konda Yarimasa's secretary ship for going on eleven years now, and she knew what kind of person he was. He was a good person who cared for all those around him, to the point that if he lost a ship he would often cry to himself in seclusion, thinking it his own failure. When she had first become his secretary ship he had told her he had a son in middle school, and that he worried about him greatly. He told her that his wife had passed away, and that it was unbearable for him to leave his son when his mother had gone, but he knew he had to stop the Abyss, so that his son could lead a safe and happy life. The simple fact that his son had become filled with so much corrupt hate made Sendai shudder, and it worried her greatly. It worried her more than what the audio file contained, and it was a national danger.

Ripping her USB from the computer and quietly shutting it off Sendai made sure the office was exactly as he found it, and climbed out the window. Dropping down the two story building's side Sendai looked about to make sure no one was around and quickly her eyes widened as she found a suprised Yayoi standing a few feet away, her eyes wide with surprise.

Without giving the Yayoi time to react Sendai rushed forward and thrust a closed fist into her gut, stunning and knocking her out cold. She did not like hurting other ship girls, but she could not allow anyone to know she was here. Her black and sharp angled clothing would guarantee that the Yayoi misinterpreted her as an abyssal, as it was intended to, but she still needed to move her unconscious form somewhere that would make sense. And the obvious answer made Sendai feel extremely guilty.

Picking up Yayoi's body and throwing it over her shoulders Sendai carefully made her way towards the base's docks, specifically the area just under the base's long range radar where the shadows were the greatest. Reaching the radar tower she cringed at what she had to do, and then did it. With excessive force she tore Yayoi's clothing to pieces, leaving her with barely enough to be considered clothed and then for good measure took out a torpedo and swung the tail end of it against Yayoi's one arm and leg, giving her large bruises that would appear in minutes. She needed to make it look like Yayoi had been actually attacked by an abyssal after all.

Making sure Yayoi looked sufficiently injured, but was not horrible hurt, Sendai lay her on the dock with an arm and leg dangling above the water, then quickly hurried away toward her next goal, the dorms.

The office was the first place one of her listening devices had gone. Now she needed to place a few more, and the dorms were one place they needed to go. From what she knew of this base's layout, she could place a listening device in the docking baths for the ship girls, the place where they most often talked openly as admirals, unless female, could not enter. The other place she needed to place a device was in the factory, but it would be an easy thing to place one there once she finished with the baths. The only problem was that the baths at this base was connected to the dorms, and you had to go through the dorms to get to the docks.

The dorms appeared to split into large sections with rooms for each class, meaning some rooms were extremely large, while others were not, making the spread between doors erratic and strange. It annoyed Sendai considerably as it meant she had to be extra careful. A ship girl could come out a room at any time to hit the restroom or a drink, and with the spacing between rooms, traveling directly through the halls was completely out, and crawling through the rafters was in.

The rafters were dusty, but it was normal for a building's upper area where no one went. While uncomfortable, Sendai made it to the baths and slid a roof panel away, allowing her to see inside. Not a soul was inside the baths, allowing her to drop in and walk over to a large section of potted bamboo and stick a listening device against the root.

Deftly running up the bathhouse walls Sendai leapt back at the hole in the roof and pulled herself back up, replacing the ceiling piece. All that was left was the factory, and that would be easy, then all it would be was a matter of waiting and seeing what she could find.


	10. Reason

"Ah, where do all these I-class's keep coming from!" Yuudachi roared out as she fired her cannon at almost point blank range into an I-class that had leapt out of the water toward her. Before it's corpse hit the water she moved past it, and sent a swift kick into the side of another, cracking its armor and back with a horrid crunch before she kept going.

"They probably have a base somewhere, and it must be close!" Ru replied as she fired all of her guns, their deafening barrage tearing across the water's surface, battering dozens of I-class' into nothing more than small pieces of black wreckage.

Wo nodded as she stood calmly on the water's surface, her staff glowing softly as she mentally commanded her planes across the entire area. All of her planes moved effortlessly though the sky, and every time they swung down toward the water, an abyssal died, either by a bomb striking its shell, or by being perforated by a storm of bullets. "The problem is that we don't know where they are coming from. I hope Musashi's fleet is doing better than we are!"

Musashi's fleet was comprised of herself, Kaga, Zuikaku, Inazuma, Ikazuchi and Imuya, so while they had been sent out after Wo's small scouting fleet, Musashi was likely faring much better in any combat they encountered. It was almost guaranteed.

"I'm sure they're fine. I just wish we could find that island already. We've been doing these scouting missions for four days now!" Yuudachi complained as an I-class leapt out of the water toward her shoulder, and promptly had its lower jaw knocked out by her knuckle.

"We're scouting a safe path to Hawaii. It's a long way away, Yuudachi, and did you forget to look at the map the Admiral showed us before we left?" Ru asked as she swung one of her guns to her side, sending a leaping I-class off into the distance with a dull thud.

"POI! I did not! I just wish we'd get there already! Or at least face some different Abyssal besides I-class's!

"You're in luck then. My fighters just spotted the island we needed to find just past the horizon, about nine leagues away." Wo said with a smile and she swung her staff to the side, impaling an I-class on its tip before swinging it off into the path of another that was trying to escape her bombers.

"Poi! . . . now what?"

Ru sighed as she skidded over to Yuudachi's side with a scowl, blocking fire with her guns as she moved. An I-class would never even have chance to penetrate the armor that surrounded her guns. "Now we return to base and report what kind of forces we encountered, remember."

"Oh yeah, I remember now, poi!" Yuudachi said with a smile, causing Ru to sigh again, was Yuudachi ignorant or carefree, she still could not tell.

"We might have a problem then. My fighters just found an entire Abyssal Armada approaching this area, heading to the island it looks like." Wo said worryingly as she called her planes back with a swing of her staff, causing them all to turn to mist or sink beneath the waves and turn to water.

"An armada, how many?" Ru asked, her eyes darting around at the horizon.

"Dozens of minor Abyssals, dozens of Chi-class cruisers, four Ru-class and two TA-class battleships . . . . . and led by Airfield Hime."

All three of them were completely silent, the waves beating against their ankles creating the only sound as Wo's words sunk in.

"W-wait, we could take them on, but not if there's a Hime, Poi!" Yuudachi declared in a worried tone, sounding almost arrogant about her statement.

"No, we'd need more people to take on that many, and if Airfield Hime is back, that means she's going to the island to meet Tenryuu Onee San. She gave her the coordinates after all." Wo explained, her face filled with worry.

"Wait, if that is true, then won't it be really bad if we're seen here?!" Ru exclaimed, realizing the situation unfolding around them.

Wo nodded as all three of them turned and began moving away from the island, until Yuudachi stopped moving for a moment, her ear like tufts of hair twitching into the air.

"We've got company, poi!"

"How close, can you tell?" Ru asked quickly, hoping they could outrun them.

Suddenly the water around them exploded as a shell struck the water, showering them with spray. "Close." Yuudachi said with a smile as she stopped and turned around, facing the ones charging toward them. "Keep going, I'll hold them off so they don't see you two, poi!"

"But-,"

Wo placed a hand on Ru's shoulder stopping her from arguing. They both knew it was the best option. They could not let a Hime know they existed. It would only make things more difficult for them. "Alright, but don't you dare take any more than light damage, Yuudachi!" Wo demanded as she and Ru sped off, leaving Yuudachi to fight almost a dozen combined Abyssals.

"Tsu, Ri, Chi, and Ro, huh?" Yuudachi said to herself as a smile spread across her face and her hair began standing on end in a most unnatural way. "Two, two, two and six. This will be much better than fighting I-class's, Poi!"

As the oncoming abyssal fired toward Yuudachi, she bolted forward, relishing in the moment. The six Ro-classes were the first to near her, speeding forward to physically attack her like small abyssal often did. The first two rushed straight at her, and were both hit by shots from her cannon, the other four spread out around her in response, likely moving to entrap her. Not caring about their movements, Yuudachi raised her cannons at each and fired off single shots, pegging all but one directly in the faces and blowing them to pieces. The fourth got away with a skinning blow, but from the way it roared when it was hit, Yuudachi was sure it wasn't going to be proving a problem for her.

"Just need to hold them off a little longer, poi!" Yuudachi growled as she rushed toward the oncoming cruisers, the Chi class cruisers mostly.

As soon as they were in range both the Chi-class's began firing their guns and letting torpedoes loose into the water. With both of them firing towards just her the number of torpedoes heading her way was significant, but easy enough to deal with. Setting her torpedoes on timed fuses she angled her launchers upwards toward the sky, and fired them off in salvos. Her torpedoes flew into the air and quickly dipped down toward the water, plunging into the depths at angles that would normally be used to attack subs, and then exploded a few seconds later. The blasts of water they created erupted from the surface, showering the area with spray, and forcing the Chi-class's torpedoes up out of the water in every direction. And then Yuudachi struck.

Bursting out of a plume of water Yuudachi brought her cannon to the closest Chi-class's chest and fired, blowing her backwards as she landed in her place, hefting a single black torpedo in her free hand. Without giving the second Chi-class a moment to act, she whipped it through the air like a dart, landing it squarely on the Chi class's belly, blowing her backwards.

"Take that, Poi!" Yuudachi yelled out as she ran away from the remaining Abyssal, firing torpedoes behind her at random angles as she went, ensuring they would be too wary to effectively follow her for a bit. She had gained all the time she needed, now she needed to get back and meet up with Ru and Wo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Airfield Hime stepped onto the Outer docks of their Hawaiian base with a scowl on her face. "Circle the island, keep your guard up for anything out of the ordinary!" she ordered to the ships she brought with her as she walked toward the door.

Giving the door a swift kick Airfield Hime walked into the base. The hallways lights were almost all on except for the ones that were broke, and surprisingly the floors were almost clean, only small puddles of water existing. Reaching the underground submarine dock Airfield Hime expected to find old wreckages, and instead the dock was full of Abyssals taking it easy and repairing minor wounds, with no wreckage in sight.

Walking carefully over to the dock's edge she tapped her foot down hard, gaining the attention of the nearest abyssal, a lightly wounded Chi-class cruiser. "Where is Daggertail Oni?"

The Chi-class turned to Airfield Hime meekly and pointed past the docks to an upraised room above in the caves sides where a soft glow was emanating.

Turning away, Airfield Hime scowled as she moved toward the room above. She hated being underground, it didn't matter where she was, she just could not stand being underground.

Climbing up the stairs threw open the door and walked in without saying a word until she stood behind Daggertail Oni who was standing in front of a large map of the pacific.

"Daggertail, explain yourself!" she yelled, causing Daggertail to flinch slightly.

Turning just her head to Airfield Hime, Daggertail Oni glared at her, her eyes bloody red and full of anger and disgust. "What do you want, Airfield Hime?"

Airfield scowled at her but maintained her composure as she spoke." Why did you insist of testing your strength against ship girls. You have been told many times that is not needed. And yet you requested it to Midway and Seaport, without all of us being present. Why?"

Daggertail scowled and looked back at the map before her, keeping her back turned to Airfield Hime, "I know you won't care for my reasons, but Midway and Seaport think it's fine. I want to prove I am capable, so maybe you won't think so little of me or my mother anymore." Daggertail Oni admitted her voice becoming quieter as she did.

"Your 'mother' is a taboo, something that should not even exist, a monster that straddles the border between abyssal and ship girl. And you do as well to a point so-"

"So you think little of me and even less of her to the point you keep her chained up all the time. I know, there's no way I wouldn't know! Seaport and Midway gave me their blessings to prove myself here, and you cannot undo that!"

"No, but you being here makes things complicated. What are even planning to do to prove yourself, you child of Taboo!?"

Daggertail Oni cringed at Airfields words, she knew she could not raise her voice to her, and denying what she said would only make things worse. She just had to grin and bear it like always. "I'll utterly destroy the ship girl bases, that's how."

"Simple, but that won't do it." Airfield Hime said as a small smile crept onto her face, "how about you do something a bit more,.. meaningful."

"Like?" Daggertail asked turning her head slightly, just so she could see Airfield Hime's shoulder.

"Before I was killed and reincarnated, I met another Taboo. I had given it information to lead it into an ambush so we could destroy it. This base is where I told it to go. Destroy this Taboo, and I'll believe you to have proven yourself, and I'll even allow your mother to be unchained on occasion." Airfield Hime added almost as an afterthought, knowing it would be the kicker that made Daggertail do what she hoped.

"You promise, you won't back out on your words?" Daggertail Oni asked her voice timid and sad sounding, but tinged with hope.

Airfield Hime smiled and walked to the door, "Yes, but you must do it yourself with what forces are here, no one helps you. Got it?"

Daggertail Oni waited a moment and nodded, giving Airfield Hime the confirmation she wanted.

"Good, I'll leave you to it then."

Daggertail Oni waited until she was sure Airfield Hime was far away, and then let the tension disappear from her body, causing her legs to give out as she dropped to the floor, tears welling up in her red eyes. "I can free you, mother. I can get you unchained! I'll do it, if it helps you at all. I'll do it, and no ship girl is going to stand in my way!"


	11. Old Secrets

"So, any questions then?" Yin asked as he stood at the end of the mainly used table in the mess hall.

No one spoke up, the plan was simple, and no one seemed to have any problem with it. Attack the abyssal base at Hawaii, and gauge the strength of its forces. Now the only problem was who would go, and Yin could see that everyone present was waiting for that information.

"Um, who's going on this sortie then, Poi?" Yuudachi asked the anticipation in her voice plainly clear.

"Yeah, who's gonna go? Wo, Ru and Yuudachi got some action yesterday when they spotted the island, but our group got nothing." Zuikaku complained in an annoyed tone.

"It was a scouting mission, meeting the enemy is not what we wanted, Zuikaku," Kaga said calmly as she sipped some tea and placed the cup back on the table, never making eye contact with Zuikaku.

"Alright, alright, here is the fleet composition for this sortie." Yin said, causing everyone to stop and look to him, anticipating hearing their names in the list. "Because we are just gauging their strength, the fleet will be comprised of Musashi as the flagship, Zuikaku and Kaga as support, and Inazuma, IIazuchi and Imuya as well."

After a few moments of silence, everyone at the table exploded, surprised by the composition.

"Eeh? But, I wanted to beat them too, Poi!" Yuudachi pouted as Ru raised her hand up off the table and spoke up.

"While I don't share Yuudachi's sentiment, would it not be safer to have another battleship, or at least a cruiser to go as well?"

"We're testing their strength, which means we don't need to beat them." Tenryuu spoke up as she glanced to Wo and Ru, "and we need to keep our identities secret unless we can assure that we'd leave no survivors to tell the other abyssal about us."

"Ah, this Musashi understands. A second assault will be sent after we return then?" Musashi asked.

Yin nodded. "Yes, once we are sure of what forces they have, we'll send our real force in and retake that base from them. Musashi, your fleet leaves as soon as it's ready; everyone else is on standby for the rest of the day until Musashi's fleet returns."

Hearing Yins command Mushashi stood up and saluted, the rest of the fleet following her as she left.

" . . . . Are you worried about us sighting Airfield Hime yesterday?" Wo asked cautiously.

"In part. The armada you sighted worries me, but what worries me more, is that from what old information I was able to find in the database, I think that island used to be a submarine base. It wouldn't be large enough to field that many abyssal. But we do need to be ready for anything." Yin added to his words as if an afterthought.

"That makes sense. Want to do some practice at the firing pool, Yuudachi?" Ru asked, causing Yuudachi's ears to perk up.

"Okay!"

"You coming Wo, Tenryuu?" Ru asked, getting a quick shake of her head from Wo.

"No, I need to do some maintenance on my planes."

"And I need to go over some files with Yin," Tenryuu said right after Wo finished.

"Okay, you know where we'll be!" Ru said as she, Yuudachi, and a second later, Wo, left the mess hall, leaving Yin and Tenryuu alone.

"Well, I guess we'd better-," Yin began to say, but stopped as every light in the mess hall began flickering rapidly, then stopped as if it never happened. "That is beginning to drive me nuts."

"I can understand why." Tenryuu said as she and Yin booth stood up and walked out of the mess hall toward Yins office. "The lights flickering, and the kitchen equipment turning on and off at random, it's been going on for a few days now, and I haven't been able to find the cause."

"I know. I asked the maintenance fairies to look into it, but they haven't found anything either. It's, like our base has suddenly become haunted, and I wish it would stop." Yin complained as he opened the door to his office and stepped inside, walking around to his desk to drop himself into his chair with a heavy thump.

"Yes, it is quite a problem. Has the admiralty board sent anything about the attack on Iron Bottom Sound?" Tenryuu asked after a few moments of silence.

Yin shook his head and flicked his computer on, letting it hum calmly as it lit up. "Not really, a small update saying the initial scouting is going well and to keep gathering resources in preparation. Nothing really major or important. It's a long way away, so it will take a while longer, I think."

Tenryuu nodded in agreement and walked across the office to the printer table, gathering up some papers and sorting them on the table. "Um, what is this?" Tenryuu suddenly asked just as Yin was getting into some work on his computer.

"What is what?"

"This paper with this odd symbol on it." Tenryuu said as she walked over and placed the paper on Yin's desk.

Yin turned his head to look at it and was instantly surprised. The entire edge of the paper was black with ink, but the center had a strange five lined symbol in its centre, like a broken pentagram drawn by a five year old that just discovered a ruler.

Initially he could not make sense of where it came from, then he noticed small white markings in the black border and looked up toward the printer, " Is there a piece of paper that's literally a inked black block with strange white lines on it?"

Tenryuu looked over the papers she had grabbed and shook her head. "No, they're all just regular battle reports and naval newsletters.

Yin looked back at the page and scowled. Had that strange block from that odd email apparently from Admiral Kurokami somehow change what it was? If it somehow had that meant it was important, but what was it for then?

As if answering his question the door to his office slowly slipped open and a maintenance fairy peeked her head in. "Um, Admiral, if this a good time?"

"Its fine, is something wrong?"

"Well, sort of." The maintenance fairy said as he fluttering into the office and floating in the rooms center. "Something odd has happened in the factory."

"What do you mean weird?" Tenryuu asked calmly.

"Well, one of the walls has become strange, it's covered by a black square with dozens of long white indentations in it. It just appeared a few minutes ago.

Both Yin and Tenryuu looked to each other for a moment before Yin stood up out of his chair, clutching the paper firmly in his grip, "Show me!"

It only took a few minutes to reach the wall in the factory the fairy had mentioned, but once there Yin realized something was strange. Just as the fairy had said, the entire wall was covered by a black square, and on it were dozens of long indents, like slash marks on the concrete wall.

"This just appeared you said?

The fairy nodded and hovered in front of Yin and Tenryuu, "yes, the wall glowed for a moment, and when it stopped this was here. "

"What do you think it means?" Tenryuu asked as she looked over the wall, seeing no rhyme or reason to the indents on it.

Yin silently drew his blade and pressed the tip against one of the indentations. Following the lines on the page he gently scraped the tip of his blade along them, and as he finished the last line, the entire wall buckled and shifted, moving backwards into itself almost a full foot before sinking into the ground, revealing a dimly lit passage down. "I think it means someone is helping us. Let's find out how."

Tenryuu nodded and stood beside Yin, and they both walked though, slowly heading down the passageway.

The passage was made of dark grey concrete, and inset in its ceiling were small lights that just barely illuminated the passage itself. It had no stairs, and was like a shallow ramp downwards, and the further they went, the quicker they realized just how far this passageway went down.

After what felt like almost half an hour they came to the bottom, where a massive circular door blocked their way. On closer inspection they realized the door was more akin to a blast door. It was massive, and no hinges, deadbolts, or even a handle could be seen on it, only a small slot in its dead center.

"What is this thing, what's behind it?" Tenryuu asked out loud, not really expecting an answer.

Yin looked the door over and drew his attention to the slot. "I'm not sure, but does this slot, look, off to you?"

"What do you mean?"

Yin drew his blade once more and thrust it into the slot, a loud audible click being heard as he pulled it out, and seconds later the entire door started lowly spinning backwards, as if it was a giant screw. "My sword unlocked it. Something is strange here."

"I'll say. Let's see what behind it. Maybe it will give some answers." Tenryuu said as she door stopped spinning and slipped into the roof, revealing a short metal hallway with spiraling grooves all along it.

Stepping through the short, and slightly painful to walk through passage, Tenryuu and Yin found themselves in a moderate sized underground dome. On all sides of the dome were old style computers, power generators and instruments, but in the center of the room was what really grabbed their attention. Floating just above a large metal pedestal was a crystal. It was easily as large as Yin's torso, and was shaped like two ice cream cones atop each other with a sliver ring of metal in its center. The crystal glowed softly blue and red from the top and bottom, the colors moving and replacing each other as if they were liquids that flowed around inside it.

"What the hell is all this? It's almost like an old laboratory!" Tenryuu exclaimed as she walked around gazing at the old computers, all of them covered in thick layers of dust.

"It does look like that, doesn't it?" Yin said as he walked up to the crystal, admiring its size and scope, almost being entranced by its color and glow.

"Hey, I found something odd here, Yin!" Tenryuu called out, causing Yin to look around the crystal to find her at a small table at the domes backside.

Walking over to the table Tenryuu stepped aside and gestured toward the only thing on the table, a glass ball that seemed filled white white liquid. It was attached to a small machine behind it, and unlike everything else in the domed room, it looked out of place, new, like it had just been made days before.

Looking it over Yin could find nothing on it, no buttons, no levers, no wires, and no dust. It seemed to be entirely aesthetic, until he poked it lightly.

As soon as Yin touched it, it began glowing and every light in the dome shut off, leaving them in darkness illuminated only by the now glowing blue orb and the glowing crystal. A second later a green line appeared though it, and began moving in angles to the voice contained within.

" _ **Hello Yin, this is Admiral Ryu Kurokami."**_

"What the,- Admiral Kurokami's voice?" Tenryuu said in surprise.

"I see. It's some sort of recording device then." Yin commented as he crossed his arms and waited for the device to continue.

" _ **If you are hearing this message, then I undoubtedly have left the land of the living behind. But that does not mean I am done in this world. Whatever my will likely said, this message to you is of the greatest importance, and may change the entire course of the war depending on how you use it."**_

"That sounds ominous somehow." Tenryuu said quietly, prompting Yin to shush her so he could hear the message.

" _ **As you are hearing this message, I shall assume that you know of your true biology as a half human half ship, and I shall also assume that you are doing your best as an admiral. I'm sure it would make your father proud.**_

 _ **Along with me and Admiral Azamanai, your father was one of the first three Admiral to field ship girls. He was also the one to find the crystal in the center of this room. We never truly found out what the crystal is, or what it does, but through researching it, we discovered many things. The ability to create better equipment for ship girls, upgrade them, and even remodel them with resources, all these things were found from researching that crystal. The three of us initially thought of it as a gift from the gods, but it is just as much a curse as a gift.**_

 _ **Late into the first fourth year of the war, we did a test with the crystal to try to enhance a ship girl beyond what we had previously done. She had volunteered due to all her sister ships having sunk in battle, and in hindsight using a ship girl full of vengeance was the least intelligent idea we ever made. She was turned into a monstrous creature that was like a squid had attached itself to an abyssal, and nearly destroyed the base.**_

 _ **That was the last time we used the crystal for anything. We sealed it away here on Kala island a year later, after your mother was sunk."**_

"Why, why is he bringing up your mother now of all times?" Tenryuu asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing we'll find out in a moment.

" _ **Your mother was the primary test subject for the crystal, and I still believe to this day it is how you came to be born as both a human and a ship instead of one or the other. Considering how much it helped us in the early years, and how its research still likely does, we could not destroy it. I am sure you can find a use for it now, or if you wish you can leave it here. If you have found it regardless, that means either I, or my secretary, had sent you the page with how to get here.**_

 _ **This is my last gift to you, the crystal that allowed us to brace ourselves against the abyssal tide, the Crystal of Evolution. Good luck."**_

A mere second after the message ended and the glass orb stopped glowing, it cracked and fell to pieces, and the lights all around the room turned back on as if they had never been off.

"Is, this thing really . . . .?" Tenryuu said, letting her words trail off as she and Yin walked over to the crystal and looked at it.

"I can't say for sure, but that was definitely Admiral Kurokami's voice. And back at the a Academy, I remember asking how we discovered modernization and how to remodel you girls, my question was never answered, and I was told not to ask it again.

"Wait, so it's never been explained?" Tenryuu asked causing Yin to look at her with an equally confused expression.

"Wait, so you don't understand it either?"

"I don't think anyone does, we just accepted it because remodels, and modernization make us stronger." Tenryuu explained.

"I see. Then this just might be the real deal."

"Wait, but if Kurokami knew it had been buried here, and he sent you to Kala island-"

"Then he planned this, the sly old geezer. Let's take a look around and find out what we can from here. We may have been given the most important item in the war's history!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If you think it's such a serious matter why did you not report such a thing immediately, Kento?" Konda Yarimasa asked from behind his desk as his son stood in front of him, wearing an entirely annoyed and aggravated face.

"I told you, I had to be sure of what I thought when my people found Yayoi beaten up by the docks. She claimed she was attacked by an abyssal, but our radar never picked up anything, and she was not horribly damaged. I know that someone's fleet is spying on me!"

"And you think it's Admiral Akimoto?" Kento asked, knowing what his son's answer would be.

"Yes, it couldn't be anyone else but that cheating son of a failure!"

"And how do you know that? Do you have proof?" Konda asked his son, who kept his lips shut completely. "I thought so. Please return to your base, Kento. I am worried about what happened to your base, but I have a bigger problem to deal with right now."

"And what could be more important than one of our own admirals spying on another? If I may ask."

Konda looked his son squarely in the eyes and nodded. "Admiral Kurokami's secretary ship, Kirishima, was found dead yesterday. She committed suicide with her own cannons."

Kento's face suddenly filled with appalled surprise and worry. "What, but tha's-"

"Exactly, I'm trying to figure out why and what was done, or if it was murder and not suicide, so please leave me to my work. I'll have someone look into the spy as well."

Kento was silent for a moment before saluting and walking to the door, leaving without a word.

Waiting a few moments Konda sighed and leaned back in his chair, then glanced over to his office window. "It's rare for you to be so sloppy as to be seen by a destroyer."

Responding to Konda's words, Sendai climbed up and through the window into the office, making no sound as her completely black covert operations uniform fluttered about noiselessly. "Yeah, I goofed a bit, but your son's paranoia toward Admiral Akimoto works out in our favor at least." Sendai said as she walked over to Admiral Konda's computer and pulled out a USB and plugged it in.

"So, I didn't expect you back so early. Did you find something good, or are you back for some other reason?"

"Both . . . . Did Kirashima really . . . . . . ." Sendai asked not needing to finish her sentence.

Konda nodded. "Yes, she killed herself, and it's already been confirmed. There had been activity on Kurokami's computer on the day that the coroners figure she killed herself; his computer was wiped clean though."

". . . So she was doing something on her Admirals computer, then killed herself. Why?" Sendai asked calmly.

"I don't know and we have little way of finding out unfortunately. The incident is being covered up for now though. So what did you find at my son's base?"

"Two things, proof that he's gone completely crazy, and an audio file you need to listen too." Sendai said as she leaned over Konda and opened the USB, showing him the two files on it.

Tapping open the text file Konda looked it over and sighed to himself, his head dropping into this hands. "It's my fault. All those times where things came up and I had no excuses. It's my fault my son has become like this. All my fault."

"I know for a fact that you always have had good intentions, sir. It's not entirely your fault. It's your son's as well for allowing his ideas to become so hateful." Sendai said calmly, knowing she could do little to console her Admiral. She had to try though.

Konda looked up to Sendai and wiped his eyes," Thank you Sendai, you are right in a way. I can't change the past. I can only work on the future. You said this other file was an audio file?"

Sendai nodded. "Yes, and it's the really important thing."

Konda nodded and opened the file, and as he listened to it his face became pale with surprise and worry, worry over what it could mean. "You are sure about this? Do you know where my son got the audio from?"

Sendai nodded. "Yes, I did some checking on the background noise, I think he recorded it from one of the café's or restaurants here at the headquarters, I'm not sure which one though."

"You're sure it was here in the headquarters?"

"Yes, and from its time stamp it would have been on the day of the meeting, over a week ago.

"I see. . . . . I think I'll have to talk to Admiral Kyousuke and his sister then."

"Do you want me to deliver message then?" Sendai asked.

No, I have something else for you to do. I want you to do something else. I'm going to make up a temporary transfer notice for you. I want you to join Admiral Akimoto's fleet, and find what you can about it, and report it back to me at regular intervals if all possible.

 **Authors note: sorry, but those wo were expecting Daggertails first appearance with an actual description will have to wait one more chapter. On the other point though, I'm sure this chapter has brought up some interesting things for everyone. I hope you like it, the next few will be actin packed! (though probably about my usual length of 1.5 – 2k.)**


	12. Daggertail Oni

" . . . .We're nearing the island. I'll send out some planes to scout ahead of us." Kaga said sternly as Musashi's fleet glided across the perfectly calm and clear waters nearing Hawaii.

"This Musashi understands, and ask that Zuikaku do the same, we will need to be ready to show the abyssal a good time if we are to correctly gauge their strength here." Musashi explained carefully, her eyes bouncing across the edge of the horizons, keeping an eye out for abyssal that might be just beyond their radar range.

"Aw c'mon, it'll be fine. I'll get us out of anything, count on it!" Ikazuchi said with a grin, causing Imuya and Inazuma to look at her with worried faces.

"But we might be dealing with a Hime, Ikazuchi." Inazuma said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, if it comes to it we might have to dive right outta here and get back to base." Imuya said as she flew through the water's surface on her back, the barest amount of her chest and face being the only things above its surface.

"Yeah, but I don't think it'll come to that so-," Zuikaku said as she fired off her last fighter as a scout.

"I found them. Six Abyssals, two Tsu-class cruisers, two Ri-class cruisers and two I-class destroyers, coming out of the island, heading this way." Kaga said carefully, making sure everyone heard her, despite having interrupted Zuikaku.

"That'll be easy to take out!" Ikazuchi said happily as everyone readied their weapons.

"Indeed, but let us be careful, it is not known to us what they may have otherwise ready for us. Let us enter into battle!" Musashi said carefully, sure that everyone understood the situation as all of her guns aimed up. A second later all of her guns fired, causing a deafening roar as the water before her buckled and sloshed away from the blast waves. A moment later Musashi's shells tore into the water, and a tsu-class ahead of them, starting the battle in earnest with the numbers already in their favor.

"I-imuya, could you cover us!" Inazuma asked with a stutter as she followed Ikazuchi ahead.

Imuya nodded silently as she dove below the surface and followed on their flank as Zuikaku and Kaga fired off all of their torpedo bombers toward the abyssal.

Once the abyssal cruisers got into range the sea turned into a storm of noise. All the abyssals began firing in a chaotic fashion, prioritizing no specific target, and instead targeting whomever seemed easiest. This proved hopeless for them though. With Inazuma and Ikazuchi speedily dodging the attacks, and Musashi providing long range fire, their shots could not near them, and as soon as Imuya launched a sneak attack from behind, Zuikaku, kaga, Inazuma and Ikazuchi began firing their torpedoes from all sides. It was like shooting fish in a barrel.

"This is too easy, what happened to that armada that Wo had seen?" Zuikaku asked in an almost annoyed tone.

"I agree, this is too weak." Kaga replied, as Musashi let out another barrage and sighed.

"This Musashi agrees. This feels like too little of a defence considering that armada that had been sighted. Even if it had left, it had to have come here for a reason, likely to bring reinforcements. This feels wrong.

"Hey we're back, we only missed one of the I-class's that decided to-," Ikazuchi called out as she, Inazuma and Imuya came gliding back over, just until a massive object, like an elongated arrow headed spike of metal thrust out of the water beside Ikazuchi, and swung down on her, sending up a massive plume of water alongside a horrific crash, the sound of steel grating steel.

Before the water plume began falling back down to the surface Ikazuchi flew out of it and into Inazuma, knocking her over with a crash, Ikazuchi's body heavily damaged before she even hit her sister.

"Inazuma, Ikazuchi!" Zuikaku called out in shock as she took a step forward, only to be stopped by Musashi extending her arm out to her side in Zuikaku's way. " Musashi, Ikazuchi's hurt we need to-."

"Zuikaku and Kaga, escape with Imuya, Inazuma and Ikazuchi, this Musashi shall hold off our new enemy." Musashi said sternly.

Before Zuikau or Kaga could say anything in response, the water plume finally fell to the surface, revealing an Abyssal that was completely unknown, their new enemy.

The new abyssal looked vaguely similar to a Re-class battleship, with a similar body build and hairstyle, but the similarities stopped there. Her feet looked like any ship girls with long black scale mail boot reaching up to her thighs, and her tail was very different than a Re-class's. Instead of having a head with guns on it and a runway down its length, this abyssal tail was tipped with a great steel spike shaped like an arrowhead, and the entire length of her slightly thinner tail was covered in great dark silver plate scales. Her left forearm was covered in a vambrace that left her hand uncovered, what looked to be a cannon built into the brace, while her right arm had a similar brace with a large blade on its backside. And finally, she wore a short black skirt and a loose black leather vest over a tube top that covered her modest chest, her head was topped with short fluttering white hair and she had blazing red eyes.

The unknown, vicious looking abyssal looked at Musashi with a annoyed smirk, and finally spoke up, her voice sounding far more like a ship girls than an abyssal, if higher, without the dark tones or feelings that hid behind an abyssal voice. "And here I was hoping that half kind would be with you. Go back and get her, I need to kill her."

Musashi glanced back at Kaga and Zuikaku, her eyes telling them again what she already said before, prompting them to move immediately as Musashi turned her gaze back to the unknown Abyssal. "This Musashi does not believe she needs to. This Musashi is more than enough for now." Musashi stated as all of her guns lowered and trained on the unknown abyssal.

"What the hell does that mean?" the abyssal asked, confused by Musashi's way of speaking.

"It means that this second of the Yamato class, Musashi, shall be your opponent, abyssal. You speak, so kindly introduce yourself." Musashi said as she pressed her one heel into the water's surface, watching Kaga and Zuikaku help Inazuma and Ikazuchi move out the corner of her eye.

The unknown Abyssal crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Musashi, her massive tail wavering slowly behind her like some sort of massive snake. " . . . . . Daggertail Oni is the name the Hime and other Oni gave me to use. You can use it until you bring that half breed for me to kill!"

"This Musashi thinks otherwise." Musashi stated as she looked back to see the rest of her fleet speeding away to safety. She had given them the time to escape this surprising new Oni, now she just needed to get away herself, after testing its strength.

Without a word Musashi fired all of her cannons, and watched as a massive chain of explosions echoed out in the spot where Daggertail Oni stood. For many seconds nothing happened as the smoke slowly drifted across the water, until it finally began to disperse, and when it did Musashi let out a short gasp of surprise.

Daggertail's tail was in front of her as if she had used it as a shield, and as it moved aside it shook a bit, small flecks of shrapnel falling off of it, the tail itself, completely unharmed. "Is that all ship girl battleships have going for them?"

Musashi smirked at Daggertail and crossed her arms. "Why do you not come closer and find out, if you can?" Musashi replied as her cannons fired out another barrage, forcing Daggertail's tail to arc forward in front of her to guard her. Musashi wasn't sure if the tail moved on its own, or was moved by Daggertail Oni, but it would be easy enough to find out while testing her strength. She just needed to let her get close without giving away her intentions.

Without any sort of noise or warning Daggertail Oni burst out of the cloud of smoke and rushed toward Musashi, the cannon on her left arm firing far quicker than any normal ship gun. It wasn't a gun, it was a moderate caliber Autocannon.

Musashi leaned back and allowed her equipment to automatically move her backwards as she retrained her guns on Daggertail, an act far more difficult when she was being pelted by rounds like under a machine guns fire.

Firing her cannons again many of the shots struck the water around Daggertail as she approached, and when the salt spray subsided, she was nowhere to be found. Had she been obliterated by a direct hit? There hadn't been any sound that would say so.

Answering Musashi's question, Daggertail burst out of the water beside her, the blade on the back of her right arms brace folding out forward as she swung down, right towards Musashi's head. Daggertail wore a face of sheer glee that somehow felt out of place, but it told Musashi one thing. This Abyssal did not understand the basic strength difference between battleships and other ship types.

Reaching up into the air Musashi caught Daggertail Oni's blade, surprising her greatly, then swing her to her front, and with a quick wind up, punched Daggertail Oni in the stomach with her free hand. Daggertail Oni flew backwards dozens of feet, skipping across the water like a rock before she crashed into a small bit of wreckage, stopping her as loudly, and painfully as probably possible.

"Hmmm, her tail took my shells without damage, and there was no explosion from this Musashi's punch. She is hardy, but appears to be limited in her armaments and experience. That tail may pose a problem though. This Musashi supposed that that is enough information for now. It is known to us who defends this place. The admiral will make good use of this knowledge." Musashi said to herself as she turned and began moving away to meet back up with her fleet.

A few second later she heard a crash and then Daggertail raging loudly about her running, but it did not matter, they would be back, and it would be the final time they fought this Oni, Musashi was sure of it.


	13. Capture

Yin looked over the written report that Musashi had done when she had gotten back to the base. It was nothing as serious as a professional or official report, just a quick short paragraph of what she was able to discover when fighting the new Oni they had encountered.

Daggertail Oni, just the name sounded dangerous, but Musashi's' written and oral explanation of her capabilities confirmed it. An arm mounted blade, an arm mounted automatic cannon, and a massive armoured tail, powerful enough that it had sent a destroyer skipping across the water with heavy damage. Worse still was that she had apparently used her tail to block Musashi's shots with no damage.

all this information told Yin one thing, this new Abyssal Cruiser was a force to be reckoned with. With all the facts Yin figured that she probably had little combat experience, but what she did not know, she was making up for with instinct. It was something he could use to their advantage, and if they got lucky, they might even be able to do something better than defeat her. They could capture her.

"Musashi, if you got a shot on her without her being able to block it, can you assure a hit?" Yin asked as he sat at his desk and began tapping some quick strategies down on his tablet.

"This Musashi assures that she would be able to. Only a full second would be needed to judge the distance and take the shot." Musashi replied proudly.

Yin turned his head to Tenryuu who was leaning against the wall beside the door to his office. "Tenryuu, I think that Daggertail's Tail armour is similar to yours, it may be indestructible to anything but melee attacks, and from the way she used it in combat, I'm almost sure that's the case."

"I could easily take her on with just my own blades!" Tenryuu claimed with a smile.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say. If she's as instinctual as I think, she won't be able to take on multiple skilled opponents without a plan, especially if something happens that surprises her!"

Both Musashi and Tenryuu looked at each other and then to Yin with surprised faces, "You're kidding!" Tenryuu quietly muttered in surprise as she realized what Yin's plan was.

Yin smiled as he stood up and pulled his sword off the chair and strapped it onto his belt. "No, I'm completely serious, and I'm sure it will work, even if I have to join in to enhance the surprise of it!"

"This Musashi understands the idea, but does not agree with the admiral joining in the fray of battle. It is a bad idea."

"That bad idea is what basically saved Tenryuu." Yin said with a smirk, causing Musashi to raise a brow and then step forward to Yins desk, slamming both of her hands onto it.

"This Musashi believes you are hiding something! What is it?"

"I want to know too. You're hiding something." Tenryuu joined in as she stepped away from the door and walked up to the side of Yin's Desk.

Yin was quiet for many moments as he tried to keep his eyes from looking at either Tenryuu or Musashi. It didn't work. With a final sigh Yin tapped his computer and watched it go into sleep mode before he leaned against his chair and looked at them both. "The way you say Daggertail Oni spoke, it makes me think something isn't right. It feels like she's being manipulated by her own kind."

Musashi and Tenryuu looked at each other in surprise before Tenryuu looked at Yin, "Wait, why would an Abyssal need to be manipulated by other Abyssals?"

"Exactly. I want to find out what's going on. So if at all possible, I want to capture Daggertail Oni alive." Yin said seriously as he walked around his desk to Musashi's side, snatching his tablet from it's charger dock as he moved. "And that is part of the reason I'm coming with, and why everyone is going on the mission this time."

"Everyone? Even Ru and Wo?" Tenryuu asked as she and Musashi followed behind Yin as he walked out of his office.

Yin nodded as he walked, hearing, but ignoring a ping from his tablet alerting him to an email. "Yes, everyone, no holds barred. If we can catch an Abyssal that sounds a little less aligned with them, it could go a long way to understanding them, and our own Hybrid situation as well."

"This Musashi agrees, but worries over the danger of capturing such a physically capable Abyssal. It will not be an easily achieved action." Musashi stated as the three of them walked down the halls, stopping at the doors to the mess hall where everyone was waiting for them, likely very anxiously.

"I know. I won't engage her unless there's the need, that sound good to you?" Yin said as he gripped both the handles to the mess hall firmly.

"Yes, I much prefer that." Tenryuu said, getting a nod of approval from Musashi.

"Good, then let's get this operation on its feet!" Yin said with a grin as he pushed both doors wide open and walked in with Tenryuu and Musashi following closely behind him.

Walking to the head of the main table where everyone was sitting Yin could tell that everyone, even Ikazuchi was prepped and ready, buckets having been distributed as soon as they had returned. Yin could see a fire in their eyes, a fire likely amplified by his and Musashi and Tenryuu's own. Making sure all eyes were on him, Yin took a deep breath and let it out. "Here's the situation. The Hawaiian island that Airfield Hime had given to Tenryuu is held by a troublesome Abyssal Cruiser, Daggertail Oni. Not assuming that her abilities have already been talked about between yourselves, here is a quick version. From what Musashi was able to discern, she is a close combat heavy cruiser outfitted with a moderate caliber autocannon and a switchblade on her one arm. Her tail is the main problem. It is large, quick, sharp, and above all, potentially indestructible. Daggertail Oni uses it as both a weapon and a shield, meaning single direction attacks would be pointless. Considering this information, this is what will be done; the entire base will sortie to take the Hawaiian island base, with the objective of capturing Daggertail Oni, alive!"

Yins words seemed to strike a chord, causing everyone to look with interest as they spoke up.

"Wait, catch her? You want to catch an abyssal Oni?" Ru asked, her tone sounding worried.

"Sounds tough. Everyone'll need our support so I'm up for it!" Zuikaku exclaimed with a smile.

"Ugh, I don't want to get hit by her again. I still feel sore from it." Ikazucho moaned sadly.

"Wait, if we're all going, what kind of forces will she have with her?" Imuya asked, causing Yin to smile.

"We don't know, which is partly why the entire base is sortieing. Tenryuu, Musashi, Wo and Imuya will focus on Daggertail Oni while everyone else works to clear out any assistance she has. Once her assistance is dealt with, everyone will circle her, we'll use that time to weaken her resolve and capture her! Any further questions?"

Everyone looked to each other, but no one spoke up.

"Good then let's get going!" Yin said with a grin as he gripped the pommel of his sword, causing Kaga to raise a brow.

"You are coming with us?"

"Absolutely!"

"But that-."

"Don't. We already tried to talk him out of it," Tenryuu interrupted Inazuma with a sigh as everyone got out of their chairs and moved out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daggertail Oni floated on her back in the main pool of the underground sub hanger thinking to herself, as she had been since she had returned. Her patrol force had been wiped out completely, and she had been forced back so fast that it annoyed her greatly. She had heard stories that some battleships could be tough, but that battleship, Musashi, was it? Her punch was more powerful than even Battleship Symbiotic Hime's, and that worried her. She needed to be ready is she encountered her again, her guns were very large, so perhaps she could use that to her advantage or-..

"Enemies," A Nu-class carrier said in an unearthly grumble as it stepped up beside the pool.

Daggertail Turned her head to the Nu class and smirked as she began sifting through thoughts, hope that the hybrid she had to kill was around this time. "How many are there, is that Taboo with them?"

The nu-class shook it's head, but somehow seemed worried and confused. "Under a dozen, but all look strong. Some look strange. Never seen before. Unsure of what they are. Human ship with them, an Admiral."

Daggertail threw her head back and dived down into the water, her tail propelling her to the bottom in seconds, allowing her to power herself back up and out of the water with a massive splash, landing on the edge of the pool, her tail twitching with anticipation. "Well, then we'll have to just show them who rules this place. Taking out an admiral could be a nice achievement too! We'll utterly obliterate them, send out everyone!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The waters around Hawaii were calm and pristine, bouncing the suns warm rays off of them as they shimmered in brilliant hues of blue and green, until the deafening sounds of cannons resounded across the waters, causing every animal for miles to swim away and Hide.

"Admiral, was it really needed for Musashi to fire shells at their base? Our planes already confirmed them heading this way." Kaga said calmly as she and all the others tasked with taking out regular abyssal stood on the water between Musashi, Tenryuu, Wo, Imuya and Yin's motorboat.

Yin smiled and shook his head. "No, but it should speed up their arrival and anger them, meaning they won't think clearly. Everyone be ready, once Tenryuu's group has Daggertail's attention, the rest should deal with her fleet as quickly as possible so that Tenryuu's group is not surrounded!"

"Right!" Everyone called out as they moved to their positions. Within seconds the Abyssal Fleet came into view, and their numbers were staggering. Dozens of I-class destroyers, as well as dozens of Nu-class carriers, Ri and Chi-class's, and even Four Ru-class and two Ta-class battleships. It was a veritable armada, but no one felt like there were too many.

Without giving any warning ever ship on both sides opened fire, and the ocean roiled as salt spray flew up to the sky. The main group began spreading out to engage the abyssal at range, while Musashi and Tenryuu moved forward directly toward them, covered by Imuya from below and Wo from above.

Shells crunched the armour of abyssal by the dozens, and as soon as Musashi closed in on a Ta class and swung her fist into her stomach, Daggertail made her appearance as her tail burst forth out of the water, swinging down to attempt to hit Musashi first.

Leaping to the side Musashi dodged the blow and looked to see Daggertail standing there, giving everyone full view of her form as she roared in anger. "You come back and still haven't brought that taboo, then I'll kill you and force her to come out!"

Daggertail leapt forward at Musashi, swinging her bladed vambrace at her, but was surprised when Tenryuu stepped between them with her own sword, and her free hand on her mask. "I'm who you're after." Tenryuu said as she slipped on the mask, her body changing in that instant.

Daggertail Oni's mouth opened in shock as she leapt back from Tenryuu, a look of sudden unexplainable worry covering her face as she watched Tenryuu change into Bladereef Hime. It happened in less than a second, but she saw enough of it to realize the importance of it. "You, you're the hybrid Airfield Hime wants dead . . . but, no that's not possible."

"What . . . is not. . . . possible?" Bladereef Hime said in her usual drawn out hollow voice, causing Musashi to shudder slightly at it as she readied herself to assist.

"It can't be. You're not the same. You're a taboo, but you're not the same. You can't be, if you were then I couldn't, I- I-" Daggertail Oni said, her voice wavering between confident, terrified and unsure.

"Her mind is in turmoil, but do not forget there are two of us!" Musashi stated as she strode forward and swung an arm at Daggertail's back.

"You can't be like her! My mother isn't like you!" Daggertail suddenly cried out as her tail began thrashing against the water erratically, forcing both Musashi and Bladereef to put distance away from her.

Before either of them could say anything Daggertail rushed Bladereef with her blade, and as Bladereef blocked it, Daggertail's tail suddenly changed. The large spike coming off of it suddenly spread out and opened, and from inside of them small torpedoes suddenly ejected out into the water all around, sending massive spouts into the air, and forcing Bladereef to avert her eyes just enough for Daggertail's tail to swing into her, sending her back a dozen feet.

Musashi immediately raised her guns and let loose a volley, but just as before Daggertail moved her tail to block the shells, leaving her backside open to a submerged torpedo sent from Imuya deep below. The blast did not seem to hurt her, but it did stun her, and in that moment Wo's bombers dove down, showering her with explosives.

"You, you're not like her either! I won't believe it, you're not the same!" Daggertail roared as her eyes darted around and found Wo, sending her into a rage as she rushed toward her.

A chain of explosions courtesy of Bladereef scattered the water's surface near Daggertail, forcing her to stop just long enough for Bladereef to rush over to her, and kick her squarely in the stomach then swung both blades, sending Daggertail backwards toward Musashi. Her rage seeming to blind her to most things around her.

Taking the chance, Musashi ran at the skipping Daggertail as she bounced across the water, and pounded her down onto the surface with both fists. Daggertail's body didn't stay motionless for even a second and as soon as she hit the water she plunged beneath the depths, swam back up behind Musashi and swung her tail into her backside, toppling Musashi onto the water's surface with an animalistic roar full of hate.

Just back of the battle line,Yin stood on the deck of his motorboat with a scowl. He could see the whole battle from his position, and while it was going decently, everyone was having trouble and it appeared Daggertail Oni was learning fast. Wo and Imuya were giving Musashi and Bladereef all the help they could, but they were also being hit by occasional stray shots from the rest of the battle, a battle that was going slower than Yin had hoped. At the rate the battle was going, it was going to be mutually destructive, and that was one thing he would not allow.

Quickly taking off his shoes and socks, Yin jumped out of his motorboat and onto the water's surface, feeling it's cool, yet oddly hard feeling between his toes as he walked up to Wo's side, quietly taking out his sword. "I'm going in. Make sure no fighters get in my way, please."

Wo looked at Yin for a moment and nodded firmly, summoning the last few of her fighters and sending them high into the sky to pick off enemy planes.

Seeing this Yin smiled and ran across the water as fast as his feet allowed. It was only a fraction of a ship girl's speed, but it still got him to the fight within a minute. Making sure he wasn't seen, Yin ran toward Daggertail and leapt into the air with his sword raised high, hoping that Daggertail would block his attack and notice him. She did.

Daggertail's tail was preoccupied blocking shells from Musashi, and when she blocked Yin's sword with her vambrace and saw him in front of her instead of Bladereef, her eyes widened in surprise. "An, admiral? But that's, what are you then!" Daggertail asked her voice more curious than demanding.

"An admiral. One who doesn't play fair!" Yin said with a grin as he slipped his flare gun off his belt and swing its barrel right in front of Daggertail's face, waiting for her eyes to widen with surprise even more before he fired. Daggertail's entire head was instantly covered in bright white and orange flames causing her to step back writhing and screaming in pain, allowing Yin to glance to Musashi and Bladereef. "We take her together. The faster we beat the resistance out of her the better!"

Both Musashi and Bladereef nodded in acknowledgment as they looked to see Daggertail clawing at her own face with her hands, attempting to get rid of the flame smothering her face. Fire was something an abyssal would not often deal with, so it was good to know she did not immediately know how to get rid of it.

Not giving her a chance to get it off, Musashi ran toward her with a readied strike, only to be blocked by Daggertail's tail. At the same time Bladereef moved as well, slashing both swords squarely across Daggertail's right hip, causing her to cry out in pain. Reacting to Bladereef's strike Daggertail swung her tail around, only for Yin to block it and be sent sliding back almost a dozen feet as if he were standing on a sheet of ice.

As Yin recoiled from the block and looked at his blade he smiled as he noticed a small chip of black scale stuck onto its edge, and then looked to see a similarly small chip missing from a section of Daggertail's tail. Her tail was hard, but not impervious!

Leaping back at her Yin swung his blade in a low upward arc, catching her waist with his blade tip and sending a small ribbon of blood into the air. Immediately her tail swung around toward him, but was stopped when Musashi grabbed it from behind, using her own weight, and the weight of her armaments to stop it's movement, though she was being shook around substantially.

Seeing her chance, Bladereef stepped forward and swung both of her blade backsides at Daggertail's chest, each blade's backside striking her unarmored ribs with enough force to send out an audible crack.

Daggertail went limp and fell to her knees on the water's surface, her face planting into it and removing the flame on it as well. But before she could react or get up, Musashi pulled on her tail, and brought her into a heavy swing around and around her. After nearly four rotations Musashi swung Daggertail down onto the water's surface with a crack, small sections of both of her vambraces and the armour on her tail cracking and breaking off in pieces.

"Do you think that has removed her desire to continue?" Musashi asked as she clapped her hands together a few times with a smile.

"Still . . . moving. . . . Not, done." Bladereef Hime said as she pointed one of her blade tips toward Daggertail who was trying to get up, though it was obviously a painful endeavour.

"No, we've won. Look, her remaining allies are retreating!" Yin said as he pointed across the water with his free hand. Just as he said all of the remaining abyssal ships were running back toward the island at high speed, leaving behind both the dead, and the wounded Daggertail Oni behind.

Daggertail Oni lifted her head up and looked back at her forces, her face red and scarred, but not burned. "G-get back here, we can still . . . win. We, have to!" Daggertail Oni cried out, her voice filled with anger, hate and strangely, sadness as tears formed in her eyes.

"Your forces have left you behind. I'd guess they don't care to follow someone who isn't strong. " Yin said as he looked down at Daggertail calmly, but kept his blade ready. "why are you after Bladereef Hime anyway?"

"If I kill her, my mother will be free. I'll save her, I will!" Daggertail roared as she leapt off her feet, lunging through the air towards Bladereef, only to be stopped as a torpedo popped out of the water and slammed into her chin, and a bomb landed on her head, simultaneously. The two explosions blew her backwards, and a second later, she did not move, her body lying on the water almost serenely.

"Is she still alive?" Yin asked as he glanced around and waved for everyone to fall in.

Bladereef Hime walked over to Daggertail as she pulled off her mask, returning to Tenryuu as she spoke. "Yes . . . . . . . She is alive it looks like, just unconscious."

"Good. We're returning to the naval base. Our mission is a success. We've just captured the newest Abyssal Oni alive!"

 **Authors note: I'm participating in Nanowrimo (national novel writing month) so don't expect antoher update until after November is over.**


	14. Infiltration

Yin dropped onto his chair with a heavy sigh, quickly slipping off his soaked jacket and undershirt before he laid his head on his desk calmly, enjoying the moment of calm after a completed mission.

"Sir, this Musashi worries if Daggertail will be well enough held. If she escapes it would be troublesome to say the least." Musashi said as she stood just inside the office, her expression as worried as her tone.

"I know, but I think our small cell block should hold her. Even if it doesn't, the resulting noise would wake the entire base. . . . I don't think she'll leave anyway." Yin said with a long draw out and pleased sigh.

"This Musashi does not understand. Why do you think she would not attempt escape?"

"Because she's given up on it already." Tenryuu said carefully as she walked into the room. "She watched her entire fleet retreat and leave her for dead, so she feels considerably, . . .unwanted."

"Exactly, so we can at least have a few chances to question her a bit." Yin said with a smile as he pulled his head off of his desk and leaned back in his chair, his chin pointing up at the ceiling.

"This Musashi understand then, but does not approve of how she is being handled. Her tail alone could break any wall in the base. This Musashi does not think static defences will bar her."

"I'm not putting anyone on round the clock watch rotations; everyone is tired after that mission. You look tired too. Go get some sleep, Musashi. The suns almost down anyway." Yin said as he tilted his head back down ay Tenryuu and Musashi with a soft caring smile.

Musashi looked at Yin for a moment and sighed. "Very well, this Musashi shall be turning in. Good evening." She said with a half-hearted salute before turning and leaving the room, the click of the door signifying that Yin and Tenryuu were alone.

". . . you want to say something, Tenryuu?" Yin asked after a few minutes of silence.

Tenryuu slowly nodded. "A few things actually. I know you won't budge over joining into that fight, so I'll skip my thoughts on that one. . . . . . . . . . . I've been wondering, are you planning on telling everyone about that crystal?" Tenryuu asked as she gazed slowly around the room, as if watching to see if anything was amiss.

"Yes, I'm just not sure how to, or where to begin honestly. . . . I brought it to my private quarters, so it'll be safe there until I figure out how to explain it, or how to look into its capabilities."

"I see. That makes sense. What do you think we'll be able to use it for?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure. From what that message of Kurokami's explained, if used wrong it could be pretty bad. I don't want to do anything serious with it until I'm sure it won't cause anything horrible." Yin explained as he slowly pulled out his tablet and dropped it onto its charger on his desk, a small light on its edge blinking softly.

Tenryuu looked at the tablet for a moment before pointing at it. "Um, do you have an email?"

Yin glanced at the tablet and nodded as he picked it up and swiped it on. "Yeah, I got it just before we left. Let's see. . . . . . . Oh crap."

"What?"

"It's a notice from the admiralty board." Yin said plainly.

Tenryuu walked up to Yins desk, her face suddenly worried. "Have they ordered the attack on Iron Bottom Sound?"

"No, it's worse. It states that to enhance the strength of smaller fleets and to prepare for the upcoming battles, cruisers have been sent out to join smaller bases, including ours."

"What? This timing can't be a coincidence. Somethings up!" Tenryuu exclaimed as she walked around the desk and looked at the tablet, confirming Yins explanation for herself.

"I agree, but it states it as an official command, so we can't disregard it." Yin said in an irate growl as he dropped the tablet to the desk with a soft clatter. "at least it says that we're only having one cruiser coming."

"Did it say what cruiser?" Tenryuu asked as she took a step away from the desk.

"It did. First of the Sendai Class of light cruisers, Sendai Kai Ni."

"Oh. This is going to be a handful then." Tenryuu deadpanned.

"I know, but we'll just have to deal with it. We'll have to figure out an explanation as to why Wo and Ru are free to walk around the base though, and we'll have to inform them both that practice, and sorties will be off limits for them to a while."

"Wo is not going to like that, and neither is Ru."

"I know, but that's the way it's going to have to be. I don't want news on hybrids getting out yet, not until we've found out just what causes it, and if that crystal is to blame."

"Alright. Do you want me to go tell everyone what's going on then?"

"Please do. I'll figure out what we'll use as a cover, and tomorrow morning, when our new little helper arrives I think we'll give her a good view of something."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll need something to anchor our ruse down, so I'll speak to her while questioning Daggertail. Should be enough to make her believe what we need her to. I hope."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll be heading to sleep once I inform everyone. Don't stay up too late, you are tired too, okay Yin?" Tenryuu asked.

"Will do. It should be a quick thing to figure out our ruse, it'll just be a hassle to keep it up!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sendai breathed a sigh of relief as she finally saw Kala Island appear on the horizon. Her mission was simply to join Admiral Akimoto's fleet and to discover what she could, but she never realized just how out of the way his base was! Just getting this far had tired her out, but she knew it was only going to get worse.

In her time being a secretary ship she had mellowed out and become more serious than any other Sendai she knew of, and if she did not act as expected, it could get her caught, meaning she had to act as she used to, full of energy, addicted to night battle, and having no sense of timing. It was going to suck!

With another sigh Sendai made sure her old Kai Ni uniform was unwrinkled and pressed on towards Kala Island, where admiral Akimoto's Coalition fleet was located.

The name had always confused her from the very first time she had heard it was a research base to discover more about the abyssal ships, but beyond that, Sendai had hear nothing about it. After being given her mission she had done some quick looking into Admiral Akimoto's base, but found little on it, or the ships under his command. Information on him was near impossible to find, and information about the island base itself was impossible to. No information on the base's history, when it was built, what for, nothing. It made her even more curious about what the base, and Admiral Akimoto, could be hiding. And if that audio file had been any indication, he was hiding a lot.

Reaching the docks themselves Sendai energetically leapt up onto it to find Admiral Akimoto's secretary ship, Tenryuu, standing before her, but something felt off about her, and she looked strange. Her clothing was far darker that it should be, and its patterning made no sense to her. Her one headgear piece had the upper tip blown off of it too, and it looked permanent, not something that could be fixed oddly enough. Tenryuu class ship girls did not have Kai Ni Upgrades, so why did she look different from any other Tenryuu?

"You're the new transfer then?" Tenryuu asked Sendai, her gaze stoic and somehow cold, causing a shiver to run down Sendai's spine. Tenryuu's usually had an air of strength and a bit of arrogance about them, but this one, she felt less arrogant and more powerful; like she could rout an entire enemy force without firing her gun, relying solely on the blade at her waist. It was frightening.

"Yes! First of the Sendai Class, Sendai reporting!" Sendai responded quickly and as happily and energetically as she could.

"Alright then. I'm Admiral Akimoto's secretary ship. He asked me to give you a quick tour of the base before we go to meet him." Tenryuu said as she turned and began walking away, expecting Sendai to follow.

"Oh, why do I need a tour though?"

Tenryuu stopped and looked to Sendai. "Because Kala Island is not organized the same way as most other naval bases. It was made years ago before naval bases began sharing the same base organizations. Yin also wanted me to explain some things to you. Before that though, I must make one thing absolutely clear."

Sendai waited for a moment, expecting Tenryuu to continue on her own, "And that is?"

Tenryuu walked up to Sendai, using their differencing height to glare down at her as a hand drifted onto the pommel of her sword, obviously an intimidation tactic. "Kala Island, and our fleet is primarily a research base that looks into the abyssal. You know this, right?"

"Yes, but-,"

"That means that while we do often sortie, there are things on this base that are of great importance. Any information you find here, whether on your own or told to you, does not leave this base unless specified by the Admiral. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!" Sendai said quickly with a small smile, hoping her next words could lure Tenryuu into spilling some information she could inform her own admiral of. "But what would need to be kept so secret anyway? Shouldn't research be shared to help every fleet?"

Tenryuu narrowed her gaze at Sendai and turned back away from her, "Follow me, you'll see in a few moments."

Following Tenryuu Sendai instantly realized that she was being watched from many directions at once. It wasn't the kind of feeling she got when people were curious about her, it was the kind when people were cautious of her. It made her realize that this Admiral Akimoto was no fool; he knew something was off with her being transferred to his base, and it seemed that every ship girl on the base had been told what he thought. She would just need to find out what they were told, only then could she figure out just what he knew.

"Are you listening?" Tenryuu suddenly asked causing Sendai to flinch.

"Yes, sorry. I just noticed that the buildings seem to be connected for the most part."

"Yes, the dorms and mess hall are connected, as is the factory. Only the firing range, just over there, is on its own." Tenryuu said as she gestured to the firing range at the base's edge, a large building with a pool that was raised up, higher than the rest of the bases buildings.

"Oh . . .where is the factory then, I don't see it?"

"The factory is built into the back of the base, behind the mess hall and dorms. It is however, off limits to anyone but the admiral or myself unless stated otherwise." Tenryuu said carefully as she stopped at the double doors that led from outside to the mess hall."

". . . Are we going in then?" Sendai asked as Tenryuu just stood in front of the doors, slowly breathing but making no other sounds.

"Yes, but I'll warn you now, do not overreact to what you'll see, and what you see does not leave this base under any circumstance. Understand?"

"Okay!" Sendai said energetically, already growing tired of it, and wondering how she had so much boundless energy years before when it was such a hassle, or how any younger Sendai had so much energy.

"Good." Tenryuu said as she opened the door and walked in, Sendai right behind her.

Inside the mess hall looked similar to most that she had seen, except for one thing. The seriously small number of ships that were in it. Being so early in the morning Sendai figured that every ship girl on the base would be here eating, but she instead only found five ships. Inazuma, ikazuchi, Imuya, and two ships she did not quiet recognize. One girl wore what appeared to be a white bodysuit with a red skirt, similar to a carriers, but on her neck was a black collar like object with tooth-like spikes on it, an obvious sign and thing that instantly told Sendai she was an abyssal ship, a thought that her white skin and hair doubly confirmed. The second girl was tall with long black hair. She wore bright white pants and a jacket with a bright blue shirt under it, but from the color of her skin and eyes, Sendai knew the same thing was true for her, she was an abyssal ship! "Um, those two . . . are they . . . . ?" Sendai asked as calmly as she could, forcing herself to sound unsure of her words as she spoke.

Tenryuu nodded as she stepped up to the table, "Everyone, this is Sendai, the new cruiser joining our fleet from headquarters. Sendai, This is inazuma, Ikazuchi, Imuya, Ru, and Wo!"

Sendai's entire body tensed up at hearing the names stated so clearly. She had half expected to find at least a few abyssal ships at this base as it was classed as a research base to discover things about the abyssal, but she hadn't expected two powerhouses to be found immediately, or for them to not be held in cells. "Ah, but that's, they're abyssal ships!" Sendai hissed to Tenryuu as quietly as she could.

"Yes, they are." Tenryuu said quickly as she turned to Sendai, her eyes somehow seeming just plainly wrong. "You don't need to worry though, they have no intention of leaving, and have an agreement with the Admiral. They pose you no harm as long as you do not attempt to hurt them.

"But they can't just be allowed to-."

"Tenryuu, problem in the firing range." Kaga stated as she and Zuikaku walked into the room, completely interrupting, and ignoring Sendai's presence.

"I see. Sendai, I need to go investigate something, so please go on ahead to meet the admiral. If you go through that door you'll find him." Tenryuu said with a sigh as she pointed toward a door on the room's far side.

"I – alright then, I'll go on ahead!" Sendai responded as she quickly ran off through the door, and out of the mess hall.

After a few seconds everyone in the mess hall let out sighs of relief, knowing that they could stop holding up their ruse, even if just for a second.

"Ugh, this sucks. I want to sortie too. Knowing I can't sucks!" Wo complained angrily, getting only a nod of agreement from Ru.

"That Sendai. She seems off." Kaga said simply.

"I know. She must be a spy. But until we find out for sure, we'll need to keep up our acts." Tenryuu replied. "is there actually something wrong at the firing pool?"

"No, Kaga just figured you'd need a break!" Zuikaku spoke up with a smile, causing Kaga to grumble to herself and look away from her.

"I don't get why you sent her on her own though, Tenryuu?" Inazuma suddenly spoke up.

"Because Yin wanted to speak with her while allowing her to see Daggertail Oni. He's hoping seeing a new Oni that no one has heard of before will cause her to report to whomever she needs to immediately."

"So he's using the chance as a way to find out who she reports to then? Sneaky." Ru said calmly as she leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

"Yes. I just hope his questioning of her leads to something useful!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sendai closed the door to the mess hall behind her took three steps away from the door and fell to her knees, allowing her breath to escape as she tried to calm herself down. It was impossible. It should be impossible. No one had ever made deals, agreements or anything with the abyssal. Heck, no one had even held up a prolonged conversation with one before, so how did this base have two of them captured and calmly eating with the rest of the ship girls? It didn't make sense and the more Sendia thought about it, the more she realized that she needed to find out. This base obviously was keeping secrets of some kind, just those two abyssal ships proved it!

There was more to it though. Research bases primarily employed destroyers and cruisers, yet this base had a submarine and two strong standard carriers. Even with carrier support, capturing not one, but two abyssal would be an extremely difficult feat, so just how had they done it or more accurately, what other ship girls called this base home?"

Sendai suddenly shook her head and forced herself back up off the floor, quickly smacking her own cheeks a few light times. She couldn't be caught up by such shocking sights, if she did then she would be caught and her cover would be blown for sure. That was the one thing she would not allow. Her mission was of her highest priority, and if she had to hold back some reactions and keep up her old, ridiculous demeanor, she would.

Moving down the hall Sendai found herself almost immediately in front of a large metal door, a single wooden sign with the character for factory on it above the door. Did this base keep its cells in their factory?

Stepping up to the door Sendia could hear noise coming from inside of it, but could not make out what was being said despite her best efforts. Rapping on the door it almost immediately opened to reveal a Yuudachi Kai Ni standing in the doorway, looking both, happy, energetic, and somehow cold all at once.

"Admiral, the new cruisers here!" Yuudachi called out as she seemed to glance over Sendai's body, as if sizing her up. It was odd behaviour for a Yuudachi, Sendia always saw them as energetic and happy, like a friendly puppy that was capable of torpedoing people.

"Let her in." came a quick response of a man, telling Sendai that that was likely the admiral.

Immediately Yuudachi opened the door fully and stepped out of the way, allowing Sendai to step into the factory. A second later she heard the door shut behind her and watched as Yuudachi walked past her down the factory and past numerous extremely large machines who's purpose Sendai could only guess at.

Turning a corner around a large machine, Sendai found she was unable to breath as she looked to see what was before her. It terrified her, more than the two abyssal she saw before.

Chained to the wall and between two of the machines was an abyssal that Sendai had never seen nor heard a description of in her life. She looked like a Re-class battleship that had a serious overhaul, and her tail alone looked the size of her entire body, and looked like if she touched it she'd die. The abyssal was awake, but showed little emotion on her face as sitting in front of her on a wooden chair was the bases admiral, Yin Akimoto. He looked just like Sendai had read in his profile, he was tall, had no facial hair, and the hair on top of his head was white as paper. He glanced at her for a moment, showing off his deep crimson eyes before glancing back to the abyssal and continued his questions. Yuudachi took a position on Admiral Akimoto's right aide, while on his left side stood another, far more imposing ship girl. Standing there with her full equipment and her arms crossed under her breasts, was the Battleship, Musashi. Her dark skin and light hair contrasting each other as her eyes glanced at Sendai for only a moment before falling back onto the abyssal before the admiral.

It was clear Musashi and Yuudachi were acting as guards in case the abyssal tried anything, but the singular fact that this base, a research base, had the nigh all powerful second of the Yamato class in it caused Sendai to be filled with disbelief. She could understand how they could beat abyssal with such firepower, but how did they beat them and take them alive?

"So, you're the cruiser from the admiralty board then? "Yin asked as he turned on his chair so his body was facing Yuudachi, and his head facing Sendai. His gaze was strange to Sendai, it seemed too calm, yet also seemed unimpressed, as if he did not want a transfer to his base. It told her even more that he was hiding things, and the Abyssal on the wall was likely one of them.

"Yes, sir! Name ship of the Sendai class, Sendai Kai Ni, reporting!" Sendai replied with a big smile.

"Hmm, alright. Dismissed. "Yin said as he turned his body toward the abyssal, surprising Sendai with how little of a reaction he was giving her. It was normally an admiral job to explain the bases rules and tell new transfers what fleet they would be in. Was he forgetting about it?"

"Um, sir, what fleet will I be in?" Sendai asked following her train of thought knowing it was the safest one to use.

"I haven't decided yet, I've been caught up with this. I'll decide later." Yin said as he gestured toward the abyssal.

"Um. . . . Is that a new Abyssal? I don't recognize it? Is it a variant of a Re-class?"

"No, it's an Oni. Daggertail Oni."

"I-I've never heard of that one."

"Of course, we only captured this Abyssal just last day!" Musashi spoke up, her tone clear, and her voice booming in such tight quarters. It made Sendai feel like she was standing near a loud speaker.

"Wait, you just captured her yesterday?" Sendai asked in surprise.

"Yep! She appeared and we caught her before she attacked any fleets!" Yuudachi chimed with a smile.

"Yes. I am in the middle of interrogating her though, so you can head back out for now." Yin said as he waved his hand, giving Sendai the all clear to leave.

Sendai looked at the abyssal for a moment, trying to memorize every detail of her that she could for a report, then turned and walked away. Within seconds the door to the factory opened and closed and after a few moments Yuudachi, Musashi and Yin let out small sighs of relief.

"Ugh, I don't like her. She feels stiff!" Yuudachi complained.

"This Musashi agrees. She is no normal Sendai!"

"Pfff, you guys are weird. Why don't you trust one of your own? Daggertail Oni said with a sly grin.

"Because, not everyone has the same beliefs. The same if for you, right? The rest of the abyss has something against you or your mother, but you don't. Your forces even left you behind when they saw you losing." Yin replied, looking back up to Daggertail.

"What's your point?" Daggertail hissed, pushing her body away from the wall and tensing the chains that held her.

"My point is I want to talk. I want to know more about you. So why don't we just talk?"

"Alright, fine. We'll talk!"


	15. altered plans

"Inazuma, Ikazuchi, Yuudachi, Sendai, Zuikaku and Kaga will be heading out on a sortie to Naval Area Y11. Kaga will be acting as the fleet's flagship. Any questions?" Tenryuu asked as she looked at every one present in the mess hall.

"Um, why is the admiral not giving us our orders?" Sendai asked energetically.

Tenryuu glanced to Sendai and nodded. "The admiral is looking over a report from the Admiralty Board at the moment."

"What is our objective on this sortie. Are we scouting, routing abyssal forces?" Kaga asked calmly as Zuikaku scowled beside her.

"It's a patrol sortie. The admirals want to make sure that everyone can operate as a fleet. If you encounter any enemy forces it will be up to you what to do, Kaga."

"Understood." Kaga replied simply.

"Alright, Yin wants everyone to leave immediately. Good luck!" Tenryuu declared as she watched Kaga's fleet get up and leave. After a few moments of silence Tenryuu sighed and walked out of the mess hall and made her way toward Yin's office. Entering, she found Musashi, Imuya, Ru and Wo standing along the walls, and Yin leaning back in his chair with a nearly empty glass of water on his desk. "So, I take it went well?"

"As well as could be expected," Yin said, while he stared up at the ceiling, his voice sounding hoarse and dry.

"Is . . . it's a bit to take in." Wo said carefully. "That crystal."

"I can understand that. . . . So, I'm assuming there's a reason we're meeting now with everyone besides those on the sortie?" Ru asked as she slid down the wall and sat on the floor, curling her legs up against her body.

Yin slowly pulled his head down and glanced around the room, quickly downing the last of the water on his glass before speaking. "It's about our current situation. Despite my worry about that Sendai, we can't just keep everyone back to keep up appearances. Even if it takes a while someone will mess up and our cover will be blown, and if it is before we find out her true motives, it won't be pretty."

"But the only ones who really need to hold up any sort of façade are Wo and Ru, right?" Imuya asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, but everyone else has to change the way they speak to us too!" Wo growled, clearly stating her displeasure at the situation.

"That is true. My conversation with Daggertail last night may have given us a way to skirt this though." Yin said, his face clearly telling everyone that it was a long shot. "If we give her free rein of the base just like Wo and Ru 'supposedly' have, it will strengthen our façade."

"This Musashi does not agree with this idea. While Daggertail may have given herself up and is not resisting, if she was to be given free rein, she could escape much more easily." Musashi stated as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"I know, Musashi, but the conversation I had with her opened up some possibilities with what she was willing to tell me." Yin replied, causing everyone to become highly intrigued.

"And what was that, Yin?" Tenryuu asked calmly.

Yin smiled and looked at Tenryuu and Musashi, causing them both to realize they were about to be asked something ridiculous. "Could the two of you please bring Daggertail here?"

Both Musashi and Tenryuu sighed as they left the room; both of them knew that arguing was pointless at this point. As the door clicked closed behind them Imuya took a step away from the wall. "Um, Admiral. May I ask a question about that crystal?"

Yin nodded." Of course, it'll be a few minutes until Musashi and Tenryuu return. What are you wondering about?"

"That crystal. You told us that it was what allowed us to gain Kai and Kai Ni forms and gain strength through consuming materials In modernization, right?"

"Yes, that is what Kurokami explained in the audio diary thing that had been with it. I'm still trying to fix that damn ball too." Yin said, whispering the last bit to himself, though everyone heard it regardless.

"D-did anything tell you how they unlocked those for us?"

"No, that's why I'm nervous about looking into it." Yin replied simply.

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering. . . . Are you going to tell everyone else when they get back?"

Yin shook his head. "No, I want all of you too, actually. Just make sure that Sendai is not told, not until I'm sure of her intentions."

Knock, knock.

"Admiral, we've brought her!" Musashi's voice came from the other side of the office door.

"Then bring her in, please."

In that instant the door swung open and Tenryuu walked in, followed by Musashi who was holding Daggertail by both her wrist. As the door closed behind them Yin watched as Daggertail's eyes danced around the office, stopping on Wo and Ru for a moment each, and each time growing more surprised.

"I would introduce everyone to you, but I can see you've already noticed everyone present. I'm sorry for this, but I figured we'd continue our conversation now, if that's alright." Yin stated calmly as he leaned forward and rested his hands on his desk.

Daggertail Oni glanced around the room once more and finally stopped her gaze on Yin. "Why with so many?"

Yin nodded. "Ah, of course. Musashi, please unlock the restraints on her wrists."

Heaving an exasperated sigh Musashi did as she was asked and took a few steps back, leaving her back against the door as Daggertail Oni rubbed both her wrists now that her hands were free. "That is not what I meant. What are you after?"

"I'm after what everyone is, answers." Yin said simply as he leaned back in his chair and gestured toward Wo and Ru. "Allow me to introduce you then. This is Wo and Ru, and yes, they WERE abyssal ships. They are Hybrid ships now, just like Tenryuu."

Daggertail glanced at both of them and then at Tenryuu and back to Yin, her expression more surprised than anything. "Impossible, So many, taboos, it can't be. How!?"

"I am honestly not entirely sure myself, but from the sounds of it you know more than we do. You have a name for them that differs from ours after all." Yin said as he stood up from his chair and walked over to a window and looked out it as he continued. "Musashi also tells me you spoke of your mother, and taboos just before we captured you. I had never heard of an abyssal speaking of mothers before. Is it related maybe?"

"I – I, no I can't I, I won't put her in danger I. . . but . . .aarrrrggh, why! Why, why why!? Why do you have to be the same!?" Daggertail suddenly broke down in sobs as she dropped to her knees, tears seeing through the cracks between her fingers and onto the floor as she tried to cover her crying face.

The act caused everyone in the room to be completely surprised and wholly baffled. After a moment Yin stepped away from the window and walked up to Daggertail, kneeling down and looking at her, even going so far as to gently grabbing her chin and tilting her head up. An act that everyone in the room readied for, in case she reacted violently. "Hey, hey. No one's going to hurt anyone or put anyone in danger, okay?"

Daggertail Oni looked at Yin before pushing herself backwards and landing on her butt, curling her tail around her and pulling her legs close to her as if she was pouting. It looked insanely cute considering how large her tail was. "I-. . . . . . . . . . Taboo's or Hybrids, I guess. My mother is one, and she's considered the lowest of the low in the abyss. She's constantly chained up and kept away from any sort of weaponry. The Hime's can't kill her, so they just keep her chained up." Daggertail explained as she wiped the tears from her eyes every few moments.

"Your mother. . . . Do other abyssals have mothers as well?" Imuya suddenly spoke up.

"No, just me. I barely get to see her." Daggertail said, on the verge of breaking into sobs again. It was clear she did not agree with her mothers' treatment.

"Your mother. Can you describe her to me?" Yin asked as he leaned back against his desk. "How is she like Tenryuu , Ru and Wo? Was she a ship girl?"

"I- I don't know. All I know is they've always called her a taboo, and she, she kind of looks like them, like abyssal, but not like everyone else."

"Okay, let's drop that subject then. Can I know why you were after Tenryuu so badly?"

"I- , Airfield Hime wanted me to kill her to prove myself. If I did, they'd go easier on my mom, but, but now I- ugh aaaahh!" Daggertail cried into her knees as she held them close.

"I see. So everything goes back to her mother then." Imuya murmured, sounding like she understood Daggertail's tears.

Yin slowly stood up and leaned back against his desk, holding a hand to his chin as he thought to himself. After a few moments a smile crossed his lips. "Would you say, you are on good terms with the rest of the abyss?"

"Of course not! They keep my mother locked up and practice their artillery on her!" Daggertail yelled out as tears slowly slid down her face.

" . . . . So you'd say your mother wouldn't be on good terms with them either?" Yin asked, his questions causing every on in the room to be horrible confused, and worried about where he was going with them.

"Yeah, she hates them."

"Then . . . . would you fight against them?" Yin asked with a grin.

Everyone was speechless at what Yin said, but before anyone could say a word, Daggertail did. "I- yes! If I can save my mother then I would gladly!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Admiral, you got a visitor!"

"Who is it?" Kyousuke asked as he sat on his desk. From the sound from beyond his door he had figured it was Fubuki who had called out to him, but no one was responding to his question. It was his secretary ship Tatsuta, and then she would have simply led his visitor into his office. But still nothing happened. After a few moments Kyousuke let out a sigh, "Enter." If the person visiting was not going to announce their intent, and was stopping his ships from doing so, then he would simply invite them in to find out their identity himself.

The door slowly began to open, and in a moment, the head of the Admiralty Board, Kento Yarimasa stepped through. Entering the office he quietly closed the door behind him as he took of his jacket, revealing that he was not wearing his naval uniform, and was instead wearing simple causal clothing. "Good evening, Admiral Kyousuke. How are you this day?"

Kyousuke looked at Kento for a moment and nodded, gesturing toward the chair in front of his desk. The fact that the head of the Admiralty Board had come to visit him unannounced was worrisome, but that worry was only multiplied by the fact that he wasn't wearing his uniform. "I am fine. I apologize for the lack of proper greeting. If I had known you were visiting I would have been ready."

"It is no worry, I am not here as the head of the Admiralty Board, but as merely another admiral. I'd just like to talk to you is all." Kento said calmly as he took the seat offered to him.

"And you would come to talk without wearing your uniform? I know what that means. What are you really here for?" Kyousuke asked as he glared at the head admiral and carefully, quietly, opened the bottom drawer of his desk.

"I want to talk about something obtained a while back, a piece of information, though incomplete. I want your thoughts on it." Admiral Kento explained as he pulled out his phone and began opening something on it.

"And what would that be?" Kyousuke said as his fingers carefully and meticulously reached into his drawer, slipping his fingers over the Minebea 9mm pistol he kept there.

In response Kento tapped his phone and placed it on the desk. Within a second it began playing a garbled audio file. The parts of it that Kyousuke could make out though, caused a cold sweat to break out across his body. It was a recording of what he had explained to his sister about Yin. Holding back from visibly reacting to the audio file, Kyousuke leaned back in his chair, keeping his hand on his Minebea. "What is this, some sort of R&D project?"

"We both know that's your voice in that recording, so why don't we talk about that?" Kento asked with a smirk.

"That sounds nothing like me, so whatever that garble is, it has nothing to do with me, now does it?"

"Hmmm, I suppose so." Kento said calmly as he picked up his phone and stood up from the chair, walking toward the door.

"Indeed. I hope next time you pop by you would tell me before hand." Kyousuke said with a smirk, "I don't care much for incriminating pranks like this."

"I doubt anyone would, honestly." Kento said as he gripped the doorknob. "Such incriminating evidence, if it did exist officially, the ones responsible for keeping such information. Well, it wouldn't be good for them now, would it? Good day, Admiral Kyousuke."

Kyousuke watched as Admiral Kento left, and felt the sweat over his body in a whole new way. Somehow, he wasn't sure how, the head of the Admiralty Board had a recording of his conversation with his sister. The recording was garbled and hard to understand, with most of it being impossible, but the most important piece could be heard clearly. Yins secret was out, but with the way Kento came to him, in his causal clothing and not in his uniform, it meant that he was not fully prepared to use the information. He had been fishing for more.

He needed to tell Yin somehow, but how would he? Kento would be watching him, he was sure of it. Calling Yin was out of the question. Emailing him wouldn't work through the naval network. The only real option was to tell Yin in person, but how could he without being noticed? He needed an excuse to leave his base and meet Yin, or both of them would be in serious danger, for completely different reasons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirishima opened her eyes and stared up at the darkness that surrounded her. The darkness was not complete though, and after a few moments her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. She was in a small room, a storage room from the looks of it. Crates of steel and wood surrounded her, but the box she was lying atop had a sheet over it. It quickly became clear where she was and why. Her body was being kept until it had been found out if she had been murdered or had committed suicide.

In a way, it had been both. She had aimed her cannons at her own head, but it had been time that taken her life. Time that had dealt so many horrific blows to her, Time that had taken Admiral Kurokami from her, Time that had taken his oldest friend, Admiral Akimoto, from him and time that had taken Admiral Akimoto's wife, her long friend, away from her. All time had let to take from her was her life. But even that was lost to her, and given right back.

Sitting up Kirashima was able to look herself over and scowled. "I now wish I hadn't been part of that experiment by her side, and I wish you hadn't given me that final order, Admiral. But I will see it through. I swear it!"


	16. The lost

Kento Yarimasa walked through the halls of the naval headquarters with fire in his eyes. Just the evening before he had, unofficially, visited Admiral Kyousuke and had been able to confirm at least one of his suspicions. That whatever secrets Admiral Yin was keeping, Kyousuke knew them, at least in part. He had to get the information unofficially though, so if he planned on using it in the future, he would have to officially go and question the Admiral, but that was something that he could do at any time. He had the information he needed, and that was what mattered.

"Head Admiral! I have news for you!" An officer called as she ran up to Admiral Kento. Her hair was greying, but she still had fire in her eyes, it told him that she knew her work well and was loyal.

"Of course, what do you have for me?" Kento asked with a friendly, but official smile.

"Here it is. A report from our long range scouts." the officer said as she handed Kento a small folder of papers.

Taking it, Kento flipped it open and quickly glanced over the contents. Naval documentation made it a simple matter to pick out what was important and unimportant, and for once, the documentation contained only important information, jotted down and condensed into three simple bullet points after a full paragraph describing them.

Arrival at Position X4 confirmed. Abyssal presence in island chain minimal.

Prepping island chain for forward bases.

Awaiting supplies and further orders.

Kento smiled at the information, it meant the three fleets he had sent to scout and hold an island chain half way between them and Iron Bottom Sound had been successful, and once the bases on those island were complete and defended, the real operation to assault Iron Bottom Sound and rid the world of the Abyssals could finally begin in earnest. It was excellent news.

"Good, I want you to inform the first, third, and seventh supply fleets to prepare them for a long operation. I also want you to inform Admiral Tanara, Admiral, Kou, and Admiral Shia that they will be providing escort and long term defence to an upcoming operation within the next two days," Kento quickly ordered.

The officer nodded, quickly jotted down the fleets she was to inform and bowed before leaving Kento alone in the hall again.

"Alright then. I'll need to devise the operational strategy when I get back to my office." Kento mused to himself with a smile. Things were all falling into place; it was if nothing could go wrong!

"Head Admiral, sir! We have a problem!" A young officer yelled frantically as he ran down the hall towards Kento.

And there it was, the proverbial fly in the ointment. "Yes, what is so wrong, young man?" Kento asked as he looked at the young officer, still smiling. He could at least hope the supposed bad news wasn't as bad as the officer was making it out to be.

"Yes sir. The professional coroner arrived to look over secretary ship Kirashima's body, sir."

"That hardly sounds like bad news, it'll be good to finally officially confirm it she died by murder or suicide."

"That's the problem sir. I led the coroner to the storage room where her body was being kept myself. It wasn't there sir!"

Kento raised an eyebrow at the officer. "That room was not locked, but no one here would decide to move a body without reason. It would be impossible to without Security finding them anyway, that room has only one door and no windows or large vents. Are you sure a box did not simply fall in the way?" Kento asked, hoping that that was just the case and that he wouldn't have to deal with missing bodies in addition to secretarial suicide, or murder.

"No, sir. I checked and double checked the room. Noting had been moved and the case that secretary ship Kirashima's body had been lying on was untouched. Her body is just not there. It's as if it turned to mist and vanished, sir."

"Bodies do not just vanish, young man." Kento said as his expression changed from a smile to a scowl. Slowly reaching down to his belt Kento pulled his phone out of it and tapped a few buttons, bringing it to his ear. "This is Head Admiral Kento Yarimasa. I want a security team to report to storage room B12 immediately. I also would like base security moved up to level 2. That is all."

"Um, sir?" the officer asked as Kento put away his phone.

"What is it?"

"Level two? As in-.."

"Yes, I want to make sure that-," Kento began to say before being cut off by the sound of an explosion and a short rumble through the floor. "What the hell was!? . . . We're moving, boy. Follow me!" Kento roared as he rushed down the halls toward where he thought he heard the explosion.

"Um sir, shouldn't we be running away from the explosion? It could be an enemy attack!" the officer cried in a worried tone as he followed Kento down the halls.

"You are not familiar with the security levels or protocol are you, boy? An explosion in the base automatically shifts the security level to level two until abyssal signatures are detected. Until they are, any explosion is considered to be either an accident or an act of sabotage. We'll know which when we find the location of the explosion."

"But, that can't be safe! I'm not trained to-"

"Whether you are trained to or not, an explosion has occurred on the base. There could be people injured or in danger. As an officer of the navy you need to be there like anyone else who can to assist in whatever way possible! Is that clear?" Kento asked sternly as the two of them rounded a corner and could see smoke ahead of them.

"Y-yes sir. I apologize sir!" The officer exclaimed as he forced his legs to move faster and caught up to Kento instead of trailing behind him.

"Good. I know it can be a surprising and a sometimes scary thing when this sort of thing happens, but proving ourselves capable is something we all must do!" Kento exclaimed with a grin.

"Yes sir! . . . Is that, the sky?"

Kento looked forward toward the smoke and could see it flowing out through a hole in the ceiling large enough to see the evening sky through. Considering the high vaulted ceilings on each floor of the headquarters, the explosion must have either been substantial in size, or directed toward the roof. And both options did not sound good.

Nearing the area around the explosion, Kento found a small group of security officers standing near the charred floor attempting to put out a fire. As he stopped near them the head of the security team looked to Kento and walked. "Sir, I'm glad you're here. Did you know something was going to happen here?"

"What do you mean?" Kento asked as he grabbed the officer that had come with him and pointed toward the fire, a gesture the officer understood immediately as he ran over and began assisting the security team.

"What? Well, you ordered us here just a minute before the explosion happened sir. Storage room B12."

Kento's eyes widened with sudden realization. "There was a coroner here to inspect secretary ship Kirashma's body. I had been told that it disappeared, that's why I had you come here. Have you seen the coroner?"

"No sir, we only got here a bare minute ago and found the site of the explosion. From what I can tell, the explosion was likely centered around the storage room's door." the security officer explained."

"Wait, you mean it wasn't something inside the room that exploded?"

"No sir. Storage room B12 is used primarily for mechanical and cleaning tool storage, as I'm sure you're aware. something targeted the door itself."

Kento narrowed his gaze as he walked past the security officer and stared at the flames. They were dying down thanks to the efforts of the security squad and the officer that had come with him, but something was wrong with them. The flames seemed to dark, and the more Kento looked at them, the more they felt ominous to him.

As the flames began to die down Kento noticed movement behind them in the storage room. "The coroner! I think I saw the coroner, get those fires out he's probably injured!"

In the next instant as the security team continued to fight the flames, the sound of machinery was heard from within the room, a low howl like banshees echoed out of it, and the sound of a cannon echoed out as the flames were snuffed away, and a single shell flew past the security team, blowing a hole In the ceiling down the hall.

"What the hell!" a security officer roared in surprise as the shell's shockwave had knocked him, and everyone but Kento to the ground.

Before anyone could say anything else or move in any way, a figure walked through the smoke accompanied by four floating objects. Waiting a second, the figure leapt out through the hole in the ceiling, using the smoke to hide, and was gone.

"Wha- what was that?" The officer that had come with Kento exclaimed in surprise as he helped one of the security officers up.

"That was bad news." Kento said as he turned away from the imagery before him. "Move base security to level 4 and inform all stations that an abyssal somehow got into the base. I want that thing caught."

"Yes sir. Where will you be?" The security head asked a Kento began walking away.

"In my office. Remembering how nice of a day this could have been!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Airfield Hime walked through the heavy metal door before her and into the large dome like cell. Hanging in the center of the cell, suspended by chains as black as night with spiked on all sides of them, was the one she had come to mock and torment. "Good evening, you disgusting Taboo. How're we feeling today?"

The taboo said nothing and only raised her eyes to Airfield Hime.

"Not going to reply, huh? How about if I tell you that your little daughter, Daggertail, went on a mission a while back.

"What?!"

Airfield Hime smiled sickly as she walked further into the cell, making sure she slammed the door behind her as loudly as possible. "Thought that would get your attention. She went out to prove she was more than a Taboo's disgusting child, and just yesterday, her forces returned without her. They told me she was overpowered by ship girls. She's probably dead or being tortured as we speak!"

"Why! Why would you!" The taboo roared, her eyes quickly filling with tears.

Airfield Hime smiled and felt her body warm at the taboos reaction. "You know why! If we can't destroy your disgusting existence, we'll just break you down until you've no will to live! Daggertail was worthless anyhow, and any information she attempts to give them will likely be ignored! She's worthless, just like you!" Airfield Hime called out with a grin as she summoned a half dozen of her planes and ordered them to surround the taboo.

"You! You think she'd die that easily? She's stronger than you know!" the taboo called out s she shook her head, sending tears falling down to the floor below her.

A single tear dropped onto Airfield Hime's face, causing her to scowl. "You really think that, huh?" Airfield Hime asked as her planes began firing round after round into the taboo's body. "Let's see if you think that in a few days when your beloved daughter still does not return!" Airfield Hime called as she turned and began walking away.

"Please, please be alright. Please be okay." The taboo whimpered as Airfield Hime left the cell, and the planes continued to fire rounds into her until they were spent.


	17. Infiltration start

"I don't like this plan, Yin, too many things can go wrong." Tenryuu said as she stood against the inside of the door to Yin's office, making sure that no one would be able to listen in on their conversation, or enter the room.

"I know, but even after thinking up seven different plans over the last week, this one is still the best." Yin sighed and looked at his turned off computer screen.

"And that does not make it a good plan! With the situation right now, I think it should wait."

"The situation right now is exactly why I want to do this sooner rather than later, Tenryuu. Everyone is getting anxious, and trying to keep our preparation secret from that Sendai while attempting to reveal her admiral's identity is grinding on everyone's sanity. A single abyssal having attacked the headquarters almost a week ago hasn't helped matters either." Yin explained with a sigh. He wasn't sighing at Tenryuu though, he was just tired of playing the secret agent in his own base.

"I know. But I just feel like this plan has too many unknowns. If it goes wrong, you'll be stuck in abyssal sea areas with little support. It's not that I don't trust Imuya, but she doesn't have the firepower to get you out if you get held back by force." Tenryuu argued calmly.

"Ru is coming along with us as well." Yin added causing Tenryuu to sigh.

"Yes, but even she would be hard pressed to get you out if the enemy finds you in force, or if this is all some extremely roundabout trick of Daggertail's!"

Yin raised a row at Tenryuu and snickered. "I thought you had warmed up to Daggertail over this past week?"

"Grr, I admit she's not as violent or brutish in person compared to when I fought her on the battlefield, but I still don't trust her. She could be lying about her 'mother' and everything else for all we know!"

"You don't think those tears of hers were honest?" Yin asked with a smile. "I know it was the first time anyone had ever seen an Abyssal cry, but they felt pretty damn real to me."

"Ugh, I know, I know!" Tenryuu raged as she walked away from the door and up to Yins desk, leaning on it as she glared at his. "This operation just seems too dangerous. It doesn't help that after that attack on the headquarters there was that notice about the forward attack base being prepared."

"Yeah, that's why I want to get this done sooner. If we're in the middle of the operation and the attack on Iron Bottom Sound starts up, it would make things difficult."

"True, I guess. Huh, I know you're not going to change your mind. I'm just anxious."

"I know, but everything will go fine I'm sure. We've put a lot of work into the preparations." Yin said as he glanced at the clock on his wall. It was almost noon, so it was time to start the operation. "Let's head down and get this going." Yin said as he stood up from his desk.

Tenryuu took a few deep breaths and finally looked at Yin with a small smile. "Okay, let's do this." she finally said, then following Yin out of his office and onto the halls.

In a few moments they made it to the mess hall where everyone, minus hybrids, was sitting waiting for them. "Okay everyone, here's the deal. As you know, the forward supply base for the attack on Iron Bottom Sound later this year is being set up. This means we have anywhere from a few months, to a few weeks to get everything in order before that. Unfortunately, our resources are not as substantial as I'd like, so everyone will be going out in two expedition fleets to acquire more resources." Yin explained.

Everyone before him nodded in agreement, except one person, Sendai. "Um sir, we've been doing expeditions almost nonstop for the last week, shouldn't we take a break to recuperate?" Sendai asked.

"There's no time for that. Didn't you hear that an abyssal had attacked the headquarters a few days ago?" Zuikaku asked Sendai angrily.

"Well, yeah, I know. But if we keep going like this we'll run out of steam, and if that happens we can't defend ourselves. I mean we can't do any night battle!" Sendai replied frantically.

Yin smiled inwardly at Sendai's reaction. Putting her on near constant expedition had been the right choice to make; it was grating on her wits and causing her to slightly mess up. "I understand your feelings, Sendai, but our fleet prides itself on endurance. We need resources so everyone is going out to get them. The two fleets will be as follows. Musashi, Inazuma, Ikazuchi, Zuikaku, in the first fleet, and Yuudachi, Sendai, and Kaga in the second fleet. Tenryuu and Imuya will stay behind in case something happens here at the base."

"Where are the fleets we shall lead be heading, Admiral?" Musashi asked, just as they had planned.

Yin nodded. "Musashi, your fleet will be doing an expedition to the south east, heading toward areas Y27, Kaga you are leading the second fleet north towards Area K71."

"What! Three ships on a two day long expedition is ridiculous!" Sendai suddenly called out. "Even if we find anything we'd never be able to effectively carry that much back with us!"

"You do not think highly of our capabilities then?" Musashi suddenly asked Sendai with a scowl, causing her to flinch slightly.

"What? No, but we can't fight night battle effectively if we're carrying stuff, and on that long an expedition we're bound to have to move at night. We could encounter abyssal ships!" Sendai complained in reply.

"I trust you all will do your best, but this is the expeditions you will be doing and that is final. You all are to leave immediately." Yin suddenly called, stopping the argument from escalating any more that it had. Not that it would. Everyone was in on the operation except for Sendai, so everyone knew she would have at least one or two disagreements with it. It was only a small part of the bigger operation after all. "Dismissed!"

Yin and Tenryuu watched as both fleets left the room and departed, and after a few minutes of the mess hall being completely quiet Imuya turned in her seat. "Should I go get everyone else then?"

"Too late, were already here!" Ru said suddenly as she and Wo walked into the mess hall from the factory hallways door, followed by Daggertail Oni.

"Good, did you bring it, Wo?" Yin asked with a smile, noticing that she looked extremely displeased.

Wo nodded and lifted up a bag she was carrying and dropped it onto the table beside Imuya. "I still think I should go with you!"

"I know, but with how your headgear looks, it would be difficult to make you look like an abyssal. Ru only needs a change of clothes and paint on her equipment, yours is too different to have the same thing done.

"What about Imuya then!" Wo exclaimed in anger as she pointed at Imuya as she pulled a black one piece bathing suit out of the bag and looked it over. It was the same design and style as Wo's, but as black as any abyssal armour or clothing.

"Imuya just needs the black suit and to dye her hair and she won't be immediately recognizable." Tenryuu explained.

"And I need to let down my hair." Imuya added sounding upset at that simple fact more than the hair dye.

"I still think I should go too." Wo said as she pouted in anger.

"Your planes would be of little use under the water where we need to go." Daggertail said calmly as she repeatedly took slow dep breaths. She was clearly anxious or nervous, or both.

"Urk, I know okay!"

"Cheer up, Wo, we get to watch the base, so think about how nervous that makes me." Tenryuu said calmly, making Wo understand what she meant.

"Oh, sorry."

"Alright, Imuya, you go change and dye your hair. We'll be waiting out by the boat. Then we're getting out of here, and breaking into Iron Bottom Sound!" Yin declared confidently.


	18. Discovered truth

Yin slowed his speedboat to a crawl and carefully brought it to a soft stop against the sand and rocks of the small cove. The sea was calm, and the soft sound of the water splashing against the rocks was barely audible, yet somehow calming.

As the sun dipped below the horizon Yin pulled the key out of the speedboats starter and carefully slipped it into the glovebox of the passenger seat. It had taken almost two days to get to this position, though it had taken that long only because they had extra fuel on them and had stopped just to refuel.

Yin took a few deep breaths as he heard noise behind him before slowly turning his chair around to see that Ru, Imuya and Daggertail were already to leave. Ru had changed her clothing to all black, and had painted her equipment the same, while Imuya had let her just dyed black hair down and was wearing a black one piece swimsuit. To anyone that didn't give her a second glance, she would seem exactly like a random unequipped Abyssal; at least that was the idea. Daggertail of course, had nothing different about her, and looked both anxious and impatient.

"Can we get going already? I don't like waiting around like this." Daggertail stated, her tail twitching about over the ship, sending small waves all about.

"Just give it a moment. The Admiral needs to change to get ready." Ru said as she stood up and stretched before turning around and opening the box she had been sitting atop.

"Yeah, give the admiral a moment too! We took the speedboat to not be noticed and conserve our strength!" Imuya added as she stood up and stretched, looking completely unlike herself in all black.

"It's alright guys." Yin said with a smile as he began unbuttoning his jacket and dropped it onto the passenger seat, revealing that he was wearing a full body scuba diving suit underneath his uniform.

"What is that?" I didn't think humans wore the same things abyssal did!" Daggertail exclaimed in surprise.

"We don't, this is just for long term underwater swimming." Yin explained as he pulled of his shoes and pants.

"Here's the gear you brought," Ru said calmly as she pulled out a large oxygen tank as well as a pair of flippers and a small, but fully formed snorkeling mask, and placed them on the bench between her and Yin.

"Thanks." Yin said as he grabbed the flippers and strapped them onto his feet before carefully throwing the oxygen tank across his back and strapping it on beside his sword sheath. After double checking the straps on the tank Yin picked up the mask and held it for a moment before looking at Ru, Imuya and Daggertail. "Okay, so we're here and ready to submerge, but this is pretty far away from Iron Bottom Sound still. You said there was a way in, right?"

Daggertail nodded as her tail stopped swaying around, acting as if pointing down into the water. "Yes, we'll use the same currents that Abyssals use to move around the ocean faster. As its dark and we're all wearing black, none will suspect anything unless they get close."

"Heh, good thing I made sure to paint my oxygen tank then . . . . . Wait, you said the abyssal use the underwater currents to move around?" Yin asked.

"Yes,"

"All of them?"

"Yes, what about it?" Daggertail asked, sounding somehow annoyed about it.

"Ah sorry. I just remembered that the Admiralty Board once had explained that that very idea could be the way they moved around, but they had never been able to confirm it."

"Well that's how we move about. Can we go already? If we do this wrong we won't be able to save my mother!"

"I know, but we have to be perfectly ready." Yin said as he put on the diving mask and tightened it, making sure that there were no gaps in it before attaching the oxygen hose to it. After making sure all of the connections were secure he pulled three small earpieces out of the chest beside him and held them out in his hands.

Without saying anything both Ru and Imuya took one and put them in an ear each, but Daggertail was more cautious.

"What is that exactly?" Daggertail asked as she leaned back away from Yin's hand.

"It's a communicator. That way we can all talk if we need to, as Yin wouldn't be able to with his gear on.

"Oh, I see." Daggertail said meekly as she took the earpiece and placed it in her ear.

Giving a nod of approval Yin silently sat on the edge of the boat with his back to the waves, gave a thumb up, and then allowed himself to fall backwards into the water with a splash. After a few moments of Yin not coming up Imuya smiled and placed a hand to her ear, "Testing, testing!"

"I hear you Imuya, looks like the comms are working fine." Yins voice came from everyone's comm piece. "My load looks to be fine as well. I'm nice and neutrally weighted, come down whenever you're ready."

"Alright, we'll be down in a moment!" Imuya said with a smile as he climbed up onto the boats edge and looked to Ru and Daggertail with a smile before hopping off and disappearing under the water.

"Shall we then?" Ru asked Daggertail with a small grin.

Daggertail nodded and stood up, and then quickly leapt back into the water. After a moment of looking around Daggertail found Yin, Imuya and then Ru floating effortlessly by an ebb in the nearby rocks.

"So, which way are we going, Daggertail?" Yin asked through the comms as Daggertail swam over to them, her tail going back and forth, pushing her with considerably force.

Daggertail pointed at Yin, then at Ru and Imuya and then at herself before pointing down.

"Ah, you want us to follow you then?"

Daggertail nodded.

"I guess you can't speak under water, I should have thought of that. Imuya, Ru, you two alright?"

Both Imuya and Ru nodded, giving a thumbs up and a smile each.

"Alright, we'll follow you then Daggertail. Lead the way." Yin said over the comms.

Nodding in agreement Daggertail waved for them all to follow her, and began diving down into the deep. As she went down, it got slowly harder and harder to see her. As the darkness became complete, small flecks of Daggertail's tail began to glow, lighting the way for Yin, Imuya and Yin.

"Heh, your tail glows. It's kind of pretty." Yin said calmly, noticing that at his words Daggertail's tail seemed to move about more frantically.

Traveling only by the light of Daggertail's tail, they continued even deeper, until finally, what felt like an eternity, Yin noticed a light ahead of them, and by the time they were close enough to see it well, he was barely able to contain his surprise.

The sea floor had a massive gash in it, and within it was a cavern of glowing undersea coral, and what appeared to be a massive underwater current, moving so fast that Yin could see debris moving within it as the four of them landed on the sea floor beside the gash.

Daggertail looked at Ru and Imuya and pointed at their hands, then pointed at Yins. They both took the message and grabbed onto his hands, just before following Daggertail into the gash, and the currents within. Immediately, they were sucked down the current, moving so fast that Yin could not tell what was where or which direction was which.

The tunnel the current when down would become randomly dark, and then moments later would light up again, and after passing almost a dozen of these lighted sections Yin suddenly felt himself being pulled against the current, and looked up to see Daggertail's tail hanging down into the current, and Ru and Imuya holding on as she pulled all three of them up.

Once Yin, Imuya and Ru were safely standing on the stone flooring around the hole that led to the current, Daggertail held up an open palm, a telling signal to stop for a moment. Almost instantly she bolted upwards, her tail propelling her so fast Yin could feel the current it generated until she disappeared above them. A few moments later she came back down and nodded, motioning to be followed.

Following her up, Yin noticed a strange green glow above them, and the further up they swam, the brighter the light glowed. Finally as the light was at its brightest, Daggertail, followed by Imuya, Ru, and finally Yin, broke through the water's surface, and entered into a cave. It was no normal cave however, it was massive, and it's ceiling was covered in luminescent moss, and more importantly, Yin noticed barrels of fuel, oil, and the most important thing, massive machines covered in silvery white claws, spikes, and teeth. Teeth and spikes that looked exactly like those on any abyssal. "So, is this Iron Bottom Sound then?" Yins voice asked over the comms.

"Yes, and we are in luck as no forces are here waiting to deploy. We'll need to move quickly." Daggertail said clearly as she swam over to an edge where a massive set of stone stairs ascending into the ceiling.

"Haaa, it feels good to speak. So where is your mum kept then?" Ru asked as she and Imuya climbed out behind Daggertail, followed by Yin, hampered slightly by his diving gear.

"We need to go up into the depths of Iron Bottom Sound. As it is still the night, few should be awake, so be quiet and follow me." Daggertail said almost in a whisper as she moved up the stairs.

Following Daggertail up the stairs and down the halls Yin noticed a few things. All of the hallways were made completely of dark stone, and the floors were all made of some sort of metal that was slightly soft, it made no noise when walked on. The lights in the ceiling did not appear electrical, but glowed vibrantly nonetheless, and the strangest thing was that every hall seemed to look exactly the same. It was as if every ebb, angle and shape in the rock was shaped by a precise hand, made to look the exact same. Whether it was to confuse people, or some other reason did not matter though, because before Yin realized it, they had stopped before a massive solid steel doorway that looked like it belonged in a high security prison.

"This is the place? This is where they're keeping your mother?" Yin asked through the commas, not having had a chance to take off his scuba mask.

"Yes, she's right in here!" Daggertail exclaimed as she grabbed the latch and slid it open.

"Wait, it's not locked!" Imuya asked in surprise.

"No, no one ever tried this. The chains that hold her cannot be broken by gunfire, and I've never had a chance to try using my tail without getting caught."

"Alright then, let's free her!" Yin exclaimed.

With a nod Daggertail opened the door, and all of them stepped inside, closing the door behind them. The room was a large dome, with dozens of lights lining the walls illuminating it. Held by chains hanging in the middle of the room, was who Yin guessed was Daggertail's mother. She looked similar to a Nu-class cruiser, but obviously was not. Her armour and outfit looked the same, as did her clothing and the placement of her cannons on her shoulders, hips and forearms. She had no tail however, and there was nothing covering her head, but perhaps the most strange was that her hair was not black or white, but brown with a brilliant sheen that was long and just slightly curly. It made her clearly not a normal abyssal, and somehow Yin knew that she was a Hybrid, a hybrid who he somehow found familiar, but could not out his finger on it.

"She looks unconscious. How do we free her?" Ru asked as she looked at the massive spiked chains that held each limb spread out to the wall around her.

"I'll need to break the chains with my tail. Please watch the door." Daggertail exclaimed as she walked over to the chain holding her mother's left leg and swung her tail down on it. The chain screeched, but did not break.

"Ah, here I'll help." Yin said as he walked over to the right legs chain and slipped his sword out from its sheath and swung it against the chain. Again it did not break, but he could see a definite chip out of it.

As the two of them began taking hacks out of the chain, Daggertail's mother was woken by the shaking and glanced up at her surroundings."Ugh, what?"

"Mother! Don't worry, I'll have you out of there in a moment!" Daggertail screamed as her tail finally broke through the chain, and slammed into the floor with a thud.

"What!? No, I'm just happy you're alive and, who are these people?" Daggertail's mother asked as she noticed Ru and Imuya, and then noticed Yin. Or more accurately noticed his sword as it cut through a second chain. "You! Who are you, where did you get that sword!?"

Yin looked at it then swung it to his side as he used his free hand and pulled off his scuba mask, allowing his face to be seen and his hair to not be bunched up under it. "I'm an admiral that is helping your daughter get you out. Admiral of the Research and Investigation Fleet, the coalition fleet's, Yin Akimoto!"

Daggertail mothers face suddenly became horrified. "No, that can't be. You can't be here! Rena, get him out of here now!" Daggertail mother screamed in sudden terror.

"What! Why? We're getting you out so-," Daggertail began to explain.

"No, you all have to get out of here. They know what you're doing!"

"What? But there's no one-,"

"Abyssal down the hall, coming this way!" Ru suddenly exclaimed. "Orders, Captain?"

"Hold them off!" Yin roared, listening in on the conversation, and trying to ascertain how serious their situation was.

"Dammit, Mother I can't just leave you here again! Not with how-,"

"Rena!" Daggertail's mother suddenly screamed, silencing her immediately, "You need to leave and get out of here with this man, stay with him and leave me here!

"But why!? I'm trying to save-,"

"Rena, he's your brother and I will not allow both of you to be caught!"


	19. Escape - Side A

**Authors note: You guys are awesome and you're guys reactions made my weeks easy! so i apologize that this chapter doesn't pick up immediately after that, but instead deals with a second event happening simultaneously. please don't kill me, and i hope you like it!**

This is ridiculous! Sendai screamed inside her own head as she moved behind Yuudachi and Kaga, all of them carrying cases full of supplies and resources on their backs. In the bare half day they had been out on expedition they had already acquired more than enough resources for three ships. ZThe problem was that night was falling, meaning she would have to act like she enjoyed it, and somehow had to keep herself going for an entire another day.

Sending three ships on a two-day expedition while four other ships were sent on a shorter one made no sense, and it told Sendai one simple thing. Admiral Yin Akimoto knew she was there to get information, and the only reason she would be part of such an expedition would be to keep her away from the base for some reason. He was doing an operation behind her back, and he was doing it considerably well. He had no qualms about overworking her or utilizing her. And it pissed her off.

I need to get back to the base. If Admiral Akimoto is doing something behind the scenes, I need to find out! But how, just saying I want to go back when it's almost night would break my cover, and this expedition is a two day one! I need something that would give us an actual reason to return to the base. But what could,.. wait, that's it!

Making sure that Yuudachi and Kaga were not looking her way, Sendai crouched down and slipped a small short metal rod out of her pocket. Normally it was used as a lock pick, but in this case, she'd just have to sacrifice it. She had more after all.

Taking the tip of the rod, Sendai ran it along the edge of the equipment on her left foot until she found the section she needed, and slid the rod into it until only the very back end was sticking out of it. Making sure it was in there nice and tight Sendia took a deep breath and crossed her feet, and stomped down on the end of the rod.

A low popping sound was the only confirmation Sendai needed that she was successful, but looking down to confirm it again caused her to smile slightly. She had just popped the entire back section of her left foot equipment right off of the rest of it, breaking the hinges and sending both the back piece and the metal rod off into the water. Now all she needed to do was to make it look convincing.

Waiting a second to calm herself down Sendai pumped herself up to seem happy about the oncoming night, then accelerated forward across the water, causing her now sabotaged piece of foot equipment to break apart, and her body to fly forward onto the water face first. Painfully.

"Hmm, what's wrong Sendai. We have more area to cover yet." Kaga said with a sigh as she and Yuudachi stopped and looked back to find Sendai lying on the water, her arms outstretched past her head.

"Ugh, I know. I just suddenly fell!" Sendai said energetically as she picked herself up and took a step forward, her footgear buckling again and causing her to fall sideways this time, right into Yuudachi and Kaga's view.

"Is something wrong with your equipment, poi?" Yuudachi asked as she moved to Sendai's side and crouched down beside her.

"I'm not sure. It's like I can't walk or something!" Sendai exclaimed as she got up again and lifted up her leg too look at it, feigning like she knew nothing about it.

"Hmm, let's see." Kaga said stoically as she came over and moved beside Kaga, glancing down at her equipment before bending down to look at it more closely. "Your left foot equipment had come apart somehow by the looks of it. You wouldn't be able to evade, let alone move easily with it like this." Kaga explained, glancing past Sendai to Yuudachi with a worried gaze.

"What do we do then? She can't fight like that, Poi!" Yuudachi exclaimed as her eyes darted around at the horizon.

"I know. As much as I am loathe to admit it, we'll have to tow you back to the base." Kaga stated.

Sendai looked at Kaga with a face of horror. "What!? but, it's almost night time! We could get into a night battle!"

"Yes, but in your current condition you would be no better than a stationary target. So we're heading back!" Kaga stated as she looked over to Yuudachi. "Can you tow her?"

"If I have to, Poi!" Yuudachi pouted angrily as she began fiddling with her equipment a bit.

"But, night battle!" Sendai said one last time for good measure, causing Kaga to glare angrily at her.

"Enough, we're returning to base and getting your equipment fixed. Let's move."

As Yuudachi began towing Sendai, she could not help but smile inwardly to herself. While the trip back to the base would be long, boring, and grading on her nerves from what conversation would likely follow, she was on her way back, and once back at the base, could finally find out what exactly what was being hidden from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean you're almost back! You're supposed to be on a two day expedition to keep Sendai away from the base!" Tenryuu hissed over her comms, while she and Wo sat in the mess hall.

"I apologize, but a part of Sendai's equipment malfunctioned. We had no other choice. If we had turned back any later, we would likely have been engaged in combat. I apologize." Kaga said over the comms, as usual sounding indifferent to everything.

"Huh, fine. I will think of something to use as an explanation. How long until you three get back then?"

"ETA is about five minutes. Sorry I didn't call sooner, but the connection was acting up."

"Alright. See you soon. Wo, you have to go back to your room for now." Tenryuu said as she closed the connection and looked over to Wo.

"Huh, why?"

Because Kaga and Yuudachi are coming back early. Apparently Sendai's equipment malfunctioned or something."

"Huh, why would it, that's not good! What will we say if she asked about Yin!?"

"I'll just say he was called to headquarters and took Imuya with him. For that to hold though, you'll have to go back to your disguise, and stay to your room."

"Damn. I'm hating this farce. I wish we could just find out who Sendai works for already and stop this. it feels like forever since I went out for anything."

"I know, and Yin does too, but please keep it up for now, okay?" Tenryuu asked.

"Yeah, I will. I'm heading to bed."

"Alright." Tenryuu said as she watched Wo leave, just in time for Kaga, Sendai and Yuudachi to walk into the mess hall.

"Aw, damn equipment! I'm missing out on night battle because of it!" Sendai whined as she came in and slumped down onto the back of a chair, shaking her right leg around.

"So what exactly happened here?" Tenryuu asked as she walked over, glancing between Kaga and Yuudachi and getting shrugs from both of them before turning her gaze to Sendai.

"My damn foot equipment busted on me and wouldn't float. I could barely walk at all!" Sendai shouted in an annoyed tone, her eyes watering slightly.

"I see. We'll have the fairies take a look at it, so set your equipment on the table. How much resources were you able to get?" Tenryuu suddenly asked as she turned her gaze back to Kaga.

Kaga shook her head. "Barely a fifth of what we expected. Could have got more if we had been out longer."

"It's not my fault my equipment broke so suddenly! I wanted to do some night battle!" Sendia whined, having noticed that Kaga's reply was at least partially directed to her.

"Alright, fine. It's late so all of you head to bed then, I guess." Tenryuu finally said with a sigh.

"Um, where's the admiral? Is he asleep or something?" Sendai asked as she glanced around the mess hall. "He's always around when we return.

"A call from headquarters came in so he had to head there for a meeting. He took Imuya with him. Let's all head to sleep so we can greet the other expedition in the morning." Tenryuu said as she stretched and began leaving the mess hall, prompting everyone else to follow her out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sendai slowly turned her head and glanced at the clock beside her bed, smiling. It had been almost three hours since she and the expedition group had returned due to her 'broken' gear, and now she could finally do some more serious looking around.

Picking herself up off her bed and moving across the room Sendai slowly and carefully opened the door and peered out into the hall. It was quiet, and even the low hum of machinery was barely audible. It was both the perfect and worse environment for spying. She would be able to hear anyone who moved about, but all it would take was one wrong move to give away her own position. Not like she would, though.

Slowly creeping down the hallway Sendai made her way to the door to the factory and tested the handle. It was locked, and considering how everyone was so edgy about no one nearing the factory, it made sense, and it made it all the more interesting as to what it hid.

Taking out a few small tools Sendai got to work and began lock picking the door, and after a few moments of struggling, felt the latch's tumblers finally drop. "That was actually rather difficult, I must be getting rusty." Sendai mused to herself quietly as she pushed the door open and stepped inside the completely dark factory room.

Most people would have difficulty seeing in the dark, but Sendai did not, partially due to her design, and partially due to her training. The factory was supposed to be the holding area for the captured Daggertail Oni, an abyssal that Sendai knew for fact that Yin had not reported to the admiralty board. But she wasn't there. The factory was completely empty, and there was no rubble, scratched stone, or damage of any kind anywhere, not on the floors the machines or the walls.

"This doesn't make sense, did she somehow escape without making a sound, or was she released for some reason?" Sendai mulled the idea over in her mind and shook her head. Until she found solid proof of anything, jumping to conclusion was a bad idea. It led to making rash choices, and never led to the expected outcome. She needed more information.

Stepping out of the factory and making sure that the door was again locked, Sendai went down the hall and peeked into the mess hall. It was empty and nothing seemed off. As she walked through it to make sure she noticed that her equipment was no longer on the table. if it had been taken to be repaired it would be in the factory, but she hadn't seen them there, so where was her equipment? Was there a second place where repairs were being done? The factory was supposedly being used as a holding cell, so it would make sense, but something seemed incredibly wrong. And when things felt this wrong, it made Sendai very cautious.

The mess hall held nothing of value, the only places left to check besides anyone's personal quarters would be the firing range and Admiral Yin's office, and from having used the firing range a few times already, Sendai was sure there was nothing strange there. Admiral Yin's office was her best bet for finding information, and with him not inside the base, it would be much safer to look into.

Reaching the office was not difficult, getting in however proved be more so. When Sendai tried to open the door she found it locked by not one, but three locks. One built into the handle, and two deadbolts, above and below the handle. Admiral Yin was definitely hiding something, either that or he was terribly paranoid.

Finally unlocking all of the locks Sendai stepped into the office and glanced around. Nothing seemed particularly out of place, but Yin's tablet was not on its charger, so it was probably with him.

"Alright, let's see what you have on your computer, Admiral Yin." Sendai mused to herself as she crossed the office and sat down in Yin's chair, attaching her hacking USB to the computers open port. Immediately the computer booted up and began going through its usual commands, finally reaching the main screen. Glancing around and sifting through the files on the computer though, Sendai became increasing confused and annoyed. There were files detailing possible combat strategies under certain situations, compiled documents detailing the environments of various areas, and dozens of files and emails from the admiralty board, but not a single file related to the abyss, Daggertail Oni, Wo, Ru, or even any of his own ships!

"Does he keep all his files on his tablet? No, its memory wouldn't be big enough; there must be an external drive around here somewhere." Sendai hummed to herself as she moved out of the chair and began searching the room intensely. Moving every item and then placing it back exactly as it was found nothing, and even searching through the desk drawers and under any shelf she could find found nothing either.

Sendai's eyes moved to the only other door in the office, the door to Admiral Yin's personal quarters and sneered. She did not enjoy the idea of invading someone's sleeping area, but it was the only, and now most likely place where he could be keeping any information. It was either that or he really did keep everything on his tablet, a thing that shouldn't be possible without modifying it. And that was highly illegal under naval law.

Stepping up to the door Sendai knelt down and took out her lock picking tools once more, and with a few twists felt the locks tumblers drop and the latch click. Opening the door Sendai stepped into the room and immediately noticed a number of things seriously wrong. The futon on the floor was in a corner and was neatly made, looking like it hadn't been slept in in quite a while. On a desk by the wall was a second tablet charging station, as well as almost a dozen USB drives, two large stacks of papers, both official documents and unofficial papers, and sitting on the edge of the desk, covered in a heavy glass case locked firmly to the desk, was a strange blue and red crystal with a silver ring around its center. The crystal glowed ominously, and the more Sendia looked at it, the more it looked as if the red and blue coloring of the crystal slowly moved about like liquid, but as soon as she blinked the colors would be back to where they were.

"This, this is not normal." Sendai said to herself and she took a step back from the crystal and shook her head, then moved closer again. "Let's get it out of there." Sendai said as she pulled out her lock picking tool and began looking over the glass case, realizing it had not one, but five individual locks holding it in place. Whatever this crystal was, it was important and she needed to find out why, and got to work on the first lock.

"Don't bother trying to lock pick that. Yin told me that he set it up so that all of the locks need to be unlocked within a certain time frame!"

Sendai froze as the voice rang out from behind her and slowly turned her head to find Tenryuu standing right behind her with her arms crossed in front of her chest. How did she get found? She had spoken barely in a whisper at all times and had made no noise, so just how did she get found out!?

"Not going to try to explain yourself or make up an excuse?" Tenryuu asked as she glared at Sendai, her eye glowing with a hate and fury that Sendai had not seen often.

Sendai slowly stood up and turned around so that she was facing Tenryuu, her eyes quickly looking for a way out as she spoke. "There is not much point when caught in the act behind locked doors. Is there?"

"No, there isn't." Tenryuu replied as she uncrossed her arms.

Sendai glanced over Tenryuu, noticing that she did not have her sword on her. If she could just move past her she could get to a window in the office, but what then? She would need her equipment to escape, and she didn't know where it was being kept, which would complicate summoning it, though only a bit.

Deciding that was the best action Sendai rushed toward Tenryuu and swung her closed fist right into Tenryuu's stomach. She was only a light cruiser, but Sendia was more than capable of taking out almost anyone silently in close combat. There was no way she would lose!

Suddenly Tenryuu's right hand shot down and gripped Sendai's wrist, pulling her hand away from Tenryuu's stomach and forcing her body to stand upright, right in front of Tenryuu. "Not good enough!" Tenryuu hissed as she swung her free left hand directly into Sendai's stomach.

Sendai felt the air leave her lungs as pain shot through her entire body. Tenryuu was too strong, far too strong for a cruiser! A punch of this caliber was up there with punches from battleships, which Sendai had taken during her training. Just how strong was she?

Sendai dropped to the ground coughing, unable to immediately move as Tenryuu let go of her wrist with a scowl. "Let's make this clear. Yin knew you were here to spy, we all did. You never gave us the proof, but once Kaga told me you three were coming back due to an equipment malfunction I began to suspect, so I had the fairies take a look at it. They confirmed the damage to your foot gear was nothing short of sabotage." Tenryuu said, her voice sounding exceedingly arrogant to Sendai as she finally regained her breath and glared back up at her.

"Well, aren't you all paranoid as heck!" Sendai hissed, dropping her façade completely as she inwardly grinned to herself.

Tenryuu smiled. "So, this is what you're really like. Everyone will be thankful to drop our own facades, but now the question remains of what to do with you? I know Yin wouldn't want any excessive violence inside the base, so why don't you just stop resisting and we'll keep you locked up until Yin returns."

"I suppose that depends, on where he really is, where Daggertail Oni is, and what that odd crystal is." Sendai replied smugly as she stood up and tensed her muscles for a fight. She had been caught unawares, but now she wouldn't be, not by a long shot.

"I see. Then I guess we're doing this the hard way." Tenryuu said as she cracked her neck to the side and took a step forward.

Taking it as an invitation, Sendai moved forward and swung at Tenryuu with all of her might and skill. A strike to her side, another to her waist, another to her shoulder and a final one to her jaw, four strike in less than a full second, yet Tenryuu did not fall over and only took a few dazed steps back, grabbing her jaw with a scowl.

"You've got a pretty good punch for a light cruiser, ya know that?" Tenryuu said as she flicked her thumb under her nose.

"You say that like we're both not light cruisers!" Sendia roared out as she took a step forward and swung her left leg into Tenryuu's side, then landed and swung her right into her head, sending Tenryuu sideways into the window with less force than she intended.

Tenryuu pulled herself away from the window and let out a snicker, sounding far less in pain than Sendai expected. "I'm guessing you were trying to make me smash the window so you could then leave through it, ya? It's not going to happen. Since this base used to be a research base, it's well built, and most windows are double paned!" Tenryuu explained as she kicked the admiral's desk, causing it to skid across the room with a crash, giving both of them far more room to maneuver.

Taking advantage of the sudden increase of room Sendai ran to her right, right toward the wall and jumped against it. Using it as a spring board she bolted toward Tenryuu and tackled her into the wall with a crack. Instantly, Tenryuu grabbed Sendai's wrist and threw her off, quickly getting up and throwing a few quick punches towards her. With the length of her arms, making contact would not be a problem, but Sendai dodged the punches easily, ending it with a duck and a quick jab into Tenryuu's stomach, causing her to wheeze.

Using Tenryuu's need to catch her breath, Sendai quickly moved to her side and leapt into the air, kicking her legs out at Tenryuu's side, and sending her body against the window. This time surprisingly, the window smashed, noisily, and even worse Tenryuu fell through it, and out of the office with a crunch.

"Well, I guess you were wrong about the window." Sendai muttered to herself as she wiped her cheeks and stepped up to the broken window and looked through. On the ground outside Tenryuu laid motionlessly, but Sendai could see her chest rising and falling slowly. She wasn't dead, just unconscious.

Heaving a small sigh of relief Sendai moved back into Yins personal quarters and snatched up the USB drives before removing her hacking USB from his computer. While that crystal was interesting, her cover was blown. She had to leave now, and that meant she needed to act fast and find her gear, or at least get closer to where it was being kept.

"I doubt that Yuudachi and Kaga didn't hear that either. If I meet them I'll have to either subdue them immediately, or make up a good excuse to avoid them." Sendai said to herself as she threw open the door to Yin's office and stepped into the hall.

Moving down the hall Sendai was surprised that she did not hear any noise or meet anyone, but that changed when she made it to the mess hall, and found Kaga standing just shy of the door ready to leave, with all of her equipment on. "Sendai."

"Ah, Kaga, I heard a loud noise just now, are we under attack?" Sendai asked as energetically as she could, hoping that Kaga would be fooled.

"Yes, we are under attack." Kaga said carefully as she pulled out an arrow and nocked it onto her bow string, pointing it toward Sendai, "By you!"

Sendai jumped to the side as Kaga fired, and would have dodged her arrow, but she didn't expect Kaga to turn her arrow into a fighter inside a building, or for her to send it flying directly into Sendai's body, it exploding on contact.

Sendai flew backwards into a table, and flipped over it, landing squarely on her feet, just in time to see, and dodge a second arrow, one that did not turn into a plane, and flew past her head by a bare inch, embedding itself in a column behind her. "Give yourself up. If you do, I will not sink you this moment." Kaga said unemotionally, making her statement feel all the darker.

"That second arrow was clearly meant for my head. You were intending to sink me in the first place!" Sendai declared angrily as she tensed her legs and arms, preparing to dodge whatever would come her way. She needed to find her equipment to summon it even if it wasn't repaired.

"True. Your nature as a spy is proven, so unless you give up and tell us who sent you, I will sink you, right now!" Kaga said loudly as she nocked another arrow and pulled it fully back until the bow itself seemed to shake with anticipation.

Sendai and Kaga stood there for many moments, each waiting for the other to react. it was immediately clear to Sendai that this Kaga knew what she was doing far more than most, if she made one mistake, she would take a hit, and it could turn serious quickly. She needed to move though, before anyone else came to help Kaga.

Throwing her hand up Sendai grabbed a nearby chair and threw it into the air, using it to block the first arrow Kaga let fly as she dashed for the nearby window. Reaching the window Sendai suddenly back stepped causing Kaga's second arrow to miss, and strike the window, shattering it instantly.

moving forward Sendai leapt out through the window and landed on the docks outside. The moon beat down on her, and the sky was completely clear, the worst weather for an escape. Glancing around Sendai's eyes stopped on the firing range. It was the only place she had not checked before being found out, and as she had not felt her equipment anywhere else, it had to be there.

Dashing across the docks as quickly as possible Sendai smirked as she began feeling her equipment, then gasped in shock as she saw a black torpedo with a toothy grin out the corner of her vision, right before it hit her.

The force threw Sendai sideways, but she was able to land on her feet with minimal effort and look around, finding the one responsible standing right in front of the doorway to the firing range. Standing proudly with her black skirt swaying slightly in the breeze, and her hair mimicking it, Yuudachi stood with a vicious grin that Sendai had not seen before. She looked like she was under some sort of adrenaline high, but even that failed to decribe how absolutely terrifying her eyes looked. Then she hit her.

Moving so fast that Sendai had trouble seeing her, Yuudachi closed the distance between them and swung her right fist, holding her gun atop it, directly into Sendai's stomach, then swung her left arm right into Sendai's head, sending her to the ground in a second.

"Ack, h-how did you just-!?" Sendai hacked as she tried to pull herself off the ground. Yuudachi's punch was strong, far too strong for a destroyer. No amount of training or modernization or equipment could make a destroyer hit that hard!

"How did I what? Hit you, poi?" Yuudachi asked in her usual upbeat and happy tone, a tone that did not fit the amount of bloodlust she was releasing or the way her fingers were clenching as if tipped with claws.

"How, did, you hit so hard!" Sendai roared as she leapt to her feet and let the feeling of her equipment embrace her, summoning it while simultaneously raising her arm and letting the cannons along her arm equipment to open fire on Yuudachi.

"Ah, owm, ow, ow! No fair, Poi!" Yuudachi cried out as she got hit by a few round then began moving around to dodge Sendai's fire.

She had her equipment, and from the feel of it even her foot equipment had been fixed, she just needed to find an opening to get out onto the sea without being immediately followed by Yuudachi. The last thing she needed was a destroyer chasing her with torpedoes. She just needed to-..

"Wo, a little help, please!" Yuudachi cried, as she stopped moving and crossed her arms in front of her face, allowing every single shot of Sendai's to strike her unimpeded.

Sendai opened her eyes wider in shock as she realized what Yuudachi had said and turned to look around, just in time to find a pair of fighters plow past her, their combined firing bouncing off and riveting through her equipment and staggering her.

Standing down the docks, directly beside Kaga, was the Wo class that the base was keeping, but unlike every other time Sendai had seen her, she did not look so weak and unable to fight. She wore a white leotard with high leggings and a red skirt similar to what any standard carrier would wear. On her head was the trademark headgear of a Wo class, but it was grey in color and far more sleek. The tentacles hanging down from it had red stripes on them and the guns on its sides and the headgears eyes glowed softly blue. Most strange was that in her hands the Wo class held a silver staff with a glowing blue orb on its end, a staff that somehow, Sendai knew was bad for her.

"Squadron two, moving out! Take her down!" Wo called out with a smile as she swung her staff, causing six fighters to suddenly appear above her, as if created out of thin air before they flew toward Sendai, their guns firing nonstop.

"So you didn't really capture those abyssal, you're working with them you traitors!" Sendai roared as she leapt to the side to dodge the rounds, only to be strafed by Kaga's fighters right after.

"Wrong. Wo, and Ru, are not Abyssals." Kaga said stoically as she fired another volley of fighters out to strafe her. Why was she using just fighters though?

"What are you talking about?!" Sendai demanded as she raised her arm and fired at Kaga, only to find Yuudachi had somehow moved into the way and block the shots with her own arms.

"She is meaning that Wo and Ru are not true abyssals anymore. They are hybrids, half abyssal, half ship girl!" Tenryuu said as she walked down the docks toward Sendai, rubbing her chin with her hand as she carried some sort of white object in her free hand.

"What, that's impossible!" Sendai declared loudly as she, and everyone else stopped firing suddenly.

"Why do you think we're called the Coalition Fleet?" Tenryuu asked with a smile as she raised the mask in her free hand so that Sendai could see it. "The late Admiral Kurokami designated our fleet as he knew about it. We are the Coalition Fleet." Tenryuu declared as she placed the mask on her face and transformed into Bladereef Hime, shocking Sendai completely. "And . . . . you are, not . . . . .escaping!"


	20. Escape - Side B

"Rena, he's your brother and I will not allow both of you to be caught!"

Yin felt his blood run cold at what Daggertail Oni's mother suddenly screamed. For a half second Yin's brain seemed to stop functioning, but he quickly gained hold of his mind, and his emotions. Shaking his head Yin blocked all of his emotions out. Emotions would interfere with the situation, and there was only one thing he needed right now, a plan to escape, otherwise he would have no time later to parse the information that he had just been given, or even think about it.

Glancing back Yin quickly surveyed the area around him. Both Ru and Imuya were blockading the door, Ru firing out into the hallway every few seconds, followed by Imuya who was throwing torpedoes down it, likely to less effect. Daggertail Hime was still standing just below her mother in a state of shock, and her mother seemed so overly serious she was unable to look anywhere but down at the grate below her as tears fell from,..

Wait, a grate? Yin rushed over to Daggertail's Side and knelt down looking at the grate. it was easily a meter square In size but- "Where does this lead?" Yin asked quickly.

"What? I don't-," Daggertail began.

"I sometimes hear the sound of water and abyssal's talking about leaving. If I'm right, it could lead to the docks." Daggertail's mother said carefully, shaking her head a bit to try to get rid of the tears on her face.

"Good. Imuya, how's the hallway?" Yin called out as thrust the tip of his sword into the edge of the grate and began prying it up.

"Impossibly full!" Ru called out as Imuya turned around.

"What Ru said! There's more of them by the moment!"

"Wait, are you thinking of going down there!?" Daggertail asked in surprise.

"Yeah, if I can just get this grate off!" Yin replied as he continued to try to remove it. "This thing is freaking heavy!"

"But that's impossible! It's- . . . . . . Alight, fine then let me!" Daggertail exclaimed as her tail swung around and plowed into the grate, tearing through it as if it was paper.

Yin waited until Daggertail moved her tail away then looked down the hole to find it extremely long. But at the bottom he could see light and heard the sound of water. "Good, Ru, Imuya, jam that door shut and get over here! We're leaving!" Yin yelled as he threw his sword into its sheathe on his back.

"What? We can' just leave we almost have mother free!" Daggertail exclaimed a Ru slammed the door shut, and Imuya jammed a torpedo into a crack in the floor, so that the next moment the door was opened, it would hit the torpedo and explode.

"Go!" Daggertail mother said with a smile, causing her to freeze up as Ru, Imuya and Yin jumped down the hole." Go with your brother. I'll be fine."

"Ah- I'll come back for you. I swear it!" Daggertail cried as she ran up to and jumped down the hole, not hearing her mother's last words.

"Now that I've seen that Yin is doing fine, and that they are together now, there's no way they'll break me again!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yin flew down the hole and watched as he approached the water, then slipped right into it with a splash. Quickly moving his arms he resurfaced and looked around, finding that he was in the exact docks that they had entered the abyssal base from.

"Ru where is-," Yins question was interrupted by a splash in the water just behind him, "Daggertail, never mind."

"Admiral, here!" Imuya called as she swam over to Yin, holding both his scuba flippers and air tank in her hands.

With a nod Yin took them and began struggling to put them on, until Imuya dove underwater to help him put on the flippers. "Do you think they know we're down here yet?"

"Probably not, but they will soon." Ru said as she floated In the water just as Daggertail burst from underneath, her tail's weight having apparently caused her to have plunge deeper than anyone else.

"Why would-," Yin began to say, until an explosion sounded out above them. "Ah, let's get going. Daggertail, we're not familiar with those tunnels, so you've got the lead again.

Daggertail Oni only nodded before plunging under the depths.

Following her down it was much the same as before, with Daggertails tail lighting up slightly to act as a guide until they got to the underwater currents. And just as they got into the current it happened. The sounds of explosions reverberated through the water, and looking behind, Yin could see dozens of Abyssals swimming down the current behind them, firing at them. None of their shots got even close, being sent all over by the current, but the fact that they were following them was the main problem. Once they got out of the current, they'd have to get back to his speed boat and get back to Japanese waters, all while being pursued.

Feeling a sudden sideways jolt, Yin looked forward to see Imuya pulling him out of the current, and after a moment of being dragged he kicked his own legs to propel himself up behind Imuya and Ru, who were now trailing quite far behind Daggertail as she swam toward the surface.

Brother. That was what Daggertail mother had said, or had more accurately, had called him, Yin thought as he swam upwards towards the surface. In the calm of the water he couldn't help but let the words replay themselves through his head, and the more he thought over it, the more confused, worried, and ecstatic he became, until the feeling of cool air and a clear sky beckoned him back to reality.

Glancing around at the area Yin spotted his boat, along with Imuya and Ru already on it while Daggertail pulled it away from the rocks. Quickly swimming over Yin climbed in, with a little assistance from Ru, kicked of his flippers and dropped his air tank off his back and moved to the driver seat just as Imuya jumped sideways into the passenger seat the speedboat now fully warmed up and it's engine rumbling contently. "Okay, Let's get out of here and-."

"I don't think so!" a sudden angry voice called out, nearly eclipsed by the sound of a cannon firing, and the sound of the speedboats engine puttering out. Yin partially stood up and looked at the front of his boat, finding a large hole in it, and then looked up to find the culprit behind it, or perhaps culprits was more accurate.

Standing on the rocks just above the boat, was Airfield Hime, Seaport Hime, and Battleship Symbiotic Hime. Both Airfield and Symbiotic were standing proudly on the rocks with Airfields fighters and bombers floating ominously around her and Battleship Symbiotic Hime's equipment behind her growling menacingly; its cannons smoking as they pulled up from having aimed at Yins boat. Seaport Hime however, unlike the other two, was sitting on the rocks to the side, and looked entirely uninterested.

For many moments everyone was quiet and the only person to do anything was Yin as he glanced around at their surroundings, finding that no other Abyssal were appearing or appeared to be present under the water. Did the three Himes before them intend to take them on their own? If they did they would still be at a serious disadvantage considering the difference of combat power, but using other abyssal would make it even harder for them, so where were they?

Swallowing hard Yin stood up from his chair and looked up to the three Hime's smiling proudly. "You know, this boat is not exactly made of pocket change, it'll have to come out of my salary!"

"Oh my, you act as if you have a chance!" Battleship Symbiotic Hime exclaimed with a light laugh.

"I'll be honest with you, if there are no other abyssal round, we do." Yin said clearly as he pulled the straps left from his diving equipment off his suit and dropped them onto the floor before untying his sheath and retying it on his waist where he preferred it.

"Ha, as if! You're awfully arrogant for someone who's going to become a punching bag for us when we're through with you!" Airfield Hime declared with a smile as she turned her gaze to Daggertail and scowled. "If this is some long drawn out attempt to capture an admiral, Daggertail, I think you've missed the point."

"It's not. It was to save my mother from you!" Daggertail yelled as she pointed her finger at Airfield, her tail mimicking the action.

" . . . . . I was against it in the first place, but Midway and Seaport here gave you that chance to prove yourself, not to fail and betray us!" Airfield said her voice like cold Iron and her eyes like piercing arrows.

"I don't mean to interrupt your little berating session, but I had asked that question expecting an answer!" Yin said loudly as he walked behind his speedboats seat and bent over, tearing the suit off of his lower legs, revealing his bare feet.

"Against an admiral like you who commands a Taboo, and who has the arrogance to speak in such a way in such a situation, normal Abyssals would be useless against you. We three are all that will be necessary for taking you all down back into the depths!" Battleship Symbiotic Hime explained, her tone serious and stoic.

"Alright then, good." Yin said as he unzipped the front of his diving suit down to his waist and took the top off before tying the arms around his waist, revealing his bare chest as he stepped up to the boats edge. "Then I think you should know two things. Ru isn't an Abyssal, She's a Hybrid!" Yin exclaimed, as he stepped up onto the boats edge and dropped off the other side, his bare feet touching the water and holding him there as if he was standing on solid ground. "And I'm not quite human!"

All three of the Hime's were surprised, so surprised that none of them moved, allowing Ru, Imuya and Daggertail to get off the boat, just before it to begin sinking. Finally, after many moments of silence, Seaport Hime stood up and walked down off the rocks and onto the water. "I'll take the Admiral." She declared calmly and quietly, causing both Battleship Symbiotic Hime and Airfield Hime to shake their heads and return to the situation at hand.

"Alright then, I'll punish Daggertail myself!" Airfield Hime declared with a nearly psychotic grin.

"I guess I'm stuck with those two, a sub, and a battleship. Might be a good workout I guess." Battleship Symbiotic Hime said with a heavy sigh.

"Alright then, I guess that's how it will be." Yin said as he turned his gaze to Daggertail, Ru and Imuya. "Don't die."

Imuya and Ru nodded before quickly dashing to one side to Fight Battleship Symbiotic Hime, and Yin quickly ran across the water in the other direction with Seaport Hime hot on his heels, leaving Daggertail now alone with Airfield Hime standing on the rock before her.

"I'm not about to give you any chance here. You can't win against me!" Airfield Hime declared as her airstrips slid out from inside her hair and numerous Abyssal fighters and bombers began appearing down them and flying around above her, intent on following her every command once issued.

"No, you won't. I may not have gotten my mother free, but I'll make you regret ever laying a hand on her!" Daggertail exclaimed angrily, her tail thrashing around into the water.

"Hmph, you're nothing but an overly energetic creation of a monster, so I think I'll slay you now. Kill her!"

On Airfield Himes command all of her air power moved toward Daggertail, the fighters talking a low flight path near the waters, while the bombers took a high path to get ready to dive bomb her. The fighters all let their guns loose as they flew toward Daggertail and past her, at least they would have if she hadn't raise her tail to block their bullets then swung it to the side in a broad arc, catching a good third of them and smashing them to pieces from the force of her swing alone. As the remaining fighters flew around to collect themselves back into a group Daggertail swung her arm up and let her autocannon loose into the sky, picking off a couple bombers as they dove towards her. The resulting explosion blurred her vision, sent searing flames raging across her skin, and caused the water to ripple around her like a storm. But Daggertail didn't care.

Dashing forward while the planes were regrouping Daggertail raised her arm and opened fire on Airfield, only to have her summon enough bombers to block every one of her shots. Leaping off the water Daggertail flipped around to slam her tail onto Airfield Hime, only to find her not there, and then to take a barrage of bullets in the side of the head.

"I told you. You are young, weak and stupid. You can't beat me!" Airfield Hime called out from nearly fifty meters behind where Daggertail stood.

Daggertail scowled to herself as she turned back to Airfield. She was in a bad situation. If she was against a battleship or cruiser she'd have no problem, but Airfield knew she was melee focused and was keeping her distance. "This is going to be a hassle." Daggertail murmured as she dashed forward, remembering the horrible truth that Airfield Hime technically had an infinite number of planes as long as she had the time to create more.

"OH, you think I'm a hassle!" Airfield roared as she continued to summon bomber after fighter after bomber after fighter and send them at Daggertail, forcing her to keep moving. "You are the hassle, always causing problems and whining about that disgusting Taboo! The only reason we keep it down there is we can't kill it! Yet you always go on and on about not hurting her and protecting her and proving yourself so I'll stop, yet you never delivered! You always failed at every little thing you did, and couldn't even kill one measly ship girl or human!"

"Fine then, the first thing I succeed at will be making you regret ever touching my mother!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Imuya and Ru both jumped to their respective sides, dodging a barrage of fire from Battleship Symbiotic Hime.

"Heh, looks like Daggertail's having a bit of trouble." Ru commented as she returned fire toward Symbiotic Hime.

"Yeah and we might too. I'm not equipped for taking out battleships!" Imuya complained as she dove under the waves for half a second to dodge a shell that came whipping by.

"True, but it's two on one, so we can do this, her equipment can only turn so much!"

"Agreed, let's take her out!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yin walked across the water parallel to Seaport Hime until finally the both of them figured they were far enough and stopped, turning toward the other. Yin had never seen Seaport Hime before. He had only read reports about her abilities and looks, and now that he was seeing her in the flesh, he could tell that many of the reports had been frantic and slightly off in their descriptions of her. All the reports always stated that she was disgustingly large in all ways, but that appeared to be untrue. She stood almost eight feet tall, and while her body's assets were larger than most girls, they did not appear to be disproportionately large for her size. In all honesty the only thing about her that Yin found off or unnerving wasn't the horn coming out of her head, but the massive metal claws that came out of her long sleeves. Naval R&D never had decided whether they were gloves or her real hands, but Yin couldn't care less, he only noticed they looked powerful, and would probably hurt.

Normally Seaport was known for commanding droves of planes, yet she had not summoned, created or brought out any, prompting Yin to grip his sword tightly as he flicked it to the side. "So, I'm guessing you have some reason for going after me personally? A grudge perhaps?"

Seaport shook her head, causing her long hair to sway about. "No. I need to, ascertain something, about you."

Yin smiled, both at Seaports reply, and her calm and slow way of speaking. "I see. You catch me at a disadvantage then, as I am not armed with a fire arm."

"Not needed. It is hard to, talk over gunfire." Seaport Hime stated as she suddenly ran forward across the water, far faster than her size made her seem able to move. Crossing the distance she raised one of her massive claws, and swung it toward Yins left side.

Acting fast Yin raise his right arm to his left side and raised his other hand, bracing the other end of his blade against his palm just in time to block Seaports strike. The force of the blow caused his arms to quiver, and a second later Yin found his feet sliding across the water, stopping almost ten meters away.

"Ah, that's some strength you got there." Yin said with a grin as he lowered his blade to his side and began clenching his now numb left hand.

"You as well. The only other time I stuck an admiral, he ended up dying instantly. It was unfortunate." Seaport replied, her tone almost sounding solemn.

"You, sound like you regret killing him?" Yin asked, not entirely sure.

Seaport Hime nodded as she slowly began walking towards Yin, "I do. I wanted to, speak to him but was unable to." Seaport explained as she swung her claws out one after another toward Yin, forcing him to block blow after blow.

"That's . . . you seem different. You're insanely strong and fast, yet you normally fight with fighters! What are you trying to find out?" Yin questioned as he parried and blocked each and every blow, nearly missing a few from how fast Seaports claws and closed fists swung out to him.

Seaport stopped for a moment and lowered her arms, her claws twitching ever so slightly. "The reason, for why we fight."

Yin was unable to speak. He had asked Ru and Wo in the past, but they knew nothing about the abyssal designs, and even naval intelligence had no idea about the Abyssals reasons for how they acted. The only point Yin knew of was Wo, Yuudachi's and Tenryuu's statements about hearing strange whispers in the past, but beyond that- "You, don't know why you fight?"

Seaport Hime shook her head." It is not that I am one who doesn't know. It is that I don't understand."

"You don't understand, but you know why you fight?" Yin asked, both confused by Seaports words, and curious.

"Yes, so I thought maybe the admirals of the ship girls would know the reason with understanding."

"Then you've been hoping wrong, we know even less that you. We don't even know why the abyss appeared and began attacking, let alone any reason as to why."

"I see." Seaport Hime said, right before lunging toward Yin with both of her claws raised up in the air. Both of the claws crashed down onto Yins sword, but he held firm, and as Seaport Hime pushed down on him, she seemed to smile slightly." Thank you for answering me honestly. I have one more question."

"Oh yeah? And how do you know I'm being honest!" Yin roared as he pushed back up and caused Seaport's claws to push away giving him the change to swipe his sword forward before stepping back.

Seaport glanced down and pocked at her belly with a claws finger, noticing that Yins sword had cut through her clothing, and had given her a long red mark across her stomach. "You are different than other admirals I've seen and heard of. You willingly speak to the enemy about reasons, where any other speaks only of our deaths. I feel I can trust you." Seaport explained as she looked at Yin and raised both of her claws, her pose looking almost like a strange martial arts stance. "I want to know. Why are you able to stand on the water like us, and why your ship girls are different. What exactly are you trying to accomplish?"

"Huh, I'm glad it's you asking these questions. In a way, I'm probably the first of what you call Taboo, as my mother was a ship girl. And as to what I'm trying to accomplish, I aim for peace, like all admirals!"

"Yet you go about it strangely. You do not directly try to destroy us, you, speak with us." Seaport stated as she glowered at Yin.

"Peace is not always won by destruction." Yin replied, just before a massive explosion sent a blast wave past them, and rained a torrent of seawater on them both. "What was-..?"

"It seems that, another has joined the fray." Seaport said with a heavy sigh, just before turning around and waving a massive hand above her head. "You have this, go now and get your, girls, out of here."

Yin waited a moment to see if it was a farce, then slowly lowered his blade to his side. It wasn't. "Alright I'll take you up on that offer," Yin said with a wave of hands as he ran back towards the rocks, leaving Seaport alone with her last words.

"Perhaps, we'll meet again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daggertail Oni bounced across the water and to her feet, feeling her entire body screaming at her. She hadn't really taken to much damage, but the constant barrages of bullets from fighters and then being strafed by bombers was talking its toll on her endurance. And she had yet to hit Airfield Hime even once.

"Give up, and maybe I'll make your punishment one hundred shells less!" Airfield Hime called out with a laugh, clearly joking.

"Damn it, if only my autocannon had better accuracy!" Daggertail hissed to herself as she lunged forward toward Airfield Hime, only to be strafed by fighters and bombers simultaneously, sending her backwards across the waves like a skipping stone.

Daggertail tried to move her body and land herself, but her body wasn't responding. Was she seriously going to just be knocked around like this? "Dammit!" Daggertail yelled in despair, just before being caught on the surface. "What, Ru did you-," Daggertail started, until she looked up at the one who had caught her, and felt her entire body go cold just before she panicked and forcibly threw herself away from the one who had caught her.

Looking back at her from the water's surface Daggertail wasn't sure if this new combatant was friend or foe. She stood tall with short black hair that was well cut, but her looks made her look like an abyssal, one Daggertail did not recognize. She was wearing a black Abyssal body suit, but over it was the torn remains of a white skirt, as well as the barely existent remains of white cloth on her upper body that likely had been some sort of blouse or wrap. Boots covered in massive silver spikes ran up her legs all the way to her upper thighs, and covering her arms were dozens of pieces of black shrapnel. But perhaps the most unnerving part was that covering her eyes was a shaped metallic plate, making her eyes unseen, and her emotions hidden.

She stood there motionless for many moments her mouth open wide as she gasped erratically for air, like her lungs couldn't process it, or the air itself was toxic to her. Then, after a few moments of silence, she lowered her arms from the position they had been in to catch Daggertail and said one initial word, her voice sounding like a dying machine as red and brown smoke poured out of her mouth. "K- ill!"

"kill? Who are you anyway! I don't recognize you!" Airfield Hime yelled out as she continued to summon planes, though none of them seemed to be attacking.

"Wait, Airfield doesn't-," Daggertail said to herself in surprise as she looked between the two of them. Was this new abyssal an ally, or an enemy?

As if answering her question the new Abyssal raised an open palm toward Airfield Hime, then closed it into a fist. instantly four large Abyssal floating gun turrets that looked like Destroyed husks of machines, popped up out of the water around Airfield Hime, all of their guns pointing toward her instantly.

Airfield Hime didn't even have time to react as all four gun turrets opened fire on her simultaneously, blasting out a plume of water so massive Daggertail felt the concussion through the air itself.

As the plume of water began falling back to the surface Daggertail noticed Airfield skip out of it, her equipment in shambles, her skin covered in burns, and her hair smoldering. She appeared unconscious, and from the way she finally began sinking into the water, Daggertail was sure of it. That or she died.

Turning her gaze back to the new abyssal Daggertail froze as she noticed it take a few steps forward and raise its other arm rigidly, as if her elbows would not bend. "Kill!"

Suddenly the four guns turrets of her shot into the air and all trained their guns further away toward where Ru and Imuya were fighting, and began firing at Battleship Symbiotic Hime.

Daggertail was unable to say a word as she watched the unmoving Abyssal just stand there. The more she looked at her, the more her body resembled some sort of forsaken or desecrated corpse, and just a single glance at her turrets told the same thing.

"Daggertail what was- ? Who are you!" Yin roared surprise as he ran over and raised his sword to the new abyssal as soon as he noticed her.

"Ah-, I- I'm fine, this abyssal, i- I think she's friendly." Daggertail said, her voice quivering with shock, surprise and a bit of horror. "She, she took out Airfield Hime and is firing on Battleship Symbiotic Hime. I think."

Slowly, the new abyssal turned her head towards Yin, her neck making a horribly disgusting cracking sound as it stopped and twitched the last little bit. " . . . . ima . . . . Miral . . . . Kami . . . . . . . . . . Yin. . . . . . . assist . . . . . need. . . . . . . . . . . . evolution!"

Yin looked Disgusted as the new abyssal spoke, smoke and bile fluids pouring out of her mouth like tar and death, until he pieced together what he thought she was saying." Oh my god, are you!?"


	21. Questions

Airfield Hime opened her eyes and glanced around; finding herself lying in a small room of Iron Bottom Sound, a room often used by many of the Hime's to rest away from the eyes of other Abyssals. They had to keep up impressions after all.

Continuing to look round she quickly found Battleship Symbiotic Hime lying nearby, her armour and equipment battered, but otherwise she looked fine. But what had happened, and why were they here instead of…..Airfield Hime's eyes suddenly widened as she remembered what had happened. They had chased after Daggertail and cornered them, but then another Abyssal had appeared and attacked them!

The sound of metal sliding turned Airfield attention to the door, a door only the Hime's and Oni were capable of opening, and saw Seaport Hime walk in and seat herself down on a metal box by the doorway, laying her massive hands on her lap as she spoke. "You're awake. Good."

"What happened, Seaport! Where is that admiral and Daggertail!?" Airfield Hime demanded in anger as she stood up off the box she had been lying on, and then found herself fall back onto it again, her legs not entirely stable.

"They got away." Seaport stated calmly. She was always calm, even when she shouldn't be, and it pissed her off!

"Arrggh, dammit! Don't tell me that fucking new enemy got you as well!?"

Seaport shook her head at Airfield. "No, their admiral was more powerful than I expected."

"What!? What happened to you would deal with him?! How did a bloody human beat you!?" Airfield Demanded to know.

"He used a blade made of some green material. While fighting I found out something about him though, apparently, he himself is a taboo. One of his parents was a ship girl. I would guess that is likely the reason why he was so considerably powerful.

"What? A taboo, commanding other taboos!? Sonofa!" Airfield Screamed in rage. "you're saying that while we were being beaten by a new abyssal traitor, you were being thrashed around by a human ship hybrid!?"

"Correct. He did not completely beat me though, so once you and Symbiotic were beaten I brought you both back, and everyone else decided to send strike forces after them. They did not fare well."

"I see. Dammit. What else has happened, how long have I been out for?" Airfield Hime asked now slightly calmer.

"Nearly three days. Some of the strike forces sent after them have not returned as of yet, but considering how severely the ones that did return were beaten, there is not much hope."

" . . . I understand. I am guessing there is much to do then?" Airfield asked, her tone annoyed and angered.

"Yes, the others are trying to redistribute our strengths around the ocean areas. But it is not going well."

"I see. Then I shall go and deal with these problems." Airfield Hime declared as she stood up and walked to the door, stopping just before leaving. "Is that Taboo still chained up here?"

Seaport Nodded. "Are you going to take out your anger on her like usual?"

"No, I just needed to know that she's still there. I'll be heading to deal with our forces distribution. Then we'll look into finding that fucking admiral and Daggertail!" Airfield declared as she stormed off, leaving Seaport alone with the unconscious Battleship Symbiotic Hime.

After a few moments Seaport stood up and left the room, carefully closing the door behind her before walking through the halls. Passing numerous abyssals she finally made her way to the place she was heading, the room that held the Taboo.

The door to the room was in pieces, having been blown apart by some sort of bomb that the admirals ship girls had placed there when attempting to free her. Stepping inside she found the room in disarray. There were blast marks on the floors, and the grate that had been there to allow for water to flow out of the room had been smashed to pieces. And hanging above it, held by only her arms chained to the walls, was the Taboo, as everyone called her.

"You are awake, yes?" Seaport suddenly said as she glanced behind her, making sure no-one was in the hall behind her.

The taboo opened her eyes and looked at seaport, a scowl of disdain covering her face. "Here to mock me, or is it to take out your anger on me like Airfield does?"

"Neither. I wish to ask you something." Seaport Hime said.

". . . and that is?"

"You are that admiral's mother, correct?" Seaport asked as she walked closer.

" . . . . . . . . Yes, what of it. You will not beat him or my daughter!"

"I now realize that. But you, you created them both. You . . . . .bore them, correct?" Seaport Hime asked.

" . . . . Yes. They are my children."

"What, what was it like? What was, what is, being a, a mother, like?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Something Is wrong." Kaga said calmly as she and every one besides the Admiral, Imuya and Ru stood on the edge of the docks.

"Yeah, Yin should've returned already." Tenryuu agreed as she looked out to the ocean.

"Should this Musashi and other go to search for the admiral then?" Musashi asked, her Fleet having returned the day before.

"Yeah, let's go out and look!" Zuikaku added quickly.

"No," Wo suddenly said, causing everyone to look at her in surprise.

"No, what do you mean no? We need to find the Admiral!" Ikazuchi declared.

"No, we already have." Kaga suddenly said with a small smirk to Wo. "You found him as well?"

"My radar has picked up five entities heading in this direction at high speed. One of them is human, one is a ship girl, and the other three are hybrids."

"Wait, three?" Inazuma asked in surprise.

"Hmmm, this Musashi can make them out on the horizon. This Musashi suggests that we back up." Musashi stated as she began backing up away from the edge of the docks.

"Hmm, why?" Zuikaku asked as Tenryuu and Wo stepped back as well, grabbing and dragging Inazuma and Ikazuchi with them.

Then the tsunami hit, or more accurately Daggertail and Ru leapt onto the docks, with Imuya and Yin on their backs, and the water spray behind them reared up and splashed down onto the docks, soaking everything they struck.

Within seconds of shaking the water off their bodies and getting up off the ground, everyone found Yin Leap off of Daggertail's back, or tail more accurately, and walk over, some strange urgency speeding his step. "There's an Abyssal just behind us, when she arrives, bring her to the mess hall immediately. I'll meet you there in a moment!" Yin explained before turning back to the buildings and rushing off, leaving Tenryuu and everyone else completely confounded as to what just happened.

"Ugh, what happened and why are you so late?" Tenryuu asked to Ru and Imuya, not looking toward Daggertail in any way.

"It's . . . a long story." Ru said after a moment of deliberation

"Yeah, let's just say the Abyssal right behind us is a little, creepy." Imuya added with a forced chuckle. "And may or may not be a hybrid."

"Ah here she comes. Brace yourselves!" Daggertail exclaimed as she pointed towards the sea, just before everyone grimaced in horror.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yin stormed through the halls of the base till he reached his office, his thoughts a whirlpool where nothing connected or could be made clear. There were too many things he had discovered, found out, and needed to think over. Too many things. Too many.

Passing through his office Yin immediately noticed the taped up window, the damaged floor and the boot prints on the wall, but he ignored them. It was merely something he'd have to deal with later. Just like the fact that he hadn't seen Sendai. Whatever had happened to her was not immediately important.

Moving into his personal quarters Yin quickly grabbed the key to the case where he kept the Crystal of Evolution, from under his futon, and then grabbed the case itself. To say he was worried about the situation would be an understatement. The crystal in a way was like a last gift from both his father and Admiral Kurokami, but he had no idea how to really use it. After acquiring it he had searched through the underground lab many times, but the only thing he ever found were old papers of reports and experiment results, nothing on the exact experiments themselves or how to use it. The reports told of many failures and success's, but each success was minor or early on, modernization and the like, while the failures were jarring, nothing happening, or in a worse case, some tests subject turning into gruesome monsters that were not abyssal, Ship girl, or hybrid.

All this brought the current situation to Yins mind as he left his room and headed for the mess hall with the crystal. The subjects in the records that existed had been described as looking like corpses of Abyssals, but apparently had some remains of consciousness before they had expired. And from the way that the unknown Abyssals actions and words had become more broken and erratic on the return to the base, and from her features, Yin knew who she was. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but her words clearly, or perhaps unclearly, had stated Crystal of Evolution, meaning she knew something about the current situation. And there was only one person he could think of that knew of it beside himself. He wasn't sure if it really would help, and he was not even sure how to use the crystal itself, or what effects it would have. But for the chance to acquire some true answers for the first time, he needed to take a chance.

Bursting into the mess hall, Yin found the dying Abyssal standing inside, along with everyone else who was keeping a wide berth from her. It was understandable, and made Yin hope this would work. "Here it is!" Yin said as he placed the case on the table and quickly unlocked the case, pulling the glass off of it and placing it beside.

The Abyssal slowly moved toward the crystal, her body somehow looking worse than before, like her flesh itself was sliding off around her wounds and the spikes protruding from her body, revealing mases of flesh the color of black tar. Finally reaching the crystal she reached out her hand and strangely, the crystal began to glow and a shot of white and red energy arced out of it to her finger, and immediately her body began to change.

First the wounds across her body began to close and disappear, leaving the spikes embedded in her to disappear or fall out with light clicks. Next the complexion of her skin changed, becoming significantly healthier. Finally, her desecrated and tainted armour began disintegrating.

Standing with only the metal plate still covering her face, everyone was surprised at how she had changed and how she now looked. She appeared to wear a sleeveless bodysuit that was brilliantly white with blue frill and detailing. Atop the bodysuit, covering her upper body, was a black sleeveless vest like those that many classes of battleships wore, only this one was dark black with the same blue trim and had no detached sleeves.

Stepping away from the crystal she slowly took in a breath of air she slowly let it out, sounding significantly healthier as the four floating turrets that were around her underwent a similar change, turning from black masses of metal, to smooth reversed arrows with glowing blue centers and no barrels anywhere on them.

"are you, alright now?" Yin asked after a few moments, allowing her to take many long slow breaths of air.

The Abyssal now Ship girl, Perhaps Hybrid, smiled as she turned to Yin, her shoulder length black hair shaking about as she reached up to the dark black plate covering her eyes. Grabbing it and crushing it to pieces, revealing her light blue eyes to everyone. "Yes, I am fine now. Both my mind and my body are clear and my own again." she declared with a soft smile and a strong voice.

"Um wait, who are you, Poi!?" Yuudachi suddenly asked as she hopped forward and peered at her curiously, showing little of the wariness that everyone else still did.

"Ah yes, forgive me and allow me to reintroduce myself to you all!" she said as she walked up to the end of the table and turned around so she was looking at everyone including Yin. "Fourth ship of the Kongou class of fast battleships, and the past secretary of Admiral Ryu Kurokami, Hybrid Battlecruiser, Kirishima, Reporting!"

"Ah, didn't you commit suicide!?" Tenryuu exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, I suppose I should explain, yes?"

"That would be beneficial this Musashi would think!" Musashi quickly replied as she stepped forward and sat down at the table, quickly being joined by everyone except for Yin.

"Please do." Yin said after a moment as he stepped back and leaned on a column.

Kirasima nodded and sat down. "Very well. I committed suicide because I knew that eventually I would be forced to work under another admiral. And as Kurokami had always loved to keep secrets, I would be forced to spill all of them under another admiral. I could not allow this, so I decided I would take the secrets with me to the grave. It seems the final experiment came into play though."

"The final experiment? You mean with the crystal from when Kurokami and my father were experimenting with it?" Yin asked.

"Yes," Kirashima answered with a nod. "The final experiment was the last one that was done before the Crystal was sealed here under Kala island. Most prior experiments had involved moving its energy by technical means, and the few others that entailed physical contact ended badly for those doing the experiment. Because those who did them though were low level, it was believed that the two of us who had long since reached our maximum potential would be able to touch the crystal without worry. When we did, nothing happened, so we had long since considered the last experiment a failure."

"We? As in, you and-?" Yin began to ask, not entirely sure as to how.

"Myself and your late mother. It was a week after the final experiments failure when she sunk and left us. We had believed the final experiment would change and evolve us, but it seems in my case, it only came into play when I died. The effects of it from so long ago however seemed to have weakened. Hence why I looked as I did just now until I touched the crystal again."

"I, think I understand what you're saying. Wait, were you the abyssal that had been reported to have attacked the headquarters then?" Yin asked.

"Yes, I believe so. When I came back to life my body quickly began degenerating on me. It became impossible to sneak out of the headquarters without being seen, so I opted to get out quickly and use a minor amount of destruction to hide my identity as I escaped."

"Ah, you probably didn't need to worry about being recognized." Zuikaku deadpanned quietly.

"I had hoped to come directly to your base, but my radar was not working as I expected as an abyssal, so I could only find Iron Bottom Sound. I was surprised to find you there though. What exactly were you doing there?" Kirashima asked, her gaze moving to Daggertail, "And how did you convince a regular abyssal to join your fleet?"

"That, is-.."

"We went to rescue my, our, mother!" Daggertail exclaimed, her tail twitching about and nearly crashing into a column.

"You, what?" Kirashima asked in surprise, not entirely able to understand what Daggertail was meaning.

"We had captured Daggertail when she was tricked by another abyssal. She agreed to help us if we went to rescue her mother, who was apparently a Taboo, what the Abyssals call hybrids. " Yin explained.

"When we went to do this we, she told us to leave, and told Daggertail to run away, with her brother." Imuya added, gazing slightly to Yin.

Kirashima looked at Imuya and followed her gaze to Yin, then switched her gaze between him and Daggertail repeatedly, noticing their same colored eyes. "Wait, you're saying that, she's alive? Your saying that my best friend, your mother is . . . . you're saying that Ashigara is alive!?"


	22. Contact

"This is my fault, isn't it?" Kirishima said bluntly as she, Tenryuu, Daggertail and Musashi sat in the mess hall together.

"No, this Musashi does not believe it is anyone's fault. Too much information at any one time would cause anyone to worry over it, even the Admiral." Musashi stated.

"I agree, finding out that Daggertail is his sister, and that his mother is still alive is significant enough, but having a history lesson and answers to that crystal probably didn't help." Tenryuu said with a sigh. "I haven't even had a chance to tell him about Sendai yet.

"Sendai? Oh, do you mean that overly loud one who was a spy you said something about?" Daggertail asked as she sat in the chair backwards, resting her arms the back of the chair, allowed her tail to lay on the ground behind her like a pile of steel plates.

"Yeah, that the one you're thinking of, Daggertail." Tenryuu replied, causing Daggertail to look sullen for a moment.

"Rena." Daggertail muttered after a moment.

"Pardon?" Musashi asked, having been unable to hear Daggertail's words like Kirishima and Tenryuu did.

"My name!" Daggertail yelled before frowning and looking back at the table as if pouting. "It's Rena. Daggertail Oni was the title the Oni and Hime gave me. The name Mom gave me is Rena."

" . . . . That is a good name for you to be given. It suits you well." Musashi said with a warm smile while Kirishima nodded.

"And it confirms what I recall of Ashigara telling me once, that she would name her first boy Yin and her first daughter Rena. It is all the proof I need for your identity." Kirishima stated with a smile, the memory obviously causing her happiness.

"Well, as much proof as we have, it doesn't change the fact that Yin has been in his office since we got back yesterday. He's been in there for over a day with the door locked." Tenryuu complained. "It can't be healthy!"

"Let's give him a bit more time to himself maybe. I'm sure he's thinking about a lot." Kirishima said with a smile as she turned her head to Tenryuu. "About that Sendai, she was a spy right?"

"That's what Yin figured. Why? She's in the factory chained up, she won't be going anywhere."

"I hope so," Kirishima stated as she crossed her arms. "if it's who I think it is, then she isn't acting on the Boards orders but one Admiral's orders, and probably unofficially. We'll need to keep watch on her one way or another."

"Ah, we're back!" Imuya exclaimed with a smile as she walked into the mess hall from the outer door, her still black hair bouncing around like it did normally.

"Ah, good. How was it, Imuya?" Tenryuu asked as she waved her over.

"It was fine," Imuya said as she shook her head, sending a bit of water flying off. "we didn't see a single Abyssal while we were out though, it was strange."

"None of you?" Kirishima asked in surprise.

"Nope, Ru didn't feel any either." Imuya replied as she reached up to her head and began squeezing some excess water out of her ponytail.

"That's odd, I thought they'd be out like crazy trying to get back at us!" Rena explained as she looked at Imuya and raised an eyebrow. "didn't you only dye your hair to fit in while we broke into the base?"

"He, he he, yeah. I've tried washing the dye out. I even used the cleaner that came with it." Imuya explained with a sarcastic laugh. "But it's not coming out whatever I do!"

"Hmmmm, what level are you?" Kirishima suddenly asked, her expression one of curious interest.

"Seventy three, why?" Imuya replied.

"It could be the crystal then. "Kirishima stated .

". . . then this Musashi suggests that we talk to the Admiral about it. If you have more information about the crystal you have not disclosed you should, and Imuya must be looked at. . . besides, the Admiral needs us as we need him." Musashi stated proudly.

Everyone in the room blushed slightly from embarrassment at the way Musashi spoke, though Tenryuu blushed more than anyone else, and had trouble hiding it as she calmed down.

"Ehm, I, I agree. Let's go talk to Yin." Tenryuu finally said as she stood up from the table, her face still slightly red.

Everyone stood up simultaneously and nodded. "Agreed!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yin sat back in his seat and stared at his desk. On it were his computer, which was going through a system fortification, his tablet that was charging while showing him the basic information on his fleet, and the Crystal of Evolution, sitting in its glass case glowing modestly.

So much had happened, and he had found out so much information, he just wasn't sure what he needed to think about first, despite the fact he knew that he had thought about everything a much as he needed to and knew what he had to do. It was confusing.

His mother was alive and her identity was that of Ashigara. Yin knew that multiples of every ship girl existed, but considering that his father had been one of the first admiral to field ship girls, did that mean she was the first Ashigara? His mother was alive, but did that mean that from the day she supposedly sunk, she had been captured in Iron Bottom Sound? Then there was the other piece of information. Daggertail had called her mother, and she had called him Daggertail's brother. If she was his mother, then Daggertail was his sister that he never knew he had. He had a sister. he had always been envious of how well Kyousuke got along with his siblings so he had always wondered what it would be like, but now he had no idea how he was supposed to act! Was he supposed to just accept her, start calling her by a different name? They both were hybrids between human and ship girl, but how was he supposed to act toward her?

Yin shook his head to clear his thoughts, though it didn't really work. His mother was alive and he had a sister, he knew this. He had to worry about the more dangerous information first and deal with how to act to his 'new' sister when it came to it! He had to deal with the important matters, like the Crystal of Evolution, and Iron Bottom Sound.

Iron Bottom Sound. When he had been there with Ru, Imuya and Daggertail he hadn't seen any access to the surface, meaning it was likely all underwater. The Admiralty Board's intended attack would fail in almost every possible way if they acted without that information, but how would he give it to them? He couldn't just say he broke into Iron Bottom Sound.

Then there was another problem, the Hime and Oni. They knew his face and knew that he had Hybrids in his fleet. And from the way they had spoken, they held absolutely no love for them, and Yin knew they would be out for revenge. Or at least most of them would be, it was just a question of how they took that revenge.

it was only a matter of time until the abyss struck back for what he had basically done, and in all likelihood the whole of Japan could suffer for it unless he did something. He needed to get the information to the board ,he needed to figure out everything he could about the Crystal of Evolution, and he had to do both of them without being found out. It was not a good situation.

Knock knock "Hey, Admiral, you in!" Tenryuu's voice suddenly came from the door to Yin's office after a good hard knocking, probably courtesy of her foot.

"Yes I'm in. Do you need something, Tenryuu?"

"Yeah, we need to talk to ya! Can we come in?"

" . . . . . . . . Yeah, okay, come on in!" Yin replied after a few seconds as he dropped his tablet back onto its charging station.

In the next moment, Tenryuu, along with Musashi, Kirishima, and Daggertail and Imuya walked into the office and closed the door. "We need to talk." Tenryuu said simply.

"Okay, what about?" Yin asked calmly, sensing that something was wrong.

"A few things actually." Tenryuu said as she took a half step forward, looking far from pleased with herself. "There is something I haven't reported to you . . . . . while you were gone, Sendai found a way back to the base early and attempted to break into your office."

"Oh, so that's why my office was in shambles." Yin muttered to himself. "So, where is she then?

"Chained up in the factory, but to catch her we had to use everyone available."  
Tenryuu said nervously.

" . . . . And, your mask?" Yin asked, causing Kirishima to eye Tenryuu for a moment and let out a quick sound of immediate understanding.

Tenryuu nodded. "We had to pull all stops to catch her. She was far more skilled than she had been letting on. If we hadn't expected her to do something eventually . . . . ."

"I understand, as long as she's still here we can deal with it." Yin said with a sigh, relieved that Sendai hadn't gotten away with what she could have found. He'd have to go talk to her later.

"There are a few other things as well." Kirishima spoke up as she gestured to Imuya. "Imuya just got back from the sortie she, Yuudachi, Inazuma, Ikazuhi and Ru were on. I think its best if she tells you what happened."

"Okay, what happened? Who'd you encounter?" Yin asked, somehow knowing this was going to be bad, surprisingly, it was worse.

"None. We didn't encounter, see or even pick up any abyssal on radar." Imuya stated. "We went all the way to Area Seventeen too."

"That's odd. I would have thought there would be abyssal everywhere." Yin muttered to himself as he scratched his chin.

"There's another thing as well, sir." Kirishima suddenly said, brining Yin's gaze back up.

"And that is?"

"My hair." Imuya deadpanned.

Yin looked at Imuya for a moment and looked like he understood immediately. "You tried to rinse it out already right? With the cleanser the dye came with?"

"Yes. I've tried everything, even a mild bleach solution. It didn't do anything." Imuya stated, sounding more annoyed and exasperated than anything else.

"I believe she may be getting affected by the crystal." Kirishima quickly stated, glaring towards the crystal on Yin's desk with fear, respect and horror.

"How? No one has touched it. Even you didn't yesterday." Yin asked as he leaned closer to the crystal to look at it, but found nothing out of the ordinary, for it anyways.

"I see. The thing is, there was always a theory that it doesn't need to have contact to touch people." Kirishima stated, sounding slightly nervous about it.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me explain. All of the tests in the past that had been failures all had one thing in common, a ship girl's battle strength and experience, or the lack of it more precisely. The tests that had been successful, including the ones that led to new weapons development and remodeling technology, all had been done with ship girls who had significantly more battle experience. It's part of the reason we need to be up to a certain strength before we can be remodelled to increase our abilities." Kirishima explained before taking a deep breath and starting again. "One thing that Kurokami and your father believed was that the crystal could possibly affect ship girls that worked around it by effecting them with its energies in very minute amounts over a long period of time. Unfortunately, as the energy itself has never been detected, only seen in some cases, it's impossible to prove one way or the other."

"Ah, that makes sense!" Tenryuu suddenly exclaimed, causing everyone to glance to her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Yin asked.

"When I sunk, I told you I heard a voice of some kind, right?"

"Yes, besides a voice though, you couldn't recall what it had been saying as I recall."

"Yeah, but I do remember one other thing, some sort of red and blue light. I never said anything about it because I thought I had been remembering incorrectly, but could that have been the crysta'ls energy affecting me?" Tenryuu asked turning her question more to Kirishima than anyone.

"Hmm, it's possible." Kirishima answered. "There have been a small number of proven cases of ship girls turning into abyssals, but every one was mindless and hateful. From the report I read however, your abyssal form was different than most. How did you turn back to yourself?"

"Well, I stabbed her." Yin said in a slightly embarrassed tone as he pulled his sword a half foot out of it's scabbard.

"I see. I always wondered about that sword. It's possible that your mother was affected by the crystal when she had you. Unfortunately, there no way to prove that." Kirishima admitted with a sigh. It appeared there is a lot that could not be proven. "Annoyingly, there is little way to prove anything related to that crystal without doing tests with it. And honestly, almost every test possible aside from direct contact tests has been done with it in the past. That's why it was technically sealed away. Direct contact tests had been deemed too unstable."

"I see. Then I think buying a new boat can wait. I think we need to do some experimenting!" Yin said with a smile as he stood up and pulled out a key from his pocket.

"What! But, you don't know what that would do, right?" Daggertail exclaimed in surprise, voicing almost everyone's reaction.

"True but we need to find out Daggertail, so-,"

"Rena!"

"Huh?"

"Rena, you heard Mom say my name. It's Rena, not the designation that the Oni and Hime gave me!" Rena angrily stated.

"Ah, sorry."

"It's okay."

"As I was saying, we slightly know what it will do, and if we're going to deal with the abyss, we'll need to. Tenryuu, I want you to gather everyone in the mess hall. Once everyone is gathered, those who volunteer may touch the crystal directly, and we'll see just what it can do!"

Less than ten minutes later everyone was assembled and the situation explained, and as soon as Yin requested for volunteers, everyone stepped forward, and touched the crystal.


	23. Quiet plotting

"Nothing. Still nothing has been done." Konda muttered to himself as he walked along the edge of the docks at his base, his secretary, Tatsuta following a few paces behind him.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"The attack on our base, and on Yayoi, despite my father saying something would be done, I have heard nothing about the board finding anything about it or Yin!" Konda raged, kicking a stone into the water with all the force his leg could muster.

" . . . . . . Perhaps there is nothing to be found about Admiral Yin?" Tatsuta suggested calmly from a safe distance behind Konda.

"Of course there is something to be found about him! We know there is! You heard that audio file! I just need to find more evidence against him is all!" Konda roared out to the sea, spotting one of his fleets returning in high spirits. "Find out about their sortie while I calm down."

Tatsuta nodded and walked away, leaving Konda alone as he gazed out at the ocean. He knew Yin was wrong, abnormal, a freak. He had the proof after all. All he needed was a way to find more proof, proof he could use against him. Then there was the fact that his base had been attacked in the middle of the night by stealthy abyssal. It was something unheard of, and there was supposedly no information at all on it? It was stupidly strange. There was something going on. It was obvious, but unable to be discovered. He needed a lead.

"Admiral, I have the report." Tatsuta stated as she walked up beside Konda.

"How was it then?" Konda asked, having calmed down sufficiently.

"The second scouting fleet found no abyssal anywhere in Areas 28 to 41, and nothing had appeared on radar either."

"Excuse me? None? No abyssal, at all?" Konda asked, his tone flooded with surprise and bafflement.

"None at all. They did however come back with a sizable amount of resources, far more than even our best expedition had managed to recover."

". . . . . . Seriously? Exactly how much?" Konda asked, simultaneously worried that this was a joke, and giddy with happiness at the potential of it.

"This much." Tatsuta said simply as she pulled out a notepad and wrote on it, tearing of the paper and handing it to Konda.

Kona took the paper and looked at it for only half a second before his jaw attempted to fall off from shock. "This, this is . . . . . what of the other resources?"

"Similar amounts." Tatsuta stated simply.

". . . . . That's . . . . . ," Konda stopped in thought and pulled his tablet off his belt and began tapping on it. "You're sure they found nothing out there? No abyssal whatsoever?"

"Yes, that's what they reported. Not even a hint of abyssal presence. Why?"

"Because. We're sending everyone out ASAP!" Konda declared with a grin.

"On expeditions? Everyone?"

"Not quiet. The first fleet will be heading out with special orders, and everyone else will be pairing up to go on expeditions in groups of two. We'll be able to get multiple shiploads of resources, and do a little stakeout for information!"

"A stakeout? Where?"

"Where else? The first fleet is going on a stakeout at Kala Island!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Something is wrong." Kento Yarimasa mumbled to himself as he sat at his desk, staring at his computer, and its empty mailbox. This was a special mailbox; it was for mail sent only from his secretary, Sendai. And it was empty.

Sendai had sent him numerous small reports about her progress at Kala island in Yin Akimoto's fleet. They were short and to the point messages. But they suddenly had stopped over a week ago. And not a single one had been received since then.

Had she been compromised? If she had been compromised under normal circumstances it would become an incident between admirals and would be public. It'd be impossible for it to be found out she worked for him, but it would become an incident nonetheless and he'd be made aware of it. Instead there was simply nothing, which led to only one possibility.

She had been captured for some purpose and had yet been unable to escape. The thought of it was worrying, for multiple reasons.

If she had been captured, that could mean she was capture by the abyssal, or that Yin had capture her for some reason. If Yin captured her, that would mean he did indeed have many more things to hide. But if she had been captured by the abyss, why was her name still in his ship rosters?

There was no choice; he would have to do it.

Quickly tapping on his computer he set it up, and hoped nothing would go awry. After all, no admiral liked being checked up on during a surprise base inspection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seaport Hime closed the door to Iron Bottom Sounds only cell with a wave and slowly walked down the hall, her claws scraping against the walls occasionally as she went. She had come to speak to the taboo on a few occasions in the past few days, and each time had been more revealing for her than the last. The time was approaching, she was sure of it.

"Hmm, oh Seaport, good." Airfield Hime said as she walked down a hall and noticed Seaport. "We're about to decide upon who will lead which armada for the assault, so we need you down in the hall as well.

Seaport could feel herself shiver at the thought of what Airfield Hime and the other more, vindictive, Oni and Hime had decided to do.

A mass, multi-point assault upon every major coastal city of the country of Japan. An attack that intended to force them to reply with force, or risk the absolute destruction of numerous cities, economic hubs, and naval bases.

It was an ambitious assault, the likes of which had not been seen in many years. It was what had been decided to drag the Taboo's out of hiding and into the open. It was intended to allow the Hime and Oni to find and take them, and their Taboo Admiral, down.

"Of course. Lead the way, I wouldn't want to outstep you." Seaport Hime said calmly.

"Alright fine, let's go and get this revenge armada out of here already!" Airfield Hime hissed, her voice full of the desire to kill and maim.

Seaport followed Airfield Hime to the hall as it was called. The hall was simply a massive domelike room where the Oni and Hime often met and decided how forces would be distributed. To facilitate this it had a massive and crude map drawn on the wall, as well as various cushions, mats and cloths strewn about the floor that had been filched from transport ships over the years.

The meeting started as soon as they sat down, but Seaport didn't even pay any attention to it. She never did unless she heard her name called. And it never was. She was one of the few that were now relegated to defense solely. If asked she would be told it was because she was best at it, but she knew the truth of the matter, that the more aggressive Hime and Oni did not like her combat attitude, or the shape of her body. Envy was an annoying thing.

Despite its annoyance though, it gave Seaport Hime a chance to collect her thoughts, both on her talks with the Taboo, and about the current situation. it was simple to figure her thoughts about both of them though.

She didn't like it. One bit. She didn't like the situation of the war or their existence; she didn't like how the taboo, despite being considered the most horrid thing to the abyss, was used as a punching bag by many of the Hime and Oni. And she didn't' like the idea of such a massive attack solely to bring out a few people.

She. Didn't. Like it.

"And that is the organization for the assault. Any questions or desires for changes?" Airfield Hime said as she and Symbiotic Hime stood in front of the crude map.

No one spoke up.

"Good, then everyone that is participating in the assault get prepared. We leave midday tomorrow and the attack will begin at twilight!" Battleship Symbiotic Hime announced. "those who are not on the attack, will remain here as defence! That is all!"

Immediately almost everyone in the room got up and left, and within a few moments only five remained, the five who were stuck base sitting. Seaport Hime, Northern Hime, Submarine Hime, Isolated Island Oni and Anchorage Hime. After a few moments the five of them gathered together in the rooms centre, though Northern Hime, more commonly nicknamed Hoppou by the entire abyss, was sitting on Seaport's lap.

"So, we're all here then?" Isolated Island Oni asked as she brushed some hair out of her face.

"It appears, that that, is accurate." Submarine Princess said slowly, her tone and speech slower than any other abyssal.

"Everyone should be too busy organizing their fleets to care about us. We can speak freely. Seaport, how has it been going on your end?" Anchorage Hime asked.

"I believe that it is going well. It will take more time though." Seaport replied simply, heaving a heavy sigh that caused Hoppou to look up at her in worry and curiosity.

"I see. It is understandable considering how long she has been treated like trash."

"True. If it, takes time, then it does, right?" Submarine Hime asked rhetorically as she lay backwards on the floor, resting her head against a cushion, looking extremely lazy.

"Indeed. How has your side of the operation been going, Iso?" Anchorage Hime asked, using the shortened nickname form of Isolated Island Oni's name.

"It's been fine, up until Daggertail's little stunt. It's been harder to transport equipment and resources discreetly to that base since then, but it's been going, slowly."

"I see. It's been the same for me and Submarine Hime's actions." Anchorage explained. "Slow, but steady. We will have to speed things up though. The ship girls and their admirals have been building bases further and further away from their island, in this direction."

"Ship girls are coming this way to play then? Hoppou asked as she looked up at Seaport.

"Yes, we have to move fast. I'll try to talk to her some more, but everyone else will have to meet her as well." Seaport replied, responding both to Hoppou's and everyone else's questions.

"Alright, let's get to it then. We need to keep ourselves busy to not be noticed by everyone else." Anchorage stated as she stood up with a smile. "Breaking off from Iron Bottom Sound isn't something we can take lightly!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, Shia." Kyouskuke said as he closed his phone and slumped back into his chair with a sigh. His sister always did like to call and check up on him at the strangest times.

Bleeeooop!

Kyousuke looked up to see an email notification on his desktop, and upon clicking on it, his eyes widened with surprise.

From: Admiral Yin.

To : Admiral Kyouskuke

Hey! haven't had a chance to talk to you but I need your help, Kyousuke.

To put it simply I need you to come and pick me up and bring me to the Naval Headquarters. To explain it simply, I went with my fleet on what should have been a quick sortie, and my speedboat kind of got hit by a stray round. I lost my phone for the same reason, so yeah. Please reply quick!

PS: it's hassling being stuck at the base all the time. And I need to pick up some regular food stocks. I'll owe you, I swear it!

Kyousuke stared at the mail as his mind began running a circuit. This was it! he could use this to tell Yin that his secret was somehow, though informally out! Quickly he typed out a reply of, "I'll be there early tomorrow morning". He knew to do that he'd have to leave in the dead of the dark morning, but it was for the best, Yin needed to know before things turned bad after all.


	24. HQ Assualt

Sendai hummed to herself as she woke up and allowed her senses to make sense of the situation around her before opening her eyes. Nothing had changed, but it was a habit that she had been unable to break. And besides, knowing what was going on around you before people knew you were awake was a very useful skill.

The factory around her was still, yet not. No one thing moved around, yet the humming of machinery calmly working flooded the room with a barely noticeable noise. A noise that, Sendai thought, was going to begin slowly driving her crazy if she couldn't get a decent sleep soon.

Part of the problem of course was how she was being held in the factory. Her arms where held by thick heavy mechanical chains that were tied to the room away from her, and her legs were tied together and chained to the wall behind her. From a first glance it would seem to be a strange way to chain someone, but it would stop her from summoning her equipment, and stopped her from having any sort of wide range of movement.

Opening her eyes Sendai scowled to herself at the lack of light. Since being chained the light had not been turned on unless someone else came into the room. It wasn't really a problem because Sendai was used to dark places. It was a problem because the machines that hummed in the background had numerous lights on them, lights that had a nasty habit of flashing on and off every hour or so, making it nearly impossible to fall fully asleep.

She wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but once she had been chained up not a soul had come by to speak to her, and it gave her time to lament the situation and think on what she had found.

Everything on the Kala Island Base had been a gigantic lie. Some of the ship girls were secretly Abyssal, Abyssals were working beside them, and the admiral was even keeping some kind of Abyssal crystal technology, perhaps what had turned his own ships into Abyssals. She wasn't sure if their admiral was insane, an agent of the abyss, or what, but the information on how seriously he had deviated from an admiral's path worried her greatly. She needed to escape, but she couldn't, no, wouldn't until she had a chance to demand answers from Admiral Akimoto.

Despite what many people, excluding her own admiral, thought, Admiral Akimoto's father had done much and sacrificed much including his life to defend their homes, and his son deserved at least a chance to explain himself.

Suddenly the sound of a heavy bolt slipping filled the room, and a second later the door to the factory opened, filling the room with light. A moment later the rooms lights were flicked on, blinding Sendai for a moment. Blinking a few times Sendai let her eyes adjust to the light and looked up to find Admiral Yin Akimoto standing just inside the door. What was surprising though was that no one else was with him.

Saying nothing Yin walked into the factory, leaving the door open behind him, and pulled a chair away from the wall, setting down in the rooms center and sitting in it, right in front of Sendai.

Sendai looked at Yin as he said nothing and just stared at her. She wasn't sure if it was the facts she knew about his ship girls or his red eyes, but somehow he made her uncomfortable. "Are you here for a reason, Admiral?" Sendai finally exclaimed in a happy energetic tone.

Yin looked at Sendai for a moment, smiled, got up of the chair and spun it around so it's back was facing Sendai, then sat back down on it facing her. "I apologize that I haven't had the chance to get your side of the story. Things have been piling up and I've been attending to things. So, would you tell me exactly happened?"

"Tenryuu went crazy and attacked me! Then everyone chained me up here, it's no fair, now I can't do night battle!" Sendai whined energetically as she shook her body around. "Can I come down already?"

Yin smiled and shook his head. "I was hoping you'd stop with that ruse. Tenryuu already told me you're actually nothing like most other Sendai's. Why were you in my personal quarters?"

" . . . . . . I figured it would be too much to hope you'd still fall for it." Sendai admitted with a sigh before glaring at Yin with eyes like kunai's. "I will tell you nothing, not when you're with the abyss. You are with them, are you not?" Sendai asked, knowing that most people would try their best to fix any misunderstanding related to such a serious statement. It was the perfect way to wiggle information out of him.

Yin did not react and continued to just sit there for a moment before sighing. "I am not with the abyss. They probably want to kill me more than any other admiral at the moment."

"Then how do you explain Tenryuu turning into a damn Abyssal!" Sendai roared, knowing that using such anger would get some sort of reaction. It did, but not the reaction she expected.

"Last year about a week before Bladereef Hime made her appearance, Tenryuu was sunk while assisting another fleet. She came back as Bladereef Hime, and now has the ability to become her again, but keeps her own mind as her own."

"impossible. If a ship girl sink and turns into an Abyss they no longer exist!" Sendai claimed with a hiss.

"Well, that's what happened. So why don't you answer this question. Who sent you, what is your objective. Is it official?"

Sendai glared at Yin for a moment before closing her eyes and turning her head away from him. "I have nothing to say to you."

Yin was silent for a moment before standing up of the chair and moving it back against the wall. "I see. Thank you, at least I know one thing now."

"Excuse me?" Sendia asked as she opened her eyes and glared at him.

Yin turned to Sendai and smiled. "If you were under official orders by the board you would state so in hopes that it would make me give up what is going on. Since you have not, it is clear that you most likely are here, under just your admiral's orders, not the boards. Meaning your actions are not sanctioned."

"Do you really think you can assume such a thing?" Sendai asked.

"I do. Your reaction tells me I'm right after all." Yon said with a smirk as he walked over to the doorway.

"What, there's no way you could-,"

"I'm not stupid, Sendai. I didn't get through the Academy by being easily fooled. I have business on the mainland, so please don't cause everyone any trouble while I'm gone. "Yin said as he left, turning the lights off and closing the door behind him, returning the factory to darkness.

After a few moments as Sendai's eyes got used to the darkness again she let out a sigh of annoyance. She had been completely used and had her own tactics used against her. It was impressive, but also extremely annoying.

" . . . . There's no choice, I guess. I'll have to use, it." Sendia muttered to herself in annoyance. "Ugh, this is going to suck."

Stretching her jaw about in every direction for a bit Sendai suddenly bit down hard onto the one side of her mouth, causing two of the false teeth she had to break open, their chemicals spilling together with her spit. Making sure enough of it was in her mouth she looked up to where she could faintly see one of the chains and spat at it. Her spit struck the chain and began softly sizzling, telling her the chemicals in her false teeth had not become inert on her. After a few more spits she nodded to herself and hung her head down with her mouth open, causing all of the saliva and chemical in her mouth to drip out slowly. It was a hassle, but if she didn't do this the acidic chemicals could run down her throat more than they likely already did and cause her problems.

It would take a while, but that acid would eat through the chains in about twelve hours. Then she'd get out of here and inform the admiral of what's going on!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yin stepped into the mess hall and sighed to himself, gaining the attention of Imuya, Rena and Tenryuu who were sitting at the halls centermost table.

"Done interrogating her then, Yin?" Tenryuu asked casually.

"Yes, such as it was. She's clearly is here on an admirals orders, but it's not official, it seems." Yin replied as he rolled his shoulders and walked over to the table, checking his watch as he went.

"I see. So she'll need to be talked to some more then, right? Imuya asked with a yawn, making it evident that she'd rather be sleeping.

"Yeah, but it seems she understands that, so it'll be hard to get anything out of her." Yin said as a sudden sound from outside caught his attention. "Ah, Kyousuke's here, so I'll leave the base to all of you. Make sure to tell everyone else that when they wake up, okay?" Yin called out as he ran out of the mess hall, not even hearing their reply.

Stepping out onto the docks Yin noticed the sun just barely peering over the horizon painting it a glowing orange, and right in front of it, was Kyousuke standing on the docks, with his speedboat behind him, and Kyousuke's Murakumo standing beside him, looking impressive in her Kai Ni uniform.

"Hey, Kyousuke, thanks for this. I owe you one!" Yin called out with a wave as he walked over, noticing Kyouskuke's slightly grim expression as he got close. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. Just I have to tell you something once we get out to sea." Kyousuke responded, his tone full of worry.

" . . . I see. Well no time like the present then, right?" Yin suggested as he walked closer and dropped off the dock and into Kyousuke's boat.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. It's no wonder you wrecked your boat. How did you anyway? And don't even think I believe what you said in that email!" Kyousuke responded as he climbed down into his speedboat with Murakumo right behind him.

"Hehe, well, to be honest, I had a run in with some Abyssals, Three Hime's to be precise." Yin explained as he sat down in the seat beside the driver seat as Kyousuke turned his boat on and began driving it away from the docks.

"Hime's? Which ones?" Murakumo asked curiously from her seat behind Kyousuke.

Seaport, Airfield and Battleship Symbiotic."

"What!?" Kyousuke yelled in shock and surprise, his boat nearly reeling to one side from his arms moving.

"Oi, watch the waves, Kyousuke!" Yin called as the boat nearly bounced on a wave from the sudden turn it took.

"Ugh, sorry. But don't just say that kind of crap! How the hell did you get out of meeting three of them most powerful Hime all at once?" Kyousuke asked.

Yin let out a short chuckle. "You won't believe it when I tell you, but if I do tell you it will take a while to catch you up on what's been going on!"

" . . . . . .Alright, it'll take us until lunch time to get to the HQ, so I'll tell you what I've found out, and you tell me what you've found out, alright?"

"Alright I can deal with that!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAHHH," Yin groaned loudly as he walked out of an office in the HQ proper, holding a large folder full of paper in one hand.

"Let me guess, the supply officer yelled at you for wrecking a naval speedboat, yeah?" Kyousuke asked as he leaned against the opposite wall with Murakumo.

Yin nodded and sighed as the three of them began walking down the halls of the naval HQ, "Yeah. He did give me the papers I need though. So once we get down to the Port I can give them to the harbor master and get a new boat."

"Heh, that's what you get for doing that. . . . I'm still amazed you managed to break into Iron Bottom Sound. Did you find anything that the Admiralty Board could use?" Kyousuke asked as the three of them made it to a set of doors and walked out of the HQ building, the mid afternoon sun beaming onto them.

"No, not really. Even if I did how would I explain how I got it?" Yin replied with a sigh as the three of them walked along the roadway, the port just below them less than 20 feet away.

"The port is in good shape. You can see all the people doing their work. It's nice to know our actions keep everyone safe." kyouskue suddenly said.

" . . . . What's on your mind?" Yin asked after a few moments as Kyousuke just stood there looking down at the port below them.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"You're staring and not noticing anything else. It's pretty obvious something is on your mind. Spill it."

Kyousuke looked at Yin for a moment and sighed. "And here I thought Murakumo was going to make me spill it."

"I was tempted. But I figured I'd let you simmer for a bit longer." Murakumo commented with a smile.

"Huh, fine. I was just thinking. From what you told me, your action could be why my fleets haven't seen any Abyssls in the past few days. and I've been hearing that its like that everywhere. I guess I'm just worried they're preparing for some sort of major assault or something."

Yin walked over to Kyousuke's side and placed a hand on his shoulders. "I'm sure it will be fine. How's your fleet doing nowadays, anyway?"

"Ah, it's doing good. I'll admit losing Yuudachi to ya hit us a bit, but Shimakaze's one of the family now, and everyone is doing great. I've got seven fleets now as well as extras to switch out with everyone when some get to tired. How about you?"

Yin let out a slow impressed whistle as he took a step to the side and leaned against the guardrail. "Wow, that's impressive man. Just between the two of us I'm doing good, but because some of my fleet are,.. not ship girls, it's complicated."

"No, complicated is you having a sister, who's an Abyssal!" Kyousuke nearly hissed under his breath as he shook his head. "Honestly, if you had left only that part out it would have been better for you."

"Hey, I trust you man!" Yin said sternly.

"I know, but yet somehow the head of the board got an audio file of our conversation with Shia, remember! I told you this earlier, you have to be careful. Nothing is as it seems anymore."

"yeah, I agree with that." Yin said as he turned around and looked out at the horizon in its vibrant orange hue. " . . . . . .Wait, something's wrong."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Kyousuke asked curiously.

Yin looked own at his watch and then to Kyousuke. "it's only three In the afternoon. why is the horizon orange?" Yin said as he turned around and pointed behind the base, to the blaze of yellow that hung high in the sky surrounded by greying clouds, "When the sun is still out!?"

Kyousuke looked up at the sky and then back to the horizon, his face filling with worry. "Wait, then a fire, or an oil spill?" Kyousuke guessed, hoping that it was just that and not the worst case scenario.

"Maybe. We should inform the harbor master or HQ and-," Yin began to say, until he was interrupted by a loud and long blown horn from numerous radio towers across the HQ.

"A Raid Siren!" Kyousuke roared over the noise, "We need to get into the HQ's defensive bunker!"

Before Yin or Murakumo could say anything the sound of cannon fire filled the air, and explosions flared out across the entire naval base, one explosion hitting a fare few meters away.

"Augh, dammit!" Yin yelled as another explosion erupted from in front of the door to the HQ they had just come out of. "We're too exposed here, we'll never make it to the building, let alone the bunker inside!"

"Then what do you suggest? That we stand her like targets?!"

"No!" Yin yelled as he pointed to a large warehouse on the docks. "The munitions warehouse is built with hardened concrete with heavy armor on the outside to protect it. It can take this kind of attack and we can get something to protect ourselves with if it come to it!" Yin yelled over the sound of explosions and sirens as her forcibly grabbed Kyousuke's wrist and threw him forward into a sprint, not giving him a choice In the matter as they ran.

"What- what happened to the base defenses and the perimeter fleet!?" Murakumo called as they ran down the stairs to the port, the sudden sounds of missiles being fired out to sea.

"That answer one of your questions?" Kyousuke said with a pitiful chuckle. "Something must have happened to the patrol fleet. Maybe they got ambushed or the attack came at a shift change?"

"Can we worry about the reason when we're safe, please!" Yin yelled as the sudden sound of gunfire began emanating from all around them as bullets flew above them. "I guess the base defenses are fully up now."

"Agreed. There's the warehouse doors!" Kyousuke yelled as he sped ahead of Yin and reached the panel beside the doors, quickly taping into it. "Gah I hate these things, they take so long to-,"

Suddenly a shell ricocheted off the door above Kyousuke, the sound of it being fired so loud, it was clear its firer had been very close. Slowly turning toward the ocean all three of them looked in shock to find none other than Battleship Symbiotic Hime being lifted onto the docks by her monsterous equipment, a raging smile covering her face. "Oh my, how perfect. I had hoped this plan would pull you out of hiding and allow us to catch you, but I never expected I'd find you during the assault itself!"

"Told you." Kyousuke deadpanned with a hint of annoyance in his voice as his fingers very slowly and carefully continued to key into the pad.

Yin glanced back to Kyousuke for a moment, then looked just past him to Murakumo, who didn't have any equipment on her, meaning she likely did not bring it with her. Kyousuke always carried his sidearm on him, but such a small caliber weapon wouldn't even scratch a Hime. The two of them were basically defenseless, while all he had was his sword. But that was enough to buy time. "Kyousuke, get inside the warehouse and get what you and Murakumo need. I'll hold her off." Yin said in a steely tone as he took a few steps toward Battleship Symbiotic Hime and grabbed the hilt of his sword, slowly pulling it out of its sheathe.

"What!? Yin you can't just-" Kyousuke began to say until Yin finished pulling his sword out of its sheathe and flicked it to the side.

"Now, Kyousuke!" Yin repeated as he turned his head back to him and then stepped even closer to Battleship Symbiotic Hime.

Battleship Symbiotic Hime watched as Kyousuke and Murakumo opened and slipped into the warehouse, leaving only Yin before her, and laughed to herself. "And what do you think you can do, little human? You may have defeated Seaport in the past, but I am most sure that was a fluke. And if you think your friends will be able to help you, you will be sorely mistaken!"

"We'll see about that, won't we." Yin said simply as he used his free and pulled his jacket off, dropping it to the ground as the sounds of gunfire and explosion rang out in every direction.

"Awfully arrogant. I shall kill you now!" Battleship Symbiotic Hime called out as she pointed toward Yin, a cannon on the shoulder of her monstrous equipment lining up on Yin, and letting out a horrendous blast as it fired.

As soon as the cannon fired toward him Yin felt a twinge through his whole body, and as if acting on instinct did something that surprised even him. Instantly, he swung his blade up at the shell, and without feeling any resistance his blade swung through it, and the two halves went past him, one over his shoulder and one past his leg, both of them embedding into the docks surface behind him without detonating.

Both Yin and Symbiotic Hime looked at the other for a moment in complete silence. After a few seconds Symbiotic Hime began gritting her teeth, and finally let out a roar of anger. "That's impossible! There is no way that can happen!"

Before Yin could even retort, Battleship Symbiotic Hime began firing at him with all of her smaller guns. Yin rolled out of their initial firing line and ran across the docks, dodging and changing direction to stop the guns from effectively tracking him. Suddenly, Battleship Hime aimed one of her larger cannons toward him and fired it. Yin knew he could dodge it, but somehow, he didn't feel the need to, and swung his blade down at it, bifurcating it again just as he did before, as if mocking her.

It was strange, feeling that twinge across his body, Yin felt like he had unlimited energy. Each motion was fluid and composed and it was like the winds and waves were at his call. Where was this feeling coming from?

As if to force him from thinking on it, Battleship Hime lunged her equipment forward, the free arm that did not carry her swiping toward Yin with impressive and scary speed. Yin could feel the air pressure the things arm was causing from its speed as it neared him, but just like before, almost naturally, he leapt over its arm, and swung his blade effortlessly though its hand and partway up its arm, splashing dark sludge across the dock.

For a few seconds after it felt as if time slowed to a crawl, then it began to rain. " . . . . . I see now." Battleship Symbiotic Hime said carefully as she turned to Yin, her expression emotionless. "I see now how you managed to defeat Seaport. It appears that a human Taboo is quite the obstacle."

Yin looked at Battleship Symbiotic Hime and faintly heard the sound of a door opening, prompting him to point his blade at her. "Why are you attacking this base. Your forces are likely being slaughtered by our defenses as we speak. This is suicidal for you!"

"Perhaps for our useless expendables, but our assault was not meant to inflict a killing blow, only to agitate and weaken, to bring you out from hiding. Luckily I can kill you myself now, or perhaps more appropriately-," Battleship Hime exclaimed as she stepped off the hand of her equipment and took a few steps away from it, showing the massive black cord going from her lower back into the creatures torso. With a quick twist of her hips and back the cord disconnected from her body and fell to the ground, and her equipment seemed to become bulkier and somehow felt more dangerous. "Kill him, and anyone else you encounter until you expire!"

"Eh, you can't be serious!" Yin exclaimed as Battleship symbiotic Hime's equipment began dragging itself toward him, its mouth nearly pouring saliva out of it onto the docks like a mad dog.

"Oh, I'm quite serious!" Battleship Symbiotic said in amusement as she watched her equipment and Yin attempt to get the better of the other. "You'll never kill it either, now that I've unleashed it from myself. You'd have to kill me, but it would never let you get near me so all you can do is-"

"Then we'll just kill you!" Kyousuke suddenly said as he walked out of the warehouse holding a very large anti-material rifle and fired it at Battleship Symbiotic Hime.

The round found it's mark and tore directly into her shoulder blade, and right out the front of her chest, creating gruesome, and telling, sound as black sludge splattered out of her body.

As Battleship Symbiotic Hime turned to Kyousuke in horror and shock she was able to see Murakumo dash right in front of her, holding what appeared to be an extremely large sledgehammer in her hands. A sledgehammer she quickly swung into Battleship Symbiotic Hime's Neck, breaking it with a crack and dropping her body to the ground like a slab of meat.

For a second as Symbiotic Hime's body was still, all seemed still except for the rain, then her equipment seemed to go berserk. Its guns blew apart on themselves, large metal spikes tore out though it's body at random points, and it's mouth filled with fire as it began rampaging toward Murakumo.

"Move! It's after you because you're the last one to have hurt its master!" Yin roared as he ran behind the equipment monster, trying to catch up to it.

Murakumo glanced to her sides as the creature ran towards her and realized her position was less than ideal. If she ran to her left, then her admiral would be targeted, and if she ran to her right, she's quickly become cornered among craters and rusted shipping containers. She was near an incline, but she'd never climb up it in time either, she had only one option, slow it down.

Murakumo hefted the sledgehammer in her hand, silently wishing she hadn't left her equipment at their base, and swung it up and let go, sending it flying towards the creature as it charged her. The sledgehammer flew through the air and collided with the left side of the creatures face with a dull crack, causing the creature to shift its weight and slip on the wet concrete. It came crashing down and slid right past Murakumo, right into one of the rusted containers.

Murakumo let out a sigh of relief a she turned to take a step away, then the creature groaned and began pulling itself up. Murakumo had no weapon now, and was less than ten feet away from it, too close to get away effectively even if she ran at full speed.

Suddenly a slug whizzed past Murakumo's head and embedded itself in the monsters face, causing it to scream and roar. "Murakumo, get out of there!" Kyousuke called out as he fired again and again at the creature, angering it, but giving Murakumo the time she needed to distance herself from it.

"What do we do, that thing just keep taking it!" Murakumo asked as she tried to stop beside Kyousuke and ended up sliding on the concrete and nearly falling on her butt.

"Shoot it in the head, Kyousuke!" Yin roared suddenly as he got to the creature and swung his blade into its arm, drawing a ribbon of black sludge out of it.

"What!? That's just pissing it off!" Kyousuke yelled back as Yin ducked under one of the creature's swings.

"I know!, "Yin called as he jumped back to dodge an attack, almost slipping as he did. " just do it!"

"Ugh, I swear if this works-" Kyousuke muttered to himself as he aimed the rifle in his hands and fired, empting the final few shots of its clip into the creatures head, not a single shot missing.

The bullets had the expected effect, and the creature immediately let out a throaty howl toward the heavens in anger, and in that moment, Yin took advantage of it. Dashing in front of the creature Yin crouched under its head and swing his blade up, swiping through its exposed throat. As the creature suddenly brought its head down in pain Yin took a step back and swung his blade straight up, carving through its mouth and head before he threw himself backwards onto the concrete to avoid being crushed as the creatures head crashed to the docks with a fleshy thud.

For many moments no one moved or said a word, then slowly as Yin got up of the ground, he and Kyousuke stepped up to the creature, Kyouskuke swinging the butt of his rifle into its head and Yin stabbing his sword into it as well. It didn't react or even twitch. It was dead.

"We, we just killed it, holy crap, we killed it!" Kyousuke exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, but from what she said, it sounds like this isn't their only assault. Yin said grimly as he sighed and glanced around ". . .. Where's her body?"

"What?" Kyousuke asked as he glanced around, realizing that he couldn't see Battleship Symbiotic body anywhere . "Is it under her equipment?"

"No, her body was over there, but there is nothing now." Murakumo said as she pointed a few feet away. "Did, did we really kill her?"

"It's been proven that Abyssals once thought dead can come back. It's possible she wasn't dead and dragged herself off the docks. Dammit!" Yin swore as he glanced around up at the Headquarters, fire pouring out of windows as the sound of gunfire and explosions still filled the air.

"This, this is bad. We need to get things in order. If Symbiotic Hime was leading this force it should be easy to repel it now if she's gone." Kyousuke said as he pulled a clip out of his back pocket and slammed it into his rifle.

"Yeah I agree." Yin said with a nod as the three of them ran back towards the Headquarters building. "By the way, why a sledgehammer?"

Murakumo looked away as she ran. "I forgot my equipment, and I don't like normal guns, they feel weird to hold.

Yin nodding understanding as Kyousuke suddenly stopped running and looked up to the Headquarters and swore under his breath. "Gods, this is bad.

"What's wrong, Kyousuke?" Yin asked, his breathing strangely calm and controlled despite how much he had been moving around.

"If the Headquarters is being attacked, how likely is it that other bases are being attacked? I'm worried about our fleets."

Yin steppe up to Kyousuke and patted his back. "Let's keep going. We've got a lot of work to do to stop this from becoming even worse. I'm sure they're alright. I'm sure of it."


	25. Contact lost

Nagato glanced around as she and the two with her, the light carrier Ryuujou, and the Torpedo cruiser, Kitakami, moved across the water. They had been organized together as a sudden inspection fleet, and the first naval base they were to check unannounced was one of the furthest from the mainland, Kala Island, the base of Admiral Akimoto.

It was a strange mission, but simple. Unexpected inspections were not uncommon, and used to make sure that bases were keeping their resources managed, their morale up, etc. but this one, somehow it felt different.

"We're about five nautical miles from Kala island, we'll see it on the horizon shortly." Kitakami suddenly spoke up. Her tone stoic and calm.

Nagato nodded and glanced to Ryuujou. "Send out a fighter group, high altitude, above radar range if possible."

"Worried about how quiet it's been lately?" Ryuujou asked as she pulled out a slip of paper and flicked it into the air, turning it into a group of four fighters that quickly climbed up into the sky.

"I'm elite of the Admiralty Board; I'm always worried about what could happen. You two should be as well. Something feels wrong with the water." Nagato said seriously.

"Oh, come on, Nagato, you're exaggerating." Kitakami said with a smile "the lack of abyssal is great. They make me so nervous."

"No, she's not." Ryujou suddenly said, causing the two of them to look to her. "My fighters just found four ship girls holding a position on the opposite side of Kala Island, hiding behind a stone outcropping. One is controlling a scout plane that is keeping itself aloft above the base."

Nagato narrowed her gaze. "Can you find out who they are under without revealing our position?"

"Yes, I should be able to . . . . . . Got it. It looks like it's a group from Admiral Konda's naval base." Ryuujou stated.

"What? The son of the head of the board? Why is he sending forces to spy on Kala Island?" Kitakami asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but I don't like this." Nagato said as she glanced around and nodded to herself. "We're taking a long way around and speaking to them ourselves. We'll find out exactly what is going on here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't get why the Admiral has us, spying on another naval base, it doesn't seem right." Yuubari said as she leaned against a small section of rocks that jutted out near a sandbar.

"The admiral greatly dislikes Admiral Akimoto. I heard him explain it once, but it was confusing." Naka replied as she sat on a piece of rock and kicked her feet against the water, creating little splashes as she kept her eyes closed, watching through the eyes of her scout plane that was flying high above.

"Yeah, shouldn't we be out helping search for resources? With no abyssal around it seems like a good idea". Shiratsuyu said with a sigh.

"All of you, enough. We're here on a stake out, not a picnic." Tatsuta said as she then glanced to Naka, still with her eyes closed. "How is it, Naka?"

Naka tilted her head and hummed to herself for a moment, then opened her eyes and shook her head. "I can see the base clearly, but no one has left any of the buildings."

"That's kind of odd, don't you think?" Yuubari asked. "Normally we'd see at least one fleet go out on expedition or a patrol. Especially with how few Abyssals have been around."

"I agree. We cannot go and just ask them to come out however, so we will wait." Tatusta explained, causing Yuuibari and Shiratsuyu to sigh and groan.

"Ugh, we don't even need to be here! This sucks!" Shiratsuyu groaned in annoyance as she let her body slid down the rock a bit, making her look more than just slightly lazy and unbecoming.

"There are four of us just in case there are abyssal around. Please remember that and calm yourself, alright?" Tatsuta said as she looked to Shiratuyu with her eyes closed, causing her to shiver in sudden fright.

"Y-yes."

"Good. Any change, Naka? It's midday now, so I would assume some would leave soon if they are going to."

Naka shook her head. "Nope, nothing."

"That is strange, I wonder why-," Tatsuta began to say, until she stopped and suddenly turned around, brandishing the polearm she always carried with her.

"Well that's an awfully inviting way to greet someone," Nagato said as she, Ryuujou and Kitakami stood before the other four. "Mind explaining what you're doing here?"

Shiratsuyu and Yuubari looked worried, but Tatsuta merely lowered her weapon, slightly, and spoke up. "Now, that would depend on what base you are from, now wouldn't it?"

"Perhaps. You are not from Kala Island. We are here on orders from the Admiralty Board to do inspections. What are you doing here, when Admiral Konda Yarimasa's base is not even close to this area of the sea?" Ryuujou spoke up with a grin. She enjoyed working for the Board, it made her feel important, as she was.

"Oh, and why would an inspection fleet start all the way out here?" Tatsuta asked, her voice never losing it's cool calm demeanour.

"It was decided that we would start out here and then return to the HQ one base at a time, so that we would deal with the furthest base in a timely manner. Now answer my question, what are you doing here?" Negate demanded, her tone terse and serious.

Tatsuta looked at them for a few seconds before shaking her head slightly and letting out a sigh. "I see no point in continuing this. There really is no point. To be completely honest, we were ordered to watch Admiral Yin's base, to spy on it."

"Why?" Nagato demanded quickly, causing everyone on Tatsuta's fleet, except for her, to flinch.

"Because our Admiral does not trust him and has reason to believe that Admiral Yin is a traitor. He sent us to find evidence of this fact."

"And not to disprove it?"

"No, only to find evidence."

"You do realize that by telling me this your Admiral could be court martialled for spying on another admiral. At the very least he would have a portion of his rank stripped away and would be severely reprimanded." Nagato stated.

"Yes, I understand this, however it is our duty as ship girls to serve our admiral in the defence of-."

"Movement!" Naka suddenly exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention as she continued. "People leaving the bases buildings. But, somethings odd. Quite a few have, have black hair and . . . I, I think one of them is a Ru class battleship and a Wo class carrier, but I can't confirm it from above though!"

" . . . . It seems my admiral's actions may have just been given cause." Tatsuta said with a soft smile that somehow felt sinister, like an aura of arrogance and hate was seeping away from her.

Nagato scowled at Tatusta. "We'll see about that. Under my authority, everyone here is now temporarily under my direct command. We'll go and speak to the Admiral of the base, and if, only if, there are abyssal, demand him to explain himself. There will be no one firing unless fired on first, understood, Kitakami?!" Nagato stated suddenly turning to Kitakami, who nodded quickly.

"Good. Let's go, we're finding some answers. And if we don't find any, your fleet is being held responsible. And the board will be informed of your Admiral's actions. Is that clear?"

Tatsuta smiled and bowed to Nagato. "Crystal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what's the plan then?" Ru asked as everyone was sitting in the mess hall eating their lunch.

"Yeah, didn't Admiral give us any orders before he left!" Ikazuchi piped up happily as she ate.

"No, he didn't give us any specific orders. It's why I let everyone sleep in." Tenyuu said with a sigh. "We probably should do something while he's gone though, even just a shot expedition or patrol."

"I agree! We'll die from boredom otherwise, especially me and Ru!" Wo complained, still annoyed from being stuck on the base due to Sendai.

"With how quiet things have been, this Musashi believes it would likely be fine for everyone to go out on a short expedition, would it not?" Musashi asked as she finished her food and placed her utensils down with a quiet prayer of thanks.

"Yeah, let's go out on an expedition!" Ikazuchi exclaimed again, causing both Ru and Inazuma to look at her with a 'too loud' sort of look.

Tenryuu glanced around at everyone and thought to herself for a moment. Everyone was rather tense, mostly in part to having kept up the façade with Sendai and then with the attempt on Iron Bottom Sound. They needed something to calm their minds, and honestly, an expedition was the best option. Yin didn't say they couldn't go out either, so what's the worst that could happen? "Alright, we'll head out on some expeditions."

"Who's going with who and where then?" Kaga asked in her usual monotone, causing Zuikaku to speak up.

"Oh come on, Kaga, live a little!"

Tenryuu ignore the two of them as they began bickering. It was a good question though, who was going to go with who. Though the answer was rather obvious once Tenryuu realized it. "Ru, Wo, Inazuma, Ikazuchi, Imuya and Yuudachi will go out on expedition first. When they return we'll send another fleet out, just in case the abyssals do try something." Tenryuu stated, getting nods of agreement all around, and a cry of joy as Ikazuchi burst out with happiness.

"Let's go then already!" Ikazuchi finally cried as she nearly leapt out of her seat, causing her chair to fall backwards onto the floor.

"Alright, we'll go as soon as everyone is done their food." Wo said with a smile as she continued to eat.

"Um, Wo." Inazuma spoke up meekly.

"Yes?"

"Everyone but you is done already."

"Oh," Wo said meekly as she looked around and then quickly began to gorge herself as everyone else that was heading out began to get up. "Wait for me!"

". . . . They certainly seem energetic" Kaga said after the six of them left.

"Yeah, well it beats being like you, Kaga!" Zuikaku said with a smile, before being smacked in the back of the head by Kaga as she got up to get herself seconds. "Ow, what was that for!?"

"You know what it was for."

"Heh, you two have an odd way of caring for each other. " Rena said with a snicker, causing both Kaga and Zuikaku to blush and quiet down immediately.

Tenryuu smiled and shook her head for a moment before her gaze landed on the centre of the table, and her thoughts began to shift. "I'm just happy everything is not going to hell, especially since we all touched the crystal."

"This Musashi understands your worry, Tenryuu" Musashi said with a smile, "but does not think you need to. While nothing has occurred to any of us, it surely will when the time comes, do you not think?"

"True I guess but- ah, I forgot to tell them to contact us immediately if something occurs related to that!?" Tenryuu suddenly exclaimed as she stood up from her chair in a minor panic.

"Ah, just let them go, Tenryuu. It's not like they won't call if something , right?" Zuikaku explained quickly.

" . . . . True, aw, why do I feel so nervous about this!" Tenryuu raged as she sat back down, nearly slamming her head into the table.

"It's understandable really, we all touched that crystal, felt funny or a bit, then nothing happened." Rena said as she leaned on her chair as her tail slid slowly across the floor, almost like it would be wagging if it was small enough to.

"Hey, who are you and what're' you doing here!" Ikazuchi suddenly yelled from outside, her tone worried and angry, catching everyone's attention.

"That can't be good. Outside, now!" Musashi exclaimed as she, and everyone in the mess hall instantly bolted for the door outside.

Stepping out onto the docks, they saw the one thing that made them all instantly understand that the worst situation had come to pass. Ru, Wo, Yuudachi, Ikazuchi, Inazuma and Imuya were all on the water just off the dock with all of their equipment on, and standing across from them, only a dozen feet away, were a total of seven other ship girls. The three at the front, a Nagato, a Ryuujou and a Kitakami wore altered equipment that was heavily upgraded, and each sported a deep blue sash sewn into their left sleeve. The four behind them, a Naka, Tatsuta, Shiratsuyu and Yuubari, did not have altered clothing and all wore looks of worry, and terror as they looked before them.

Ru had taken up the flagship position of their fleet, meaning she was standing at the front, directly in view of the seven before them, her clothing and even her massive shield like guns, in full view. Even with how her equipment differed in its look from a regular Ru-class battleships, it still had the same basic design, and anyone could see that. Including the ones before them.

No one was directly pointing their guns at anyone, yet, and seeing that, Tenryuu stormed up to the edge of the docks and stomped her foot down. "What's going on here? Who are all of you?" Tenryuu demanded to know as everyone else walked closer to the edge of the docks, though only Musashi stepped up besides Tenryuu, a show of firepower to counter the unknown Nagato.

Nagato looked up to Tenryuu for a few moments, as if looking her over, before speaking." Are you the secretary ship for Kala island? Where is your admiral?"

"Yeah, I'm the secretary, and the admirals not here. Now who are you!" Tenryuu demanded again as she felt the mask on her belt, just out of sight, suddenly feel cool against her clothing. It was a bad sign.

"I am Nagato, the head of the Admiralty Board's current inspecting fleet, here for an inspection of the bases premises." Nagato stated coolly as she looked down to Ru and Wo, "would you kindly explain this, or would you prefer I make assumption?"

"That depends. Who are those four behind you; they don't seem like part of your fleet." Tenryuu said as she glanced past Nagato, causing Nagato to let out an exasperated sigh.

"They are of no concern. Wwhat you should be concerned about is explaining why there are two Abyssal ships seemingly leaving your base not under guard, as members of a fleet. Explain!"

"This could be a bad situation, the four behind are curious, and the Kitakami does not look . . . stable." Musashi whispered to Tenryuu, making her noticed both points that she brought up.

"Yeah. One wrong move and everything could go to hell." Tenryuu whispered back as she surveyed the scene before her, and picked what could be the best option. "I can explain this to you, but this is no place to do it. Why don't we head inside? Ru, pack it in!"

"I don't' think so!" Nagato exclaimed, causing Kitakami to aim all of her torpedoes toward Ru, and Ryuujou to unfurl her scroll and hold a slip of paper just at its edge. "You will explain it now, not inside where you can hide, collect your thoughts, or anything else. Now!"

"Then send those four away. They are obviously not of the board, so have no reason to hear an explanation that we should give!" Musashi spoke up loudly, her booming vice, causing Kitakami to flinch slightly, and the Ryuujou to lean over and whisper something to Nagato.

Nagato shook her head. "Unfortunately, I cannot in good faith send them away for both official and personal reasons. They stay. If you are not willing to explain the situations however, I will be forced to act."

". . . And if you did, how exactly would you act?" Tenryuu asked nervously, as her hand hovered on the edge of her sword's pommel, in plain view and her other hung on her hip, her pinky brushing her mask.

"Perhaps I would immediately consider these abyssal as enemies and have them sunk, or perhaps I would take them in for questioning. I could even put this entire base under lockdown. Now explain this!"

Tenryuu glanced at Nagato and could tell she was serious, about any of the options. She had no choice. "They're allies. Abyssal that joined us of their free will, they're also the subjects of some of our bases experiments to see how abyssal act in and out of combat." Tenryuu said, not entirely lying in what she was saying.

Nagato however, did not seem to buy it. "Then why have I heard nothing of this?"

"Kala Islands operations are classified and only given out on our Admirals orders. Only a few other people know of our operations. It's why were designated not as a primary combat base but as a-,"

"You think that sort of explanation will fly!?" Nagato suddenly roared, interrupting Tenryuu through sheer volume. "There is no way the Admiralty Board would not know about something like this! Let alone condone it! Do you even realize how impossible it is for an abyssal to speak pleasantly to us? It's never happened and is not about to!"

For a moment no one said a thing, until Ru took a half step forward, and held her cannons to the side. "That is the truth however, I am not aligned with the abyss and-,"

"Shut up and don't you dare move, you abyssal monster!" Nagato yelled as her guns all pointed toward her for a moment, and then shifted back to their regular positions.

"But if you'd just listen and-," Ru began to say as she took another step forward, spooking the already nervous Kitakmai.

"She said don't move!" Kitakami nearly screeched as all of her torpedoes fired of at once, sending out nearly four salvos directly toward Ru, at a distance she's never be able to dodge.

For a moment, it seemed as if time stood still as the torpedoes moved. No one seemed to know how to react or what to do, until the torpedoes nearly reached Ru, when Ikazuchi dashed around her and slid down to the water's surface, her arms crossed in front of her.

A cacophonous blast of water blew up into the air, and before the water even began to fall, the second, third and fourth salvos all exploded as well, sending up enough water that everyone became soaked.

Tenryuu lowered her arm she had raised to shield her eyes and instantly noticed something wrong. Ikazuchi wasn't there. She wasn't in front of Ru, or even near her. She just wasn't there. But that could only-, "Imuya!"

Imuya dove down below the surface of the water before she heard her full name called. She understood the situation, and as she disappeared everyone on the dock ran up to its edge, giving Nagato, and the four further behind, a full view of everyone.

For a few seconds, no one said a thing, and then Imuya slowly surfaced, just her head and eyes above the water's surface as she shook her head and floated up further. "I, I couldn't find . . . . I didn't see anything." Imuya stated in horror and sadness. "There was nothing, no equipment, not even a scrap of cloth. I went all the way down to the rocks and down with them, but, nothing. She's been dest,- she's gone. Ikazuchi's gone."


	26. Nightmare of Storms

**Authors note: you've waited for it, it was clear from your reviews (thanks as always for those, you guys rock) so here it is!**

 **I think you'll like!**

Everyone heard Imuya's words clearly, and it created a silence like no other. No one moved as the waves beat against their feet and the docks. No one looked away from each other as the calm ocean winds blew past them. And no one said a word as the seriousness of what had just happened truly sank in.

Killing another ship girl was one of the most horrible and vile things a ship girl could do. Killing one of their own who had become an abyssal was one thing. But killing one of their own, it was something that ship girls considered worse than murder.

"I – I didn't, I didn't mean to I- I meant to hit that Abyssal monster! That, that Ru-class, it- it stepped forward and I- I, I d- didn't mean-," Kitakami muttered and gasped, unable to speak clearly.

This Kitakami had always been nervous around battleships, having watched so many of her fellows fall to them. Nagato knew this and dealt with it appropriately in most case, keeping her away from them, or sending her against them with others who could watch her back. Being so close to one however, it was completely unexpected, and now her nervousness had stuck at the worst time. She needed to first calm her down, then defuse the situation before it escalated out of control.

Unfortunately Ikazuchi was already gone, and it was too late to go back.

"You killed Ikazuchi, Poi." Yuudachi stated coldly as he eyes were glazed to the ocean where Ikazuchi had stood, something about her looks seeming completely wrong.

"She's gone. You- you killed her." Inazuma stuttered in horror and despair.

"You killed her!" Yuudachi declared, her voice filling with anger as her ear flaps seemed to stand on end with the rest of her hair. A strange red mist somehow seemed to flow around her body, and the creaking of metal could be heard from her equipment.

"You killed her. She's gone now!" Inazuma yelled in horror and anger, a bright green mist hissing and crackling as it surrounded her. Her eyes seemed to glow vibrantly green, and it was so unnatural that she almost seemed like another person.

"You killed her, so now- ," Yuudachi said, her voice now filled with the tone of vengeance.

"We have to return the favour." Inazuma finished, her voice sounding cool, collected and worst of all, completely cold.

"Now die!" Both Yuudahi and Inazuma cried out simultaneously, just as the mist that had been forming around them blasted away with a sudden blast wave that knocked everyone backward from its suddenness.

Pulling herself up on the dock Tenryuu looked up to see that the thickened mist was slowly lifting, and as it did she saw that both Yuudachi and Inazuma had changed.

Inazuma, who had been barely over four feet tall, was now the same height a Yuudachi, nearly equal to Tenryuu's height. Along with her height her body seemed to have matured slightly, gaining slight curves along her hips and waist. These were the only normal changes however. Her outfit had changed to a white tank top while her skirt had stayed the same. Her hair clip had broken, sending her now pale green, nearly white hair all over the place, and out of her back were what looked like two imposing wings of crackling green energy that flowed and ebbed continuously . Replacing her torpedo equipment on her legs were two odd looking boxes with a radiation symbol on them. In her right hand was a four foot long anchor of bright white metal with a central core of crackling green energy, and on her left hand was what looked like an armbrace with two canon barrels poking out of it. Her eyes were like the energy that came out of her back and was sealed in her anchor, bright green, as if imbued by some sort of storm.

She looked like some sort of green lightning angel, and in comparison, she was the exact opposite to Yuudachi.

Yuudachi' clothing was in shambles. Her shirts lower sections were torn away, leaving her belly exposed while her skirts edges were ripped and frayed. Her platinum blonde hair was now tipped in red and all of her hair seemed to be bathed in a reddish aura that looked like flame. Covering her entire lower legs up to her knees where massive black steel plate greaves that had strange blades attached to the heels by odd gyroscopic looking hinges. The blades were made of dark grey steel with a red edge, and built into the side of each blade was a recessed Torpedo mount that held a single torpedo each, and each of them were dark black and had vicious white grins painted on them. Her forearms and hands were covered by similarly designed black gauntlets, the tips of their fingers capped with long serrated blood red claws. Both her arm and leg equipment looked even more terrifying than the worst abyssal equipment. As Yuudachi grinned sadistically it became clear to everyone what Yuudachi looked like. A nightmare.

Before anyone could react to their new looks, or before anyone could even raise their weapons in self-defence, both Yuudachi and Inazuma bolted forward, Yuudachi toward Ryujou, and Inazuma towards Kitakami.

Not giving her a chance to explain anything, or even beg, Inazuma darted in front of Kitakami and swung her anchor in an upward arc, directly into Kitakami's gut. As Kitakami gasped for air Inazuma raised her cannon armbrace into Kitakami's face and fired, sending her reeling backwards onto the water. before she could even fully stand up again, Inazuma had rushed toward her again and swung her anchor directly into her head, the crackling energy from it and her 'wings,' seeming to burn Kitakami's skin whereever they touched. Waiting until Kitakami got up for nearly the fourth time, the boxes on Inazuma legs opened up into what looked like large square cannons. Kitakami didn't even have a chance to dodge as they fired out two simultaneous arcs of green energy that blasted and arced across her body, causing her to shriek in pain. Inazumas expression was one of complete calm, she simply didn't care. She was like some sort of angel passing judgement!

At the same time Yuudachi rushed toward Ryuujou, dashing across the water more like an animal than a ship girl as her flaming hair crackled behind her. Acting faster than anyone else Ryuujou quickly swung three of her Shikigami papers from her runway scroll, summoning almost four full squads of fighters. But Yuudachi didn't care, and as soon as she reached Ryuujou she raked a claw through the scroll, twisted her body, and swung one of her legs high. the blade attached to her armoured leg swung out as if controlled by her mind and truck Ryuujou across the stomach, sending a thin ribbon of blood out before it returned to its former position. as she cried out in pain, Yuudachi closed one of her armoured fists and swung it right into Ryuujou's gut, knocking the wind completely out of her as her fighters bared down toward Yuudachi with obvious intent. Hearing them dive and begin firing on her, Yuudachi turned to them and let out a feral scream, her fair lifting up as if reacting to her thoughts. Arcs of flame shot away from her hair, plucking fighters out of the sky as Yuudachi roared psychotically. Her bloodlust was at new peaks, and it was clear the massive boost of power was enthralling as she turned back to Ryuujou and clenched her claws vilely, her intent clear as crystal. The Nightmare of Solomon had risen again!

Tenryuu blinked at the scene before her as her mind raced. Inazuma and Yuudachi just turned into hybrids. It was obviously triggered by their anger or rage, and that rage was consuming them. They had to be stopped. As Tenryuu thought this she stood up and noticed the four that had been with Nagato as extras were running away. Now there was two things to deal with. Kirishima, you-,"

"I'll deal with Nagato!" Kirishima suddenly yelled out as she leapt off the docks."

"Uh, right. . . . . . Rena, with me! Everyone else, stop Inzuma and Yuudachi from doing something they'll regret! We need to catch them before they can leave!"

"Is catching them such an intelligent idea though?" Musashi asked in a worried tone.

"Look around. If this information gets out, explaining will do nothing. It's our only option." Kaga said stoically as she pulled out her bow and fired some fighters out.

"Exactly. We need to stop them. No one leaves Kala Island." Tenryuu said grimly. "Capture them all!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nagato watched in horror as Ryuujou and Kitakami were suddenly assailed by, by . . . . . what were they being assailed by? A moment ago an Inazuma and Yuudachi were before them, then a strange mist appeared, there was an explosion and then. This!

Did the two of them somehow turn into the things attacking her fleet? If so, the Yuudachi had become something that looked even more terrifying than an abyssal, and the Inazuma had turned into some sort of electric angel. But Inazuma didn't have a kai ni form, so what exactly was going on?!

Nagato shook her head. It wasn't the time to be analyzing the situation, she had to react to it." You four I want you to-," Nagato began as she turned around, only to find the four that had been dragged along from Admiral Yarimasa's fleet were running away as fast as possible.

"Good help is hard to find, isn't it, Nagato?"

Nagato turned to find a strange looking ship girl standing before her. She wore a white bodysuit common to Abyssals and had what looked t black version of the tops that the Kongou class often wore, though she had no sleeves on hers. Both the top and the bodysuit were edged with blue trim, and floating above her were four reverse arrowhead shaped objects with glowing blue centers. Her looks caught Nagato off guard, but her voice and the way she spoke told her everything she needed to know to identify her. "Kirishima?" Nagato asked her voice full of both surprise, and bewilderment and hate.

Kirashima smiled at Nagato recognizing her voice. "It's been a while, hasn't it? How have you been enjoying your position in the board fleet?" Kirishima asked in an almost mocking tone.

"Things were fine until you went and offed yourself. Every board fleet was undone until the investigation was complete. But it seems you didn't off yourself. So what is this about!?" Nagato demanded in anger.

Kirishima merely feigned interest with a wave of her hand. "As usual you throw around your attempt at authority, Nagato. I don't answer to you."

"I am the flagship of the board inspection fleet! You will answer to me, now!" Nagato roared as all the guns of her equipment turned and aimed toward Kirishima. "What is going on here!?"

"it's just as you see." Kirishima said with a smile. "if you can't understand it, then it's clear why you gained rank so slowly.

Nagato suddenly fired all of her cannons at Kirishima with a roar. "You and Kurokami were the reason I advanced so slowly! I'm the stronger of us, yet he always held me back or had me used as an expedition guard! You are the reason you got higher ranked than I was, that was it!"

"Huh, is that what you think. Allow me to explain the real reason to you then," Kirishima's voice rang out from the smoke that Natago's cannon had created. As the smoke dissipated Kirishima appeared standing exactly as she had been, her body and clothing barely even marred. Smiling Kirishima raised an arm, and one of her strange guns floated down beside her, and let loose a quick blast of blue energy that struck one of Nagato's guns with pinpoint accuracy. "You were relegated to the backs of fleets for a few reasons. One, you're too arrogant about your power!" Kirishima declared as her gun floated back up and another floated down, blowing apart another of Nagato's guns with a single shot.

"Excuse me! I'm one of the big seven and-" Nagato began to say as she fired her guns at Kirishima, and only hit with two of her shells.

"And nothing!" Kirishima declared with a wave of her hand dispersing the smoke around her, revealing her to be virtually unharmed once more. "You speak of titles that you know nothing of! The big seven were just the seven ships of the original great war that were exempted from the Washington naval treaty. All it means is you have bigger guns than most other battleships. It means nothing about your skills personally!" Kirishima explained as she picked another one of Nagato's guns off effortlessly.

"Lies! I'm stronger than you, I always have been! If I had been used instead of you, we would not have lost that battle eighteen years ago!" Nagato roared.

Kirishima's eyes narrowed into slits as her expression became cold and hateful. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Kirishima. If I had been there we would not have lost and-," Nagato was suddenly cut short as every one of Kirishima's cannons fired and struck her directly in the chest, sending her sprawling backwards across the water.

"Do not, go there, Nagato! If you think you could have made a difference in the Fourth Wave Operation, you would be sadly mistaken, and just thinking that shames those who lost their lives in it. I will not let you do that to them." Kirishima exclaimed coolly, her eyes filled with anger.

"I will go there! If you didn't believe someone else couldn't do better, why would you turn yourself into such a monster!?" Nagato yelled as she got up and fired at Kirishima again, barely scratching her equipment.

"You don't understand the situation, Nagato. You never did. Before the Fourth Wave Operation Kurokami was part of the same initiative as Admiral Tachiro Akimoto. It was only when Admiral Kurokami was moved out of the Research initiative that you came about. You've never understood what kurokami wanted!"

"And you did?! Nagato roared in annoyance as she fired again and again at Kirishima.

Kirishima waited until Nagato ceased firing and nodded as the smoke cleared. "Yes, I did. I worked with him as his very first ship. Watched him marry the love of his life. Watched his sorrow when his wife died from sickness, and watched him lose his friends one by one until only Admiral Tachiro Akimoto's son was left to him. All you've ever wanted was power, Nagato. Some excuse to show how strong you think you are." Kirishima said as she slowly began walking toward Nagato.

"You, you think you're some kind of big shot just because you've been around for a while!?" Nagato roared in anger as her cannon fired shell after shell towards Kirishima.

Kirishima merely shrugged off each shot, until she stood right in front of Nagato and grabbed her by her collar, lifting her up until her feet could not touch the water's surface. "I do not think of myself as any different than anyone else beyond one thing. I'm willing to do what it takes to follow orders and do what I think is right, together. You can't say the same.

Nagato groaned as she tried to fire her cannons, only for them to be picked off by Kirishima's guns while she held her aloft. Nagato tried to beat her with her fists, but each hit on Kirishima's arms appeared to do nothing. "D-Damn you!"

Kirishima sighed and glanced behind her, finding that no one was on the dock, and that the water was open and unobstructed. "We can continue this conversation later. Go to sleep for a while!"

Before Nagato could say a word Kirishima spun in place, and then let Nagato go just as suddenly, sending her bouncing across the water until she struck the docks with a crash.

Kirishima looked at Nagato's unconscious form floating on the water and sighed before looking around to where Yuudachi and Inazuma were giving everyone a hard time. "Ah, it felt good to get that off my chest. Time to help everyone else then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenryuu dashed across the water and around the board's inspection fleet. She couldn't afford to let them take any of her attention; the only thing of importance was stopping that other fleet from escaping. If they escaped with what they had seen, any of it, then no amount of explaining would do anything for them, and the entire fleet, and Yin, would be in danger. Dashing right beside her, Rena wore a strangely energetic smile. It wasn't one of enjoyment at fighting, or one of a desire to fight.

It was almost like she was smiling because she knew her actions would protect people.

"Rena, you can move faster underwater, right?" Tenryuu asked as they slowly e gained on the fleeing fleet.

"Heck yes. You want me to head them off then?" Rena asked as the claw on her one arm extended out and her tail seemed to twitch happily.

"Do it. We can't let them get away. We'll split them two each when we catch them."

Rena nodded in agreement and leapt forward, disappearing under the water with nearly no noise. In mere seconds her shadow form under the water pushed forward and out of Tenryuu's sight, right for the fleeing fleet.

A Shiratsuyu, Naka, Tatsuta and Yuubari. Three light cruisers and one destroyer. Most of them would pose little problem really. The Shiratsuyu could be a problem with her speed, but Rena would see to it. The only thing that worried Tenryuu was the Tatsuta. She was the one with a melee weapon. Sure the others could punch and the like, but they did not have weapons made for melee combat. They did not have weapons that could hurt Tenryuu even in her Hybrid form.

They had to make this as quick as possible. A long drawn out battle was the worst possibility, for if their equipment was damaged and someone escaped, the consequences were simply too great to think about.

A sudden explosion ahead of her and light, non-pained screams of surprise caused Tenryuu to look up to find that the fleeing ship girls had fallen on their backsides. The cause was, of course, Rena bursting out from the depths of the water in front of them. And as she had never been encountered by another fleet, she was a complete unknown to them. Reason enough for them to be scared.

A second ship moving toward them with her sword drawn, that was another, and the Tatsuta recognized it as such. "Naka, Yuubari, deal with that abyssal. Shiratsuyu with me, we'll deal with this naughty Tenryuu just as we talked about!"

"Oh, naughty is it. I'm not sure I like such a title!" Tenryuu replied with a smirk as Tatsuta and Shiratsuyu moved away from Rena and towards her, their weapons at the ready.

"Too bad, you'll keep it as we're leaving it with you when we leave!" Tatsuta exclaimed as she rushed forward with her glaive, swinging and thrusting it toward Tenryuu. Each swing was blocked and each thrust redirected, and after a few seconds Tatsuta leapt backwards, and Shiratsuyu opened fire on Tenryuu.

It was a good tactic and made use of their strength very well, and that was bad. As Shiratsuyu fired on Tenryuu she could feel the shells collide with her and cringed. They hurt, but not nearly as much as they could, but it did tell Tenryuu one thing. That if they kept up this tactic, she' be worn down and wouldn't be able to do anything. She had no choice but to add more fuel to the fire.

Waiting until the gunfire let up Tenryuu looked up to see Tatsuta a mere meter away, her glaive high in the air to strike at her. It was perfect timing. Whipping her arm to her belt Tenryuu grasped her mask and swung it up onto her face, and everything clouded as a blast of energy roared out from her body.

Tatsuta felt a blast wave pass her body as she swung down towards Tenryuu, then she felt her glaive stop, far too high to have been embedded in her body. Her eyes had been forced closed by the blast wave, and when she opened them she found she could not speak. Standing before her, holding the blade of her glaive with her open palm, was Bladereef Hime in all of her horrid splendor. Tatsuta had, of course, read the report of her capabilities and looks, but to see her in person was so different. Before she could even try to move away Bladereef Hime pushed the glaive away and summoning up two large blades in each hand, swung them toward Tatsuta from both sides. She felt the blades cut into her stomach and forced back the urge to scream in pain as she leapt back, clutching her stomach with her free hand.

"You . . . . .will not . . . . . leave!" Bladereef Hime said as she deftly flicked a depth charge off a belt of them on her leg and began bouncing it upon the tip of her blade.

"Shiratsuyu, now!" Tatsuta screamed as she forcibly straightened her body.

immediately Shiratsuyu fired a volley of torpedoes at Bladereef Hime, and within seconds they struck her with a massive blast. Only for her to be completely unharmed and unhindered as she began moving towards Shiratsuyu.

So, she really is unaffected by ranged weaponry. In that case- , "I'll just cut you to pieces!" Tatsuta screamed as she moved between Bladereef Hime and Shiratsuyu and began elegantly swinging her glaive, cutting small Knicks into Bladereef's skin and scratches into her armour before she could block them.

Without warning the depth charge that Bladereef had been balancing exploded, and using the chance she suddenly swung both of her blades down towards Tatsuta. It was an easily blocked strike, but when Tatsuta blocked it she felt every muscle in her body scream. The force of the blow was so strong her arms went numb, and as the swords slipped away from her glaive she couldn't find the strength to move, and was promptly kicked squarely in the stomach, sending her backwards onto the water.

With a gasp Tatsuta pulled herself back up and swung her glaive at the approaching Bladereef Hime, only to have her glaive knocked aside. Without giving her a chance to move, Bladereef Hime discarded one of her blades and grabbed Tatsuta by the collar, lifting her up and speaking directly to her face. "Which . . . . Admiral do you . . . . . . . serve?"

"Ha, like I would say anything to you! Tatusta said as she spat into Bladereef Hime's eye, causing her to be dropped back to the water's surface. With that single chance Tatsuta grabbed her glaive in both hands and raised it above her head, waiting until the perfect moment. As soon as Bladereef Hime had finished rubbing the spit out of her eye, Tatsuta struck, swinging the edge of her glaive into the side of Bladereef Hime's head, right at the edge of her mask.

The force of the blow sent Bladereef twisting backwards, and while it didn't have the intended effect of blowing the mask off, it did shatter one side of it, revealing Tenryuu's shocked expression as she fell against the water's surface.

"Ha, I knew it would work, kind of!" Tatsuta gloated as she watched the transformation partially recede across Tenryuu's body. "If you turn into an abyssal by that mask, if it, or part of It, leaves your face, you turn back. Now I can end this the right way!"

"Oh really . . . . .and how is, that?" Tenryuu gasped out, her speech partially still effected by the remains of her mask, as it slowly tried to regenerate itself.

"Oh that's simple. I kill you, a disgusting monster, and then report to my admiral. Your fleet is done with, and as soon as Shiratsuyu gets back to base its set in stone!"

Hearing the name Tenryuu glanced around in a panic. She could see Rena fighting Naka and Yuubari, she could see everyone fighting by the docks, but no matter where she looked, Shiratsuyu was not there. "How . . . when did- ?"

"She left right after firing those torpedoes. It was a plan we thought up while Nagato was whining at you." Tatsuta said with an arrogant sort of grin, apparently pleased with herself. "This entire operation has been one train wreck after another, but killing you to cripple your fleet, and then dealing it the killing blow will be a nice change. It will be good to see my admiral happy for once!"

Tenryuu tried to get up but found that since her transformation was only partial, one side was not responding at all. "Damn you, you don't understand anything!"

"Oh I understand plenty, including that our wait is over. Goodbye!" Tatsuta exclaimed as she twirled her glaive about and then swung it down towards Tenryuu.

"I don't think so!" A sudden new voice called out, just before something passed by Tenryuu's vision and struck Tatsuta in the torso, sending her reeling backwards.

Tenryuu slowly moved her head about and looked around until she found the owner of the voice and felt the air withdraw from her lungs. "You!?"


	27. Black edge

Sendai opened her eyes and glanced around the dark factory, the flickering lights her only company. She had gotten use to the constant low noise and light to an extent that she could rest if not deeply sleep, and that was the problem. She had been resting, but something had pulled her out of her rest. Something had woken her up.

She looked around the factory again as her eyes adjusted to its lack of illumination. Nothing was out of place that she could see. There were no abnormal movements. As she could still hear the silent sizzling of the acid she had spat onto the chains that bound her, her actions to escape had obviously not been noticed, but a simply twist of her body against the chains told her it had only been a few hours, maybe six or seven at the most, not enough time to weaken and eat through the chain sufficiently.

Suddenly Sendai felt a shaking through the chains and her body, accompanied by a low muffled rumble. Then again. And again. Each rumble was muffled and low, like rolling thunder, but it was a sound that Sendai was familiar with. Large caliber cannon fire, likely from a battleship. From the low vibrations it seemed likely that the cannon fire wasn't hitting the base itself but was just nearby, but the fact it was there worried Sendai.

If there was cannon fire, that meant one of three things could be happening. The base could be under attack by abyssal; the bases fleets were attacking something nearby; or something else was happening that Sendia didn't realize.

The third option terrified her. She hadn't been able to contact Admiral Yarimasa, but he wouldn't just send forces unintelligently. Worse still, if he did send forces and they were in combat, it meant that things had gotten out of hand. If things were out of hand, it was even worse than the base being attacked by the abyss, because any information gotten out of hand or during combat would be incomplete or inaccurate. And inaccurate information was worse than no information at all.

No matter what the situation was however, one thing was certain, she needed to escape immediately. Sendai bent her body forward and pulled against the chains holding her arms. Then she did the same against the chain holding her legs. Neither budged. The acid on the chains had not eaten through them enough. Worse, she could see tiny amounts of sizzling steam on the floor below her, meaning her struggling had caused some of the acid to drip off the chains. It was going to take even longer to get out now.

Suddenly Sendai felt the entire room shake, causing dust to dance in the air as a loud rumble echoed about alongside the sound of an explosion. It had been close. Possibly in the base or on the docks. It was to close. If they got any closer Sendai could get caught in an explosion or a wall or roof collapsing. She couldn't allow that, not when she had information that needed to get to her admiral.

With renewed vigor Sendai took in a deep breath and tensed her muscles, pulling her legs up and away from her back from where they were chained. Her muscles burned and the chain strained, but nothing broke.

"Dammit! Of all the times to need more strength.!" Sendai groaned as she continued to pull at the chains. "They're not even that thick! If I was a heavy cruiser or battleship these would break like nothing!"

Suddenly, as if replying to her words, Sendai felt one of the chains give a bit. It was all the encouragement she needed, and within seconds she was pushing her body to the limit. The chains groaned, Sendia's body screamed, and after what felt like an eternity, the chain holding Sendai's left arm suddenly snapped to pieces, flying around her and smacking into her tied legs as they fell to the floor.

"Haaaaa, holy, that was. . . .Maybe the acid was more effective than, I. . . . . ." Sendai stopped midsentence as she raised her now free arm to see and hear the acid still eating away at the chain. It was difficult to see, but as she strained her eyes she noticed a metal clasp at the end of the chain, the clasp that had been keeping the chain in the wall to begin with. She had just pulled the entire chain from the wall. "How the heck did I do that?"

Sendai looked around, making sure that no one had heard her. The only reply was the muffled sound of cannon fire. Whatever was happening outside was still going on, meaning Sendai was completely free to continue her escape.

Lifting her free arm to grab at the other chain Sendia stopped it right in front of her face and clenched her fist. Now that she suddenly thought about it, she felt good. She hadn't eaten in at least a day, her sleep had been far from complete, and she had been chained up in such a way that her muscle should be cramping all over. But instead she felt extremely good.

"No, it, it couldn't be that." Sendai murmured to herself as she shook her head and gripped the chain holding her other hand, checking her grip before attempting anything. Even better than before Sendai move each hand in opposite directions and the chain holding her right hand broke right above the manacle, causing her body that was hanging now by only her feet, to fall towards the floor.

Without even thinking about it, Sendai's hands moved toward the floor, caught her weight without a problem, and then spun her body around three times before kicking her body away from the wall. This caused the chains that held her legs to bunch together and snap, sending Sendai to the floor with a clatter.

Sendai sat up on the floor and move her hands over her legs, removing the bunched up chain before attempting to remove the manacles themselves, with significant problem. The manacles were too tough and oddly shaped to get a good grip on, she needed to find a key to remove them.

"Still, ripping the chains from the wall, I shouldn't be able to do that." Sendai muttered to the darkness as she stood up and loudly moved toward the door of the room where she had notice the light switch before. If she was going to look around, or get the remaining chains off of her, she needed light.

Flicking the switch Sendai winced as light filled the room, and as her sight adjusted to the light she looked down to deal with some of the chains dragging off of her, and stopped immediately.

She had never had a chance to change her clothing, between getting captured and now, so when she had been tie up she had been wearing the generic Sendai class's clothing instead of her own personal black Kai Ni outfit, but now, her clothing was completely different. She had a pair of knee high boots, spats beneath her skirt, and her top had been completely changed into a tight fitting sleeveless shirt that showed off a small portion of her midriff. All of her clothing was deep black with dull orange edging, and Sendai could feel some sort of cloth on her neck that, when she touched it, found it was black and extremely stretchy, and could probably fit over her mouth and lower face easily. Her entire outfit had become something akin to a more traditional looking ninja garments.

"This, this doesn't make any sense." Sendai said to herself as she gripped the chains on both arms just below the manacles and pulled, managing to rip both the chains off with little effort. It was like she was getting stronger somehow. "Unless it is like . . . . . those . . . . Hybrids." Sendai finally muttered, shivering slightly at the thought.

Sendai shook her head as she leaned against the wall and tore the chains off her legs, then looked around and found the key for her manacles hanging on the wall just by the light switch. In a way, it made sense to put them there. After all, she wasn't supposed to be able to escape by pulling the chains out of the wall of all things.

Removing the manacles Sendai left the factory and moved slowly and carefully into the mess hall, making sure to peer around in case anyone was present. No one was, and the sounds of combat from outside were much louder, as if happening right past the doors to the hall.

" . . . . . .Find out what kind of battle is happening, or go after those jump drives again?" Sendai said quickly as she weighed her options as she walked to the center of the mess hall, finding the strange crystal from before sitting on the centremost table.

When she had first found it in Yins office it had filled her with worry and strange feelings she hadn't understood. Now though, just looking at it caused her body to feel welcomingly warm.

" . . . . So you are the thing responsible then." Sendai muttered as she walked past it and to the mess halls outer wall, between two of its windows.

Peering through them Sendai could see numerous members of the coalition fleet fighting just outside past the docks. Some looked to be fighting other ship girls, but others appeared to be trying to hold others back, though Sendai could not see them clearly. Past them howeve,r further out to sea, was Bladereef Hime and Daggertail Oni, who appeared to be fighting a bunch of other ship girls. The one that caught Sendai's eyes though was the Tatsuta that was Fighting Bladereef, or Tenryuu. She was the Tatusta from Admiral Konda Yarimasa's base, the son of her own admiral, and the one who was secretly hoarding information and trying to find anything he could use about Yin Akimoto's base.

Sendai mulled the information in her head for a moment and could feel her morality, and her better judgment kicking each other. On one hand, she could just leave and walk away, but she knew that any information that Admiral Konda could get would be taken out of context, and without context, things would spiral out of control and do more bad that It could good.

Walking over to the mess hall doors Sendia opened one and prepared bolt out, and feeling that her equipment could be easily summoned, she let out a sigh. "And now I'm saving the fleet that had captured me. This is lovely. I hope this is worth it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You!?" Tenryuu exclaimed in surprise as she found Sendai standing on the water nearby. Her clothing was completely different, like traditional ninja garments, complete with a cloth cover over her lower face. On her feet where smooth black steel edged pieces that looked like blades, and the equipment on her arms only changed in color, having turned completely black. She had no searchlight on her leg and no torpedoes anywhere in sight on her body. Instead there appeared to be a sheathed Ninjato on the back of her waist, and around her belt were numerous Black Kunai.

Sendai glance over to Tenryuu, her eyes jet black with brilliantly orange cores before she turned back to Tatsuta and pulled a kunai of her belt with a single finger around its ring. Without saying anything she threw the kunai directly at Tatsuta. The kunai struck home perfectly in Tatsuta's torso as she was getting up, and exploded with enough force for three torpedoes, sending her backwards bouncing across the water.

"It's clear that the current situation would help no one if the information on it got out." Sendai said in almost a whisper that Tenryuu somehow heard perfectly, like the voice was ringing inside of her head as Sendai spoke. "So you'll have my assistance holding them. I will however be getting answers once we are done. One way or another."

Tenryuu looked and Sendai and nodded as she reached up and forcibly ripped her half broken mask off her face, undoing her transformation so she could get up and face Tatsuta.

Tatsuta however, looked far from impressed as she got up and looked at Sendai with confusion. "What the, who are you supposed to be!?" Tatsuta demanded with a scream as she swing her glaive up and into her readied positon.

"Does, does she not recognize you?" Tenryuu asked carefully as she readied her sword, only to find Sendai step in front of her and grip the handle of the Ninjato on her waist.

"Perhaps. . . . . . the carriers are strafing the shiratsuyu I believe to slow her down. Go get her, I'll deal with Admiral Yarimasa's Tatsuta." Sendia said coolly, her voice still sounding like a whispered echo in Tenryuu's head.

Tenryuu thought about the ramifications of Sendai's words for only half a second before she nodded and quickly dashed off toward the open sea, were dozens of fighters appeared to be swarming.

"Oh no you don't!" Tatusta roared as she aimed her cannons and prepared to fire them on Tenryuu, only for a sudden volley of fire to splash all around her. Turning toward it she found Sendai raising her left arm, and the canons on it smoking slightly. "so you're getting in my way then. Fine. I'll take you first, you creepy thing!"

Sendai narrowed her gaze at Tatsuta as she looked her over. She really seemed to not recognize her, or even her class, which was strange. While Sendai's clothing had changed somewhat, it was a color palate and garment change. The only equipment that had really changed was her torpedo armament and that she now had a Ninjato, her cannons, hairstyle and build had not changed at all. Was there something else about her that was now hiding her identity from Tatsuta?

"Answer me already!" Tatsuta yelled as she lunged forward and swung her glaive toward Sendai.

Without even looking at the attack Sendai twisted her body and leapt over Tatsuta's strike backwards, allowing her to land facing Tatsuta's back, which she gave a quick shove to as she spoke. "Take me? You can't even hit me. It's no wonder that Admiral Konda Yarimasa is always so angry." Sendai teased, hoping that angering Tatsuta would make her sloppy and reveal something of use to her.

"What, how do you know about my admiral!" Tatusta demanded to know as she spun around and thrust her glaive toward Sendai. Strike after strike Sendai moved to her sides, dodging each thrust by a hair. "Who are you!?"

"So, you don't know who I am, excellent." Sendai said calmly as she reached back and slid her Ninjato out of its sheath, just in time for Tatsuta to change her tactics, and swung her glaive down at her.

Sendai blocked the strike with her Ninjato at an angle above her, allowing her to slide out from underneath it and quickly dash to Tatsuta's side, where she quickly swung her blade into her shoulder before dashing back. It wasn't a deep cut, but the fact she wounded Tatsuta meant she was ahead of her, and the wound would cause her minor problems. "I know much about you, and your admiral, including the fact that he has some rather interesting information on Admiral Yin Akimoto. Information he has not shared with the admiralty board. You know that's cause enough for charges, yes?"

"You know nothing about us!" Tatsuta yelled as she fired a spread of torpedoes toward Sendai, a spread she easily dodged before dashing to Tatsuta and gouging a scar into her equipment as she flipped over her.

"I know everything about you!" Sendai said as she slipped a kunai out of her belt with her free hand and began spinning it on her finger. "You were Admiral Konda's second ship whom he quickly began placing on each mission of importance. You rose through the ranks of his fleet steadily until he made you his secretary, and you are the only one he actually trusts. He has even made a few advances toward you, advances that you have only partially refused."

Tatsuta visibly blushed and became incredibly angry at the same time. "You, you have no right to know my personal affairs! I demand to know who you are! You're not a member of Kala Island, are you?" Tatsuta demanded to know as she dashed forward and tried to catch Sendai in any number of swipes, swings and thrusts from her glaive, all of which were either blocked or dodged with ease.

"You also have covertly silenced the few other ship girls in your fleet that ever showed even a fraction of interest in Admiral Konda. You are quite the-,"

"Enough!" Tatsuta yelled as she fired all of her remaining torpedoes toward Sendai and then opened up with her cannon as she screamed. "Enough I say, if you won't be quiet I will take you out myself! Right this minute!"

Sendai took only half a second to notice that the number for torpedoes was significant. It wouldn't be a problem to dodge normally, but with Tatsuta firing her guns at her, it became a different story. She needed a way past Tatsuta's attacks to take her out now while she was enraged and not cool headed. Sendai dashed forward and began dodging the closest torpedoes, then felt a strange cool feeling cross her body, and disappeared from view completely in nothing less than a puff of black mist.

Tatsuta continued firing for a few seconds before she stopped and looked around, bewildered. "D-did I get her? No, she just, did she sink herself or-?" Tatsuta said, until a sharp pain in her back pulled all of the air out of her lungs.

"Good guesses, but wrong. And don't worry. The wound is deep but not fatal." Sendai said as she pulled her Ninjato out of Tasuta's back and watched her collapse down onto one knee and glare at her with pure hate.

"H- How did you just-,"

"I don't need to tell you anything." Sendai replied as she walked around Tatsuta and sheathed her Ninjato after pulling out a white cloth and wiping it down.

"Then I'll make you!" Tatsuta yelled as she forced herself up and swung her glaive at Sendai. The swing however was slow and clumsy, and caused Tatsuta to twist and fall as she swung, not even nearing Sendai. "Aaah, what- what is, my head is-,"

"I coated my blade with paralytic oil. It should completely kick in in a few seconds."

"No! I won't let myself . . . be. . . .Damn, you!" Tatsuta gasped as she fell to the water unable to move.

Sendai let out a sigh of relief and looked out to sea, finding a veritable swarm of fighters circling something, and Tenryuu moving back with a lump over her shoulders. Apparently she had caught shiratsuyu, so now it was time to get some answers, one way, or another.


	28. Rebuilding

"You four there, get to the storage warehouse and fetch more bandages and medical supplies!" Yin commanded to four fellow admirals who looked worried and tense. His voice seemed to scare them as they ran off, causing Yin to sigh. "Why the hell am I leading this?"

"Because you're the best one for the job!" Kyousuke said with a smile as he walked over and dropped three boxes off by his feet. The boxes were unopened surplus military tents. Big, green, modular, and above everything else, hell to set up. They needed them though, as almost every building at HQ had been damaged in some way, and until all the damage was scouted, using the more damaged buildings wasn't safe.

"I say again, why the hell am I leading this?" Yin repeated. "The Admiralty Board should be commanding this effort, not me of all people. There are dozens of admirals who could do this."

"Yeah. But as I said, Yin, not as well as you. You are the only one who ever aced the Academy's Emergency Protocols test after all. Most people are lucky to get sixty percent on it. It's a hard test, I only got seventy two."

"Ugh, my father always said to be prepared for every contingency, and I took it to heart. I'm wishing I hadn't." Yin said with a sigh as a three admirals and their secretary ships came over and saluted Yin and Kyousuke.

"Admiral Yin, we've just arrived and have been told your operating the rescue efforts, what do you want done?" one admiral who looked to be well over twice Yins age asked.

"We need these tents set up for the rest of the wounded and need them up fast. Once they're set up, head over to the white tent by the academy cafeteria and join them with rescue efforts into the buildings." Yin ordered as he turned and walked away, looking out towards the sea.

"Something wrong, Yin?" Kyousuke asked as he walked up beside him and handed him a tablet from storage that had a rough map of the rescue operations on it.

Yin took it, looked it over and nodded before handing it back to Kyousuke. "Yeah, there is something wrong. This entire situation. Every admiral that was within fifty kilometers of the base is helping with rescue operations and is not allowed to communicate with their own bases until the rescue is complete. Yet admirals beyond that distance can clean up their bases and then head here in full uniform like it's for a meeting!"

Kyousuke looked behind to the three admirals who were now attempting to put together tents with mixed outcomes. All of them were in full clean uniforms, as where their secretary ships with them. In comparison Kyousuke's jacket had tears and rips in it, and Yin wasn't even wearing his jacket, showing how dirty and damaged his undershirt was. It was supposed to be white, but now looked almost grey and had tears so large he could probably fit his head through them. "I see what you mean. It seems like some bases got hit harder than others though.

"Yeah, the reports say that HQ and bases that were either new or fielded large numbers of fleets for major operations were hit hardest. Three days after the fact and we still haven't finished looking for survivors. The last live one we found was yesterday." Yin admitted grimly.

Kyousuke nodded and turned completely around to look at the battered and damaged HQ facilities as well as the Academy. Smoke had long stopped coming from the buildings, but occasionally fires broke out again in small pockets, and the day before an unignited shell exploded when someone stepped on it, killing them instantly as if it were a anti-personnel mine. "And meanwhile as people are hunting for signs of life and finding the dead, the board is deciding what to do in response. I hear they still want to go forward with the attack on Iron Bottom, under the same timeline as before."

"That's impossible and everyone knows it. It will take at least a week just to get everything sorted out and fixed up, and then it will take at least another week to reorganize. Is your sister doing alright?"

Kyousuke nodded. "She called me on my cell this morning. It seems the forward bases for the assault on Iron Bottom where completed just a few days ago, and they haven't seen any abyssal at all. The attacks never even neared them. It's like every abyssal attack force managed to skirt around the forward base undetected. The forward base being unscathed is probably why the board wants to go ahead with the attack."

Yin scowled as he recalled the underwater currents that the abyss used to travel. Just how far did they reach? "Small mercies and all that, I guess."

"No, a small mercy is that no public areas got hit in any of the attacks. The civilian populace has been really helpful for the rescue efforts as well."

"Most of the other admirals don't realize that." Yin said with a small growl. "they think they can fix things and then go back to their bases like nothing ever happened and expect medals for it. I just want to be sure my base is alright."

"I know what you mean, I had to ask Shia to send someone to check up on my base for me before the line went dead. The cell signals are a mess right now."

"Yeah, most cell towers are in naval bases for security reasons, so if most of them got damaged it would be hard to communicate between bases." Yin said with another sigh as a naval attaché ran over and saluted to him.

The attaché wore a light grey suit that was sodden in many places from the amount the man was sweating, and he did not look well. He looked like he was being run ragged. "Sir, the Admiralty board sent you this." He said as he took out a piece of paper and handed it to Yin.

Taking it Yin looked it over and let out a sigh before pocketing it. "Thank you, you may return to your duties, but take it easy, you look like you're about to fall over."

The attaché saluted and ran off, leaving Yin and Kyousuke alone again, though Kyousuke was confused. "What'd it say?"

"It said that the rescue operations were going well enough and that the board would take over so I could return to my base."

Kyousuke blinked and glanced around. "That makes no sense. There's still a lot of work that needs to be done. . . . . . .You think Admiral Kento is trying something?" Kyousuke almost whispered.

"It's possible, but we have no way of finding out for sure. I'll take it regardless though."

"I figured you would. I'll relegate things as I can before I'm sent back to my base." Kyousuke said with a chuckle. "Oh, and the dock master told me earlier that the boat you were to be given had gotten out unscathed. You'll probably find it at the southern docks area I think."

"Thanks, at least something goes well for once. I'll see you later, Kyousuke."

"Yeah, and be careful Yin. Something is wrong with this entire situation."

"I know that, I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Battleship Symbiotic Hime pulled herself up out of the water and onto the inner docks of Iron Bottom Sound with a limp sounding slap. Her body was in tatters with over half of it unusable until she was repaired, and because of it, she had taken far longer than she expected to return to Iron Bottom Sound.

"You look like crap."

Battleship Symbiotic Home looked up to find Airfield Hime sitting few feet away from her with her feet in the water. She looked unscathed, besides a rather large bandage covering her left arms entire length. "Things, went better than expected." Symbiotic Hime replied with a smirk as she tried to move herself further onto the dock, looking like some sort of filleted slug as she tried to move.

"What? Aren't you mixing that up?" Airfield Hime asked with a chuckle. "I would thing it went badly considering how badly you are maimed. We'll need to get you repaired ASAP."

"Yes, I will need repairing. Can you help me get there? Most of my body is not willing to move." Battleship Replied as Airfield came over and pulled her up onto her shoulder, almost dragging her down the halls.

"So, what happened then?"

Battleship Symbiotic Hime smiled. "While attacking the ship girl headquarters, I found the Taboo Admiral himself, with none of his ships with him, only another human and it's ship. I wanted to test his strength myself. It turns out him beating Seaport isn't so farfetched."

"Really? He beat you?"

"Sort of. I released my equipment on him, but then I got sidelined by the other admiral and his ship girl."

"How?"

"Some sort of large rifle and a blunt object. They put a hole in my torso, then nearly broke my neck and paralyzed half my body. I was able to pull myself away while my equipment raged however."

"That explains quite a bit. Having met the taboo sort of is counterproductive though. How much damage did you do to the ship girl headquarters?"

"Quite a bit. It should push whatever their plans are quite a bit."

"Good. It seems everyone was rather effective. It should put at least half of their largest bases into the red for a while. Once everyone is repaired and ready we should go about regaining control of the oceans."

"I agree. If we control the waters then they cannot easily deal with us." Battleship Symbiotic added as the two of them entered into a large circular room that angle down into a bubbling pool.

"There is one thing that you should know, however." Airfield Said as she let Battleship go and allowed her to drag herself into the pool.

"Really? What is that?" Battleship Symbiotic Hime asked as she fully immersed herself in the water and took off the shredded remains of her clothing and let them float in the water beside her.

"The ship girls forward base in the ocean appear to be fully operational. If we attempt to assault it now, the defences and fleets there will likely repel us."

"I see. So we've gained territory in the ocean itself, but they have a forward base. Do you think they would use it to attack us?"

"If they know where we are roughly, I suppose they would. Only their submarines would be able to reach us however. So we are in little danger."

"No, we are in great danger. The Taboos can reach us. And the islands above us could be shelled. We must not be careless."

"I suppose. I've also noticed something these last few days."

"What's that?"

"Seaport has been acting strange. Lately. I'm not sure why either."

"Hmm, she could just be uncomfortable with not going out as much as she used to. Maybe she should go and take an ocean area for a while and stretch her legs and claws."

"Hmm, that may be an idea. I'll go tell her and let you soak and repair.

"Thank you. I'll see you in a bit, then we can have some fun with those ship girls now when their weak!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You what?!" Ashigara asked in surprise as she dangled in her usual place In her cell. Below her was Seaport Hime, who stood before her stoically.

Seaport shook her head slowly from side to side." I will not repeat myself for danger of being overheard."

Ashigara hung there quietly for a few moments before looking to Seaport, "You are not lying to me, are you?" Ashigara asked, more a statement that a question.

"I am not." Seaport answered quickly.

"And the others that you mentioned. They are not lying either? They want the same thing?"

"For different reasons, yes." Seaport Hime said as she stepped closer to Ashigara and gripped the chain holding her right leg, as the left chain had yet to be replaced. Seaport clutched the chain a few times as if testing it and nodded to herself before stepping back away. "we are not prepared to go ahead with the operation yet, but when we are things will happen quickly, so I believed you should be made aware of it. May I ask if you are in?"

Ashigara was quiet for a moment before firm nodding. "Yes, I'm in. if I can get out of here and see my children again, I am completely in!"

"I'm thankful to hear that. I'll make sure the others come and speak to you when they have time." Seaport stated as she turned and walked out of the cell and closed the door behind her.

Walking through the halls Seaport began thinking on who to have speak to the Taboo first, and once she had reached her own room and touched the handle she had decided. But she also had a visitor.

"Ah Seaport, I have some news for you."

Seaport turned to find Airfield Hime standing nearby with both if her hands on her hips. She wore her usual smile full of deviousness and something about her expression caused a pang of worry to cross seaports heart. "Yes?"

"Battleship Symbiotic Hime finally returned earlier, and we decided that while everyone's repairing that you should go out and patrol some territory for a while. You've been looking strange lately, almost nervous so we figured it'd be good for you to go out and harass some ship girls. Sound fun?"

For half a second Seaport felt sick at the idea, then realized she had been given the perfect opportunity to move their plans forward. "AQlright, I'll take that up. I haven't been out of the base in a while so it should be nice."

"Good to hear. Sink lots of ship girls while your out!" Airfield said with a wave as she walked off happily.

"I won't be killing anyone," Seaport Hime thought as she opened the door to her room and knew she needed to take advantage of the situation immediately. She needed to leave immediately. '"it's time to talk a bit, Mister Admiral Taboo, Yin Akimoto!"


	29. Calm before the Storm

Yin had worried that when he returned to the base he would find it damaged and in ruins. He had worried that things would be as bad as he had heard from other admirals that had come to repair the HQ. He had worried things would be worse than he expected them to be.

And in a strange twisted way, he found the situation both worse and better.

The base itself was untouched, but the rocks and cliffs that surrounded it were pocketed by small holes and blackened marks. Battle had been here, but it had not been as severe as he had expected.

And it hadn't had the sides he expected.

Parking his new boat at the docks Yin glanced around. The buildings were not as damaged as he saw when coming up to the base, but he could tell something was terribly wrong. There was no sound coming from anywhere, and somehow, Yin felt a dread despair that hung over the entire island. As if to prove the point, when Yin stepped onto the dock itself, he noticed the single flag that came up from one of the buildings was only halfway up, telling him a horrible truth that at least one person was lost.

It was not what he wanted to see when he returned.

Preparing himself for the worst Yin walked up to the mess hall and opened the doors, and promptly was lost as to how to respond to what he saw.

Nearly everyone was sitting in the mess hall, and in plain view. Yuudachi and Inazuma sat near the doors, their new looks taking Yin by surprise. But far more surprising was that sitting at a table across from the main table was Seaport Hime, and no other abyssal. There were no guns trained on her, nor did she appear to have her equipment with her, but everyone was leery of her regardless and had been gazing at her nervously until Yin opened the door.

"Admiral!" Inazuma, Yuudachi, Musahsi and Ru all exclaimed as Tenryuu walked over looking far from pleased.

"Yin, um, well. . . . Things have sort of. . . ."

"Devolved while I was gone?" Yin asked as if he knew the answer.

Tenryuu nodded shallowly, it was clear she was not keen on explaining the situation, but knew she had the need to.

"Alright." Yin said as he took a step forward and patted Tenryuu' shoulder lightly. "Tell me what happened and take your time."

Tenryuu nodded and sat down on the seat behind her, took a deep breath and then spoke. "We decided to send a squad out to get some resources while you went to the HQ, but two different groups of ship girls had come to the base. One of them was a group from the HQ, a surprise inspection fleet, and the other was some other groups that-,"

"The other group was Admiral Konda's. His flagship as well as three others from his base. They had orders to spy on Kala Island and were found by the inspection fleet. That's why they found the outgoing expedition fleet together." Sendai said as she appeared to walk out of the shadows nearby and pulled her facemask down as she looked at Yin.

Yin looked at Sendai for a moment and sighed to himself. "Another thing to drive me crazy. Explain please."

"After you left I used two chemical filled fake teeth to produce an acid that I spat on the chains that bound me. When the base was attacked by those two fleets I ended up becoming a, Hybrid, as you call it. I assisted Tenryuu in stopping them from escaping in return for a guarantee of a full explanation."

"Short, quick and to the point." Yin commented with another sigh. "Alright, I'll get the full details of your escape later when we trade info if it hasn't already been done." Yin explained before he looked back to Tenryuu. "So, an inspection fleet and Admiral Konda's fleet found our expedition fleet as it was leaving? Who was in it?

"Ru, Wo, Inazuma, Yuudachi, Ikazuchi and Imuya." Tenryuu said simply, causing Yin to cringe slightly.

"I see. That would be taken badly. What exactly happened?"

"The rest of us left the mess hall to find out what was going on when we heard, when we heard Ikazuchi cry out at them. The situation escalated, and the inspection fleet's Kitakami had a twitchy finger, and fired a full salvo of torpedoes at Ru. She, Ikazuchi moved in the way to cover Ru, and was absolutely destroyed. Imuya could'nt even find a shred of cloth left over."

"So that's why I don't see her here." Yin said solemnly with a nod before glancing to Inazuma and Yuudachi. "at a guess, is that when the two of you turned hybrid?"

Both of them nodded but did not say anything as Musashi stepped forward. "They did become Hybrid at the time of Ikazuchi's parting, but were overcome with emotions from it. Yuudachi was in a blind berserker rage, and Inazuma was under a cold Vengeance spell. This Musashi and the others were forced to hold them back so they wouldn't kill either of the fleets before us at the time."

"I see. That's when Sendai escaped and came to assist, yes?"

Tenryuu nodded. "That is the gist of it."

Yin nodded and looked around, his gaze focusing on Seaport Hime who was still sitting calmly, though she looked phased by the story that had just been told, like tears were ready to well up out of her eyes. "That explains most of this, but it does not explain one thing." Yin stated as he looked to Seaport Hime. "We've only met once, and you did sound like you hoped we'd meet again. What are you here for, Seaport."

Seaport nodded and placed her large metal claw like hands on the table as softly as she could. "Yes, I am pleased I had this chance to speak to you. I will, however, get straight to the point if that is alright?"

Yin nodded. "Please do,. I am curious as to why you are here, and why you were let in."

"I merely walked up to the door and knocked." Seaport stated clearly, causing Yin to twist his head to Tenryuu with a look of 'really?'.

Tenryuu nodded. "She did not bring her equipment with her, and apparently it stopped her from appearing on our sonar and radar."

"Makes me pleased that few of you can fight without equipment." Yin said as he turned back to Seaport Hime. "Out of curiosity, are you the only one who can fight without equipment?"

Seaport shook her head. "There are a few that can, but not many. I'm here to speak to you about something very serious, but I must ask, that it does not leave this room until you make a decision about it one way or another." Seaport asked, causing everyone in the room to murmur and look at each other.

Yin however did not avert his gaze from Seaport and reached down to his side, pulling his sword out of its sheathe and placing it onto the table. What was surprising though was that there was a red mark near its center that looked like dried blood. "As far as I can tell you have placed your only held weapon on the table in plain sight, so I do the same as a gesture of trust."

". . . Is that blood on your blade?" Seaport asked calmly as everyone else glanced at the blood and glanced nervously about at it.

"Yes. I haven't had a chance to clean it yet. And I'm sure you know whose it is." Yin stated with a small nod.

"I do, and I do not consider you at fault for anything. Battleship Symbiotic Hime is, far too aggressive for her own good. She and Airfield have enough anger for everyone." Seaport stated with a light sigh, as if remembering something upsetting.

Yin raised a brow at Seaports comment. "I thought I felt it before, and now I definitely did. You don't much., care for her, do you?"

The room was dead silent for many moments until Seaport nodded. "That is correct. It is also related to why I am here. There are those among us in Iron Bottom Sound, though we are few, who do not agree with the current . . . situation."

"The situation?" Yin asked carefully.

Seaport Hime nodded. "I do not care much for violence. Some have grown distrustful of Airfield and Battleship Symbiotic Hime due to their bloodlust, and others simply do not wish to continue in the way we are. A life of fighting, dying, returning and going back to fighting again. It is a never-ending circle of hate, malice and violence. It is a very dreadful life."

Yin glanced behind at everyone to see their reactions were a mix of surprise and worry. "That sounds, different from what most people's preconceptions would be. Why are you telling me this? The fact that the abyss is hardly united in its cause would make many admirals, interested in finding out more."

"Yes it would. But I do not expect you to share such information, considering the way you are acquiring it. It is worthless to others anyway, as the majority of humans would never trust me, and have no reason to. We have given them no reason to. Some of us would like to begin to, correct this."

"To correct it? You don't want to fight anymore?" Ru asked in surprise.

Seaport shook her head. "No, we want to fight for a cause that believes in something besides violence. Simply put, some of us would like to leave the abyss, Admiral Yin. Some of us would like to join your fleet, to make a difference and change how some of us are seen."

"Why my fleet. Would you not rather go to the Admiralty Board and explain to them that some of you are not our enemies?"

Seaport shook her head. "We understand how most humans look at us. They would not be willing to speak with us on equal term. They would merely catch and use us as experiments. That is the simple truth. I ask you because you have managed to do something no one else has. You have a fleet of ships that are Taboo, Hybrids between ship girl and Abyssal, while you yourself are another form of taboo. You are different than other admirals. You see things differently, and we believe you are one of the few who can work toward a change, and the end of this unneeded war."

"How, might I ask?"

"That is partially the problem. We do not know how we might end it when both the abyss and humans are so into the war, but we are willing to do what it takes, including releasing the taboo from Iron Bottom Sound."

"You'd help us rescue our mother!? " Rena exclaimed form the edge of the room where she had been staying as far from seaport as she could.

Seaport nodded. "We would. We have also been carefully transporting small amounts of resources to an island in the northern oceans area to serve as an outpost or base if the need is required."

The room was quiet as Yin closed eyes and lowered his head in thought. The potentials of such an alliance were great, but with it came even more danger that he had already been worried about allowing. On that note though, "Tenryuu, where are the inspection fleet and Konda's fleet being kept?"

"In the factory, tied up in groups of three. Sendai tied them all up, and has assured me that they will not come loose or be able to help each other without imparting significant pain unto themselves."

"They'd have to dislocate a shoulder and leg each to get loose enough to escape their bonds." Sendai added casually with a smirk, evidently proud of her handiwork.

"I see. Would I be correct in assuming that to get her out we'd need a significant distraction at the least?"

"The same would be said for all of us who intend to leave as well. I was only able to leave to speak to you thusly because I was sent out to cause trouble and reclaim old ocean areas. Getting everyone out at the same time would be, difficult unfortunately."

Yin looked over everything he knew in his head. There was a lot of information to think about, and little of it was good. Seaport and her supposed allies were prepared to defect and join him, but that would cause problems if they were seen, just like how Wo and Ru were. With that there was also the problem of the two capture fleets. A day or two more would not be a problem, but keeping them hidden for longer than that would begin to be a problem, especially as one was a board fleet. They would have to be released eventually one way or another, and there was no sure-fire way to keep them from speaking about what they had seen. If they informed any admiral or the board then things would become bad fast.

The situation was grim. If he released the two fleets, they would lose any cover and protection, but if he didn't, their admiral's would inquire and keeping things under wraps would become difficult. Breaking into Iron Bottom Sound for a second time wouldn't work unless there was something to occupy their attention either. The forward bases for it were ready, but with the abyssal attack it would still be a few days before most bases were truly operating again as well. Unless-…

Yin smiled widely, causing those that saw it to suddenly become surprised and slightly worried. " Alright, Seaport. Here's what we'll do!"


	30. Attack plan

Kento Yarimasa sat at his office desk and scowled at the information on his computer screen. It had been ten days since the attack on the headquarters and numerous other naval bases around Japan. Four days since the headquarters had mostly gotten back on line, and two days since all communications with the rest of Japan had been fixed.

The Abyssal attack that had been named the Fourth Wave, as the fourth biggest attack in history, had caused nearly thirty eight trillion dollars of damages to naval bases, naval facilities and infrastructure, and it would take upwards of a year to repair everything across Japan back to the way it had been before the attack.

Civilian areas were for the most part spared from the destruction, both in cost of repairs and the loss of life, but the naval areas were not so lucky. Fourteen admirals dead, seventeen wounded. Twenty eight rear admirals dead, sixty seven wounded. Over three hundred mechanics, dockworkers and other servicemen, killed, and nearly double that wounded, or missing in action.

The loss of life was immense, but not nearly as bad as it had been in past attacks due to civilians areas being untouched. But that did not change the fact that the situation was grim. And yet many admirals were calling for retaliation, an attack on Iron Bottom Sound, to wipe the abyss of the map.

It was an understandable desire, to get vengeance for those who laid down their lives in defence of the land, but Kento was unsure if it was the correct time to act upon such impulses.

The forward operations base built to assault Iron Bottom was operational and had been spared the damage from the attack. It was fully equipped, and if he was to believe the reports from the three fleets manning it currently, it could actively support up to one hundred attack fleets, and passively support the same amount.

The problem wasn't the base however, but the fleets and the situation they were in. Many fleets had taken massive casualties during the Fourth Wave, and as a result, were low on morale. The other problem was that while they knew where Iron Bottom was supposedly located, they did not know what to look for. Was it an island? Was it underground? On land? Without knowing more information, any attack would be, difficult to move forward.

Then there was the other problem. The inspection fleet that he had sent out just before the Fourth Wave to check up on the naval bases, for various reasons, had not returned, and when he contracted the first dozen bases they were heading to first, chiefly Kala Island, it was reported that they had never arrived. The inspection fleet was made of seasoned veterans, so had they really not made it? Had they been caught during the Fourth Wave and sunk?

Sendai, his own secretary ship, unknown to any other admiral, was also still missing and had yet to report from her undercover mission on Kala Island. He had no information, and without it he could not act.

Suddenly there was a heavy rap on the door, so heavy in fact that Kento thought the doors hinges might break. It told him he was about to become even more exasperated.

"Come in," Kento said with light, inaudible sigh as he straightened his hat.

A half second later the door swung open and his son Konda stepped in, saluted, closed the door and stepped up to his father's desk, planting his hands on it both firmly and loudly. "I have had enough waiting, why hasn't something been done yet?!"

Kento sighed and leaned forward in his chair, clasping his hands together on his desk. "What exactly are you talking about, Konda? I have numerous things I have to deal with. You need to be more specific."

"You know what I'm talking about father! Yin Akimoto! I told you days ago that I had sent a fleet to the area near his base to take advantage of the ease of gathering resources, but they have still not returned. Yin Akimoto's report stated that no abyssal had been sighted near his base during the Fourth Wave, so the only possible option is that he captured my fleet and is experimenting on them!"

Kento inwardly sighed. His son's paranoia toward Admiral Akimoto was becoming more than just annoying. It unfortunately was not unfounded, but as Kento knew this not from official channels, he could not act on what he knew. "Konda, we've talked about this before. You give no proof for anything you say, and without proof I will not allow you to speak so ill of another admiral who has outdone himself numerous times. Drop this subject unless you have solid proof."

"But-"

"Drop it!" Kento said with anger tinting his voice as he leaned back in his seat and looked to his son. "Is there anything else you need?

"Yes, there is. Myself and other admirals wish to know why the order to gather at the forward base has not come down yet. Why have we not prepared to strike back at the abyss for the Fourth Wave!?"

Kento sighed. "Because, the other, members of the board and I do not believe we are ready to move the operation ahead yet. The Fourth Wave set us back substantially, and many fleets still need to reorganize and train new ship girls fom the ones that they lost." Kento explained as his computer popped up a message saying he had mail from an unknown sender.

"But that is just an excuse, we can completely-,"

"Enough, Konda. This is not up for negotiation. I am sorry about your missing fleet, but you'll have to either look for them yourself . . . or give up on them. If there is nothing else you need I have work to do."

Konda said nothing as he turned around and stormed out of the office, leaving Kento alone with his unopened mail. Sighing he opened the mail land looked it over, and instantly his eyes widened.

 _Admiral, this is Sendai._

 _I apologize for being unable to report to you regularly as of late, but situations have arisen that required dealing with first. As to those situation I can now report to you with the information that we need, but first I must explain some parts of the situation to you so that you understand it perfectly._

Kento blinked at the message. It was written the way that Sendai always did wrote her messages, but she had rarely been willing to explain things by mail instead of in person. It either meant she was indisposed, or unable to return. Glancing at the mail Kento continued reading.

 _First off, the situation in Kala Island is significantly different than we might have thought. Admiral Akimoto is more than we thought as well, but no one here is bad or evil. His fleet has broken down the understanding of an old artifact form the beginning of the war that his father and Admiral Kurokami had studied. Through it he has discovered, in part, how to amplify a ship girls powers past the physical thresholds of a regular ship girls, by combining their being with the energy of the abyss. The result is called a Hybrid, and while some can look like Abyssal, they are not. They keep their minds, and are still the same person, but far more powerful. I cannot reveal any more information about it at this time, suffice to say that I have been affected by it as well and have become significantly more powerful._

 _Unfortunately the situation itself is dire. Admiral Yin Akimoto has discovered numerous things about the abyss. They are not unified, they all have their own personalities, and a small number of them are wishing to defect to his fleet to look for an end to the war. They and Admiral Akimoto understand however, that the board would not allow such a thing, so Admiral Akimoto has conceived a plan that I believe may work, though its effects and the aftermath of it will be uncertain._

 _Iron Bottom Sound is an underground place, reachable only by undersea currents. However we have acquired information that will allow attacking fleets to get to the abyss and force them to come out and fight on our terms._

 _The plan and the information for it are attached to this document. Please act on it, if you do, we can strike a series of serious blows to the abyss, blows they will not recover from. Ever._

 _Sendai._

Kento looked further down the email and opened the attached plan, and felt the blood drain from his face. It was ambitious and could be extremely effective, but was extremely risky. Worse still was that it was clear from the way that Sendia had written the email that she wanted him to know there was more going on that she could not say. It left him only two options, and he did not much care for either of them and the possibilities they held.

He trusted Sendai however, so after a few moments of deliberation Kento printed off the ideas for the attack, deleted the email and left his office, prepared to set the entire navy onto the path of war.


	31. Gathering Storms

"So, what do you think of this?" Shia asked as she and Kyousuke sat on the edge of the docks at the forward base. As almost the entire base was one giant dock with facilities in its center they had chosen the section that sat closest to the direction Yin's fleet would arrive from, hoping they would catch him and get an explanation for his sudden strange behavior.

"I'm not sure. All his email said was to not contact him and that he'd see us at the forward base for the assault on Iron Bottom." Kyousuke replied with a shake of his head, showing how confused he was with the situation. "I had figured he'd come as a support fleet, but it sounds like his fleet will be participating in the attack itself. Something is up."

"Yeah, I agree. It doesn't seem normal for Yin to go for such a full-on assault. Maybe he's planning something." Shia suggested, causing Kyousuke to laugh.

"Yin is always planning something; you know what he's like. What worries me is that neither of us had heard anything from him after he left to return to his base after the Fourth Wave. And that was nearly a month ago. Then he suddenly emails me saying to not contact him and he'd meet us here. And to make sure we had ample strong ships with us for the assault."

"It does seem like a pretty obvious thing to say. It's not like we're about to bring our weakest ships to assault Iron Bottom . . . . . Do you think he's planning something for dealing with them? Like maybe sending his, less than normal ships around to flank them or something?"

"It's possible, but that seems too simple honestly. And if any fleet went off track they would be caught as well."

"Admiral!" Shia's Ikazuchi called as she ran over to them, waving her hand about until she reached the two of them and took a moment to catch her breath.

"What is it, Ikazuchi?" Shia asked as she turned to her secretary ship with a smile.

"I just overheard a cruiser off the north end of the island say that they found Yin's fleet coming to the northern docks. They'll arrive in a few minutes." Ikazuchi reported with a smile.

Both Shia and Kyousuke looked to each other and nodded before getting up and quickly heading toward the northern section of the base. "The north docks, that doesn't make any sense. Why would Yin go to that dock when Kala Island is more to the west and south?" Shia asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure. But he had to have a reason, so maybe he'll tell us, no I'm sure he will. . . . I hope."

"You don't sound very sure, Kyousuke." Shia stated in a worried tone.

"I'm not. You might not have noticed because you only found out later, but after Yin found out the truth of his mother's identity as a ship girl he started becoming, strange. Distant. I think he's trying to pursue some sort of alternate objective he won't tell me about, but I'm not sure if it's the destruction of the abyss, the discovery of information from that crystal or something else. I just don't know."

"I noticed he seemed to have something on his mind back at Kento's inauguration meeting, but is it really that bad?"

"Yeah, it is. He still cares like he would, but he seems colder, like he's hiding things that normally he'd share. It's strange."

"Yeah, but let's be honest here. Back in the Academy he was kind of, strange, to begin with." Shi said with a snicker causing Kyousuke to scowl.

"No, he wasn't strange. He was driven." Kyousuke stated seriously. "He gave his all to his classes while many of us goofed off. He had something to prove, and he was willing to alienate himself to do it."

"But we wouldn't let him, huh." Shia said with a smile as she reminisced. "I suppose his drive to succeed is why he ended up with one of the best overall marks in the Academy's history, huh? . . . . . . Did he ever tell you why he tried so hard? I don't recall ever hearing the reason."

"No, he didn't, but it was pretty obvious to see what he was trying to prove to everyone." Kyousuke stated as he and Shia finally made it to the northern docks of the forward base and gazed out at the morning sea.

"Yeah, I guess he wanted to prove that everyone was wrong about what they thought about his father. Nearly everyone except for the older admirals thought he was a failure after all."

"True. Though I always thought something about that old report on what happened seemed a little odd. Now that I know one of his ships was his wife, I can understand why things are thought of how they are. The naval board must've wanted to hide some fact, so they must have altered the report, and it made him looks bad because of it."

"Yeah he, must've.. ah I think I see Yin!" Shia suddenly exclaimed as she began to say something, pointing out toward the sea.

After a few seconds Kyousuke saw where his sister was pointing, and instantly thought something was wrong as Yin's boat sped up to the docks. Going down the docks to greet him, Kyousuke and Shia found that Yin only had three ships with him, Kaga, Zuikaku and Musashi, and that sitting on the back of his speedboat was what appeared to be large red metal box.

"Yin, glad you made it. You're a little late though, ya know right?" Kyousuke called out as he and Shia walked down the dock to Yin who was just getting out of his boat, oddly enough without carrying anything besides his sword.

"Yeah, I had some business that took a bit to deal with, so I'm a bit later than I said I'd be here huh. Sorry about that."

"It's no big deal, but are these three all you're bringing?" Shia said as she looked to Musashi, Kaga and Zuikaku. "Most admirals brought almost three full fleet's each, though Kyousuke and I brought two each. Is the rest of your fleet on their way?"

Yin shook his head. "No, unfortunately something came up, so I was forced to reorganize everyone and the only ones I could bring to help the assault are these three. They can at least act as combat support though, so it should be fine, even if I have to explain it to the board."

"Well, you might have to." Shia said with a sigh as she turned and looked to the base's large primary building. "You're one of the few last admirals that were to take part in the first few waves of the attack, so now that you're here it's likely the board will call the meeting soon to explain the plan of attack."

As if answering Shi'as words a pinged tone suddenly echoed across the island four times, then abruptly died down as the intercoms roared to life across the base. "All Admirals participating in the first, second or third waves of the first attack on Iron Bottom Sound report to the meeting hall immediately!"

"Speak of the devil." Kyousuke said with a sigh as he looked to Shia's Ikazuchi, "Why don't you show Yin's girls where all the ship girls are waiting until the operation begins, Ikazuchi?"

"Okay, leave it to me!" Ikazuchi declared as she ran off while waving to Kaga, Zuikaku and Musashi.

"Good luck, Admiral. We shall see you when the operation begins in earnest." Musashi said as they followed after Ikazuchi, causing Shia and Kyousuke to look at Yin In confusion.

"What was that about, Yin?" Kyousuke finally asked as they began walking to the hall.

"It was nothing. So how many fleets are here for this anyway?" Yin replied, quickly changing the subject. Something Shia and Kyousuke both noticed.

"I'm not sure on the exact numbers, but it's a lot." Shia stated clearly as they made it to the hall and stepped inside. "Take a look."

The inside of meeting hall was packed to the brim with admirals,a sea of white uniforms, each of which was more than willing to begin the operation that was ahead of them. After quickly counting almost two dozen just near the doors, Yin gave up trying. It looked like nearly every admiral in Japan was here.

"You're late, RNGesus!" Konda spat as he stepped away from a column and took a few steps toward Yin, Shia and Kyousuke. He looked extremely angry and annoyed, like the veins on his head would pop if someone bumped into him wrongly.

"I was held up." Yin replied quickly before looking away from Konda, hoping that he'd go away. unfortunately he wasn't about to, and it took him only three more steps to close the distance between them and grab Yin by the collar of his jacket.

"Bullshit! What happened to my first fleet, you insolent-,"

"Hey, what is your problem Konda! Release Yin now!" Shia roared as she stepped up to them both and placed a hand firmly on both of their shoulder, but dug her nails into Konda's. Her voice carried well, and within seconds the meeting hall was quiet and anyone nearby was paying attention only to Konda and Yin, murmuring among themselves.

"My problem. . . . Is that this bastard has done something with my first fleet!" Konda yelled as he threw his arm out to force Shia to release him as he spoke. "I sent out my first fleet to gather resources in the sea areas around Yin's base just before the Fourth Wave, but they never returned, and there were no reports of any abyssal forces near his base during the Fourth Wave. The only possible option is that his fleet did something to mine, so what was it? What did you do my fleet? What did you do to my secretary ship!?"

The hall was quiet for many moment until Yin raised his hands and pulled Konda's away from his collar "I do not know. I am sorry, but I haven't heard anything about you fleet."

"That is a load of bullshit!" Konda roared as he forced his hand back toward Yin's collar, and this time tried to lift Yin off the ground, causing nearly everyone watching to gasp in shock that an admiral would assault another.

"Let go of me." Yin said carefully.

"Then tell me what you did with my fleet!"

"I don't know, so let go of me."

"Tell me what you did to Tatsuta before I," Konda began to demand again, until Yin brought his knee up and into Konda's stomach, right at the bottom of his rib cage. It took less than a second for Konda's body to topple to the ground stunned in pain, and by that time Yin had fixed his uniform and looked around until he saw Head Admiral Kento walk up and look in shock at the situation.

"I apologize for having to respond with physical action, but if I did not I worried he would have done much worse to me."

"You just stunned him?" Kento asked carefully.

"Yes, he should be fine; at most he'll have some minor bruising and an ache in his chest, but nothing debilitating or permanent." Yin replied quickly.

"Then it's fine, Admiral Yin. . . . . "

"Is something wrong, sir?" Yin asked when Kento stood there and silently stared at him.

"No, nothing. Your confirmation of joining the operation did not declare how many fleets you were brining with you. May I inquire to the number?"

"Three ships, two high level Fleet carriers and one Dreadnaught."

"Only three? What classes?"

"My fleets Zuikaku, Kaga, and Mushashi." Yin replied quickly, causing many admirals surrounding to scoff at the small numbers, until they heard Musashi's name called. "I would have brought my entire base, however a sudden increase in Abyssal patrols in the ocean areas around my base prevented me from doing so. The rest of my fleets are staying at my base, and harassing Abyssal patrols."

"I understand." Kento said with a nod, before glancing to his son and gesturing for some people to move him, before looking back to Yin. "Your confirmation asked to be part of the main force, but with only three ships. . . . . . Would I be correct assuming that you would like your forces to be on the main force, but as fire support?"

"That would be preferable sir, thank you."

"Very good. If you wait a moment I will explain the entire plan over the speaker." Kento stated as he turned and walked back toward the front of the hall, the surrounding admirals parting and saluting as he passed by them.

"See what I mean, something is off with Yin." Kyousuke whispered to his sister.

"Yeah, I know Yin reacts fast, but I didn't think I'd ever see him strike another admiral, even Konda."

"I know, right." Kyousuke agreed as Yin waked back over to the two of them and rubbed his knee a bit.

"Something wrong?"

"No. I'm just surprised you actually struck Konda. He had it coming, but I'm surprised you did it."

"Uh, he's been becoming more than annoying and I just had enough. I made sure to not leave lasting damage. I haven't even given him a reason to hate me yet."

"Yeah, that's- . . . . Wait, yet?" Shia exclaimed in confusion.

The sound of a microphone testing stopped Kyousuke and Shia from hearing what Yin said before smiling and looking forward, making both of them to look to the other in worry and confusion.

"This is Head Admiral Kento Yarimasa of the Admiralty Board!" Kento introduced over the intercom, cutting away the last of the noise in the hall and created a perfect silence before speaking up once more. "We are all here for the same thing, to assault the Abyssal base. The first group shall be at Iron Bottom sound! To do this all of our forces shall be separated into two groups. The first group shall be the primary attacking force, comprised of both assault and support forces. This group will be the largest and will be having the most action. The second group will be the backup forces. These forces shall hold back the abyss when the main force needs to regroup, rearm, and resupply. They will be responsible for holding the line while the main force rests. These two groups will be alternating over the next few days until Iron Bottom falls. Admirals who's fleets are with the back up forces may go out with them to assist in strategic control. However, because of then numbers involved for the primary attack forces, only two dozen admirals will be allowed to assist in the strategizing for the main attack force. These admirals will be swapping out with others as well so no one runs themselves dry. We understand that this will put your fleets under command of others, but we believe this will allow the greatest survival chance for everyone involved. To your right, you will see the fleets that will be joining each group as well as the admirals that will be following them out. Make sure to pay attention to it and know when you are to leave. The assault begins just after dinner. Tonight, we begin the end of the Abyss!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sun dipped below the horizon and the last of the assault and back up fleets left the forward base, a strange silence fell over the island. It was not a worrisome silence, but the lack of noise from nearly sixty percent of the people on it having all left made it eerily quiet. The lights on the forward base being spaced a little too far from each other did not help the matter either, and most people would likely be staying in their quarters in the ship girls and admiral barracks' respectively.

Yin wasn't in the barracks however. He was on the northern docks where dozens upon dozens of small and large ships were parked, including his own. Unlike a regular naval base which would have patrols and cameras on the docks, the forward base was one giant dock meant only for temporary use, so it had none of those, and the number of lampposts in and around the docks was woefully inefficient, leaving it considerably dark, so dark that likely no one would notice him walking down it and dropping into his own boat.

Moving over to the rather large metal case that sat in his boat Yin pulled out his tablet, tapped a few buttons, and listened as a minor hiss signalled that the latch on the box had unlocked, and waited for the side to slowly open. Once it opened Yin moved around and looked inside to find Imuya and Sendai sitting in it playing what appeared to be a game of poker. What made the scene even stranger however, was that they were sitting against and on, piles of demolitions explosives.

"Ah, Admiral, is it time to get going then?" Imuya asked as she turned to Yin, wearing what appeared to be a one piece swim suit with legs down to her knee's. Her hair was still dark black, and attached to her thighs were strange metal clasps that would hold her weapons when she reached the water. Or in this case, would hold explosives.

"Yep. The combined fleet left earlier, and I figure we've got until mid-morning or mid-afternoon tomorrow until Kento's and the inspection fleet reach here after finding the HQ empty." Yin replied.

"Heh, good, because I just won!" Sendai said with a grin as she threw down a full house of cards with a smile. "I'm free to go meet Kento once we set everything up for the operation, yeah?"

"Of course."

"Good." Sendai said as she and Imuya climbed out of the box and began grabbing packages of explosives, strapping them on their body wherever they could fit them so they could place as much as possible in one trip. "You sure you want to do this, though?"

"Yin nodded. "This plan has the best chance of success, and while it won't be good for me initially, it will be for everyone else, so it's the best plan available."

"Alright fine." Sendai said as she finished grabbing all the explosives she could and then climbed out of the boat and laid her mouth cover on. "I'm off then, don't forget to send the signal to the other fleets once the time comes, otherwise all this work of ours will go to waste."

"Who do you think you're talking to, Sendai? The plan will work, don't worry." Yin said a Sendai ran off and Imuya sat down on the back of the boat, covered in belts of explosives.

"I'm ready, so I'll go place these ones and then skulk around for when I'm needed. Don't worry; I'll stay out of sight."

"I know you will, and good luck." Yin said with a smile.

"I don't need luck anymore!" Imuya said with a grin as she suddenly fell through the boat as if she was a ghost, making no sound as she disappeared leaving Yin alone on his boat.

"Now, to wait for Musashi to send the all clear signal once the combat starts. Then the real fun will start!"


	32. Break in

The sounds of cannon fire, the whir of engine props and the cascading blasts of distant explosions buffeted across the once pristine and calm water, creating the impression of an approaching storm.

The storm in question was the combined fleet of the entire Imperial Navy, whose combined power slammed toward the land just at the horizons edge.

The plan called for a controlled, and potentially long, long range bombardment from all battleships on the attack force onto the island in the distance. The island was supposed above where Iron Bottom Sound was, and was supposed to shake them out. High above, hundreds upon hundreds of fighter, bomber and torpedo airplane squadron circled, and below a similar number of cruisers and destroyers sat idly, waiting for their targets.

Because of the numbers of ships in the attack, and the effect of just the firing blasts of some battleships, the attack forces were spread out, just in case the abyss came out all at once. It allowed many individual fleets to stay with their own instead of being mixed around with other, including Yin's tiny attacking fleet of Musashi, Kaga and Zuikaku.

"So, how long do you think it'll be until we get confirmation about the abyss?" Zuikaku asked as she stood on Musashi's left side, looking insanely bored as her squadrons circled above her alongside Kaga's.

"When it happens." Kaga said calmly as Musashi let all of her cannons fire at once, causing the water around her to shriek in protest, and Zuikaku and Kaga to nearly lose their footing as it rippled and buckled.

"This Musashi believes it will be soon. What makes you so impatient though?" Musashi asked as she slightly adjusted the angles on her guns and waited for the smoke and steam to stop coming out of them.

"This waiting is so boring, and it's difficult knowing how things will really play out, but having to wait for it is worse!" Zuikaku complained.

"Well, we have to. Until we get the go ahead from Inazuma, Yuudachi and Wo, we have to keep this charade up." Kaga explained.

"I know, but it's so hard to hold this back!" Zuikaku moaned.

"You must, otherwise your cover will be blown." Musashi stated simply as she looked at the very small, but important crystals hanging from chains around Kaga and Zuikaku's necks.

"Yeah, our cover, not yours. This is just-.."

In the middle of Zuikaku's words the water in front of them bubbled slightly as Wo's head, minus her head equipment, poked up through the water, looking simultaneously happy and a bit worried. "The abyss is on the move. There are literally hundreds of them coming out of the tunnels below." Wo stated carefully. "They'll be coming up within the next minute probably, so we already sent the signal to Tenryuu."

"This Musashi thanks you for the information, Wo. What will you do then?" Musashi asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yuudachi, Inazuma and me will keep waiting for the Admiral's signal. We'll pop out early if you guys get in too badly though." Wo said surely before dunking back down beneath the water.

"Well, there you go Zuikaku, you have your action." Kaga said with a sigh as her squadrons began circling wider above them, preparing for the abyss's imminent attack.

"Sweet, let's do this!" Zuikaku called out, and within a second of her words leaving her lips, a siren blared and an admirals voice echoed in their ears.

"All forces, abyssal signatures located on sonar moving toward us at high speed. All forces prepare for battle!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenryuu, Kirishima and Rena all stood on the surface of the water, as far as feasibly possible from the battles soon to begin. They were barely a dozen kilometers from the northern abyssal outpost, and could see it just barely on the horizon.

"Grrrr, I don't like this!" Rena suddenly piped up in an annoyed tone." if we wait any longer something unforeseen could happen!"

"Something unforeseen likely will happen." Kirishima said plainly.

"Then why did Yin make three different plans within the main plan if something is going to go awry!?"

"Because," Tenryuu suddenly said. "No plan survives first contact with the enemy. The plans are guidelines for the potential directions that everything goes. We still need to follow it though, until we can't anymore at the very least. Timing is important."

"Ugh, but this seems so weird!" Rena complained. "How does splitting our forces like this even make any sense?"

"Because," Kirishima said with a chuckle. "If you didn't know, Yin had one of the highest all time scores in the Academy. His highest scores, were emergency response, tactics, and strategy. He knows what he's doing."

"Wait, seriously? Why didn't he tell me that then!?"

"Because, just like he said, he wants to tell both you, and your mother at the same time." Tenryuu stated with a sigh. "Were you not listening or did you just forget?"

"Uuhh, there's a lot to remember now." Rena admitted as she sunk her head down, just as a light beeping cut across the area.

Lifting up her arm Tenryuu looked at the small bracelet she was wearing, a bracelet that had a small green light that flashed in tandem with the beeping until she pressed it. "It's time."

Kirishima waved her hand, causing all of her now strangely arrowhead shaped guns to float down to her and connect in two groups, their guns facing backwards before she grabbed them by the sides. "Then let's go say hello to Iron Bottom Sound, Shall we?"

"Hell, yes!" Rena roared as she leapt forward and dove instantly down below the waves, causing Tenryuu and Kirishima to sigh.

"She's energetic at least." Tenryuu said plainly as she pulled out her mask and slipped it on, slowly sinking below the waves as she did.

"Yes, but now we'll have to follow her. So let's go." Kirishima stated as she dove forward while holding her cannons, and as soon as she was below the waves they lit up, firing four constant streams of energy beside her, acting as propulsion to send her down toward the dark depths beside Bladereef and Rena.

Below the depths Kirishima was forces to rely on both Rena's illumination, and Tenryuu's shadow, and once they got even deeper, she couldn't even see Tenryuu. The darkness was complete, and for the longest time she saw nothing but the occasional flicker of the illumination on Rena's tail. Finally after what felt like an eternity she saw the eerie deep green glow that filtered out of the deep current tunnels that the abyss used to move about.

Standing at the edge of the hole was Rena, her tail slowly swaying to and fro, and a moment later Kirishima saw Bladereef land beside her. Her own landing was a little slow, but once she was down the three of them nodded to each other and moved into the current tunnel.

The current itself buffeted them like a hail storm, and it was difficult to tell when they needed to stop due to the flashing colors on the walls and the large amount of debris that was flowing in the tunnels with them, likely due to the combined fleet's assault on Iron Bottom. After what felt like an eternity, Kirishima felt herself pulled out of the current and slammed into a wall of the tunnel.

Glancing to her side she found Rena and Bladereef there as well, and noticed both of them looking up above them. Following their gazes Kirishima found dozens of Abyssals dropping out from a hole in the tunnel and into the current, being taken down the tunnel a bare few dozen meters before shooting up into another hole, likely the way out to the ocean directly above them. For what felt like an eternity abyssal continued to stream out of their base. Wo-class's, Re class's, Ri, Chi, So Ta, Ka, every class of abyssal imaginable streamed out until finally, Airfield Hime, Battleship Symbiotic Hime and Air Defence Hime came out and followed their minions out of the base to the fight far above them.

Bladereef made a gesture toward the hole, a common military and naval hand gesture. " Go there." before she pushed herself of the wall, flew through the current, landed on the opposite wall, then blasted off it up into the hole above them. Rena merely moved back into the current and swam up into the hole, an action that Kirishima, with significantly more difficulty, managed to copy.

Diving up and out of the water into Iron Bottom Sounds pool, all three of them found it completely empty. There was nothing of interest in the massive dome like room, and the only sounds were those of dripping water, and the rumbling of cannon fire that shook dust off the roof to the ground.

"Okay, we're in." Tenryuu said as she took of her mask.

"Yeah, we're meeting Seaport and the other defecting Abyssals in the room they keep my mother, right?" Rena asked as all three of them pulled themselves out of the pool.

"Yeah, but first." Tenryuu said as she lifted her arm and pressed a button on the bracelet she was wearing, cueing it to blink blue three times. "There, I've sent that we're inside, let's go!"

Moving as quickly and quietly down the halls as they could the three of them almost made it to the upper level where Rena's mother was held, only to find a hall way full of a swarm of I-class destroyers heading their way. With only one door near them they quickly tried the handle, found it open, and slipped inside.

"That was too close. They're probably heading to go out and reinforce the attack on the combined fleet." Ren stated, her breath ragged from the sudden surprise of almost being caught.

"Yeah but where are we- . . . . . is that what I think it is?" Tenryuu asked as he turned and looked at the barrels and crates piled all over the room.

Ren looked at them and stepped closer to take a look, an act that Kirishima and Tenryuu did as well, though not as incautiously. "Yeah. Fuel containers and ammunition. We're in a storeroom. There's dozens of them like this in Iron Bottom Sound."

"Are all of them this full?" Kirishima asked as she gazed in awe at the sheer amount of fuel and ammunition before her. Just the fuel alone was likely to be in the six digits!

Rena nodded. "Yeah, there's a lot. And most storerooms are kept as full as possible, though some are probably empty due to the Fourth Wave."

"Hmmmm." Tenryuu hummed with a smile as she slipped a grey disk out of her pocket and threw it onto the piles of ammunition and fuel. "I think we just found our demolitions targets!"

"Wait, what?! Is that a good idea?!" Ren exclaimed in surprise. "Yin told us to demo the current tunnel, not their base itself!"

"Yes, and while it makes sense to keep them captured in their base while we escape, I think Tenryuu is right. If we put explosive in the storerooms and blow up their stores of resources, it will greatly damage this base, and force them to wait even longer before they can come after us. They would have to rebuild and rearm themselves first at the very least." Kirishima explained before her tone turned vindictive. "Besides there's no telling how many abyssal could be caught in the resulting explosions!"

"Exactly. We'll need to get the defectors help though to find them all . . . do you think those I-class have passed by yet?" Tenryuu asked carefully.

"Probably." Was Rena's only answer.

Silently, Tenryuu moved to the door and slowly opened it, barely peeking out as she did. After a few seconds of silence she nodded and all three of them walked out of the room, finding the hall empty and as quiet as before.

As they walked down the halls they found nothing more amiss until finally they found the hall with the door to the cell, open. Before anyone could say anything a sudden blast echoed out from the cell, causing them to become greatly worried, and causing Rena to panic.

"No way, Mom!" Rena called as she rushed forward, ignoring Kirishima and Tenryuu's warning as they chased after her, only catching up just as she threw open the door to the cell. They had thought the worst had happened but looking the cell they found Seaport Hime, along with her other defectors, Northern Hime, Submarine Hime, Isolated Island Oni, and Anchorage Hime in the cell with Ashigara, who was still chained up and hanging in the air. The chain holding Ashigara's right arm was smoking, but aside from that, nothing seemed off about it or the room. "Mom, what happened!?"

"Hmm, ah, Rena why are you here!?" Ashigara exclaimed in surprise and worry and Seaport and the other defectors turned to her, just as Tenryuu and Kirishima came into the room.

"We came to meet with them and get you out!" Rena exclaimed as she pointed to Seaport, who only shook her head.

"Unfortunately, neither my claws nor our guns have had an effect on her chains."

"We'll deal with them. Is this everyone though?" Tenryuu asked as she walked over to Seaport.

"Yes, all of us our ready and have our few belongings with us. We can leave as soon as get the tab- . . . As soon as we get her out of there. I'm sorry, old habits die hard."

"It's alright. " Tenryuu said as she pulled out her mask. "We'll break those chains, but I need you all to do something to help us get out. Take these, and placed them in the store rooms of fuel and ammunition around the base." Tenryuu said as she pulled out a pack of silver disks.

"Those are what, I think. Correct?" Submarine Hime asked as she slowly picked one up and looked it over.

"Yes they are. If we blow the stores it should severely slow down anyone following us."

"Alright, we understand." Seaport said as she took the pile of them and handed a few to each of the other defectors. "We'll go place these around, then come back here. Are you sure you'll have her out of the chains by then?"

"Oh don't worry." Tenryuu said as she slipped her mask on and transformed. "We. . . . will!"


	33. Hybridization

"So, this is what you meant by Hybrid." Kento said carefully as he found Sendai standing in the middle of his office were a moment before she was simply not there.

"Yes, it's an interesting thing. It's similar to getting a second remodel, but takes more than just resources and a certain strength threshold." Sendai said as she walked up to the desk and dropped herself into the chair in front of it, crossing her legs as she spoke. "It requires a form of mental or physical stress as well to trigger the transformation, but once triggered it is nearly instantaneous, and the potential it brings about is extreme."

"I see. You do feel stronger, and I must say, those clothes do suit you well, Sendai."

"Thank you, Admiral. Unfortunately, I' am not here to talk so freely. There's two things we need to deal with, and they are rather important."

"I, understand, but may I ask you a few questions first, Sendai? It has been over a month since you sent me any reports after all." Kento asked simply, causing Sendai to smile.

"Of course, what do you want to know?"

"The inspection fleet. Do you know what happened to them?"

"Yes, they and Konda's fleet were captured. We set up a time release mechanism where we were keeping them though, so they should've escape already and likely made it back to the Headquarters to find it mostly empty."

"I see, that answers two questions and primes another." Kento said with a smile that quickly turned grim. "The way you described it makes it sound like there is no one at Kala island."

"There is not."

"Then where are they?"

"I and another are here in the base, some others are in combat, while the rest are waiting to supply assistance, or are currently breaking into Iron Bottom Sound."

"Breaking into- . . . why would Yin do such a thing instead of moving all of his forces to help attack Iron Bottom Sound from above with everyone else?"

"It's all part of the plan, a very convoluted, but effective plan that is in the process of coming to fruition."

"What is this plan then? What is Yin planning?'

" . . . . . . . . . It is, not easy to explain but-"

"Head Admiral, you'll want to come down to the hall. We've got some strange events happening out in the area of operations." Suddenly came a woman's voice through a box on the desk.

"That would likely be the rest of the plan falling into place. I need to get to my position, so why not go take a look?" Sendai stated as she stood up from the chair and began walking away.

"Sendai, what is going on?"

"A change. I will always be your ship, Admiral, but as a hybrid I won't be able to be used by you effectively, so instead I will keep feeding you information and reports on Yin's actions after the plan goes through." Sendai said with a smile before she flicked something toward the ground that burst into a cloud of smoke. Within seconds it and Sendai were gone, leaving Kento alone in his office once more.

". . Alright then, let's see what's going on." Kento finally muttered to himself as he left his office and headed down to the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the attack force had left, the meeting hall had quickly been converted into a tactical awareness hall. This meant that while all the tables and chairs remained, and that the admirals present could get food and drink for themselves, every wall had video screens on them. These screens were connected to a series of cameras that sat upon the vanguard ship that held the admiral in command of the attack, and showed a full three hundred and sixty degree image of the fighting around them. Simply put, the admirals at base could watch the combat evolving in real time so they would know what was going on, and how to continue when they would go out and switch out with the admirals out there.

"It's not going so well, is it." Kyousuke said with a sigh from the table he, Shia and Yin sat at.

"No, I'm surprised there are that many abyssals able to fight back. It's not good for us." Shia agreed as she took a piece of bread from a plate in the table's center and tore a chunk out of it with her teeth.

"Hmm, I wonder about that." Yin said with a smirk as he picked up his glass of sake and took a quick swig.

"What do you mean, Yin? We're not doing as good as we were a few minutes ago, or are you seeing something we're not?" Kyousuke asked.

"Something like that." Yin said as he pointed to what was the right flank on the screens. "our one flank is going fine and pushing the abyss back bit by bit, but our left flank is slowly being pushed back."

"Aren't your three girls on the left flank?" Shia asked in a worried tone, as hers were there as well and all of them knew it.

"Yep. How long do you think it would take to push the left flank back forward without moving any forces around?"

"I don't think they can." Kyousuke said as he pointed to the centre most screen. "See, they're trying to move some people around to be able to send support to the left. The battle lines are pretty thin though. This could be bad."

"Don't worry, it'll be fixed." Yin said as he took another sip of sake and then move a finger to his ear.

"What do you mean, Yin?" Shia asked, getting Yin to reply with a shhh, hand motion.

"Phase two of the operation is a go, everyone. Yuudachi, Inazuma and Wo, you are clear to engage. Zuikaku and Kaga are free to release the sealing crystals as well. Give 'em hell!" Yin exclaimed seriously before putting his hand back on the table.

"What was that about, Yin? Do you realize how loud you were!? Kyousuke hissed.

Yin merely smiled and looked at the screens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Phase two of the operation is a go, everyone. Yuudachi, Inazuma and Wo, you are clear to engage. Zuikaku and Kaga are free to release the sealing crystals as well. Give 'em hell!" Came Yin's voice over the coms, causing Zuikaku and Kaga to look at each other and then to Musahi. "Looks like the time has come." Kaga said calmly.

"Indeed, however this Musashi believes that it would be wise to wait until the others surface and join the fight, otherwise the two of you could be wounded before your defences are solidified."

As if answering Musashi's words the water in front of them exploded as Yuudachi flew out of it into the air. There were dozens of ship girls and Abyssals in the area, and none of them could do anything but stare in sudden surprise at her entrance, and her looks. Flipping in midair Yuudachi kicked out her leg as she landed on the waters surface in front of a Ri-class, and in that second the Ri-class's head fell backwards off her shoulders.

With a nearly psychotic grin and a blood curdling laugh Yuudachi rushed towards the nearest group of abyssal cruisers and threw herself into their midst. With each kick of her legs something was cut off of their bodies. With each flick of her ankle torpedoes flew out to explode on unsuspecting and surprised abyssals, and with each swing of her arms she either broke necks or clawed faces in.

As if to counter Yuudachi's explosive entrance, Inazuma simply lifted out of the water in front of Shia's group of destroyers and cruisers. Her different height and clothing caught them off guard, but when she swung out her anchor at the nearest Abyssal, a Ru class battleship, and ended up loudly breaking it's back, their surprise became a form of terror.

A single Ta-class battleship leap toward Inazuma in a rage, but she merely slipped around the Ta-class and open up her leg equipment, striking the Ta with two bright green electrical arcs that seemed to fry the skin where they struck. Then the Abyssal air forces decided to focus on them.

In response, Wo appeared to walk out of the water, and her looks surprised everyone into complete paralysis, because she had gotten an upgrade over even her previous form. Her bodysuit was deep black and her leggings bright white. Her hair was long and shimmered silver in the air. On her legging and back were white metal pieces with glowing blue lights on them, and in her hands she held a long staff that held a similarly blue light that seemed to float above it. She had no headgear, but on her shoulders were large white pauldrons with what appeared to be silver cannons that had glowing blue barrels. The cannons acted first and began firing volleys of brilliant blue energy high into the sky, each shot cleanly destroying an abyssal fighter with ease. After a moment, Wo spun her staff a few times and pointed it towards the sky. Answering her orders abyssal fighters and bombers began exploding as dozens of fighters decloaked mid-air and began firing volleys at enemy squadrons. These fighters were sleek and shaped like simple arrowheads but perhaps the most shocking was that they screeched though the air, pushed forward by the jet engines built into them.

"Wow, you look good now, Wo!" Zuikaku exclaimed in surprise at Wo's new and improved looks and equipment.

"I like it," Wo said with a smile as she forced more power through her staff and materialized a squadron of dive bombers in the air above her, letting them instantly fly off and do their thing. "I can't take control of this entire sky myself though. Are you two going to get rid of those things?" Wo asked as she glanced toward the crystals hanging from Zuikaku and Kaga's necks.

"Hell,yes!" Zuikaku called out as she grabbed the crystal and pulled it away from her neck, snapping the chain that held it. In less than a second the crystal disintegrated in her hand, and she instantly began glowing before a minor blast wave burst forth from her body with a flash. Once the light died down, she was able to marvel at her new improved looks and equipment. Her top and skirt had stayed the same except for the fact that her skirt was now bright white. Her leg equipment was completely different though and appeared to be massive thigh high greaves of silver and green. On each greave were two large quivers on short movable metal arms. Her bow was different now as well, looking like it was made of bright white steel, and at each end it split into three pieces, each with their own stings that then joined near the centre, right where her arrows would sit. Pulling an arrow out of one of her four quivers Zuikaku silently marvelled at how they looked like long metal spikes and quickly knocked it onto her bow to fire. The draw strength was so immense that when she released the arrow the water around her shrieked in protest, and the arrow flew upwards with so much speed and force it blew through three separate abyssal planes before turning into four full fighter squadrons of twin prop fighters. "I believe I can get used to this." Zuikaku exclaimed with a very pleased smile. As she turned to Kaga and stared expectantly as she fired off another arrow.

"Fine. . . . It looks good, I suppose. It suits you." Kaga finally said with a sigh, as if resigning herself to her words.

"Sweet!" Zuikaku exclaimed happily. "You should get rid of your crystal too! I wonder what your upgrade will be!"

Kaga looked at Zuikaku, sighed again, then grabbed her crystal and careful slipped it over her head and watched as it seemed to melt into nothing in her hands, just before her body began glowing and changing as well, and her change was substantially different. Kaga's top became sleeveless and had a light blue band down both sides, her skirt became a light blue pair of pants with white lines down the sides, and on her waist was a thick belt that was connected to what appeared to be a large block of light grey back equipment. As if replying to her thoughts the back equipment opened and folded out into two large, thick and wide flight decks that sat behind Kaga at forty five degree angles from her. Noticing that on her forearms were large metal bracelets that covered her entire forearms, Kaga tapped them together, activating them. The flight deck elevators on her equipment began lifting and a moment later three helicopters sat on each deck, began slowly lifting off from them ,a nd then flew off to the battle; three of them appeared to be dropping torpedoes, while the other three danced around the battlefield firing salvoes of rockets and cannons. Kaga looked at the bracelets and found that each one gave her exact numbers on the ammunitions and remaining fuel if each copter, as well as how many she could send out and of what types, and smiled. "Sub hunter and gunship helicopters. Cool!"

"Wow, I think that's the most emotions I've ever seen Kaga show!" Zuikaku exclaimed in surprise, earning a nod from Musashi as she continued. "That is really cool though, Kaga. You turned into a helicopter carrier!"

"Yes, so now let us turn this battle in our favour!" Kaga declared as six more helicopters lifted off and joined the fray.

"Of course!" Zuikaku agreed as she fired another arrow, making sure it forcibly passed through a Wa-class before it turned into its squadrons. "So why didn't you go for the hybridization, Musashi?"

"It is not that this Musashi did not choose it, but that this Musashi is unable to. This Musashi agrees with Yin's idea that this Musashi is simply too powerful to take advantage of hybridization. But you need not fear, for this Musashi shall not fall behind." Musashi explained as her guns let out a roar, taking out three different Abyssal battleships in a single stroke.

"That is good. Let's end this battle then!" Kaga yelled with a smile as she, Zuikaku and Musashi joined in and began helping Wo, Yuudachi and Inazuma in earnest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire meeting hall was a storm of admirals yelling in shock and surprise, trying to explain what they were witnessing on the screens that showed the field of battle.

"Did they just turn into abyssals?"

"Is the abyss fighting itself!?"

"How did they do that? It isn't kai Ni, so what is it?"

"Someone find out what's going on!"

"What's the situation, are those allies or enemies?"

"I'm not sure!"

People yelled in panic and confusion as they tried to piece together what had happened.

"It's Called hybridization!" Yin suddenly called as he stood up from his seat, placing his hand on the pommel of his sword as he walked away from the table where Kyousuke and Shia looked at him in surprise and shock.

"Yin, was that, Yuudachi?" Kyousuke asked quietly as every other admiral in the room began roaring and demanding answers.

Yin nodded to Kyousuke and took a few more steps away from the table so he was near the middle of the room. "Hybridization! The act of merging a ship girl's power and abilities with those of the abyss to greatly enhance their power and abilities. Unlike a second remodel, it can happen even in combat if the ship girl in question is at their strongest, but only if certain prerequisites have been dealt with!" Yin explained loudly, causing the entire room to quiet and focus on him.

"You- you turned them into Abyssals? You monster!" One admiral yelled causing many others to pipe up and join in.

Yin only sighed. "How many there look like abyssal!?" Yin loudly asked as he pointed toward the screens. "Only Yuudachi does because of her relation to the abyss. And look at the girl with silver hair. Do any of you recognize her? No? Her name is Wo! Yes, as in a Wo-class aircraft carrier!"

"Impossible!" A female admiral called out, though she was not joined in by anyone.

"Not impossible!" Yin stated his voice strong and commanding. Not a single admiral had taken a step toward him the entire time, though some had stood up from their chairs. "Not all of the abyss is as violent as we believed, and some have a willingness to work against the abyss, and with hybridization, they truly can, and will not be held to the constraints the abyss holds them to!"

"And what, exactly, does this mean then?" Admiral Kento called as he stepped down into the hall from the inner doors he had silently been standing in. Upon seeing him all the admirals near stood and saluted, but Kento ignored them and walked through the hall, until he stood only a few meters away from Yin with a look in his eyes no one could quite place.

Yin turned to Kento and smiled. "It means that I've strengthened my ships beyond any measure we have been able to before and discovered that the abyss is not a single entity. The Hime and Oni at the very least have their own minds and ideals, and some do not agree with all the fighting. They want peace!"

"Impossible!"

"If they wanted peace why did they attack us first?"

Yeah, why should we treat anything you say when you have abyssals in your fleet, you traitor!"

Admirals yelled in anger, until Kento raised a hand to silence them and looked straight at Yin. "What little proof you have given us here and now is hardly proof enough to accept such an outlandish statement, Yin."

"Outlandish?" Yin questions as he began laughing to himself. "You call what I say outlandish, yet we've been fighting the abyss for over thirty years and have never once questioned it! The way we've been fighting hasn't changed since my father was an admiral, because no one was willing to look for change! We've been content to fight in the same way for so long, as soon as something changes none of you can handle it!" Yin yelled as he pointed toward the screen. "Look at it! A Wo-class class carrier who looks like a Ship girl! Kaga, Zuikaku, Yuudachi and Inazuma, showing power beyond anything any of them have ever shown in the past! Look at those battle lines! A few moments ago the left flank was slipping and being pushed back, and now it is further forward than the right flank! That alone is a tribute to their new power that no one can deny!"

As if to reinforce Yin's words a sudden massive explosion blasted away at the island in the distance on the screens, the blast wave so strong the sound nearly deafened the entire room. "What the hell was that?" One admiral asked causing Yin to smirk.

"That would have been my forces that were breaking into Iron Bottom Sound itself to help some of the abyss defect to my fleet, and to release a prisoner the Abyss captured. My mother!"


	34. A Mothers Rage

"Hiyaaa!" Rena roared as she leapt through the air and swung her tail against the chain holding her mothers leg, breaking it in one clean, crushing blow. "One, down, two to go!"

" Wait, this won't work." Kirishima stated as she took a step forward and looked over the chains.

"What do you mean? We break the chains, and my mother goes free, that's all there is too it!" Rena yelled in annoyance.

"Yes, if you break a chain that would be one less, but Ashigara would then fall against the wall that she is still chained to, and the lack of tension will make it difficult to break the other chain without hurting her." Kirishima explained.

" Then what do you suggest?!"

"Cannons, use, them" Bladereef groaned as she slipped her mask off, realizing that she would not actually need her hybrid capabilities at the current moment. Once she reverted back into Tenryuu she glanced at the four floating guns of Kirishima's and smiled. " Use your cannons, two and two, right beside each other for each chain.

Kirishima looked at Tenryuu then at the chains and nodded in understanding. Immediately her cannons did as suggested. Two cannons went to each chain and placed themselves against it on opposites sides, keeping the chain between them. When all of them fired simultaneously, it caused the excess energy to arc and spark away from the chains and across their sleek forms, and for a moment it looked as if the cannons were spot welding the chains. Then the chains suddenly broke, dropping Ashigara's body to the floor, with small amounts of chains still connected to the manacles on her wrists and ankles.

"Mom!" Rena yelled as she rushed over and nearly tackled Ashigara backwards onto the cold surface of the cell, tears now falling from her eyes at full force. "I'm sorry I took so long! I'm so sorry, I just, I'm so happy!"

Ashigara pulled herself up until she was sitting on the floor and then looked at Rena with a motherly smile as she wrapped her arms around her back and held her close to her with a simple whisper. " It's okay now, don't be sad, it's okay now."

The room was quit at Rena sobbed against her mother, tears of happiness streaming out of her eyes as Tenryuu and Kirishima gave the two of them a simple moment together.

After a few moments Kirishima took a few steps forward and knelt down beside them, speaking quietly. "I know you just want to be with her for now, but we are on a time frame here Rena, and you're not the only one who needs to say hi."

Hearing Kirihsima's words Rena pulled her head away from her mother's chest and looked to Kirishima with a nod before she pulled back and got up, then noticing that Submarine Hime had just returned, meaning the others would be back soon as well. " Okay."

"Thanks. Go ask Tenryuu what she wants you to do while I help get these manacles off, okay?"

Rena nodded wordlessly as she ran over to Tenryuu, leaving Ashigara and Kirishima alone near the back of the domed cell. " Here." Kirishima said as she offered a hand to help Ashigara up.

Ashigara looked at Kirishima and smiled as she took the offered hand and allowed herself to be pulled off the floor, the chains jingling as she got up. "It is you right, Kirishima?"

Kirishima nodded, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes. " Yes. it's me, Ashi. When I found out you had been alive all this time, well I just-.."

Kirishima's words were cut off completely when Ashigara moved forward and wrapped her arms around Kirishima in a big hug that was strong, but not overbearing as she merely basked in the happiness before her." I'm so glad to see you, Kirishima!" Ashigara nearly cried as she hugged her longest, oldest friend.

" I am too, Ashi." Kirahsima replied as she returned the hug for a few moments before they each let go of the other. "I- I don't want to be the bearer of this news to you but, Tachiro is-.."

"He's gone, I know. I knew it the moment it happened." Ashigara said as she raised her left hand and seemed to feel around her ring finger. "When his ring cracked and fell to pieces off my finger. It was the second saddest day of my life."

" The second saddest?" Kirishima asked solemnly, not entirely sure if he should even ask.

Ashigara nodded. "Yes. The first was the day after I sank and was first captured here. The day I realized I would never be able to watch Yin grow up with his sister."

"Right, you knew you were pregnant with Rena the day before the mission if I recall. You planned to tell Tachiro after you returned." Kirishima recalled with a very small smile.

"Yes. But enough of the past. I am now free because of all of you, so we must move forward, right?" Ashigara asked with a smile as she took a step forward and looked to the door of the cell, to find that now Submarine Hime and Anchorage Hime were back.

"True, once the defectors are back we'll need to get out of here and get to our new base. but first we'll need to get those manacles off you, need help?"

Ashigara gave Kirishima a wry smile. "Please. The only reason I wasn't able to break them myself was that I couldn't get a grip on them." Ashigaa said as she merely gripped each manacle on her wrist and broke them with a single hand each, before doing the same to the manacles on her ankles.

"Well, at least I know you haven't gotten weaker being stuck here." Kirishima said with a laugh.

"Oh I'm even stronger than before. I just cannot access it until I recreate my equipment."

" Recreate?"

"Yes when I was captured the abyss tore my equipment to pieces, destroying it and immediately turning them into resources. They also took that chance to forcibly change my clothing. I'll be able to show my true strength once we get back above the waves." Ashigara explained to Kirishima before looking around and furrowing her brows. "What exactly is the full plan of this operation of Yins anyway?"

" How do you know it's Yins operation?" Kirishima asked with a smirk.

"Please, he is my husband's son. So what is the operation?"

"Ya got me." Kirishima admitted before she looked to see Tenryuu and Rena talking with the returning Defectors. " This'll be the quick version is that fine?"

" Yes."

"Alright, here's what the plan entailed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So just Isolated Island Oni is left to return then?" Tenryuu asked Seaport Hime as she walked into the cell with Hoppou nearly latched onto her legs.

"Yes, then we can leave."

"Good, it will, be nice, to see the sun, for more, than a few days, at a time." Submarine Hime said slowly with a small creeping smile that slid across her face.

"It won't be easy, you know," Ren suddenly spoke up. "Yin's plan will not put us in a good overall position really. We'll be free, but we'll still have to fight."

"That is fine, as long as we can choose our own paths." Anchorage Hime stated as she crossed her hands across her chest.

"We have a problem!" Suddenly came Isolated Island Oni's voice as she ran into the room and swung the door to the cell shut, panting heavily with her face covered in sweat.

"What, what's wrong, Iso? Seaport asked in worried tone.

Isolated Island Oni turned her gaze to where Seaport and Tenryuu stood and gave a wry smile. "I, um, kind of got caught while placing the last explosive."

"By who?" Rena asked.

"Um, I think by destroyer Hime. I was yelled at when leaving the last storeroom. They surprised me so much I just bolted without thinking." Isolated Island Oni explained, causing both Seaport and Tenryuu to glare at her with the same expression.

"Crap. Okay, so we might have to fight our way out then, brilliant!" Tenryuu said angrily as Kirishima and Ashigara stepped forward.

"Then let us fight them. Tenryuu, me and Kirishima can provide a distraction for you and Rena to get everyone else out."

" What? Yin told us to get everyone out and to the new base!"

" Yes, but situations change. I'd like to head up to the surface and see him immediately, and to assist in crippling the abyss.

"What? But Yin said that-," Tenryuu began saying until the door to the cell suddenly flew open, sending Isolated island Oni flying into the cell as Destroyer Hime stood In the door, suddenly seeing Ashigara.

"Ah, the Taboo is esca-," she began to say, until Ashigara took a step forward and kicked out at her, striking Destroyer Hime's head and breaking her neck with a loud crack before her body fell limply to the ground.

"Let me make this clear to you," Ashigara said as she lowered her leg back to the floor. "The abyss had me chained up as they did because of my strength. The reason I want to go up to the surface is twofold. I have only seen my son for barely a minute in almost the last twenty years, and for those years, I have been used as a punching bag by many of the abyss. I have a grudge of nearly two decades to relieve myself of, and I will see my son!"

Everyone except for Kirishima, who was merely sighing to herself while shaking her head, looked at Ashigara in new fear. She didn't have any equipment on her, yet she had taken out a Hime in one move. Even more terrifying, was that her voice seemed to cause everyone's blood to curdle and seize up, freezing them in place as she spoke.

After a moment Tenryuu simply nodded and turned to the defectors. "Alright, change of plans. Am I bringing you to the base or do you want to go out and give out some pain instead?"

"As much as we would enjoy it, there will be time for that in the future and now is not the time. We shall go with you to our new home." Seaport stated with a shallow nod.

"Alright, Rena are you-.,"

"I'm going with Mom!" Rena exclaimed, not giving Tenryuu a chance to even finish her question.

"Fine. . . . Here's how were doing this then. I'll leave first with the defectors in tow, and while I'm doing that, Kirahsima and Rena will lead Ashigara out into the battle above us. As soon as me and the defectors are far enough away in the tunnels, I'll be triggering he explosives. I' not going to wait long either once were in the tunnels. Got it?"

"Yes, we understand. Let's go then!" Rena exclaimed impatiently.

Tenryuu nodded and grabbed her mask, planting it on her face and transforming instantly, giving the defectors a full view to it, causing them to shiver. "Move . . . . . all in . . . way . . . . will, die!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, they're holding out better than I thought against our power!" Zuikaku exclaimed as she fired off an arrow, drowning the lanes in front of her with fighters and bombers.

Since they had transformed and joined in on the attack, the abyss had fell under their strength. However the unfortunate side effect of this was that many of the ship girls around did not know how to react and froze in place, or simply were no longer giving it their all in the fight due to indecision and confusion. Because of this, the abyss was able to take what was given to them, and had been able to reorganize in a slow, but sure fashion. The battle was slowly but surely turning back into a deadlock simply because of numbers.

"Indeed, but this Musashi is sure it will change. We need only hold out for now!" Musashi exclaimed as her cannons fired off into the distance, striking three Wo-class carriers, and sinking two of them instantly, causing the fighters they had been controlling to lose their base, and begin acting erratically.

"What makes you say that?" Zuikaku asked as a shell zinged past her head, causing her to fire an arrow at a nearby Ta class, piercing it flawlessly.

"Because," Musashi said with a smile. "Do you not feel the tremors of anger rippling through the waves?"

Before anyone could answer Musashi, the island off in the distance that they had been firing at before, the island the abyss appeared to be protecting, exploded in a brilliant blast orange and red light. The noise hit them a moment later, nearly deafening every person, ship girl, and abyssal on the waters. The blast wave came next, knocking airplanes out of the sky just as easily as it tore the water to ribbons, creating waves the size of small buildings that crashed into people at random.

Musashi took a step forward and braced herself against the blast wave, barely being fazed by it as she held Zuikaku and Wo from being knocked backwards. Kaga was able to brace against it effectively, and Yuudachi and Inazuma, who were far further down the field, where hit by its full force, but recovered as if it was nothing. Then, as the blast wave subsides and the waves passed by, covering everyone in salt, a single stream of smoke burst out of the subsiding explosion that was quickly being engulfed by its own flames and smoke.

"This Musashi believes there has been a change of plans, and that the battle is about to take a very quick turn." Musashi said with a grin as she pointed to the stream of smoke as it soared down back to the ocean and seemed to be flying down directly to the Abyssal commanders that sat at the back of their forces.

"Then they'll likely need support." Kaga stated simply as she brought a finger to her ear. "Yuudachi, Inazuma, we believe that stream of smoke could be Tenryuu, Kirishima, Rena or Yins mother, or even the defectors possibly. Whatever the truth, move forward and cause as much chaos as possible, let them take on the abyssal Hime's!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jeez, she cut that close!" Kirishima yelled as she soared through the air, a column of fire, water, steam and rage pushing her into the sky as she held both Rena and Ashigara in an arm. Almost immediately after they had gotten into the current tunnel Tenryuu had detonated the explosives and the resulting explosion of all of Iron Bottoms Sounds munitions and fuel going up had created such a massive blast that they had been blown directly through the tunnel wall and out of the water, high into the sky. If they had been weaker, they likely would not have survived, but with how strong they were, and the fact that Rena had used her tail as a wall to blocked them from the blast wave, they were mostly untouched.

"That was fun, but let's never do it again if we can help it." Ashigara said, her tone saying that she agreed with Kirihsima's words, though how she said it caused her to scowl and sigh.

"Um, we're falling." Rena stated carefully as she looked around from when she was held under Kirihsima's arm.

"Good!"

"What do you mean good!?" Kirishima asked in annoyance at Ashigara's comment, having forgotten her odd way of looking at some things.

"Because," Ashigara said with a grin. "We're heading toward Airfield and Battleship Symbiotic Hime!"

"Ah . . . . which one do you want?"

"I'll take Airfield Hime, you take Battleship Symbiotic!" Ashigara stated with a grin as Kirishima let her and Rena go, so they were all freefalling apart from each other, but at mostly the same speed.

"What about me?" Rena asked as the three of them began to fall faster and faster.

"Do what you do best, and make sure no one gets in my way, please. I have decades of hate to release!" Ashigara stated.

Rena nodded and swung her tail down, generating a sudden force that made her fall faster, and plunge into the water right between Airfield and Battleship Symbiotic Hime, creating a massive geyser of water that forced both of them to cover their faces, likely thinking it was rubble from the island.

"Ah, dammit, what was that?" Airfield exclaimed in anger as she glanced around, only to witness Kirishima landing directly on top of Battleship Symbiotic Hime at an angle, sending both of them skipping across the water. "What the hell is-..?"

"Hey!"

Airfield turned to the sudden voice from behind her, only to be greeted with sharp kick to the face that sent her reeling backwards onto the water, face up, staring at Ashigara as she walked over cracking her knuckles. "You! That explosion, they found a way to free you? Impossible!"

"I've got family and friends that care for me and wanted me out. Nothing is impossible." Ashigara said with a grin. "Now then, as Kirishima is dealing with Battleship Symbiotic Hime, I think I'll vent some of the anger I have for those beating you gave me for the past two decades!"

"Ha, as if! You have no equipment!" Airfield yelled as she quickly leapt to her feet and began summoning fighter after fighter. after the fifth fighter was summoned though, Ashigara quickly moved forward and dug her fist into Airfields stomach, removing the air from her lungs just before she kicked out a leg to knock Airfield to the water, then used the same leg to kick her in the face.

"I think you're forgetting something, Airfield. I don't need my equipment to beat on you!" Ashigara exclaimed, a small hint of complete unrestraint tinting her voice. "I'm strong enough to beat you to a pulp without my guns! Don't you recall why you had chained me down there by each limb? It was to stop me from breaking out on my own and killing half of you like I did the first time!"

"You, I won't let you! I'll kill you once and for all!" Airfield roared as she ordered dozens of planes to dive bomb Ashigara simultaneously. They struck her with a cacophonous blast, but Ashigara merely stepped out of the flames, and then leapt at Airfield, striking her in the stomach with a fist, causing Airfield to crumple and drop to her knee's.

"This, this is for those years of using me as a punching bag!" Ashigara stated as she grabbed Airfields arm, lifted it up, and then threw down her foot on her elbow while still holding her wrist, causing her arm bones to snack and fracture, forcing Airfield to let out a pained scream that more befitted a little girl than an abyssal. Continuing her punishment Ashigara slammed her elbow into Airfields head before she could react, then grabbed her other arm, pulled it above her head and wrenched it backwards, dislocating her entire shoulder with a crack." That was for trying to turn my daughter into a tool!" Ashigara added before she forcibly pushed Airfield onto her back, and then swung her one foot into Airfields stomach before bending down and grabbing an ankle, lifting it into the air.

"No, stop, please!" Airfield pleaded as tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

". . . Stop? You're asking me to stop?" Ashigara asked before she very suddenly lifted her foot off of Airfields stomach, and then planted it on her forcibly raised knee, breaking it the opposite way it was supposed to move with a heavy crunch that caused Airfield to cry out in even more pain. "I asked you to stop whenever you came to torment and torture me! For almost five years I asked you to stop before I just began taking it silently! Whenever I asked, you only laughed and tortured me more! What I'm doing is but a fraction of the physical pain you put me through!" Ashigara growled as she looked at Airfield before she then grabbed her ankle with both hands, twisting it sideways until it broke as well. "That was for taking me away from my son!"

"Please, it hurts! Just, just kill me already!" Airfield screamed, her eyes fill with hate and anger, but unable to do anything about it in her condition.

"Kill you?" Ashigara asked as she dropped Airfields mangled leg and walked around her, planting her heel on the thigh of Airfields only unbroken limb, the raised heel of her boots giving her excellent grip on Airfields leg as she slowly dug her heel in and began twisting from side to side. "I recall asking you to finish me off several times during the years, and each time you merely laughed and waited for my body to heal so you could keep beating on me. So, no. I'm not going to kill you; I'm going to cripple you. After all, from what I was able to understand from that cell, the rate at which my body healed injury was leagues ahead of most of you, so I wonder how long you'll be a cripple for!" Ashigara said as she forced all of her weight onto her leg, eliciting a crack form Airfields thigh, either dislocating, or breaking it outright before she removed her foot from Airfields body. "And that, was for taking me away from my husband!"

"Y-you, m-monster!" Airfield croaked out between gasps of pain.

Ashigara had begun to turn away from Airfield, but her words caused her to stop cold and turned back to airfield, her eyes filled with complete and true anger. "Excuse me? You call me the monster?" Ashigara asked as she stepped back over and planted her heel on Airfields sternum. "If memory serves, you were the one who both attacked me, and forcibly dragged me down to the depths in the hopes of turning me into an abyssal! You were responsible for me becoming a hybrid, and you are responsible for everything I had lost!" Ashigara roared in anger as she added pressure to her heel until there was a wet cracking sound from Airfields chest. "If you think this is somehow not the direct result of your own actions, I almost feel sorry for you." Ashigara said with a sigh as she removed her heel from Airfields collapsing chest and began walking away.

"K-kill me! Finish it!" Airfield wheezed.

Ashigara stopped and looked over her shoulder, back at Airfields crippled body. "If those wounds kill you on their own, then I wouldn't be surprised; but no, you can just lie there until one of your own finally finds you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and see my son, and help destroy your forces." Ashigara said as she continued walking away.

"No, kill me, damn you, Taboo. . . . Taboo! Kill me! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . KILL ME!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, get off me, you disgusting insolent little Battleship!" Battleship Symbiotic Hime roared as she skipped across the water due to Kirishima having her canons acting as engines, pushing the two of them across the water.

"Alright!" Kirishima said with a smile as she suddenly let go of Symbiotic Hime, causing her to continue skipping across the water a few more meters before she stopped and pulled herself up, an action that was made easier by the actions of her monstrous equipment.

"You, you think you can take me on!?" Battleship Symbiotic Hime called out in anger.

"Yes I do. We're both battleships, and while your equipment may pose a problem, I'm a Hybrid now. It should be easy to take you on when Admiral Yin killed you with only a sword!"

Battleship Symbiotic Hime's expression turned from one of anger to complete cold hate. "I was not killed by a mere human! I would never be killed by a mere human!"

At Symbiotic Himes words her equipment roared and began firing all of its guns in rapid succession toward Kirishima. The shells collided into the water with massive splashes, and despite how much ordinance it was sending toward Kirishima, nothing got to her. Every time a shell approached her, one of her cannons moved and fired a quick pulse of energy, taking the shell out of the sky before it reached its target. Kirishima was swatting Symbiotic Hime's attacks out of the air like fly's.

After many moments of this, Battleship Symbiotic Hime's equipment stopped firing, allowing her to scowl at Kirishima. "How disgusting, no Ship should be able to do such a thing!"

"The usefulness of Hybridization." Kirishima said with a smile as all of her cannons suddenly positioned themselves at her sides then all fired simultaneously at Symbiotic Hime without her saying a word. The beams would have struck home flawlessly, but at the last moment Symbiotic equipment moved its arms in the way, though once the smoke cleared it was obvious that doing so had destroyed one of its arms.

"You, you dare, strike, at ME!" Battleship Symbiotic Hime roared, her voice causing the water around her to ripple like waves of sonar. "To me! Kill this, disgusting Taboo!"

Answering her call Kirishima turned to see almost a dozen different Abyssal ships, mostly cruisers, speeding toward her. One or two she would be able to deal with, but such a number would be a problem, and it was clear that Symbiotic Hime understood this, and was attempting to capitalize on it.

Unfortunately for Battleship Symbiotic Hime and the cruisers she had called, none of them had anticipated Rena breaking into their lines. Like a great black beast Rena blasted out of the water to one side of the cruisers, soaring over their heads as she fired her autocannon down on them. By the time they realized they were under attack she had landed on their other side and plunged back into the water, causing them to glance around with their guns pointing in all directions at random.

Bursting out of the water between them all, where none of them had guns trained, Ren swung her folding blade into the back of one Ri-class cruiser, nearly bisecting it before she plunged back into the water. All of the abyssal cruisers turned to where their ally had been, only for Rena to burst forth out of the water behind them a few meters away. In the air she seemed to roll up into a ball and spin, causing her massive tail to spin with her, and landed it down on the majority of the cruisers. The resulting explosion of water and fire caused those three cruisers that remained to scatter in fear.

"She really is like a shark, or maybe a dolphin would be a better comparison. It looks like all that training we did for almost the last month has paid off for her greatly." Kirishima said to herself as she turned her gaze back to Symbiotic Hime, to find her staring at the scenario unfolding before her in disbelief. "What's wrong? If you can't see clearly, it's Rena tearing your forces to pieces effortlessly."

"I can see that, I am just surprised she became at least moderately skilled. No matter, there are hundreds more forces that can take you on in my stead so that I might assist Airfield. Destroyers!"

Suddenly an explosion ripped across the waters nearby, and Kirishima turned to see dozens of destroyers heading her way, but then realized the explosions weren't from their guns, but from Yuudachi who was dashing through their lines, killing them with such simplicity that it appeared more like she was dancing with death across the sea. "Sorry, but that's not going to happen it seems." Kirishima said with a smirk as her cannons began circling above her menacingly. "It's just you and me now."

"Fine, then I will kill you myself and-," Symbiotic Hime began, only to be cut off by the sounds of pained screams. These weren't the screams of pain from combat however. It was clear to everyone that heard them what they were. These were screams of torture, complete brutal one sided torture. "Airfield!"

"I won't let you!" Kirishima growled as she leapt in front of Symbiotic Hime who had begun to run away, and firmly planted a closed fist into her jaw, sending her reeling backwards. "I told you, it's just you and me now!" Kirishima stated against her guns began firing in tandem at Symbiotic Hime and her equipment, tearing into both of them with unparalleled and deadly efficiency.

In less than a minute Symbiotic Hime's equipment was wheezing aimlessly on the sea's surface and Symbiotic Hime herself was bleeding from multiple wounds through gaping holes in her dress. "You, all of you taboo's, you're monsters!"

"Call us what you will, Abyssal." Kirishima replied with a hiss of disgust. "it will not change what has happened, or what will. Your base is destroyed and your forces are being beaten apart as chaos breaks their ranks and formations. You lose!"


	35. Reunion

"Your . . . mother?" An older female admiral asked, her voice sounding worried, terrified and embarrassed at all the same time.

"Yes my mother." Yin replied as the screens around them began showing even more chaotic fighting. But no one was focusing on them, nearly everyone was instead focused on Yin, and what he was claiming with an expression like he had been released from some prison, or had just discovered some glorious secret.

"The abyssal haven't taken human captives in decades!" Another admiral declared, his tone saying he was attempting to deny Yin's words as lies.

"And when did I specify my mother was a human?" Yin asked in reply, causing everyone to either become intensely quiet, or to glare at him in shock as he continued. "My mother was my father's Secretary Ship. My mother was a ship girl!"

"Impossible! Ship girls cannot reproduce! They're weapons!" An admiral yelled out in anger, getting a few, less than pleased glares in return from some other admirals in the room.

"No, they live just as we do!" Yin boomed, his voice echoing around the room unimpeded, as if amplified. "Intimate relationships with the ships girls is considered illegal, but as everyone know, there used to be a system by the name of the provisional marriage system that allowed admirals to have relations with the ship girls under their command. It was undone after roughly a decade of existing though, but no one knew why, do they?"

Every admiral in the room muttered to each other, as if suddenly considering the information given to them. After a few seconds of this Kento spoke up. "And what pray tell does the old provisional marriage system have to do with this conversation, Yin? Are you attempting to lure us away from the real topic perhaps?"

"No, I simply am bringing up a point of interest." Yin said as he walked over to an empty chair and leaned on it slightly. "The provisional marriage system was scrapped twenty three years ago. The exact same age that I am. This is not a coincidence. My mother, a ship girl, had me, and the admiralty board at the time panicked, because they were unsure of what it meant!"

"That's ridiculous!" An older admiral yelled. "If that was the case then we would've have known about it!"

"No, you wouldn't have. Everyone has secrets, why should the admiralty board be any different?" Yin said with a glance in Kento's direction. "But that isn't the point here. The point is that I could be considered the first hybrid between ship and human, and what matters is that my ships, hybrid ships, are completely turning the battle around!" Yin yelled as he gestured to all the screens, where anyone could see the hybrids wreaking havoc upon any abyssal they could, seemingly indestructible and untiring as they did so.

"Ridiculous! They may be turning it around, but they are monsters! What if they turn against us?" An older admiral with a cold gleam in his eyes declared.

"Then by that exact logic, you consider all ship girls to be monsters as well, don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Yin roared as he stood away from the chair. "We're a species that builds off what other have conceived before us! Just as those who fell to the first bows made them to fight back at range, just as conquerors copied the catapults of their attackers, and just as guns were forged and built after the models of our enemies, the ship girls were found, used, and then created and utilized in response to the abyss. Taking their power as our own is nothing but the next logical, and intelligent step, and no one can deny the effectiveness of it!"

The entire hall was deathly silent for a moment as the admirals present tried to conceive arguments in their heads, arguments that could not be so easily counted by Yin. After what felt like an eternity as the sounds of battle echoed through the room's speakers, Kento spoke up again. "You are correct, Yin. We cannot deny the apparent effectiveness of what you have shown us, but there is a problem. If you can do this, could the abyss not do such a thing as well if given a chance? And what of the morals of it? Millions have lost their lives to the abyss. To use their power in such a fashion is, less than tasteful."

"We will not have to worry about the abyss attempting hybridization, for they consider it a great taboo, and even called me such a thing. As to the apparent morals of it, do you not think I realize how many people have lost their lives?" Yin replied, his tone becoming stern and tense, as if his voice was grating against sandpaper. "My father fought them for over twenty years. I have seen the mass graveyards. And I have been present in the middle of their onslaught, watching as their power destroys and kills! I have watched, and helped pull bodies from the rubble if you recall! So do not suggest I do not realize how many they have killed! But to not use new weaponry and technology against our foe on the basis of it being, untasteful, is the truly disgusting immoral act, would you agree?"

"You are a fool if you believe such a thing. Being young is one thing, but you're ideals are just-," An old admiral began to say, until Yin glared at him, his eyes like unsheathed swords.

"If you want to sit around and fight the same way over and over, watching your ships be slowly whittled away as time goes on, then go right ahead! But this war will not end without change, or without people willing to try things new. And only when the war Is ended will we be able to put to rest those who have fallen!"

The room fell silent again for a second as people waited for Kento to reply to Yin's words. Despite their willingness to join in the argument, the vast majority of the admirals present apparently did not feel the need to attempt to go ahead and act against him.

"Admiral Yin." Kento said carefully, choosing his tone carefully.

"Yes?"

"While I do see the potential for hybridization, the time you have chosen to prove and argue such points are less than well chosen. I will not throw the idea away, but such things, both the practical and moral points of it, must be discussed by the admiralty Board, and cannot be agreed upon without a significant discussion upon the pros and cons."

"That is an understandable and respectable decision." Yin replied with a small smile.

"However, that does not change the situation that you have attempted distasteful research on the abyss and ship girls that was not given approval by the Admiralty **b** oard. And as such, you will be placed in custody until further notice. Additionally, the ships of your fleet, once the battle is over, will be ordered to stand down, to hand over their armaments, and be put into containment as well for security reasons. Do you understand?"

Yin's small smile disappeared from his face and was replaced by a frown of annoyance. "Yes, I understand that you are being blinded by your fear of the unknown, and allowing your fear to control your actions!"

"Your thoughts on the matter are irrelevant, Admiral Yin. You will stand down immediately. Take him into custody!" Kento commanded, as a few nearby younger admirals around Yin's age began walking toward him, clearly intent on doing as Kento ordered.

"I would not suggest doing as he says. If any of you attempt it, I cannot guarantee your safety." Yin carefully said to the three admirals as they stood barely a meter away from him.

"Admiralty Boards orders. Hand over everything on you." The eldest admiral said, ignoring Yin's words.

"No." Yin said simply as he stood his ground, shifting his feet into a combat stance that only Shia and Kyousuke noticed from behind him.

"Then you leave us no choice." The center admiral stated as he reached to his waist and pulled out a pistol from his belt, aiming it at Yin. To Yin the act seemed slow and drawn out, but to everyone present they saw it in normal time, just as they saw Yin suddenly holding his sword at his side, and the end of the admiral's gun drop to the floor with a heavy clack. For a moment no one realized what had happened, then the admiral moved his gun to the side a bit and looked it over, finding the entire barrel and a portion of the top of his gun, sliced off. "What the?"

Realizing that Yin had drawn a weapon against them, the other two admirals reached for their guns, but Yin acted faster. To one admiral he swung the pommel of his blade into his stomach, causing him to crumple to the ground, and to the other he brought the backside of his sword down onto his hand that then held the gun, knocking it from his hand while likely breaking his wrist. Glancing toward the first admiral that had grabbed his gun, Yin just gestured way with his head, and the admiral took the hint, dropping the remains of his guns and taking a few steps back, only then realizing what had just happened.

"Admiral Yin." Kento began, his voice stern, and highly displeased. "You do realize that resisting arrest is nearly as great a crime as the ones you have already committed. You do nothing but add to your own problems!"

"No, what I have done is add to the proof I have already given, and realized that you are ignorant to what that truth is." Yin stated as he flipped his word around into its sheath before reaching into his pocket. With an underhand motion he tossed what appeared to be a USB drive down to the floor ahead of him, and simultaneously threw another backwards, at Kyousuke's feet, using the first to make sure no one but Kyousuke noticed the second drive. "On that drive you will find a text copy of the research I have done, as well as the responses and outcomes. Perhaps seeing it for yourself will make you realize just what hybridization can mean."

". . . . . Do you think that this will lessen the charges against you?" Kento asked after a moment as an admiral picked up the drive and handed it to him.

"No of course not. But as it seems to me that the current Board is less than intelligent in their ability to grasp situations, you can consider it a parting gift. "

"A parting gift? You cannot think you will be leaving this base. Apprehend him!" Kento yelled, causing a majority of admirals to all take out their pistols and point them toward Yin.

As if responding to this act, a ship girl clothed entirely in black dropped down from the rafters above and landed directly in front of Yin, glaring at the other admirals while holding what appeared to be a small straight sword.

"Sen-"

 **"Do not say my name, or else everyone present will realize my identity, and you will be in a precarious situation in knowing it in the first place."** Sendai's words suddenly echoed in Kento's head as he began to speak, causing him to stop and scowl in annoyance. Was this part of the plan that Sendai had been unable to tell him before?

"And with that, I bid you farewell." Yin said with a salute as he turned and began walking toward the door, the unknown ship girl constantly staying behind him, as if to protect him.

"I will not allow it!" Kento roared as he stormed over to a wall, threw open a box and slammed his fist into the now uncovered button, causing red lights to flash about in the room, and blast doors to fall over both entrances, sealing everyone in the room. "You will not leave! You will be taken into custody!"

Yin looked up as the lights flashed about and sighed loudly. "A panic button to protect the admirals in case the base was attacked, huh. Not very imaginative or useful." Yin stated as he pulled out his flare gun and fired it straight up at the roof, causing it to burst into light as soon as it hit. Within a second the fire alarm was going off, water was being sprinkled on everyone, and the blast doors began lifting due to the system protocol." Now unless you have any other smart ideas, goodbye."

Kento watched in anger as Yin ducked under the rising blast door and felt his emotion hitch a fever pitch. "All admirals, gather all ship girls in the base, call them, order them, I don't care. Yin does not leave this base under any circumstances!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of the meeting hall Yin and Sendai walked at a casual pace toward the north docks. There were ship girls running about like mad, likely due to the panic alarm Kento had pressed, but none of them knew what was going on, and didn't seem to pay any immediate attention to them as they went.

"Are you sure you want to do it this way?" Sendai asked as they walked.

"You saw how most of them acted to what I showed them. They are not ready for the changes that could save us."

"Kento just needs some time. Once he sees the data on that drive he will realize what he's lost. He'll come around."

"I hope your right about that," Yin stated as he stopped and looked ahead to find a group of six cruisers and four destroyers standing at the dock, their weapons out, and their gazes pointed at him. Apparently Kento had acted a little faster than predicted.

"Do not take another step, Admiral Yin. Head Admiral Kento has ordered your arrest for crimes against the Imperial Navy. If you resist we will be forced to open fire upon your person." Stated the kuma that appeared to head the group.

Sendai took a step forward, but stopped when Yin put his arm out and then crossed it down to the hilt of his sword." No, I'll deal with this. They likely think I'll just stand down because their pointing their guns at me." Yin said just before taking a pronounced step forward, causing all of the ships ahead of them to take a step back as their expressions changed from ones of worry, to shock.

"S-stop moving! I said don't move, Admiral!" The kuma said again, stuttering slightly as she spoke and re-aimed her gun toward Yin, though her arm was shaking.

"I will not, so either shoot me, or stand aside." Yin said as he took another step forward, then another, and another.

The kuma, and those with her, all took a half step back as Yin walked toward them, and as he continued to walk they're faces filled with fear and horror. Killing another ship girl or a human was the greatest crime for a ship girl, and it was clear they were not willing to do either when they all finally lowered their weapons and began stepping back.

At least until Kento appeared.

"What are you doing, aim at Yin!" Kento roared as he and a few other older admirals came running up with a half dozen ship girls with them. Within a moment Yin was surrounded on both sides, and both were pointing guns at him.

Yin and Sendai glanced around, quickly counting up seven admirals, and fourteen ship girls, all cruisers and destroyers, surrounding him and pointing guns at them. For many moment no one said a word, until Kento took a step forward with his pistol aimed at Yin's chest.

"Last chance Yin. Surrender or I will kill you myself right now. You are not leaving, do you understand me!?"

Yin turned around and looked at Kento with a sigh. "I understand what you are saying, but I don't care. If I don't leave, everything I have done and worked for will be for not. And the navy will have lost its most important discovery since the discovery of ship girls themselves."

"You think awfully highly of yourself don't you?"

"No, I'm just stating the situation. I will not be held here. I am leaving."

"Aim!" Kento roared, causing everyone to readjust their aim at Yin and Sendai, who seemed to barely move despite this.

"And f-"Kento began to say until he stopped when he noticed Imuya slip out of the concrete below them and up beside yin, as if her body was incorporeal, like a ghosts. Her hair and her swimsuit were deep black, and her eyes looked strange, but the torpedoes she held in both hands appeared to be real, and her appearance had surprised and scared many of the ship girls nearby. After all, subs were insanely dangerous to nearly all ship girls.

That moment of time where everyone had stopped was all that was needed, and out of nowhere came a sudden barrage of blue light that struck and knocked aside all of the ship girls that were surrounding Yin, while completely avoiding the admirals and Yin himself. A second later two forms jumped onto the nearby dock. The first was the well-known face of Kirishima, the late admiral Kurokami's secretary ship who had committed suicide, and now appeared to have strange looking equipment, pegging her as a hybrid. The second woman looked like a Myokou class, but wore a black outfit and apparently had no equipment on her. She nearly ran from the dock towards Yin, and before he could say a word she stopped beside him and wrapped both arms around him, hugging him strongly with a brilliant smile covering her face. After a few seconds she let go of Yin and stepped back, looking both embarrassed and sorry. "Sorry about that, Yin. It's just . . . you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"I understand." Yin said with a smile in return. "Why didn't you go with Tenryuu though?"

"I needed to let off some steam, and I wanted to see you myself on my own terms." Ashigara responded as she held up a knuckle covered in blood, both drying and fresh.

"Ah . . . . . we'll have to do a lot of catching up, I guess." Yin admitted.

"Gods above, more hybrids?" Kento suddenly yelled, forcing Yin and Ashigara to cut their conversation short. "Does your willingness to destroy everything we have fought for know no bounds!?"

Yin let out a heavy sigh and scowled as he turned back to Kento with another sigh, but was not the first to speak as Ashigara took a few steps forward, placing herself between Yin and Kento. "And who are you to make such remarks?"

"Head Admiral Kento Yaramisa, the head of the Admiralty Board, you hybrid monster!"

Ashigara's eye twitched slightly. Somehow Kirishima knew what was going to happen, and silently pulled Yin, Imuya and Sendai backwards a few feet. "A monster, is it? You sound just like the abyssal Himes when you say that.

"Excuse me!? How dare you compare me to any of the abyss! I am the highest ranking admiral in the navy, and you are nothing but a hybrid that Yin created for some infernal unknown purpose" Kento spat before raising his gun at Ashigara and fired.

The bullet would have flown true, except for the fact that Ashigara caught it between her fingers, and then threw it to the ground, much to everyone surprise. "I think you misunderstand something here. I was not created by Yin. In fact it is the other way around! If you think of Yin as the first hybrid, then I am the one, along with Tachiro Akimoto, who created the first hybrid. My becoming a hybrid did not happen until a number of years later!" Ashigara explained as she slowly walked toward Kento, her clothing slowly changing from simple deep black, to her purple kai Ni uniform. Her equipment appeared as well, but it was different. Her torpedo armament seemed to float just off of her upper legs, and she had two small cannons in the bracers on her arms, as well as two dark purple colored cannons that floated behind her, similar to how Kirishima's did, though hers were not shaped oddly, and appeared to be regular cannons.

Kento took a step back with his gun still raised, though he did not fire it as he spoke, half in fear, and in horror. "That, that's not possible. I always knew the rumors . . . and with what Yin stated, but that's not . . . . . you can't be one of them! The only one of the first three original ship girls to survive the second wave was Kirishima!"

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy either." Kirishima commented just loud enough to be heard.

"I wasn't sunk, I was forcibly dragged down into the depths and drowned by the abyss, and it was then I turned into a hybrid because of a final experiment that was done just before the second wave. I am Ashigara, wife of Tachiro Akimoto, mother to Yin Akimoto, and one of the three original ship girls!"

"Fine. So what if you are." Kento said after a few moments of silence, his expression boiling with rage. "You are in our way, and if you are a ship girl you will stand down, now!"

"I am Yin's mother as well. I will not."Ashigara stated plainly as her two floating cannons seemed to twitch, their barrels suddenly pointing to the nearby ship girls, many of whom had yet to pull themselves off the ground.

"Then you will die with him! Open fire!" Kento yelled as he, and every admiral with a gun out, began firing at Ashigara, and past her towards Yin.

As they fired a few things happened. Bullets struck, and bounced off of Ashigara, prompting her cannons to fire at the nearby ship girls who tried to get up and join in. Sendai and Imuya moved in front of Yin while Kirishima prepared to fire regrettably on the admirals, and Rena leapt up on to the docks and rushed over.

Due to the number of small arms firing at Ashigara she was forced to guard her eyes and face, and did not see Ren come onto the docks, and because all of the admirals were so focused on Ashigara and Yin, they didn't see her either. It took her only a few seconds to rush away from the docks and toward the action, and by the time some of the admirals noticed her, she had already leapt into the air, over her mother and Yin's heads. When she came down it was in a somersault, and her tail slammed into the concrete between them and Ashigara. The concrete fractured under the sudden stress and exploded away from her tail, showering everyone nearby with bits of rock. Some of the faster admirals had been able to block their eyes and stop themselves from being knocked backwards, but Rena quickly dealt with them as well, by dashing near them and forcibly swinging her tail into them, sending a couple almost a dozen feet back in groaning pain. "Mom, Yin, we should probably go already!"

"Hmm, I was hoping to show off my new equipment. Oh well." Ashigara said calmly as she turned around and walked back over to Yin, with Rena right behind her.

"Alright, now we're getting out of here!" Yin declared as he and everyone else ran for the edge of the docks, Yin and Ashigara dropping into his boat and everyone else leaping onto the water's surface. "I hope you held back with your tail, Rena. The last thing we need is admirals dead by blunt force trauma.

"Um, I think I did."

"Good. The abyss has been crippled, the admiralty board has the information I needed to make sure they have, and we are free to act as we see fit, so let's head home!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kento pulled himself up off the ground to find Yin and his hybrids nowhere to be found. Rushing to the docks he quickly spotted Yins speedboat, and the hybrids, cruising off into the distance. They were going to get away!

Just as Kento began moving toward the nearest motorboat however, he began hearing a chain of muffled explosions form the other side of the island, and then a second later, the back ends of every single motorboat exploded, leaving them half floating, or half sinking In the dock.

He couldn't chase him now. No one could. Not and catch him with all the hybrids with him.

Yin had gotten away.


	36. Fall of Darkness

"Holy, are you seeing this, Shia?" Kyousuke asked as the two of them sat behind the desk in his office.

"Of course I'm seeing it, you idiot! I'm sitting right beside you. I'm just not sure I want to believe what I'm seeing. This much information and data, how did Yin compile all of it?"

"I don't think he did."

"What do you mean?"

"Look here." Kyousuke said as he pointed to a section of text on the screen, a paragraph about the crystal of evolution and what it might be made of. "This entire section of data, it's not written how Yin would write. I think, I think a substantial portion of these notes, especially the one that talk directly about the crystal itself, might be his father or Kurokami's writings."

"Hmmmm, you might be right, but if that's the case, most of this information could be up to thirty years old easily. Why would it have been kept hidden?"

"That's a good question, but the information that is added onto it, which is clearly Yin's, confirms all of the potential the prior notes speak of. To think, if Kurokami and Yin's father had kept their research going after the second wave, hybrid ships could've been taking back the ocean twenty years ago!"

"More like fifteen from the timestamp on these documents, but I get your point. I wonder where Yin found these?"

"Probably in the old lab at Kala Island. Yin told me about it a while back," Kyousuke said as he continued to scroll down the document until he got to the very end, and saw a single sentence. "And now I know why Yin gave us this data."

"You do?"

Kyousuke nodded and leaned forward in his seat as he began copying the document onto five different spots on his computer. "Yeah, I do. We need to disseminate this information to the rest of the navy!"

Shia looked at Kyousuke and sighed while pushing her chair away a few feet and leaning back in it with her hands behind her head. "And how to you plan to do that without getting caught? No one else noticed that we have copy of the data, and we don't even know if the data Yin tossed to Kento was the same or not. Why do you want to give it out anyway?"

"Because, I think that's what Yin intended. If the information gets publicized and is impossible to get rid of, some other admirals are bound to test it out, and all it should take is a couple admirals getting hybrids and their sortie's suddenly going better to make everyone begin to see the potential."

"True, but it could also cause those admirals to be summarily discharged." Shia stated simply as she dropped her hands onto her lap. "Not to mention that the ship girls in question would be dismantled in all likelihood."

"That did not escape my thoughts." Kyousuke admitted with a sigh. "Honestly I think a few admirals will take a look into it, especially those that are, close to their ship girls. The only problem would be those who don't consider them people."

"No, the main problem is how do you intend to get this information out without it being directly connected back to you? It isn't exactly a secret we know Yin well after all.

"True . . . that would be, something difficult to hide."

"Exactly. We wouldn't be able to just mail it to people, especially with the way the bases mail systems are set up. There really isn't any way besides giving people paper copies and that is simply out of the question!"

"No, it isn't." Kyousuke said after a moment, "I'll upload it onto the internet. Then anyone will be able to access it!"

"Including civilians and the navies of other countries? That'll go well."

"Okay, so I'll look into some security. If nothing else other navies will be sure to find out eventually."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Because, it's been almost a week since we left the forward base and found Kala Island to be a desolate abandoned island with not even a hint of dust in it."

"So that just means he's gone and hidden himself to not get caught."

Kyousuke shook his head and twisted the screen of his computer to Shia, "No, it means he's working out of somewhere in the northern Pacific."

"What?!" Shia exclaimed as she moved her chair closer to get a good look at the screen. The image it showed was one of a wide battlefield among a chain of small Islands. Numerous abyssals were all over in no particular pattern and between them, very clearly tearing into them with gun and fist, was Yin's Yuudachi, Wo, and his mother, Ashigara. The abyssals in it were not doing well, and strewn on the small island were what appeared to be pieces of abyssal armour, and very dead abyssal bodies. "Where, where did you get this image?"

"A guy I met on a joint exercise last year up north by the Russian coast sent it to me. He's an admiral of their navy, and said he'd be sending this image to his superiors in a few days."

"So you're saying the Russian navy will know about this in a matter of days?"

"No I'm saying they will have pictures of it, and that will make them curious. The board will only be able to hide it for so long, and eventually they will have to admit that hybrids exist."

"I suppose. As long as you make sure it doesn't come back to us it'll be fine." Shia said with a sigh as she slumped back into her chair, and then peeked at Kyousuke's computer. "You're giving me a copy of that file, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Kyousuke said as he disconnected a formerly empty USB and tossed it to his sister who caught it without even looking at it.

"Thanks. I'm not sure how quickly I'll delve into this stuff, or when, but it will be good to have, and I'm sure all this data can be good for other things as well."

"Such as weapons?"

"Such as weapons."

"Okay, that's . . . . you really want to outfit your fleet better, huh?"

"Yes, it's always been a big deal that the one with the more accurate and bigger gun, will last longer." Shia claimed as she neatly swung out of her seat and began walking toward the door, slipping the drive into her jacket pocket.

"You heading back to your base then?" Kyousuke asked as Shia opened the door wide.

"Yes, I'm still in the middle of reorganizing everyone," Shia said as she suddenly pulled out her phone, scowled and put it back in her pocket. "And apparently my carriers are preparing to go on strike if I don't send out an expedition or three."

"Why would they-,"

"We're almost out of food apparently."

"Ah, good luck then. Talk to you later." Kyousuke said with a wave.

"Yeah, talk to you later." Shia called back as she left, thinking of all the ways things could change in the coming months.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Admiral Kento Yaramisa sat at his desk and scowled at his computer. It had been ten days since the events at the forward base that had now been dubbed Sentinel Isle. The base would now always be staffed by three different fleets as their base of operations, but that wasn't important. What was important was what had happened that day.

The mass routing of the abyssal forces, the destruction of the abyssal presence in that area, and possibly of their base of operations, Yin's actions and his hybrid's. These were what were important.

Kento had hoped to return to the headquarters sooner, but reorganizing the front, staffing fleets on patrol in the waters near the battle site, and sending out groups to hunt for the defector were more important, and as such, now was the first chance he had to look at the data that was on the drive that Yin had left behind as a farewell.

The data itself was, interesting to say the least. It was a combination of decades old research documents, case files, and experiment rosters, complete with reports of effects, incubation times, and other such information. A surprising amount of the information, over half of it, was the original technical research files and papers that appeared to be the basis for second remodels, construction and the growth of ship girls, as well as the information that had allowed the admiralty boards of years before to build additional equipment to modify or specialize their fleet's. They were written and compiled by a total of six people. The three original Admirals that fielded ship girls, Ryu Kurokami, Tachiro Akimoto, and Shin Tachibana, wrote the majority of the papers, with their secretaries, Kirishima, Ashigara and Fubuki, the first three ship girls, often being the subjects of study and having added notes to the papers.

These notes, for the most part, appeared specialized and highly professional, as did the notes on effects. What was strange was that about halfway through some notes began talking about avoiding specific tests, without getting into what they were, and the fact that no information about Shin Tachubana or Fubuki appeared after these points. Thinking it odd, Kento checked the name in the database of past admirals, but found it completely empty, with no name in the database.

"Strange. Names are never deleted from the database no matter the reason. . . . hmmm. I'll have to look into that when I have a chance." Kento muttered to himself as he scrolled down the compiled file, entering the more recent areas of it, written by Yin Akimoto, the now . . . . . . . defected Admiral of the Hybrids, as they were now officially being called.

This section was written differently. While the older files were precise and to the point while being extremely intelligently written and documented, this section was random, to the point and all, but a chaotic jumble of test theorem, test reactions, and information. The testing that was described was simple, working off of the theory of the old works of Tachiro, Ryu and Shin, and while some of the tests appeared to be dead ends, the ones that did not were very informative, though their intent was, morally shaky.

Hybridization. All of Yin's tests and theory were under this one very specific idea. All of them pointed to three important points as well.

A ship girl could become a Hybrid after becoming an Abyssal. If this happens the hybrid form retains much, if not all of the looks and abilities of their abyssal self, and the hybridization is a temporary thing that can be done and undone at will.

A ship girl can become a hybrid through sheer will and determination if she understands this, is at the absolute maximum of her own abilities, and trains for it. Direct contact to the Crystal of Evolution acts as a primer for the change to speed it up, but is NOT required.

A hybrids capabilities and looks are specific to each person and not ship class or name and are effected by the ship girl's desires, both while training to become a hybrid and when they transform. If a ship girl is enraged or vengeful while they transform some connection to that emotion will be built into their new looks and equipment. Their looks and equipment are also related in part to their historic achievement.

There were also notes about how to stall hybridization as well, but nothing specific about stopping it outright, meaning once it was done, it was done. The information was interesting, and the statistics that Yin described for the before and after on transformations of his own fleet in the documents clearly stated their abilities were many times greater than before.

This led to an unfortunate problem, however. The morality that some admirals would take against hybridization. The act was essentially mixing an amount, sometimes smaller or larger, of abyssal energy and technology into the ship girl that set off hybridization, and that would make many admirals leery, if not scared of such a thing. They would worry the ship girls would not be themselves, or would change and go out of control. The research of Yin stated that some small emotional shifts could occur, but that they stabilized after a time and as the ship girl learned to harness and command their new equipment.

This was a problem, not because other admirals could be against it as a matter of morality or preference, but because Kento would have to be leery of it by association. As the head of the Admiralty Board he had to push all dealing of serious business to the board itself, which decided as a group while obeying the board's rules to the letter.

To put it bluntly, Kento was not against hybridization in the least if the ship girls going through it would still be themselves and it made them stronger. Anything to help defeat the Abyss was a good thing in his mind, but as the Admiralty Board Head, he was limited and controlled in what he could do simply because of his rank.

"So, I'm guessing from your expression that reading the data is making you all annoyed at how you had to act back at Sentinel Isle?"

Kento looked up from his desk to find Sendai sitting in the chair on the desks opposite side. She was in her hybrid gear, with the mouth cover down, and had her legs crossed as she leaned back in the chair, twiddling what appeared to be a shuriken in her fingers amusingly with a smile on her face.

"Sendai? When did you-?"

"Just now actually, so I'm glad I didn't have to sit here waiting for you to notice me. You did look quite into your reading."

Kento looked at Sendai for a moment and sighed. "Have you looked at this information? Do you know what it explains here?"

"Everything. What Yin's father and the first admirals discovered, what Yin knows about hybridization and its abilities and how to do it. It basically has all the information to make it commonplace."

"Yin knows this. He intended to give up all this information?" Kento asked in an unsure tone.

"Yeah, Kirishima and I helped compile all the information to give it the best touch for the people who read it, while he was designing the plan, of course." Sendai explained.

"That plan, at Sentinel Isle, I mean. How much of what he did was actually planned, and how much of it was by the seat of his pants?"

Sendai looked up the ceiling for a few second as her expression changed constantly, attempting to figure out the answer. "Well, he had the whole plan figured out, and there were about three alternatives if things went wrong, but with how fast you reacted to everything and with his mother and Rena popping up. . . . I'd say it ended up being fifty-fifty?"

". . . You don't sound too sure about that."

"It was a big plan and I honestly forgot the ending bits of it in mid act." Sendia admitted with a shrug as she pulled a folder of paper out from somewhere, and handed it to Kento.

"What's this?" Kento asked as he opened the folder to find nautical maps of island chains and ocean currents with pen and marker marks all over them.

"It's a mapping of our new base, the ocean currents around it that the abyss would have previously used to travel, as well as planned patrol routes and expedition maps."

"I take it this is why we haven't been able to find head nor tails of you all?"

"Yes."

"How long was Yin planning this?" Kento asked with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"For a while we were compiling the information on that drive and planning the operation. We were also slowly moving all of our supplies and machinery from Kala Island to the abandoned allied submarine base up north that the Abyss had taken over but never really used. The defecting Abyssals that have joined our fleet also were siphoning equipment there as well and-.."

"Defecting abyssals?! How many, which ones? How long was. . . . . Ugh, never mind."

"There are six, and they contacted us actually. They truly did not like the. . . .Um, leaders of the Abyss. And they have proven quiet capable in the last few days."

"In what facet?"

"They've single handedly taken on abyssal remnants that tried to come to the base. Submarine Hime even took out three battleships in a matter of seconds. They all are skilled, and we're glad to have them."

Kento sighed again and placed both hands on his desk. "Okay, fine, I'll drop that point for now. You said they gave you information, right? Is it information you can share?"

"That is actually why I'm here. Yin believes that while our fleet may be . . . unassociated now, that we should still communicate with the navy, at least unofficially, so I'll be popping by to give reports now and then. Mainly because I convinced him that you were not acting as you truly wanted to at Sentinel Isle.

"That's an understatement. But what information did you come to give me?"

"Well, the defecting abyssal told us something. The identity of the, thing that leads the abyss; or perhaps, contains the abyss. It's, well-..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Airfield Hime and Battleship Symbiotic Hime limped through the shattered and broken halls of what remained of Iron Bottom Sound. The blasts that the taboo's had created had detonated their stores of ammunition and fuel, and the destruction from it was widespread, limiting their movement through Iron Bottom, likening it to a maze.

It had taken days to remove the debris in the current tunnel to allow them back into the facility, something that was made more difficult by the fact that the majority of their remaining forces ended up scattered and broken after the battle.

Their own injuries had made things difficult as well. Their equipment was either destroyed completely or simply unable to be of assistance and neither of them could initially move on their own, having only regained their own mobility a few hours prior. Moving was painful and slow but at least they could.

The halls of Iron Bottom, those that still existed or were not full of rubble and water, were covered in cracks, and water dripped and seeped down the walls, pooling in cracks and craters in the floor.

They went deep into Iron Bottom Sound, past broken machinery, the ancient scars of past combat, and further down ramps and stairways through chains of heavy iron doorways, each sealed shut by a keypad with a different combination. Once they had descended down the fourteenth flight of stairs and the seventh ramp, they came to a single door, a door made of stone and age. On either side of the door sat two automatic turrets created from the husks of human technology and Abyssal armour, turrets that would fire armour piercing incendiary rounds at terrifying speed and volume at anyone but the two of them if they approached. These turrets were powered by one thing and one thing only, the entire worlds hate for the abyss, and they would never run out of power.

Working together the two of them used all of their strength and pushed on the massive doors. Their crippled bodies screamed at the strain, and some of their wounds burst open, pouring sickly thick bile onto the floor at their feet, but after what felt like an eternity, they opened the door enough to step inside, and then forced their bodies into even more pain closing the great doors behind them.

The hall they now stood in was completely dark, and it took many minutes for even their well-developed eyes to make out shapes in the darkness. Stepping through the labyrinth of potholes filled with murky water the two of them finally stopped in what could only be described as a pit so dark it sealed off all light and sound, an abyss darker than even their names and meanings.

"It still exists." Battleship Symbiotic Hime stated after a few moments of complete and utter silence.

"Yes, but. . . . . . is it as beat and bruised as we are?"

"We cannot tell that, not unless we-,."

"We do not allow visuals of it, otherwise our ability to make our own choices becomes . . . difficult, you know that." Airfield commented back sounding greatly irate.

"Yet without it we will not exist, we must know how badly it is damaged!"

" . . . . . Only a few seconds, understand?"" Airfield Hime asked, getting a pat on the shoulder from Symbiotic as a reply.

In a single motion they both threw their arms to their sides, and in an instant, a series of bright torches lit up the darkness, showering the cavern with pale blue light. The cavern was a dome in shape like the taboo's cell, but it was many times greater, and it held no taboo.

Floating in the centre of the dome, with the endless abyss of darkness sinking below it, was a mass of blackness worse than the abyss below. It was as large as a battleship and seemed to swirl and ebb inward on itself, as if consuming and replenishing the very existence of its own being. As soon as the flames lit the mass seemed to pulse and ebb, sending out blind signals into the air around it that caused Airfield and Symbiotic to cringe and groan as they began to loose control of their bodies. Pain and the singular desire to kill anything available suddenly blotting out their thoughts and desires.

In that single second both of them pulled their arms back, causing every torch to become extinguished, removing all light from the room and returning it to darkness. As the darkness settled in, the command to their bodies began to lessen, and finally the two of them were able to stand back up, breathing heavily as a pain unlike anything physical coursed through their bodies.

"That, that was bad. We barely,.. it almost took us completely in that single moment. It hasn't become weaker at all." Airfield gasped in horror as she felt blood begin to seep out of one of her eyes, clouding her vision a bit as the two of them turned back and began to leave the room.

"I agree. It is as if it has become, stronger somehow. It does not make sense, however. It created us, but many of us were killed in the battles. How has it not weakened then?"

"I don't know, but we need to keep it down here. Or no one will survive." Airfield agreed as she and Battleship Symbiotic Hime left the room through the massive doors, not noticing a tiny fracture in the door, that a tiny amount of darkness seemed to be seeping out of.

 **Authors finale.**

 **And that's it, the end of "Coalition Fleet – Fall of Darkness", though quite obviously not the end of the series as I've left it quite open. I hope everyone has enjoyed "Fall of Darkness" and looks forward to the next one, but on that point . . . .**

 **Quite a while back I realised that I could not effectively write more than two primary fics without all of my work bogging down, which is why I put many fics of mine on hiatus so I could focus. As it is though, I have a lot of stories that I have started, but have not yet completed. Because of this, I will not be starting any new stories until I finish a few of the ones I have already started. With the completion of "Fall of Darkness" I'm starting back up my dog days fic, but this does not mean I'm not going to continue the Coalition story, I just won't be doing it immediately.**

 **On that point, I've put a poll on my profile page that is going to stay up for quite a while. This will give anyone a say in what fic I write next once I'm done finishing started yet unfinished stories. Everyone will get three votes, and I actually have two (2) Coalition ideas on this poll as well.**

 **One story picks up just after "Fall of Darkness", roughly a half year after, and the other, is a prequel, focusing on Yins father, Ryu Kurokami, and the beginning of the war. I also have other kancolle ideas on the poll as well, but they are not Coalition related.**

 **That's how it's going to be for the moment basically/unfortunately. So I hope to see you all in the future, maybe on other fics of mine, and if not I'll see you when Coalition continues. So until then, thank you greatly for reading and enjoying "Coalition Fleet-Fall of Darkness".**

 **You guys are all awesome XD**


End file.
